Blossoms of the Sand
by xXFallenXAngelsXx
Summary: Meet Yanagi Keitii, we find this foul tempered, alcoholic kunoichi in the desert on the way to Sunagakure, when she is admitted by the young Kazekage Gaara he doesn't realise what trouble he let in to Suna that particular day. Gaara x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1 Risen From the Flames**

'This has got to be the worst idea I've ever friggin' had.' I thought as I continued to trudge through the scorching sand. The sun was burning down upon me and the breeze was practically non-exsistant. There was no civilisation in sight and yet here I was, making my way through the middle of a desert trying to get to Sunagakure.

I sighed, this wasn't working at all. I shielded my eyes and looked around. Nothing for miles. I decided that I'd get a better view from higher up and made my way towards a huge sand dune. The sand underneath my feet continually shifted and more than once I was sent tumbling down to the very bottom of the drift. You may be asking why I didn't just give up; well the truth is I don't know. It was just something to do.I finally made it to the top and looked around, proudly. My gaze fell upon a peculiar rock formation in the distance. Although it looked small from here, I knew that it must be huge if I could see it now. My heart skipped a beat. Could it possibly be Sunagakure?

Whooping with delight, I ran down the opposite side of the sand dune towards Suna. Halfway down I tripped, on god knows what, and ended up with my head buried in the sand at the bottom of the dune. I pulled my head out of the sand, not believing what I had just done. Blinking a couple of times I looked over my shoulder to see what I'd tripped on.

Something shiny caught my eye. Beams of light were reflecting off its smooth surface and casting a rainbow into the sand. I crawled up the sand dune and started digging it out. The object that I pulled out was tiny; it looked like a weird egg but no egg I'd ever seen. It looked like it was made out of jewels. Which I guess was why I'd called it weird. Turning it over, I examined it from every angle. It was such a fine piece of art I wondered who had such skill as to create it. It was absolutely flawless. Just then I was forcibly reminded of an old friend of mine. Even though she'd never admit to it, she was the most passionate artist I knew. She'd have definitely commented on this piece of work. I pocketed it. Even though it had been years since I saw her last, there was still the chance I'd run into her and be able to show it off, although I'd never claim it as my own. I spun on the spot and headed off with more momentum this time. Now that I knew where I was headed for sure I was eager to get there.

"I think I'm gonna die!" I whined as I collapsed forwards into the sand. I'd been travelling all day but I was still no closer to that damned village! "This is so not fair." I pouted and rolled onto my back. I took out my canteen and looked inside, nothing. Great, just great. I'm out here in the middle of nowhere, no humans in sight, in fact no life in sight. Now I had no water and no food. To top it off I was lost and heading towards a village that I didn't know whether they'd accept me or not. Oh, and I was bored out of my mind. Okay, whining session over, moving on. I hauled myself to my feet and continued heading towards the village, or was it a mirage? Never thought of that. I frowned and decided that I might as well run the rest of the rest of the distance. I was a shinobi after all.

I concentrated chakra to my feet to increase my speed and raced towards the village. The wind that was blowing in my face was so refreshing; I don't know why I didn't run sooner. The distance began closing considerably and by nightfall I was almost at the village. It loomed up over the horizon and I could safely say I was no longer in doubt. It was real. But I was too tired to carry on without a break. I sat down in the sand breathing hard and turned my head upwards. I looked up at the night sky. Desert skies truly were the best. No pollution to obscure the stars and moon. Shivering, I realised how cold I was. Desert nights are cold, I should know that, I scolded myself and stood up. I walked the rest of the distance to Suna. The closer I got, the taller the rocks became, until I realised that they were the walls that protected the village from attack. I had to say, I was impressed.

I walked through the high cliff walls and stepped out onto the outskirts of the village. The village was lying in a large basin in the rocks and I was currently standing on a ledge that ran the entire length of it. I stepped forward and before I could react, I was grabbed from behind and a kunai was held to my throat.

"State your business here, kunoichi." A muffled voice said from behind me. I knew it belonged to my captor but I was still curious. I looked forwards again and the rest of the ANBU squad stood in front of me. I tried to imagine their faces behind their masks. I grinned as I imagined a particularly grotesque face for one of the men.

My captor shook me roughly, "Answer the question."

"Uh, I want to live here?" It came out as a question and the guy took it the wrong way.

"Enough smart talk, answer me. You're not from Suna yet you're obviously a ninja. State your name and business."

"Hang on, your asking more each time! Let me answer the first question before you ask another! Tch. Yeah, but seriously, I was telling the truth the first time."

The ANBU were definitely getting annoyed with you now. "Let's just take her to Kazekage-sama and have done with it." A female ANBU said testily. There was a murmur of consent among the others and before I knew it I was hit hard in the back of the neck. When I awoke I found myself to be in a cold, dank cell. I gazed around groggily, and rubbed the back of my head. 'his is not the welcome I'd imagined. When the pounding in my head had stopped I walked over to the only source of light. A large iron door was set into the walls of the cell and it had a tiny slit at eye level that was letting in some light.

I stood up and peered through. I saw the well lit but bare corridor outside and after a minute or so of looking out, I settled down in a corner of the cell to wait. Slower than what I'd have liked, a guard looked through the slit in the door and pulled back a heavy bolt. He walked in and leered at me. I returned the glare and stood up. Noticing the handcuffs in his hand, I sighed in defeat and held up my hands to him. He smirked and clipped them on. He led me out of the cell and pushed me in front of him. I trudged down the corridor and I eventually reached a door. Two ninjas were waiting and they took over escorting me, clearly they knew quite a few teenage assasins.

I eventually reached a set of huge double doors. The ninjas pushed me in and followed afterwards. I looked towards the desk at the back of the room and was amazed to see a red haired youth behind it. He looked up from his work to glare at us. His red hair was all messed up and he looked exhausted, he had big black rings around his eyes too. The other noticeable thing was the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead.

"So, what do you want?" He asked.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama. This is an intruder from out of the village."

"No duh." I said quietly as I rolled my eyes. The Kazekage smirked and directed his attention back to the ninja.

"As I was saying, we apprehended her and she wouldn't say why she's here."

"Actually I did say. I said that I was coming to find a home here." I said boredly.

"In that case I don't see why you're chained up. Take off those hand cuffs." He said equally as bored. I rubbed my wrists to try to get the feeling back in them.

"I don't see any problem in you living here; you'll have to hand in your headband so we can give you a sand one, though."

"Gladly." I walked forward and chucked the headband onto his desk, he handed me a sand village headband and instructed them to find me some accommodation. He waved off their complaints and bowed his head to carry on with his work.

I walked out of the room and into the hallway. I looked at the sand headband and smiled, then I wrapped it around my forehead.

"You're incredibly lucky, kunoichi." My escort said grumpily. Honestly, you'd of thought he actually wanted me to be sent back to prison, tortured and eventually killed. Yeah, what a nice guy.

"The name is Keitii, okay?" I glared at him. He flinched at the ferocity behind it and backed down. We walked in silence down the corridor until he showed me a door and opened it for me. I walked through and sat down on the sofa.

The door closed and I was left to possibly die of boredom, I don't know. I searched my pockets for something to keep me occupied and my hand clasped around a smooth shape.

Pulling it out, I realised it was the stone I'd found earlier. It was still hot to the touch and I was sure I could hear a faint tapping coming from it. Needless to say I was very confused. I turned it over and gasped in pain as part of the rock broke off and imbedded itself into my hand. Scowling, I put down the rock and pulled out the shard. I turned it over, and examined it. It was incredibly thin and brittle, just like a shell. Realisation hit me as I looked towards, what I was now sure was an egg. A jewel encrusted egg. And there was something inside of it. I crouched down to peer at the egg. Part of it was pushed up and I reached forward to help whatever was inside out. I carefully snapped off a bit of the shell, and a small chirp escaped the egg.

A few minutes later, I sat cradling a small baby bird. It was covered in silky down and a few feathers sat like a crown on top of its head. The down was a pale red colour while the feathers were a deep, brilliant red flecked with golden streaks. It truly was every bit as beautiful as its egg had once been.I cooed to it softly, and it replied. Albeit it sounded more like a croak but I'm not that fussy. I tickled its chin and raised it to my eye level. Its eyes gleamed with an ancient intelligence and it was then I knew that I had to treat this bird with up most respect.  
"What am I going to call you then?" I said softly. My breath ruffled its feathers and it raised its head to look me in the eye. "I know, I'll call you-" Just then the door burst open and we both jerked our heads up to stare at the man standing in the doorway. His mouth was hanging open at the sight of me and the bird.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked, confused. He seemed to realise he was staring at us and he quickly looked away, shutting his mouth at the same time. Good job too. We didn't want my little friend mistaking it for a perch now did we? The man had purple kanji painted onto his face and he wore a strange black hat that sort of draped down over the back and sides to his shoulders. He wore a black outfit as well that had a strange symbol on the front. He had three scrolls strapped to his back so whatever was in them had to be too much to carry.

"Sorry, my name is Kankuro, and you?" He said bowing slightly.

I stood up and bowed as well.  
"My name is Keitii, and this," I smiled and held up the little birdie, "Is Kotaro. Say hello Kotaro!" Kotaro chirped and Kankuro smiled.

"I think you'd better come with me." He said, he grasped my wrist gently yet firmly, and dragged me down the hall. We passed many people on their way out of the building as it was very late. Pretty soon a huge crowd had assembled around us and I began feeling very uncomfortable. I pulled Kotaro closer to me and hurried after Kankuro.

Eventually Kankuro had to stop and tell them all to leave us alone. Slowly, they dispersed off in different directions, whispering excitedly and pointing at me and Kotaro.

"What was that all about?" I asked Kankuro as we walked side by side down the corridor.

"Well," Kankuro looked up in thought, "I think it's for the best that I let Gaara explain that to you."

"Thanks. That's very helpful of you." Kankuro looked down at us and saw me and Kotaro looking moodily at him. He couldn't help it, he laughed. Although I wanted to continue scowling at him I found myself laughing along with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 Sacred Jewel**

Kotaro kept falling off my head as we progressed down the corridor, which resulted in me and Kankuro both freaking out and attempting a frenzied rescue which, often resulted in one of us receiving a whack on the head.  
After the most recent incident we both looked an absolute mess. I was apologising frantically to Kankuro for the black eye I'd given him and I swear I had more bruises then I could count at the moment.  
"No! You dammed bird!" I yelled angrily as, once again, Kotaro threw himself off my head in, what I could only assume as, a failed attempt to fly. He flapped his short, stubby wings frantically before giving up with an exhausted chirp and plummeting to the ground.  
Kankuro threw himself to the ground and finally caught Kotaro just before he hit the ground. I grabbed Kotaro out of Kankuro's hands and rocked him back and forth.  
"It's ok baby, mommy's here."  
This earned me a particularly odd look from Kankuro but he was the one lying on the floor after all.  
"Kankuro-sama,"  
All three of us looked up at the two guards that were standing on either side of the door to the Kazekage's office.  
Their expressions were hilarious but then again they had just witnessed a high ranking ninja throw himself on the floor for an arrogant fluff ball and a grown women cradling and cooing the said fluff ball calling it her baby.  
Yeah, I'd be freaked out at this moment too. They'd also probably noticed our injuries from previous rescue efforts.  
"Are you alright Kankuro-sama. One asked weakly?"  
Yes all three of us are fine. He stood and brushed himself off.  
"You may say that but I think I've hatched a suicidal bird," I said holding Kotaro up to my eye level. "And he's fat too!"  
"Yes, but he's just hatched," Kankuro tried to reason with me as to why I had an obese baby.  
"Then he should be thin! He hasn't had the chance to eat anything!"  
"You don't know much about birds do you?"  
I looked away from Kotaro's fat face and was met with the exasperated expression of Kankuro's.  
"What?" I asked tilting my head to the side. Kotaro copied and fell over on my hand.  
"Never mind," He groaned and knocked on the door,  
"Enter,"  
Kankuro pushed open the door and stood back to let me pass. I walked in and stood in front of the young Kazekage again. He continued writing for a bit until he looked up at me with Kotaro once again perched on my head.  
His eyes widened slightly but other than that he acted as if he saw woman with obese baby birds perched on there head everyday. Kankuro appeared at my side and the Kazekage surveyed the two of us.  
Evidently he was now wondering why a woman with an obese bird on her head, and a man with a hat that made him look like a cat, were sporting various injuries and probably why they were standing here in front of him at all.  
"Gaara, she has hatched-" Kankuro started but I interrupted him.  
"No. His name isn't Gaara its Kazekage-sama," I corrected stupidly. Kankuro sweat dropped and turned to me once again.  
"Kazekage is just a title, his real name is Gaara,"  
"Why do you call him Gaara? That's just a bit informal don't you think? Or are you two?" My eyes widened at the conclusion, albeit the wrong one, I had come too.  
"You're gay?!" I screeched pointing an accusing finger at the two of them. "Don't look Kotaro! You're too young!"  
"We're brothers!" Kankuro screeched back at me. I blushed about a million shades of red and wailed in embarrassment.  
I covered my face with my hands and shook my head from side to side, not believing that of all the conclusions I could have come too that was the one I did. I didn't even consider that they might have been brothers!  
With a surprised chirp, Kotaro was sent flying off of my head and skidded to a halt in front of Gaara on his desk. Gaara looked down at the dazed bird, then up to me and Kankuro who was yelling his head off at me.  
"Stop this at once, you two!"  
We ceased our childish behaviour and looked up sheepishly at Gaara. I giggled nervously and Kankuro sighed.  
"S-sorry Gaara," Kankuro said lamely.  
"Yeah Gaara," I mean- at Gaara's glare I hastily corrected myself. "Kazekage-sama, hehe,"  
"Now I was going to ask why you two are even here but I think I've figured it out now that I've seen this," He held up the dazed Kotaro who made an incoherent sound while feebly flapping his wings,  
"My baby!" I screeched and ran forwards. Gaara allowed me to take, well, snatch Kotaro away from him and return to my position alongside Kankuro. I cradled the bird and glared at Gaara, not realising that it was me who did this to Kotaro and not him.  
"Yes, well, I assume you're here so that I can tell you what's so important about that bird-"  
"Kotaro," I corrected,  
"Yes, yes Kotaro," he waved it off with his hand and continued, "Anyway, as you are not from the sand village you will not know of the legend that has been passed down from generation to generation. Although some aspects of the legend are merely make believe others are very real and have been witnessed many times over. But it has been years, generations have passed in fact, since that bird has reincarnated,"  
I glanced down at Kotaro. Was he really important? Was he really old?  
"How old is he?" I asked.  
"No-one knows for sure, all that's known is that he belonged to the family of the founders of Sunagakure, that makes him ancient by anyone's standards,"  
"So he's older then me, yet younger than me?"  
"Exactly," while the clogs in my head whirred frantically trying to make sense of this new piece of quite frankly absurd information, Gaara and Kankuro talked quietly in hushed whispers.  
Kotaro had somehow climbed back on top of my head and made a nest in my hair. He pecked the top of my head as if to say, 'That's right youngster, you better have some respect for your elders now you whippersnapper.'  
No, I could never let him speak like that. Correction, I would never let him speak like that. Wait. Can birds even speak?  
While I thought over this new piece of info Kankuro exited the room and Gaara stood up from his desk and walked towards me.  
I didn't realise he'd been calling my name for the past amount of time, until he waved his hand in front of my face.  
I squealed in surprise and jerked backwards, Kotaro clinging on, grimly, to my hair.  
"Don't do that!"  
"Do what?"  
"Wave your hand in front of my face of course!"  
"Why not? I called you for god knows how long but you didn't answer, you were just standing there sucking your thumb!"  
"I was?" Now that he mentioned it my thumb was covered in saliva, but that didn't prove anything. "Prove it,"  
He pointed at my thumb.  
"Do you honestly need more proof?"  
"That's not proof!" I gasped at his stupidity.  
"Right, of course it isn't," He rolled his eyes and beckoned me to follow him out of the room.  
"I win!" I exclaimed gleefully and Kotaro joined in with my cheering. Gaara paused for a second, and then carried on like nothing had happened.  
He led us down a corridor me and Kotaro hadn't been in before so I told Kotaro to take in every detail but not make it look suspicious. Unfortunately, a baby bird perched on a woman's head is quite suspicious, especially if the baby bird is attempting to look through binoculars.  
Scrapping the idea after several strange looks, we had to continue with our mission without the binoculars. Becoming increasingly bored made me resort to the one game that my artistic friend had always refused to play. Mission Impossible.  
Humming the theme tune to myself, I rolled, crawled and slinked down the corridor. Plus we were both wearing sunglasses. You had to wear a cool set of sunglasses to make the game complete.  
But sunglasses only really work in the sun, not dimly lit corridors. So it was inevitable that I was going to go crashing into something or someone. I banged, hard, into someone going the other way down the corridor that was too busy reading a piece of file work to watch where they were going and move out of my way. After bouncing off him I fell into the wall.  
I pulled out my imaginary gun and shot him. Then me and Kotaro scuttled along after the seemingly oblivious Gaara. Yet he seemed to become increasingly annoyed as we progressed down the corridor leaving a trail of destruction in our wake.

I'd knocked over a vase inconveniently placed along the wall that I was shimmying along and I'd tripped over it and Kotaro fell in. So I promptly smashed the vase to retrieve my ally.

The next thing that annoyed Gaara was the amount of people I ploughed over. Bodies were literally scattered across the floor at one point where I'd run through a group of ten or twelve people, thus setting off the domino effect. Also, every piece of paper they'd had was now fluttering merrily along the corridor whenever the doors at each end opened and a blast of the cool air was let in. The rug, which I'd tripped over, was now screwed up at one side of the corridor. Kotaro had also experienced the call of nature when he was waiting on the floor as I disentangled myself from a tapestry.

All in all, I was genuinely surprised that Gaara hadn't suffered from a mental brake down yet. Any self respecting women would have but then again, he wasn't a woman but what did I know?  
"In here," Gaara said briskly as he guided me into a new room, "And take off those sunglasses for heavens sake," he added impatiently as I gazed around the new room without seeing it at all.  
I took off the sunglasses and surveyed the room. I recognised it to be the council of Sunagakure. I'd messed up enough times in my own village to recognise one anywhere. I was a familiar face among my hometowns council, heck, I was even on first name terms with a few of them.

I whipped off Kotaro's sunglasses and tried to listen to what they were saying. Gaara had crossed to the other side of the table and sat down on one of the high-backed chairs. The council stared at me before one of them spoke,  
"You're kidding me Kazekage-sama, she cant be our last hope, look at her!"  
"Hey! I know I'm ugly but you should never insult a mother in front of her child, how degrading!" I cuddled Kotaro close to me and glared at the ugly, balding, stupid, council member, old too,  
"Yes she is a ridiculous choice but Kotaro chose her and no-one else so were stuck with her," whether we like it or not," Gaara said as he leant his head on his hand and surveyed me across the table. "What are we going to do with her? How will we keep Kotaro safe? She's an outsider, also, what has happened to Kotaro to choose her of all the people out there?" There were mummers of agreement and in general more slagging off of me. A girl can only take so many insults until she snaps. And unfortunately for them I was someone that didn't handle criticism very well.  
"Hey!" I roared as I lugged a heavy paperweight, that was sitting conveniently in front of me, at the one who'd started the entire bitch session in the first place. It connected with a satisfying thunk and for that moment I was satisfied until something wrapped around my neck.  
I gasped, trying to take in oxygen as the thing tightened its grip. It took me a moment to realise that it was sand that was suspending me in the air by my neck. I took me even longer to realise that there was no way I could hurt sand.

I thrashed around wildly but only succeed in having the grip on my throat tighten. I stopped moving and waited for the oxygen to run out. If my mind had been working clearly, I'd have used a jutsu or something but when you think you're going to die and you're starved of oxygen, these things don't generally pop into your head.  
The sand released its grip and I sprawled on the ground gasping for air and rubbing my throat. Kotaro rubbed up against me and cheeped in my ear, trying to make me get up and stop acting strange. I glared up at the council members who were snickering away at me and snarled. I picked up Kotaro and turned to leave,  
"Where do you think you're going?" I stopped at the sound of Gaara's voice,  
"Dunno, out of here," I turned the knob on the door but it wouldn't budge. I tried again, putting more force behind it but it still didn't turn.  
"You can't leave because Kotaro will go with you," I turned to see him glaring at me. I returned the glare full force and put Kotaro up on my head,  
"You can't keep me here you know,"  
"I beg to differ,"  
"Really," I said not quite understanding what he meant but it still registered as a challenge in my opinion. "You're keeping me here against my will and I'm the one that has the thing you're after, I could kill Kotaro you know," Kotaro appeared in my field of vision wide eyed and my heart melted,  
"You could never kill him,"  
"You're right; he's just too darn cute!" I squealed, "But there is one thing I can do,"  
I smirked at them. Some of the council members shifted uncomfortably in their seats yet Gaara remained calm and waited to hear what it was that I could do,  
"Kotaro, I want you to do something for me, never take an order from these guys only me, hate them and all of Suna unless I tell you otherwise, if they hurt me or kill me I trust that you'll avenge me," Kotaro nodded and glared at the people in front of us. Anyway I looked at it, they were trapped. Kotaro would only do as I said and when he was old enough to fly I'm sure I could turn him into the biggest problem Suna would ever have to face. I admit, I was feeling pretty pleased with myself.

"That's quite smart of you, I can't think of a way now that we'll ever get Kotaro to assist us without your say so, Very clever," Gaara said. He leaned back in his chair and smirked, "But there is one thing I can do, to make sure Kotaro stays within this village I will have you under watch at all times, You can live with me in the Kazekage manor and that way there will always be someone around to keep you under surveillance,"  
"That doesn't solve your problem of getting Kotaro to comply with you,"  
"No, but it does mean causing you to suffer, it could be called a form of torture I suppose, which one of us will crack first and give in? I assure you it won't be me, how long can you go with being stuck in one room for the rest of your life?" I blanched. He'd completely turned the situation around now. He couldn't harm me because of the order I'd given Kotaro but he'd still found away to hopefully make me crack. No way! I'd take the punishment like a man! No wait that came out wrong.  
"Just try it, I won't back down, the older Kotaro gets the more of a nuisance he'll be, can you really handle him if he gets loose on Suna? He is supposed to protect Sunagakure from major catastrophes right? That means this little guy obviously has some pretty strong powers, so he'll become a big problem, won't he?"  
"Thankfully we've got years before he is fully matured so I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to figure out what you want to do,"  
"I wont back down,"  
"Neither will I,"  
"Fine,"  
"Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3 Family & Theft**

The sand guards surrounded me, this Kazekage obviously meant all that he had said, I raised one eyebrow in amazement. Gaara or Kazekage-sama should I say, stood up from his chair with a smirk at my amazement. I crossed my arms in a pose of obvious defiance, I was not going to breakdown, what life did I have outside of here anyway?

"Right then, follow me and I will show you to where you will be, er, staying," he said all this and looked me straight in the eyes; I glared back with one of my most burning glares that my best friend new all too well. I smiled as I thought what she'd say in this situation, with her dry sarcastic ways.

I walked down the corridor with the guards surrounding me. I thought fleetingly that I could have probably overpowered them, but Gaara had some kind of chakra filled sand which was clearly a threat, it intrigued me. I saw the line of destruction Kotaro and I had done with our mission impossible and giggled. Gaara looked back and rolled his eyes with annoyance at me. I spotted Kankurou in a near by doorway, he smirked, so I stuck a finger up at him and my tongue out, he looked taken a back, serves him right, stupid cat suited freak.

The young Kazekage stopped at a near by door just diagonal from Kankurou's door. Great, now I get to live near cat man, could my life get any better. The door was opened and I was shoved in to my 'room' or as I like to refer to it, PRISON! I turned to look at Gaara; I was determined to keep my defiance up, so I ran and jumped on the bed and I put Kotaro on it so he'd bounce. Gaara looked at me in amusement, and then closed the door with a sigh; I heard the footsteps of the council members fading. I looked around my room, well it was more impressive than my old home of the Hoshikage's Manor, the young Kazekage really knew how to furnish a place. I fell back onto the fluffy pillows of my four poster bed, well at least I had Kotaro for company, I looked at him on my feet. Great, just great, I had an ancient obese bird to talk too, that really didn't have a connection with me. I sat and wondered why Kotaro had chosen me, why not some sand ninja? I looked around the room; the walls were made of sand, no shit Sherlock! I was in the Hidden Village of Sand, what else would it be made out of, idiot. I had a bathroom, well at least I wouldn't start stinking the room out or if the worst came to the worst, I could always drown myself. Yeh, I always look on the bright side of life don't I.

Then someone knocked upon the door, so that means I am allowed human company, thank Jashin. A woman came through the door, she had blonde hair in four bunches at the back of her head, she wore a dark navy blue kimono with a red waistband and she carried a huge fan on her back.

"Hello Keitii, I am Temari," how did she know my name?

"Er, right, who are you exactly?" I didn't feel stupid about being this forward; she was part of Suna, who had locked me away so I certainly didn't owe her anything,

"I am the Kazekage's sister and I live in the Kazekage Manor along with my brother Kankurou-"

"What, cat man?" she furrowed her eyebrows, "Well he looks like a cat in that stupid suit he wears,"

"I suppose," she said slowly as if she didn't quite get it, well you know what they say about blondes, "Anyway, do you want something to eat and drink?" hmm lets think on this, I have travelled miles across a scorching hot desert for weeks, also recovering from serious injuries,

"You bet, I am soooo hungry," I said as my stomach gave a loud rumble, Temari smiled and exited, as she did I could see a guard outside my door, stupid bastard. I didn't mean what I said about going away; I didn't have anywhere else to go, that's why I came here. Why do I always have to get myself into weird situations?

I had probably laid on my bed for about ten minutes of deathly boredom before I decided to do what my best friend Makaiko had taught me to do in these situations, make it into a fun game. So what could I make into a game, I knew what to do,

"Oi guard, ninja person!" wow, excellent phrasing there once again outdoing your own stupidity, "What rank mission is this, you must be a very weak or low down the ninja scale to be doing something as tedious and time wasting as this!" god I am good at annoying people because he turned around to look through the slot in my door and tell me to shut it or he'd give me something to whine about, I did an evil little grin, I knew how to crack a guy, "Well you know what they say about men with big egos, big ego small-" Temari came through the door, and as I always do, I said it in the wrong place and at the wrong time, "Cock," then I envisioned Makaiko (who incidentally seemed to be my conscience now a days) bashing me round the head shouting hentai, as she had done on other previous occasions,

"Keitii, please do not try to provoke the guards as that may anger Gaara who also lives near by your room,"

"I am not scared of that young Kazekage, why do you all fear him anywayz?" well they all seemed to be petrified of him even his sister and brother were over cautious,

"Well all I will say for now is it would be a deadly situation to be in," ooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaay, "You may go now" Temari said to the guard,

"Thank you Temari,"

"I will keep watch for now," she sat on the end of my bed with her back to the door.

I started wolfing down the food; you just don't appreciate food and water till you have gone without for days. Temari was looking at me in a puzzling way,

"Take a picture it'll last longer," Temari rolled her eyes and sighed at my child like behaviour, who was she calling child like!

"You are a surprising girl aren't you?" I was taken a back by her unusual comment,

"What do you mean?" I said, starting to get to one of my other aspects of confusion,

"Well apart from your confident and forward personality, you are very young to have travelled miles I believe, as Sunagakure is in the middle of the desert, you only look 16, that's a year younger than Kankurou and even he never travels that far alone, I didn't travel far on my own until now, I am the ambassador and travel to Konoha a lot, you must not have eaten for weeks unless you have a huge amount of chakra to speed up the journey," good grief how much could she tell about me, it was creepy, but she was doing what a ninja does, never asking for information without giving it first, I looked at her trying to think what to say,

"Yes I am 16 and have travelled many miles through forest and desert,"

"A forest is big so, your home village must be near Konoha if it's next to the forest next to the desert," she knew too much from reading in between the lines already, "Where do you come from and who exactly are you?"

"It is true my village is near Konoha, my village is, Hoshigakure," I did not particularly want to talk about my past,

"I have never entered as you don't trust outsiders much do you? I believe you are protective of that chakra filled star,"

"You know a lot,"

"Our villages are allies, so my father who was the fourth Kazekage visited it," her father knew my father, what are the chances of that? Does she already know who I am? No, I was being paranoid, as per usual; I blame genetics for my paranoia! "Iwagakure recently attacked didn't they? We sent our ninjas to help as soon as we could, the last we heard the Hoshikage's wife and son died and they couldn't find the daughter so she must have run," oh, she knew alright, mind you they wouldn't give me up because of the position I was in with Kotaro, I looked up, he had once again made my hair into a nest, why did I even bother doing my hair?

Temari gave a little cough to jerk me back to reality,

"Fine, I am the Hoshikage's daughter and I know you won't give me up with Kotaro choosing me and all," Kotaro looked at Temari with a 'yeh that's right' expression, he chirped, "And Kotaro is so cute and adorable aren't you baby?" so sue, soft cuddly birds are cute, even if they do have a weight problem,

"I thought as much you were, well this may complicate things, Gaara won't be too overjoyed," she said grimly, the Suna people are incredibly strange, and I have a best friend who is a demon for jashin's sakes,

"I have told you a lot about me so I want to know about why is everyone so afraid of the young Kazekage Gaara?"

"Well I suppose you'd better find out so you don't say things you shouldn't," finally I was getting somewhere in understanding this wonderful, but strange village, "Do you know the stories about the tailed beasts?"

"Yeh, ofcourse, everyone does but it's just a myth isn't it?"

"Well seen as your village is so small you wouldn't have one, but at birth the one tailed beast was sealed inside Gaara, but our mother died because of this, Gaara cannot sleep because the beast will take over him, only recently has he been able to control himself more, but the sand automatically protects him from any harm, Gaara was shunned by our village and feared by many as he killed and injured quite a few people, he was a human weapon, he was isolated, our father saw him as a danger to our village and tried to assassinate him." Wow, what an interesting guy he was, there is clearly more than meets the eye.

"He has never known love, or what love is, nor do I think he ever will, he can become unstable at times and does not tolerate things he thinks shouldn't be tolerable, but the Shukaku, which is the beast inside him gives him enormous chakra levels but the Shukaku is also very active within Gaara, this is why you must tread carefully," wow this village really was full of surprises.

"Your father never loved Gaara did he then?"

"No," well I probably could relate to a bit of how he felt by the sounds of his past, even the assassination in a weird way,

"You know what, you have told me all this, but I still am not scared of him, okay I respect him as he is the Kazekage, mind you I can relate to him in different ways I suppose, maybe that's why I am not scared,"

"Or maybe you just haven't seen him kill someone, which I am sad to say occurs alarmingly often when we get intruders," she closed the door and I could hear her and a guard talking outside the door and her footsteps fading.

I went over to the hole in my door and looked down the corridor and saw that there was a guard outside every room, I sidled over to my bed and laid down on it and closed my eyes to sleep.

I awoke in the morning, I slid out of bed and over to the window where I could see the sun rising, on the sandy horizon. I tilted my head to one side, something was missing, but what?

KOTARO! I ran outside and found all the guards collapsed on the floor, Kotaro was nowhere to be seen,

"KOTARO!" I yelled, a door opened to my left, and the weird cat man Kankurou walked out rubbing his eyes,

"What are you yelling about?"

"Kotaro, the bird, he is gone," Kankurou snapped his eyes open and looked up and down the corridor, I went over to one of the guards and smelt his breath, they'd been drugged with a sleeping plant we only grew in our village, that was odd, "He's been given a sleeping drug we used to grow in our village, he'll be out for hours," Kankurou grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a door at the end of the passage, he hammered on it,

"Kankurou, what do you want?" the young Kazekage Gaara said, his eyes slid over me,

"The bird, it's been taken and all the guards have been drugged,"

"Where are you going?" Gaara said, I had been running down the passage,

"To get Kotaro back,"

"You don't even know where the intruder took him,"

"The guards have been drugged with a sleeping drug that only grows in my old village, so I am going back to Hoshigakure to get him back,"

"So you are the Hoshikage's daughter then," Kankurou said, god he was slow on the uptake, Temari had clearly only told Gaara,

"You can't go running off by yourself, you alone will not get Kotaro back,"

"I have a huge amount of chakra, okay maybe not as much as you, but almost, why do you think they called it the Hidden Village of Star, because of that chakra filled star that fell," Gaara glared at me but I really didn't have time to care,

"We will come with you,"

"I don't need you, I am alone and have been for a while now and I only work alone," I snarled at them and sprinted down the corridor. I was going to get Kotaro back with or without them I didn't care.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4 Burning Stars**

I ran out of the Kazekage's Manor, my heart was beating so fast it hummed. I was rushing with adrenalin which fuelled my fears further. My head was spinning, I felt like my stomach would drop out of my butt. How could an intruder get into my room and steal Kotaro, and more importantly how did they know where he was? I ran through the village. The exit to the desert seemed to be an eternity away, almost like a mirage. The guards turned to look at me as I dashed out through the gaps in the huge wall that surrounded Suna. They grabbed me, I clearly looked suspicious.

"Oi you, what do you think you're doing,"

"Going to get Kotaro back!" I must have done one of my most burning glares because they released me at once. Also it may have been the fact that my incredibly strong powerful chakra had flared up.

I ran like I was runing for my life out of the passage. Was I stupid or what? My village had given me this special chakra; also I could make myself fly with it.

"Scatter," I yelled, as my purple chakra wings unfolded and took me higher. I flattened my body to go faster. I sped over the sand dunes looking for any sign of Kotaro and his captor. I felt nothing but sheer panic. I had another trick up my sleeve to find where Kotaro and his captor were, I made a flow of chakra to my eyes. With this technique I could tell whose chakra it was in my village so I was better prepared. It worked, I spotted a person speeding along up ahead in the sand. I started to swoop down.

I landed on the ground running. I could feel the heat of the chakra even though the desert heat was scorching. I hadn't mastered the star's chakra but I certainly had learned a lot of its secrets and unlocked them. As I sped towards the person I could tell by the chakra who it was. It was Daichi a powerful high ranking ninja who specialised in more of what the other hidden villages did such as; hand to hand combat. I on the other hand used the star's chakra, and was one of the few who did. This would be easier in that case, a clash of opposite techniques. I put my hands in the correct position and practically screamed it, "Kujaku Mayouhou!" the peacock flared around me in a crescent moon tail of fiery purple flaming chakra, "All around" the chakra formed into a spinning vortex. I directed it forward like an arm. It wrapped around Daichi like a snake and hurled him up into the air and he fell on the sandy ground with a force that sent a shockwave to me.

"Daichi, where is Kotaro?!" I yelled at him, I picked him up with one hand and slammed him back into the ground. I could only assume this was chakra and my motherly instincts at work because I am quite a small girl and he is a big strong guy,

"Who's Kotaro?" he smirked, was he trying to make me kill him?

"The bird! You know bloody well what I am talking about, so don't try and weasel out of it you scheming bastard!" my chakra flew towards him and snaked around his neck, slowly strangling him. He reached into his jacket and produced a ruffled looking Kotaro. I snatched Kotaro back. Daichi wasn't getting away that easily, the adrenalin was rushing through me and he, he was part of the council that had decided their so called 'plan A' which I hated them for with all of my soul for even thinking of. The chakra flow all over my body was immense, I could feel it. All the pain I had suffered at the hands of my village was coursing through my veins like red hot venom, creeping into every particle of my body. Daichi leapt up in a fighting stance, he was obviously under no illusion I was letting him go.

"Come on then, lets match the mighty power of the star against my specialist ninja skills," he said this and laughed like it was some kind of game. I had moulded the chakra into two wolves; I decided to give Daichi all I had.

"Agony!" the two wolves merged into one gigantic monstrous wolf. It pelted towards Daichi, the wolf flung him around like a little rag doll, almost playing with him. I hadn't given him my full and complete strength, yet. I seemed almost to be possessed as the wolf trapped him, then pinning him to the ground and slashing at him. I ran closer too him gathering chakra all over my palms so they glowed. Somehow Daichi was released, maybe a surge in my chakra. It was like lightening with lightening, flashing a blinding chakra light with a sound that travelled for miles. Our hands collided; I swiped at him with my leg and caught him in the chest. He gasped, I had put a powerful charge through his heart, not deadly but I knew it was causing him complete agony. The energy that emitted from our fight was causing a violent wind to occur that blew my hair, which crackled with electricity. He was still up and fighting. The huge wolf came out of my chakra again and this time it also had two thick arms of chakra to help it. The wolf lunged as the two chakra arms went around him.

Daichi's eyes widened in horror as all three masses of chakra met and crushed him with the force of a bomb. I was blown off my feet and hurled up in the air. I landed and skidded 10 feet away from where I had been. I lay on the ground. Daichi lay there breathing heavily with a wheeze to it; he was bruised, bleeding and broken. Daichi turned his head to look at me. He was in a bad way. He looked horrified at what I had been able to do. His face was a bloody mass. I heard voices so I stood up gingerly. I turned and looked back towards the way I'd come from., I saw Kankurou and Temari running towards me and Gaara infront, flying on his sand. I felt weak and tierd. I was in pain, so much pain but not just on my body, but in my heart. As I turned my body around to face the Sand siblings fully I collapsed from exhaustion because those techniques I used, use up all your strength, all of your chakra and all the energy you posses. I lay there. My eyes started to roll back; I struggled to keep them open. I saw Gaara's face over mine,

"Keitii, stay with us," Gaara said, he slid in and out of focus.

But I slid away into darkness and started to spin, down, down, down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5 Blood STained Tears**

"S-S-Sachiyo," I sobbed as I collapsed in my big brothers arms with exhaustion,  
"KEITII!" he ran forward to catch me as I collapsed and buried my head in to his arms, "Keitii, why are you pushing yourself? You know what will happen if you do,"

"I know ...but... father..."

"Keitii, what has he done, he hasnt hurt you again has he?" I raised my head to look into his eyes that where blood red, like mine,

"N-no, he said that I was not strong and weak people don't deserve to live in our village... h-he said that he w-w-would k-kill me!" I buried my head again or tried to as my brother held me at arms length and I looked up with tears streaming down my face.

"Keitii, you aren't weak, and I told you I will lie to father, I don't want you to die like all the others do," he held me tight, I felt so safe, he rocked me back and forth almost like a child, "Remember, one day we will leave this death trap and go to Sunagakure and start a new life there away from all of this, I promise I will look after you no matter what," I let out a muffled sob, "Lets go back home, I will make you something to eat but I want you to rest whilst I make it, come on," I tried to stand up but collapsed in a heap, breathing heavily, my face screwed up with the pain of my protesting limbs as tears spilled over my already damp face.

"Right then I better carry you, I will get a medical-nin to have a look at you, you do not look in a good state," he haled me up and slung me over his shoulders as he sprinted towards the Hoshikage's manor, which was our home. Ever since I could remember father had been Hoshikage in our village, my father is extremely powerful.

As we arrived on our porch, I remembered before father came into power in our village of Hoshigakure, it was very very small and weak, how it has come on. Sachiyo pushed the wooden panelled doors to my bedroom open, he laid me carefully on my bed, my breathing was still heavy and pain shot through my body as he lay me down, I screamed in pain, it felt as though a thousand hot knives had pierced right through my body. Sachiyo, stroked my hair and made soft shushing noises, "I am going to get Suta-buru, she's a medical-nin and one of the best in our village," he kissed me on the forehead and exited, then my mother came in,  
"Oh Keitii, what have you been doing?" she said with concern in her eyes,  
"Nothing just. training. I muttered and let my voice trail off,"  
"Oh, yes your father said that y-" she stopped as she saw my eyes sparkling, "Your father can be a little harsh at times, but that's what makes him a good leader I suppose," how could anyone love a monster that was my father, my mother even stood up to him once and she never did it again. Ages passed as I stared out into the barren landscape that surrounded my village.

"Keitii, this is Suta-buru, she is the medical-nin that will take care of you," a young woman stood in the doorway, she had short blue hair in a messy bun, with purple eyes and a black and white kimono that represented the medical-nin profession in Hoshigakure. "We will be outside if you need us Keitii and if there is anything you need Suta-buru-san please tell us," Sachiyo led my mother out of the wooden doors,  
"I will, but I have everything I need in my case here," she lent over me and she smelt of lavender and sweet herbs, my eyes began to droop as my body gave in.

I was a phoenix flying over the sand dunes, another phoenix beside me had beautiful red and gold plumage, the face turned and it was my brother, Were almost there, Sunagakure here we come, the sun was setting, it was blood red on the horizon, and I saw a beautiful village made of sand, it cast long shadows. Then the village disappeared but the shadows stayed and rose up out of the ground, Sachiyo grasped my wing and turned me, we flew trying to avoid the shadow. Sachiyo was ahead as I felt a cold thing wrap around my ankles and pull me down; I tried to scream but couldn't as its cold sheet of black had grasped my mouth and neck. Sachiyo turned and dived towards me, he tugged my arms, he looked into my eyes and said, "Don't let go," I couldn't breathe I began to spin, down, down, down into a bottomless black pit.

I sat bolt up right, I inhaled sharply as I felt pain in my side. I looked down and saw bandages from my stomach to my ankles, all down my arms, they were everywhere, and I must have looked bad from all these injuries. I heard raised voices coming from the front room; I slid out of bed even though I was just in bandages and a long shirt.

"Putting the star in me and Keitii, no, you are mad father, sick in the head to think this," I gasped and put my free hand over my mouth to muffle it as the other clutched the wooden door frame,  
"How dare you, you're lower than me and weaker so don't you go shouting your mouth off Sachiyo,"  
"I don't care you seem determined to make Keitii and I more powerful even if it means you loose us! Keitii has been out cold for two days now because of what you said to her!"  
"How dare you speak to me like that!" a pause then, BANG! BANG!BANG!  
"NO! Stop it!" my mother was obviously there, by the sounds of it my mother couldn't stand anymore of my father beating Sachiyo,  
"Get out of the way Hakuta!"  
"He's a monster! He almost killed Keitii!" BANG! Then.. a crack split the air and I bit my hand to stop me screaming, tears of fear flooded down my bruised and cut face.

I heard the footsteps of my parents fading away on to the upper floors, when I was sure I was safe from fathers retaliations I slid the door to the front room open. I found my brother lying there, a little pool of blood by his face, it was cut and bruised, and I could see where father had banged him against the wall. I turned to go get Suta-buru, but saw her in the door way, "Keitii, please can you go back and rest, I will tend to your brother," I obeyed and stumbled back to bed, it took me hours to fall back into a doze.

When I woke the next day, I stumbled into my brothers bedroom, my chakra and energy levels must have been low to have sustained this much damage but how much damage had I done? I slid into my brother's room, he was sat up reading a book. When I entered he looked up and smiled, it was strained with pain but he seemed stronger than I was.  
"How are you Keitii?"  
"I've been better, but how are you? I err, overheard the conversation between you and father last night," I blushed and looked down at my new bandages that Suta-buru changed during the night,  
"I'm fine, I still have energy just a broken leg that'll heal in no time with the ointments, I might go out into the village tomorrow or maybe this afternoon as I will be well enough soon,"  
"I'd come too but, I am not near enough well to go out, I sighed,"  
"No problem I will wheel you around in a wheelchair," he gave me a reassuring smile, I tried to return it the best I could.

A lot of higher ranking ninjas came and went that day, all seemed deeply concerned and I knew something was up. I limped up near my fathers office where I could hear and not be seen,

"So we have scouts out looking for the ninjas from Iwagakure, the last report was that they are 5 miles away, which isn't that long a distance,"  
"What do you think Hoshikage-sama?" a voice I recognized as a very high ranking ninja in our village called Daichi,  
"Ready all of the ninjas, from the older chunins and upwards, we have to protect the star at all costs, we may have to delay the plan A we agreed on, but this plan will do for now, surround the top above the gas and attack anyone who comes close, I have sent messages warning Konoha and Suna not to come close, we can be sure anyone not from our village who comes near is an enemy, now get moving, they could be here within an hour or 24hours!"  
"YES, HOSHIKAGE-SAMA!" they all yelled, I pushed my self back into the shadows so I wasn't seen as all the tall ninjas filed out. So we were being attacked by neighbouring villages, well that was just great on top of everything else, well that explains what plan A is, it must be what I heard last night. I decided to limp back to my brother and tell him.

"-and now Iwagakure is attacking us, which means others may follow not long after, I will fight to show father, what will you do?"  
"Well this almost seems like a war is likely, you aren't to go anywhere till you're well, Keitii I am serious and I know you listen to me,"  
"Fine,"  
"As for me, well I will do anything to protect my loved ones from harm," we turned our heads, we could hear shouting and people calling my mother and father, the Iwagakure ninja must have arrived, "Right, I am going to fight," he flung his clothes on for battle, I stared at him, this couldn't be happening, I was left defenceless,  
"What shall I do?"  
"Here follow me," he led me through a secret panel in the floor and shoved me in a small room, then we heard shouts and bangs, he kissed me on the forehead and gave me a hug, I crept up on the inside of the walls as I could fit in the gap, I could see what was happening in our house.

I froze with fear as two Iwagakure ninja attacked my mother and brother, each side fighting with ferocity, my brother using the special chakra powers from the star he'd been trained to use. But I knew that was a last resort he was using, he was putting every effort he had into it. Sachiyo was so weakened from last night and my mother was cowering on the floor, with her attacker bearing over her. I clasped my hands over my mouth as a big hand made of rock rose out of the floor and clenched around mother. It crushed her slowly, breaking every bone she possessed. She screamed a shrill chilling note then went silent. Her warm glow disappeared, she hung limp and lifeless. My mother the one who gave me life, the one who taught me, m-my m-mother. Tear spilled over in a torrent, the pain in my heart felt so painful, like it had been torn in two.

The battle still raged between my brother and his attacker, but my brother was growing, weaker, his chakra and energy depleting with every second that passed. But I couldn't move, I just couldn't. I stood and watched my beloved brother fighting for his life, then a huge rock slammed on top of him, crushing him. Making sure he was in pain. He looked into my eyes for one last time. He mouthed the words, Don't let go, as he took his last breath. The blood poured out of the side of his head and mouth. Cold. Dead. Lifeless. My closest and beloved sibling had been taken from this world. No longer would he protect me. No longer would I feel the safety. No longer would he save me. Sachiyo, my brother, best friend, protector.. was gone.

I laid in a heap in the little room under the floorboards for ages, how long for I didn't know or care. Tears of almost deadly pain flooded down in silence. I felt like my soul had died and my heart was shredded into a million pieces. I got up suddenly, and anger coursed through my veins, if it wasn't for my father weakening my brother, Sachiyo could have defended himself and mother. I wasn't going to stay here alone with my monster of a father. The pain almost too much to bear, I stepped over their lifeless dead bodies and ran. The fight was over by the sounds of it. I had no possessions of any personal value. I grabbed a gas mask and crept in the shadows not wanting my father to spot me. I suddenly ran up the side of our village walls and through the gas, I threw the mask off as I would never need it again. I sprinted into the forest, I leaped into the trees jumping from tree to tree. I was going to go where Sachiyo and I were going to go, I was travelling to Sunagakure. I had no-one to slow me down so I went at a fast pace. I soon got through the forest and stepped on to the sand and started my journey to Suna through the desert, like my brother had intended.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6 Breaking Free**

I opened my eyes slightly. I felt weak, oh so weak. I saw the young Kazekage's face, "Gaara," I whispered, he looked down at me, then my body gave in again as blackness encased me.

_I stood in a darkened room, full of hatred and madness. I was holding a sword; it glinted in the ray of moonlight that filtered through the window. I looked up, I felt possessed by a demon that made me drive the sword right through the man infront of me. The man let out a scream that penetrated right deep inside me; I glared down at the man. The demon seemed to disappear as I collapsed onto my knees on the floor, shaking with fear of what I had done .I trembled all over as I turned the corpse of the man over. The face of Sachiyo appeared, I gasped, and tears ran down my face. The tears weren't tears of salt water, but tears of blood. Sachiyo's corpse suddenly grabbed my arm,_

"_You let me die, you let go of me, you could have saved me, you killed me," I tried to scream but I couldn't. I couldn't breathe; I felt as if chains were crushing my chest, I was going to die._

I heard a fast bleeping noise, and then a sharp pain in my forearm as something was put over my mouth. I snapped my eyes open. I was in the Sunagakure hospital; I looked to my right and saw a medical-nin withdrawing a needle from my arm and another one checking the monitor next to me. I sat up, the two female medical-nin looked at me, I started shaking as I pushed myself up. They grabbed me and haled me onto my pillows.

"Be careful, you shouldn't over exert yourself for at least another 48 hours, and you're under hospital observation for another 24 hours at least," I was confused, how the hell did I get here? Then everything hit me with the force of a stampeding bull,

"How long have I been here?" I asked the medical-nin, I suspected hours probably,

"Three days, the Kazekage brought you in from the desert; you were in a very very bad way and if it had been another few hours you may have been dead, he will be pleased you're up," I looked around my room, something…. was……missing, Kotaro, where was he?

"Where is Kotaro?"

"Kotaro? Who is Kotaro?"

"My bird, the one I went to rescue," I said impatiently,

"We couldn't allow the bird in here it isn't hygienic," stupid hygiene rule, Kotaro was a perfectly clean bird, how dare they accuse my baby of being a filthy animal. The medical-nin eventually left after stabbing another few needles in my arm, which I were informed would help me recover even if they were worse than being 'struck by a bloody lightening bolt' as I so bluntly put it.

Boredom has now set in, I hate having nothing to do, and there isn't even a guard outside my door to annoy. I looked out my window, I could only see roof tops from here, I decided to make my mission to get out of bed and sit by the window. So, I spent most of that time collapsed on the floor trying desperately to reach the chair which seemed to get further away. Finally, my limbs ached like a thousand hot needles had been stuck into them, but, I was on the chair, my breathing and heart rate monitoring equipment were being stretched, I looked out of the window for a brief time, and then decided to make the Mount Everest climb back into bed.

As I had just got under the sheets, someone knocked on my door then came in, or should I say three people came in, Temari, Gaara, er I mean Kazekage-sama and Kankurou. I tried to steady my breathing as the door closed, I looked at them very aware that I may still look bad I tried to smile, I had to work to actually get my face muscles to move.

"How are you feeling Keitii?" Temari asked as she sat down on the end of my bed,

"I have certainly been better," I croaked, she smiled, "Where is Kotaro?"

"He is staying with Temari at the moment," Kankurou said, I looked down at my covers, how could I have let Daichi steal him, I was pathetic not to be able to even protect a bird,

"You got Kotaro back so don't beat yourself up about it," Temari said, I looked up,

"But he's just a bird, and I-I let him get stolen,"

"You put your life on the line to save him and take revenge on his captor," that had been the first thing Gaara had said to me that didn't make me feel small,

"I didn't take revenge on that guy just for Kotaro," I looked down at my sheets and gulped, my eyes were sparkling; I fought back the impulse to completely break down,

"Your fighting skills are interesting; I have never seen a villager from Hoshigakure fight before,"

"Well I am one of the few who were taught the old skills of our village; it's not that great," god, why was I being so depressing, I can get very moody and anti-social sometimes,

"Anyway, more importantly the council members and I have decided to let you out of your room, on one condition, that you stay in Sunagakure,"

"Ye, sure, well I haven't got anywhere else to go really," The three sand siblings turned and exited, but the young Kazekage turned back,

"Oh, and by the way, you are still welcome to live in the Kazekage Mansion," then he walked out of the room leaving me highly confused.

"Look I have been sat on my bloody arse for 24 hours, I have been in bed so long my butt hurts, just discharge me!" I hate authority figures they're so up themselves, the head medical-nin had come to check on my 'progress' you'd think I was in a fucking coma the way they went on about the condition I was in,

"No, you're not in good enough health yet!"

"I am fine!"

"I am the professional and I say no,"

"I don't want to be treated like a fragile china doll that has to be wrapped up in fucking bubble wrap!" god I hate it when people treat me like this, I know I am 16 but they have a 15 year old running the village for jashin's sakes! I was so tierd of being stuck in the room with no-one to talk to. I was getting out of the hospital whether they liked it or not. I yanked the heart monitor pads off me and took the drip out of my arm, then sprang up and ran down the hallway,

"Fine, on your own head be it!" ha I always get my own way eventually even if it means using brute force. Well seeing as I was only in a hospital gown I better go back to my room and change into the only outfit I now posses. I kicked the door open, one of my bad habits I had inherited from Makaiko-chan. When I was changed I decided to at least make myself presentable if I was going into the village, I cocked my head to one side deciding what to do with my hair, I had long red hair down to the middle of my back and two white strands at the front, I ruffled my fringe and it fell into place, well my skin was blemish free so I guess no make-up, admittedly I didn't have any. I grabbed my purse and ran out the door; finally I could experience Sunagakure and not be locked in a lonely room which seemed to be happening to me a lot lately. I ran down the hall and decided to go find Kotaro, now then where was Temari's room? Well I knew where Kankurou lived so I could go and see if he could possibly, if it wouldn't kill him, show me Temari's room. I pirouetted to Kankurou's door and knocked, or almost did as he opened the door and I fell flat on my face, mental note to self proceed with caution to all doors that may be opened.

"I see you've been discharged early," Kankurou said suspiciously as I unglued my now flat face from the floor,

"Er, discharged ye sure," I did a nervous sort of giggle, "Anywayz, do you know where Temari's room is cos I kinda want Kotaro back,"

"Fine, it's the door on the left next to Gaara's room," he sounded a bit fragile, I caught a whiff of sake, great so now I live near an alcoholic cat man.

"Shai," I sang (and for those who don't know what Shai means it means thanks) I did a couple of flips over to Temari's door to let off some built up energy, one of the reasons I hate being told to be still and sit down for a while. I arrived face to face with Temari's door, god was I good, I knocked and a rather ruffled looking Temari answered the door, "Konichuwa Temari, seen as I am okay now please can I have Kotaro back?"

"Erm, you've been discharged early," why was everyone suddenly so interested in my health and well-being?

"Well I am fine, so where's my baby?" Kotaro flew through the gap in the door and perched on top of my head I reached up and rocked him in my arms, "I will never let that happen to you again Kotaro, I'm sorry baby," he gave a little chirp, "Right, well Kotaro and I are going to do some retail therapy, see you later Temari!" I was so glad to have Kotaro back.

As I walked along the street I saw children coming out of the academy, I must have been their age when I met Makaiko-chan; how I missed her she was the only person who knew me. I wondered what my friend would be doing now right at this moment, probably on a killing spree, I laughed as I remembered her blood thirsty nature and quick temper. Once when a boy at the academy called her a stray cat she really made him pay for it, well she did kind of look like a cat with the ears and tail but that was it really. I spotted a clothes store near buy and ran to it. Fifteen minutes later I came out laden with shopping bags, I felt muuuuuuuch better, shopping is a form of therapy for me. I was hungry and thirsty also we were in the middle of the desert may I add. I looked up and down the street, well there were plenty of bars, but it was a little too early for that kinda scene, well I knew where I would be tonight probably, I wonder if the guys in Suna are single and good looking, mind you the young Kazekage Gaara was pretty good looking, what am I thinking!? Mental note to self: never so long as you live say that out loud. I found a café further a long the street and entered, what to drink?

"Can I help you?" well I might aswell have a tiny bit of alcohol to wake me up,

"Please can I have one amazake?"

"Sure, I haven't seen you around here before you new in Suna?"

"Yes, I am kinda new I have been here just a week," the man handed me my drink and I sat down, Kotaro gave a little chirp which meant he wanted some of my drink, so I gave him a little bit, didn't want a drunk bird.

As night fell I trudged back up to the Kazekage Mansion drunk as I had decided to drink myself silly on sake. I flopped down on my bed the room started spinning, I had so drunk too much, mind you I had a lovely chat with a fair few guys, but all that night I could not stop thinking of those cyan eyes surrounded by black rims and that red hair. But as soon as I hit the pillows I once again drifted in and out of terrifying nightmares.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7 Ghosts From the Past**

As I opened my eyes gingerly I felt like my head had been made a quarry, carved in two then exploded, I felt really bad, I suppose that's what you get from getting laid and smacking into objects in your drunken state whilst saying you will marry the bottle of sake in your hand. I turned over and pulled the covers over my head I was so not waking up if I had to, especially when I had the hangover sent from hell. Someone knocked on my door and called my name, I just grunted and buried myself further under the covers, I was sure whoever it was, they could manage a day without me. I heard the door swing open and the covers where wrenched off me, I let out a dazed moan. I opened one eye drearily to see who the intruder on my very much needed sleep was, I vaguely registered the blonde hair in the four bunches and the blue eyes,

"Temari-chan," I muttered,

"Yeah, are you okay you look a bit ill?"

"Hung-over," I muttered into my pillow because the light made my head throb even worse, if that was possible,

"Oh dear, well I came to see if you wanted any breakfast,"

"Er yeah sure,"

"I know a perfect hangover remedy by the way, so come down when you're ready," she closed the door behind her, I laid there just wanting to lay down all tucked up in bed forever but unluckily I had to drag my sorry arse out of bed to get ready and go downstairs. I flung on a long black kimono with a tiger on and put some flat boots on, then gave my hair a brush, there wasn't much point trying to do anything with it.

As I trudged downstairs I heard raised voices from the kitchen,

"Temari you can't cook!" shouted Kankuro.

"Can too Kankuro baka!" then I heard yelping and the sound of a pan being hit on something, I pushed the door open tentatively and put my head around the door to see Temari pinning Kankuro down and whacking him over the head with a frying pan, I raised one eyebrow,

"Er, is everything okay?"

"Tell this idiot I can cook," she said still sat on top of Kankuro, with him smiling weakly,

"Well I have never tried any of your food Temari-chan but I agree with you that he is an idiot,"

"Hey!" said Kankuro defensively,

"Please don't shout I have a splitting headache and you don't want to get on the wrong side of me cos I wouldn't want to," Temari jumped off of Kankuro and reached into a cupboard and pulled out a purple packet,

"The Hokage in Konoha was trained as a medical-nin and also likes to drink, she gave me one and it worked so I got some more," she thrust it into my hands. I opened the packet and smelt it, god it stank, Temari added some water to it and I drank it, after a few minutes my head was totally clear,

"Wow, thanks Temari-chan it really does work,"

"I told you didn't I? Now what would you like for breakfast?" they probably had anything in the Kazekage manor,

"Erm, what about pancakes?" I said with a big grin

"Yep, pancakes it is then!"

"Temari, weren't you meant to meet those ninja from Konoha?"

"Oh damn I forgot!" she said and ran out of the room,

"She is meant to meet them at noon; I just said that because she's a terrible cook," I sat down on a cushion and looked out the window it was beautiful day, it always seemed to be in Suna, maybe that's why Sachiyo- no mustn't think about that. When Kankuro had done he sat down beside me, he wasn't wearing that stupid cat suit or the purple kanji on his face, I found it strange that none of the sand siblings looked remotely a like. I felt like I had a new family almost, they all seemed nice in their own way; Temari-chan came back in looking disgruntled,

"I wasn't meant to meet them now was I Kankuro baka?" she said with her teeth gritted,

"Er, no but I could hardly let Keitii-chan get food poisoning from your vile cooking you call food," he said sniggering,

"Oh shut up Kankurou," Temari gave him an evil glare, Kankuro shook his head smiling.

"What are your plans then Keitii-chan?"

"Erm, maybe see more of Suna I don't really know because I didn't really plan on being in Suna this early," I hadn't made plans to come to Suna at all really,

"I'm sure my _brother _will show you around the village," Temari said brandishing a knife at Kankuro; I smiled and exited wondering what I could possibly do today? I ran up the stairs three at a time and cart wheeled to my door, so sue I like being spontaneous! I did an army roll into my room Kotaro tried to copy me, it was kind of cute actually I shook my head and put him on my shoulder as I gathered my purse and as I got to the stairs I felt something behind me, I turned and saw a but ugly huge puppet, Kotaro let out a squawk as I screamed and fell down the stairs backwards as the puppet lunged for me, I also heard a yell as I tumbled down the stairs. The three of us landed in a heap outside Temari's room, I realised Kankuro was laid sprawled on top of me, the only thing that could make this situation worse is what I have a tendency to do when caught by surprise and trapped by something,

"RAPE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. CRASH! CRASH! As two doors were flung open,

"Keitii!" Temari yelled as she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the wreckage, I was breathing as though I had just run a marathon, "Are you okay?" she said as she hugged me,

"I think so Temari-chan," I looked to my right to see Gaara stood there,

"What happened and what was all the racket about?"

"Kankuro baka was trying to rape Keitii-chan,"

"I wasn't!" yelled Kankuro exasperatedly from under his puppet,

"Kankuro, please can you keep your sexual urges and fantasies to yourself," I heard Gaara walk back into his room as Temari led me into another room. I saw three people as I entered the room, one was a girls with pink hair with green eyes, a boy sat on her left, he had blond hair that was spiky and wore a strange assortment of clothing, clearly no fashion expert and next to him there was a man with white/ greyish hair, he had half of his face covered up I wondered vaguely why he had it covered up. Also a boy with very thick eyebrows and a basin haircut was there in a ridiculous green all in one suit. They all looked familiar, from their headbands I could tell that they were ninja from Konoha which my old village was friendly with,

"Keitii-chan, this is Haruno Sakura," the girl with pink hair smiled, "Uzamaki Naruto," the boy smiled and waved, god he was weird, "Hatake Kakashi," the man nodded his head, "And Rock Lee," he smiled and gave a thumbs up, he must be gay! My father had hired them to do work for our village before, "Keitii-chan I think it would be best if you sat down and heard what they have to say," I looked at Kakashi seen as he was obviously their leader, I knew it they'd been hired by my father.

I crossed my arms and sat down,  
"We have been sent by the Hoshikage to bring you back," I snorted,  
"I thought as much, well I am not going back there ever again, why has he sent four people to come after a sixteen year old girl, I am sure one would have been sufficient?" I wanted to know how much they new about me before I gave any information to them,  
"The Hoshikage thought that given what you did to the man Daichi he sent after you, anyone could have seen that even one ninja alone couldn't bring you down,"  
"Too right, I suppose he told you what erm techniques I use then?"  
"Yes, he also said that he will bring you back eventually," I knew quite a bit about all the surrounding villages and the people with in them, especially the ones who had been to Hoshigakure,  
"Well, I doubt he will be able to contain me for long if he does," I said smirking,  
"You're going to come back with us to Hoshigakure because that's our mission!" Uzamaki Naruto yelled at me, I raised one eyebrow,  
"I know you all by reputation, things I have heard and because you visited my village, I am more aware of your techniques than you think," I looked at Kakashi, "You're the son of the White Fang of Konoha and are also known as the copy ninja," I didn't know why he was called that but he looked amazed at how much I knew, "Haruno Sakura, you were trained to be a combat medical-nin were you not?" she nodded, "Rock Lee, very fast speed and can unlock five gates," he smiled, "And you Uzamaki Naruto, why you must be the Kyuubi kid who I have heard much about, I heard the Akatsuki are after you seeing as you are the only one of the few tailed beasts they do not have," even Temari looked surprised at my knowledge. I glared at Naruto who was glaring at me; Kotaro did the same, Temari shook her head,  
"Look the matter has been complicated slightly through no real fault of Keitii-chan's and I agree with Keitii-chan that she shouldn't leave," Gaara came in, "Gaara, erm I was just about to explain the complication with Keitii-chan," he looked at me, I felt really hot all of a sudden and looked at Naruto who had smiled at Gaara who had glared in return.  
"Hmm, yes, well the fact is that Keitii cannot be permitted to leave Suna,"  
"Why not?" Naruto looked confused, stupid git,  
"This bird," Gaara indicated Kotaro,  
"Kotaro," I interjected,  
"Yes, Kotaro well he is a sacred bird to Sunagakure and in the wrong hands it could be a catastrophe we simply cannot permit Keitii to leave the village," wuhoo go Gaara! Go Gaara! "Naruto I am not endangering this village!" he looked a tiny bit scary, the Naruto boy drew back, they all seemed not to mess with him, well that tailed beast was inside him.

I looked up at Gaara, "I also know that you are accompanied by some high ranking jounin from Hoshigakure, I know this may take sometime to agree over so you can stay in a Sunagakure free of charge," they all nodded and left one by one shaking Gaara's hand and after a while he looked at Temari, nodded his head an exited.  
"Temari-chan, everyone seems to be really scared of Ga- Kazekage-sama, I know about that tailed beast thing but-"  
"It was no wonder they were a bit nervous especially them he has attempted to kill all of them except Kakashi," he really was no ordinary guy after all,  
"Oh, he really is quite an amazing guy," crap, I so did not mean anything by that, Temari snorted thank god I got away with saying that so openly.

I walked down the street all around me children played, I had never been allowed to play like that and had few other friends apart from my brother. I suppose Gaara had a worse childhood, I heard someone call my name I wondered who else knew my name because it wasn't any of the people from the Kazekage manor I looked over my right shoulder to see who this supposedly familiar person was. Oh my god they could not be here of all places and on this mission of all, I gasped as I saw my two team mates striding towards me accompanied by our sensei. Amaterasu, Katsou and Raiden-sensei,  
"Keitii-chan!" Amaterasu leapt on to me, Amaterasu had short black hair tied up scruffily and bright blue eyes and Katsou-kun had dark purple hair with green eyes,  
"What are you guys doing here?"  
"We were ordered here you know to bring you back," said Katsou coolly,  
"We were so worried we thought you'd been killed when Iwagakure attacked but no-one could find your body," that night came flooding back to me, I gulped fighting tears down, Raiden-sensei walked over to me and gave me a hug,  
"I am sorry about your Sachiyo and your mother," why do I have to have emotions I mean what friggin use are they to anyone? As I turned back to my team mates I dried my eyes on my sleeve,  
"Come back with us Keitii-chan," pleaded Amaterasu,  
"No,"  
"What?" Katsou looked at me,  
"But Keitii-chan-"  
"I said no, I am never going back to that hellish village!"  
"You're 16 years old and the Hoshikage's daughter," Raiden-sensei said trying to reason with me, and let me tell you once I make up my mind there is no changing it,  
"I can look after myself I maybe 16 but I took on Daichi and won don't you forget that," I snarled, I gave a burning glare, Amaterasu winced I turned and walked away, I heard running footsteps,  
"I am not letting you leave Hoshigakure, this team needs you,"  
"Oh, piss off and leave me alone Katsou-kun," I shoved his hand off my shoulder and stormed off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8 Cold Moon**

As night fell I stopped my wanderings and headed back to the Kazekage Manor, in any case Kotaro was flopping off my head with tiredness I gave up on trying to stabilise him, he was worse than when I was drunk. I decided to put him in the cage and seal it for extra protection. I flopped on to my bed; my mind was racing all over the place, what was going to happen to me? Would my father use brute force to bring me back? But if I went back he would probably be worse than ever and now I had absolutely no-one in the world that could save me from him if I went back. My thoughts spiralled around in my head, I was getting myself really worked up I need to calm down, I don't really want to be around people at the moment well the roof was a good place no-one would go or see me. I sat down and stared at the moon, it was surprisingly calming and looking up at it made me feel a lot more relaxed, I put my hands behind me, I had a sudden prickling on the back of my neck, like someone was watching me I had felt it as I had come up here as well, I looked around to see who it was but there was no sight of a living creature anywhere.

* * *

I trudged up the stairs to get to the roof, it had been a long stressful day, and how was I going to sort that problem out with the Hoshikage? Keitii was an unusual girl in any case and could give glares like I could, not to mention stubborn, I have a bad feeling about this whole thing, I wondered where she was. I know she came back drunk one night, I hope she isn't in any trouble because that could complicate this matter as well. Then when I got to the roof I saw her, she was sitting looking at the moon and she was singing quietly to herself, strange girl, although I have never seen a girl stronger than Temari and she defiantly could give Temari a run for her money. She might even possibly be able to kill, her technique is an unusual one, but powerful, she almost killed that man from her village. She looked around so I hid behind the case covering the stairs so she wouldn't see me. She knew I was there because she suddenly unfolded chakra wings and flew down to the streets, I followed, I mean I didn't want her to get in any more trouble than she had already, also there were ninja here who wanted to take her back, which as Kazekage I could not let happen.

* * *

I decided to roam the lonely dark streets, it usually helps me cool off better than being still. I knew I had no chance of jumping so I moulded my chakra into the wings and flew down to the barren streets. I started to walk and felt the definite feeling of different presences to the one on the roof, and then I heard the sound of kunai splitting the air and rushing towards me, who the fuck was attacking me now?! There's only so much a girl can take you know. As I ducked sand flew up in front of me, I looked around the sand barrier tentatively to see Gaara and Katsou battling and boy could that young Kazekage fight without even moving, I was in total shock of everything that had just happened Katsou sprang away off buildings he obviously knew it was too dangerous, Katsou must really want to complete the mission, stupid bastard, never trust childhood sweethearts, oops did I say that out loud, no you're imagining things. I was still on the ground as the sand barrier dropped, Gaara looked at me then turned and walked away, I now knew who had been watching me on the roof top.

"Gaara-" I started to say when he turned around and glared at me, "Kazekage-sama I meant," I blushed and he walked away, ""Wait," I yelled after him but he didn't look back so I ran and caught him up, "You were watching me on the roof weren't you?" I asked him,

"Yes," god he was so anti-social but generally more towards me I had noticed, okay I hadn't even said anything that could really offend him like I usually do with my fantastically dirty mind,

"Why were you following me?" this I had to know because he didn't look like a perverted type,

"Seen as there are people here who want to take you back to Hoshigakure there was a chance they might attack you," does this kid also have an all seeing eye or something? "Anyway, why are you out this late?" I blushed I didn't want to tell him I was scared of my father,

"I-I just… couldn't sleep that's all," I heard myself say in the least convincing tone I could utter it in, "Why are you out so late all the time? Because I know you are always walking around," he turned and gave me a calculating look, wow so he can actually do different facial expressions; he's a normal human,

"What do you know about me?" I could tell he was trending cautiously,

"Temari-chan told me a lot about you and why everyone is kinda scared because of that Shukaku and-" I blushed again why could I never shut up?!

"Hm, insomnia, well if I go to sleep the beast could take over," his life really was bad and this tailed beast was obviously a force not to be messed with, "Keitii," he said looking at me questioningly, "why aren't you afraid of me?" what an excellent question and I knew the answer, but hell could freeze over before I told him the truth,

"Well, I suppose when you have feared for your life everyday then-" I stopped and looked down, why did my past have to plague me like this? I looked up he wasn't looking at me, he seemed so cold and distant, it might just be that tailed beast thingy. Maybe it just could be his teenage agnstyness (do not give a fuck if that's a word, and no I don't need therapy for my colourful language). Well men of power tend to be players and he wasn't, god the amount of times I had got drunk and got into bad situations, especially with players.

I hugged my knees, Makaiko had gone and now I had no protection from the lads who seemed to pop out of nowhere or trail me and then dodge behind bins when I looked around, you'd think they'd have got the message by now, I hoped that the 'fan club cures of team 9' might have worn off on me at least. You have to be seriously deranged if you think that you will get together with the Hoshikage's daughter who is stronger than a lot of the boys, why oh why couldn't Sachiyo and I been twins? I heard footsteps and some very preppy voices, I shivered. Katsou came trudging towards me looking highly disgruntled which assumed was because of the usual fan club, great just great; they all hate my guts for a lot of reasons

#1 I have my own fan club

#2 I see more of Katsou than they do

#3 I have a better chance with him

There are a lot more about how I didn't and totally not on purpose put itching powder in there clothes that somehow they'd appeared in a poison berry bush whilst they were swimming, as I said, totally not my fault at all. Katsou came and sat next to me on the bench with all the girls surrounding him and looking daggers at me, I was safe from any revenge they might take on me because they were all so weak and pathetic. One of them had been edging along the bench towards him, let me just say this is subtle for them. Then she took his hand in hers, Katsou almost went into space with how high he jumped out of shock, the girl had black wavy hair that had tonnes of grease on it so she looked like a drowned person and big blue eyes combined with the palest skin I have ever seen, she also smelt like a hooker on crack and looked like one. I threw a few kunai at her in quick succession so that she was pinned against the park wall, Katsou sniggered, some other hookers rushed over to help their master hooker and threw the kunai at me, oh how pathetic and slow they were as I moulded my chakra into an arm and grabbed the kunai back. I glared at his fan club,

"Can't you lot piss the fuck off and leave him alone for even a few moments without draping yourselves all over him, he has clothes to drape over him," the all as one put their hands on their hips and opened their mouths, I like to call this the slut stance, take note, if you do this in front of an enemy they will assume you're weak so a good choice of luring them into a false sense of security. But in the case of these enemies I knew they were all weak, I think most if not all of them failed the chunin exams! "Well if you know what's good for you piss off and leave Katsou-kun alone, he is so out of your league I mean at least team 9 graduated from the chunin exams," I said with an evil little grin. I jumped onto the park wall and crouched down waiting for them to follow, I knew they would but I had a plan to get them away from Katsou. They all sprang on to the wall so I jumped from building to building then jumped down and hid in the shadows, I saw them all leap down after about 5 seconds, ha they couldn't see me,

"If that bitch screws with us once more she is gunna get it!" I heard one of the hooker gang shout, well I certainly wouldn't screw any of them but if they stood on a street corner they could get screwed a lot of times.

After a while they left, so I went off in search of Katsou, I found him on the same park bench, he knew I would return,

"Hey, thanks for that back there," he smiled and I smiled too he had gorgeous hazel eyes and his dark green hair fell around his face that gave him the laid back impressive look, he was known to be a player but I suppose even players can get annoyed of all the attention,

"No problem, you're my team mate after all," we started to walk down streets, the sun was setting which cast long shadows,

"Hey erm Keitii," I could tell he wanted something I looked side ways at him,

"Yes,"

"Well why don't we go to the pub, I know you like er the odd glass or two," he grinned mocking my drinking habits,

"I would be glad to but my father being the Hoshikage-"

"Oh come on Keitii-chan, I know you want to and besides you can wear that black travelling cloak, the guys would be pleased to see you," I raised an eyebrow,

"I will wear my cloak and don't you mean pleased to see me getting drunk so they have a better chance of-"

"Oh come on Keitii-chan don't be like that,"

"Alright, alright I'll come and I am holding you responsible if I do anything stupid," how could I resist he was so; you know I am glad he isn't telepathic. After I had sneakily slid into the Hoshikage manor, put on the cloak the clambered out of the window to avoid the guards, I finally arrived in the bustling pub. I had my hood up and when I was sure I wasn't going to be seen by people who I didn't want to see me I took off my hood and let my hair cascade down my back, the guys wolf whistled they were like animals at times. I pulled up a chair next to Katsou and called for some warm sake, the guys all goggled when they saw me down it in one, "What, never seen a girl whose up for any drink?"

"No," one of my fan club said staring at me as though I was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, mind you with some of the girls in our village even a dogs dinner could beat them in a beauty contest,

"I like my drink more than I like you guys,"

"Well then why don't we have a drinking contest?"

"What for money? We don't need money," this was true as we were all quite well off,

"Well let's say Keitii if you lose to someone you have to kiss all of us," surprisingly Katsou said it, I raised one eyebrow,

"Unless the precious Hoshikage's daughter is too scared of us big nasty boys," one of them goaded me, ooh they were picking the wrong girl to mess with,

"Fine, oi! Ten bottles of sake!" they were all gobsamcked scared of them, ooh I'll show them.

A guy drew up a chair and it was Katsou, that bastard son of a bitch! I glared at him he winced,

"3, 2, 1…… DRINK!" shouted someone, they all started drinking, and they started a chant going,

"Drink, drink, drink, drink, drink," and so and so forth, as I downed the third drink the room started to spin round and round.

"Why are you always so cold and distant from everyone you meet?" he still wouldn't look at me, what the fuck had I done wrong? "Answer me!" he stayed still, "Just look at me!" he finally looked at me as cold and distant as the moon, I tried to touch his hand but he drew it away swiftly,

"You think I'm a monster like everyone else, I can tell," I looked at him incredulously and stood up and glared down at him, as I got to the door I turned,

"Men can be monsters but you're not one," I left he was talking about people judging him and then he judges other people, he didn't follow. I slid down the door to sit on the floor, why was I so bothered about this young Kazekage? Why did I keep calling him Gaara? Why wasn't I acting normally? Sure I had been adored by many a lad but why was he different?


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9 Just A Friend?**

Now the where are the training grounds around Suna? I had slept on the floor that night and had decided I needed to do some training to keep myself safe from all these ninjas after me, I hate being a damsel in distress it's so pathetic. After I did some walking that felt like all around Suna I actually had forgotten all about training and had started to walk back to the Kazekage manor sub-consciously. Why couldn't I stop thinking about him? I passed the academy on the way to the Kazekage manor, all the little children training to pass and get the headband, they all seemed to be in groups of friends already, they all seemed to be similar to each other. I smiled to myself, Makaiko and I were quite different, for one thing I was human, I wondered if I would ever see her again, I also knew she had gone to Iwagakure after leaving Hoshigakure, well I know she didn't fight because she deserted the village and refused to participate, she may be a demon, but a loyal friend.

* * *

My heart beat fast; I wanted to go to Suna because Sach-, I blinked back tears. I thought but my mind seemed to be too jam packed trying to comprehend the things that had just happened. Mother was killed right in front of my eyes and Sachiyo my beloved brother and my one great protector was gone, one thing was for sure I wasn't going back there, especially if my father was still alive. The only other person in the whole world I knew who I could ever go to was Makaiko my best friend who happened to be in Iwagakure, the village that had attacked, well I wasn't going to stroll into it wearing the Hoshigakure headband for one thing, so I stuffed it into my shoe. Well it was the best place to go for now, I wondered if she had changed her appearance at all? And she could have changed her name? Well I could try my best.

After a few days I leant against a tree and slid down the trunk breathing heavily, I had still been recovering when I set off, I was absolutely starving and so tired but I couldn't sleep for fear of being set upon. As I journeyed through the woods I started to see high walls and a pair of wooden gates, I had arrived at my intended destination. I slid through the pair of gates and entered, the ninjas were all clearly still in Hoshigakure, I skulked in the shadows not wanting to be noticed suspiciously walking around. I saw a pub just a head, if she was anywhere she might be there, mind you I couldn't talk, I liked alcohol way way more. It was deserted apart from a bar man wiping some glasses, I plonked myself on the stool in front of the bar. The man looked up; he had dark purple eyes and wavy blonde hair,

"What can I get you my pretty?" I glared at him, he looked taken a back and winced as my glare scorched his roughly shaven face,

"Warm sake and make it quick," I hissed, I was only being like this to protect myself from unwanted strangers, I was in the village that murdered my mother and brother, I scratch my nails along the roughly carved wooden bar, the man turned around,

"Don't do that," I gave him another scorching glare and rested my head on one arm and with my free hand drummed my fingers, "Something else you want missy?" he brought the mug of warm sake over and set it down, I looked up,

"Yes," he looked at me questioningly, I raised my head up off of my arm, "Has a girl of 17 and who goes by the name Makaiko ever come into your bar?"

"No, I have never heard of this Makaiko you speak of,"

"Don't give me that shit you bastard," I said through gritted teeth,

"I ain't lying!"

"What about," I paused for thought who else could she have been, a thought struck me, "What about a neko girl, has a very sarcastic manor and loves killing and bloodshed," after all she was part demon and didn't like taking on a full human form if she could avoid it, he screwed up his face in concentration,

"Oh yes, 'cept she goes by the name of Hikari, likes to have a good drink, very rude girl she was, also had weird likings for danger and dangerous things," I smirked that sounded just like her,

"Yes that's her, do you know where she is?"

"Well she refused to take part in attacking that smaller village called Hoshigakure and I think she has deserted this village along with a lad, blonde hair and hyperactive what was his name?" he scratched his head like a monkey, "Deidara, apparently he was a local heart throb dunno where they went," I downed the sake and put some money on the counter then strode out of the dingy pub all in quick succession. Well seems like I am on my own, just my luck 'spose I'd have to go to Suna in that case the chances of me finding the shape shifting Makaiko anytime soon were zero.

I decided to find Temari, with any luck she might take me shopping, I drew to a halt outside the kitchen, the door was slightly a jar, I heard voices so I pushed the door open. Kankurou looked round; he gave a big grin,

"Oh, hi Keitii erm we were just-" Temari shot him a warning look, "Talking about your village and that they requested some ninja to help fight against Iwagakure,"

"Oh," I knew he was lying by the tone of his voice but I couldn't be arsed pursuing the subject, I sat on the kitchen work surface,

"Aren't you worried about your father?" Kankurou looked at me tilting his head to one side,

"No, he is an evil git and can go burn in hell, I wish him the slowest and most painful death possible," I said tonelessly, they both looked shocked; I didn't know what it was like to have a 'normal' family life. I glared out of the window swinging my legs, after a long tense silence Kankurou spoke,

"Why-," he began but I cut him off,

"I hate him okay, I blame him for the death of Sachiyo and not to mention the fact he almost killed me!" I kicked my legs and swung off the counter then stormed out slamming the door behind me. I flopped down on my bed and Kotaro did and impression of me, I looked side ways at him, I had a bird who understood me, so no actual human people who understand, just Kotaro, "Kotaro, do you reckon I'll ever find someone who understands my messed up life?" I stared at the ceiling for what felt like centuries. No-one else even new about what had happened back in the Hoshikage manor, Makaiko only knew a little bit when I'd turn up with bad bruises covering me. I had got into the habit of wearing clothes that covered me up so as to not show the cuts and bruises that only showed half of the pain I endured. There was a soft knock on the door,

"Keitii-chan," Temari called softly, she pushed the door open, I didn't move, "Are you okay?" I looked into her blue eyes, what could I say?

"Oh yeah I'm ….. fine," she looked at me concerned,

"Why did you leave Hoshigakure anyway?" I looked away, suddenly a flash crossed across my mind.

"I don't care you seem determined to make Keitii and I more powerful even if it means you loose us! Keitii has been out cold for two days now because of what you said to her!"

"How dare you speak to me like that!" a pause then, BANG! BANG!BANG!

"NO! Stop it!"

I was jerked backed to reality by a knock at the door,

"Come in," a maid strode into the room,

"Kazekage-sama wants to see Keitii immediately,"

"What's happened?" I asked in horror, surely he wasn't about to send me back, the maid shrugged. I shoved her out of the way and ran down the corridor, Temari picked up Kotaro and ran after me leaving the bewildered looking maid in the doorway. I forgot to slowdown and went crashing into a wall, a painting fell down on my head and so did a pot off a shelf. The room span and stars twinkled in front of me, Temari bent down, "A two headed Temari!" I screamed, she raised her four eyebrows,

"Two heads? You sound a bit concussed," she pulled me up and I steadied myself against a wall then shook my head violently. What had I been doing to crash into a wall? I stood there for a while dazedly gazing at Temari and Kotaro who was now dive bombing off her shoulder. Then it clicked,

"Gaara!" I yelled then sprinted off along the corridor Kotaro and I had done our mission impossible down. I drummed hard on the door but didn't wait for a reply and burst in.

All of Team nine and the ninjas from Konoha stared at me,

"Ah," Gaara breathed, "Right well now you're finally here I can announce it," I couldn't look at him, not after the previous night, "Exactly 15 minutes ago I received a message from the Hoshigakure council saying that the Hoshikage was killed by an Iwagakure ninja," they all drew in breath, I could feel Gaara looking at me but I did not seek his eyes. I felt a warm hand take mine, I looked up in surprise and saw the hazel eyes and ruffled green hair, it was so nice for someone to maybe understand, someone to care and someone to protect and hold. He put a hand on my back and pulled me in and hugged me, I knew what he was going to ask me. I pulled away from him,

"Comeback Keitii-chan, I'll look after you," I looked up in to his eyes, tears burned in mine,

"I can't," I whispered,

"Please, I need you," he whispered back I got drawn in by those hazel eyes like had done as a love struck young girl, I started to open my mouth then,

"She isn't going back," Gaara glared at Katsou, I looked at him,

"You can't stop her, she has every right to comeback," Gaara still glared at him and refused to look at me,

"No she doesn't, as Kazekage of this village-" Katsou yelled over him,

"Oh I have heard about you Gaara of the desert, the unloving monster!" I stared at him my mouth open, Gaara's eyes widened in shock, "Just because you have never felt love you think you have a right to stop her! I love her!" Katsou grabbed my hand and I stared down in shock, I couldn't take much more. I glanced around the room tears started to roll in glittering beads down my face; I jerked my hand away and ran out of the room. I wanted to run and run and never to stop. I reached the roof and closed my eyes. The desert wind blew in my hair, the tear tracks dried on my face as I calmed down; I heard footsteps and snapped my eyes open,

"Keitii-chan," I heard his voice whisper as the footsteps stopped, I felt a hand on my shoulder, I put my hand on it and turned around to face Katsou, "Keitii-chan I love you, I can't bear not to see you ever again," he whispered in my ear, I felt his warm breath tickle my ear. I looked into his eyes, the captivating hazel I knew and fell for many times,

"I can't leave Gaara said-" he scowled and I realized why he was saying this, he was jealous,

"Oh so that's how it is?" I gulped and turned my head away, "You love him don't you? That monster who doesn't even give a shit about you, just treats you like some object," I stayed silent and let his rage continue, "Look at me when I talk to you!" he yelled, frightened I turned my eyes to his once again, "Tell me the truth! Do you love him?" I closed my eyes once again the tears swirled in my eyes, "Oh don't cry, don't be pathetic!" I glared at him, all the hatred for him I felt was because he was now just by saying that I was pathetic reminded me of my father,

"Don't call me pathetic!" a torrent of flaming fury burned inside me, "Yes! I LOVE HIM!" I took a shaky breath, "These people here know more about me than you ever did! They actually care for me! Gaara isn't the unloving monster! It's you!" I screamed I couldn't see through the tears blurring my vision, "Gaara has never had a chance at a normal life! He has never known love! All he needs is someone to love him for who he really is!"

"Oh don't give me this crap!" we were standing at logger heads, you could almost feel sparks fly from our eyes,

"You never noticed in all the years of knowing me that my father beat me every single day! You never noticed the bruises, cuts and scars of a scared girl! It takes me to run away to make you realize what I meant to you! Well sorry, mate, that's not good enough!" I felt like everything I'd bottled up over the years was flooding out, "You never even seemed to care I was in danger! You're just like my father! Not caring about anyone but yourself!" he launched himself at me, I screamed he looked like he would kill me. An arm of sand flicked him back as sand underneath me picked me up and put me down beside Gaara. He seemed to have been watching the whole yelling match, how much had he heard? I thought horrified,

"Aww look, the monster boy has come back to collect his little drunken whore," he sneered, Temari's voice spoke as Gaara shook a little with rage clutching at his heart,

"Leave this village and never come back you low life scum," Katsou stayed still and glared at me,

"Fine," he said coolly, turned and vanished into the distance. I could not even bare to look at any of them, I turned and ran down the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10 Puple Monkeys**

I opened my eyes, then blinked rapidly. I was surely still dreaming. He sat there his gaze steady upon my face, I looked away hurriedly and turned over, I did not want to discuss anything with anyone, especially him right now. I somehow knew he'd heard what I said otherwise why would he be here? I stayed staring at Kotaro for ages determined not to look at Gaara, the bird started to do a chicken impression, I glared at him and the bird glared back. Can birds even glare? (Or do chicken impressions now I come to think of it). I mouthed 'Fine,' I sat up and pushed the covers off me, still not looking at Gaara. I glanced into the mirror and grimaced at the bushy haired panda monster grimacing back at me; I strode over to the bathroom and kicked the door shut, "You better be gone when I come out!" I yelled, this way I didn't have to talk to him face to face. I perched Kotaro precariously on the ledge above the sink, "Close your eyes Kotaro," he did so I undressed and slid into the shower whilst pulling the very nice shower curtains with red moons on across. The shower was lovely and warm, the thing I needed to wake up (well it's better than being thrown in ice cold water).

"Kotaro close your eyes again," as I stumbled out of the shower successfully landing flat on my face I picked myself up with dignity and strode over to the mirror, which was steamed up, so I decided to write some things on it and draw a nice drawing of the sand council member that started that bitch fest, having his head ripped off by a rabid Kotaro. I stood back to admire my handy work, then rubbed it off to work on my make-up, pity I couldn't shape shift like Makaiko. Oh crap I'd forgotten my clothes! They were still in the room with Gaara! I swore a string of curses under my breath. I was determined to make this work so I secured the towels in place making sure every bit of me was covered then strode across the room, still not looking at him and into the huge walk in closet and closed the door behind me so I could get dressed in it. I strode out in a short black kimono with a gold waistband and some flat black boots (can't be heeled otherwise I'd look like a stripper), "Kotaro does my bum look big in this?" Kotaro shook his head and fell off my shoulder I dived on to the floor to catch the suicidal obese bird. I looked ahead and saw a pair of feet, as I looked up the body I rested on a pair of cyan eyes surrounded by the thick black circles, "Aren't you gone yet?" I sighed getting up on my feet, I strode over to a bottle of umeshu and took it out of the drinks cabinet I kept a fair few bottles of alcohol (which didn't last long) in. I turned around and caught Kotaro and Gaara glaring at me, "What?" I asked innocently,

"If you keep drinking like that it won't do you any good," we both looked at each other,

"Your point is?" I said taking a big swig from the bottle,

"My point is you shouldn't use drink as a way out," I raised my eyebrows,

"Whatever," I looked away from him still cradling the bottle as I sat down on the bed, or I thought I did, I sat down hard on the floor hard then toppled over backwards, I heard Gaara sniggering, "Don't laugh," I pouted and sat where I had intended (on the bed). I put the fluff ball Kotaro on my pillow then took another huge swig. An awkward silence fell between us, so he broke it and my determination not to look in to those eyes,

"I wanted to ask you something," he said calmly, he must be superhuman to do this, "I wanted to ask about last night," typical, I knew what he was going to ask about, "What did you mean about your father beating you?" his face stayed expressionless, well I had been wrong for once about what he wanted to know,

"Well he didn't exactly love me,"

"Neither did mine," I looked up he seemed to almost understand the pain, "I also wanted to thank you for defending me last night," so he had heard it all, he looked surprised at himself saying it,

"It's okay, if that's all then I'll go," I didn't wait for an answer but picked Kotaro up and put him on my head whilst I cradled the bottle still, then walked out of the room. I sat on the edge of Suna over looking the village seeing kids with their parents and street sellers going about their daily business unaware of the lonely teen watching their happy and whole lives bitterly. I took another swig and then glanced down at the Kazekage manor and saw Gaara talking to some of the council members, I saw the bitchy one smirk, some men can be utter shit heads at times if not all the time. I watched as the council members split up and go into various buildings, Gaara turned and went back in but not before glancing around for some reason. I dosed off and let the bottle roll out of my hands.

I was suddenly woken by someone roughly shaking me awake, I sat bolt upright, "BIG PURPLE TWO HEADED MONKIES!" I yelled the guard stepped back in surprise,

"Purple what?"

"Big….. Purple…. Two headed……. Monkeys," I shivered at the thought as I clutched at his legs. He pushed me off of him,

"I am under orders from Kazekage-sama to bring you back to the Kazekage manor," I looked around it was pitch black; wow umeshu is better than sleeping pills. I looked up Kotaro had once again made my hair in to a nest ,

"Why do you have to keep messing my hair up you stupid bird?" I felt a twang of guilt as Kotaro appeared with big watery puppy dog eyes, "Oh I am so sorry baby, mummy will never say that again, I promise," I cradled Kotaro in my arms as the guard sniggered, "Oi don't laugh at me you gay twat!" I swiped at his legs so he stamped on my hand hard, "Stupid mother fucking bastard of a hobo bitch," I muttered (ever wondered how many swear words you can fit into a sentence? Well I'm your girl).

He started to walk away and I followed, the walk to the Kazekage manor was really long and my mind got kinda erm, side tracked. I saw a big cactus that just had to be de-prickled, so I soon hand a handful of deadly sharp pointy objects, I looked sideways at Kotaro and grinned he did the same with us both madly grinning at each other. I gave Kotaro a needle and I picked one up then threw it at the back of his head, nothing happened, so we threw a few more this time, he turned around to see Kotaro and I doing a very unconvincing whistle, we threw some more at his back when turned around. Again he turned around to see Kotaro and I whistling, we did it again as we drew to outside my door, he snapped,

"Will you stop fucking doing that!" I raised my eyebrows,

"Manners, manners," I smirked, he glared, "Aww is the poor little baby throwing a tantrum, what you gunna do throw ya teddy at me?" he shoved me in and slammed the door in my face, "Oooo, well that showed us didn't it Kotaro?" then I heard a familiar voice,

"What's all the racket about?"

"Er, nothing Kazekage-sama, sorry for disturbing you," I watched it through the keyhole,

"You may go," Gaara said coldly

"Thank you Kazekage-sama," the guard said bowing and exited, Gaara turned to look at my door, sighed then went back into his room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11 Hell's Child**

After I had gone through the whole contents of my closet (there were a lot of clubbing clothes), I had pulled on a black cloak and gone out for a 'stroll' which meant I ended up in once again a pub.

I walked down the street with the hood up; no-one had seen me come out of the Kazekage manor apart from a few guards, but who gives a fuck about them? I don't know why I was sneaking about to tell you the truth, I mean I wasn't trying to impress Gaara or anything I mean why would you think that? I got a few strange looks from the villagers but who are they to say I look strange? I mean they got used to Kankuro in his cat suit. The wind of the desert was blowing my cloak so it flared out behind me making me look like some demented bat like creature. I looked up at the sky, strong winds sometimes meant storms but the sky was a clear light blue with not a cloud in sight, some would say it was a sign of trouble but I don't believe in superstitions, it's all just made up by some bored old hags. I heard music and laughter; I looked down to the next street, well might as well see what's happening. I sighed as I strode down the ally, this would seriously cut in to my drinking time. At the end of it I found bright paper colours, laughing and some dragons which I could see feet under but they were all different colours, black and white, red with yellow markings. I got tired of standing around; I seemed to have been lacking chakra a lot recently. I looked around the crowded street and spotted an open pub, niiiiiice, I grinned to myself. I sidled in, still keeping my hood up and sat down on the roughly carved stools at the bar,

"May I help you?" no you can piss off and go burn in the deepest darkest depths of hell what did she think?

"Warm sake please," I said in a low voice, the pub was occupied by some drunken red faced, well I suppose you could call them men, I heard another person make their way into the bar as the barmaid set the sake down in front of me. I took a few sips and glanced around the dimly light pub, then drained it in one, I ran my middle finger around the edge of bottle, deciding whether to order another one or not. What the hey, I'll do what I bloody well like! I motioned over the drained looking barmaid, "More sake please," she sighed and placed a drink down in front of the other person who was sat at the bar, suddenly I heard a lot of shouting and I raised my head to the sound of the commotion. The man I could only assume was the manager came storming over to me looking angry, meh, I'd seen angrier he didn't scare me. He stood in front me glaring down, I raised an eyebrow,

"We refuse to serve you," he said bluntly crossing his arms, all I had to do was play it cool, I hadn't done anything to this guy, not that I was aware of anyway,

"Why?" I asked calmly, he sighed and was his look pity or exhaustion?

"Because," he began, "Under direct order from Kazekage-sama, I am not allowed to serve you an alcoholic beverage of any sort," the scheming bastard, oh no he couldn't have told me this could he? Oh no he just had to 'save' me from myself, I mean come on I wasn't doing any harm and since when did he give a fuck about my health?

"Tch, that bastard, he always ruins my fun," I said angrily as I took my hood off letting my red hair roll neatly down my back, I sighed and scowled.

"Keitii-san?" a familiar voice said that I had not heard since I was young, I threw one last glare at the manager before looking at the person who had said my name. The person who I had been sat a few seats across from on the bar had said it, she was a silver haired neko girl with red eyes and a very nice kimono,

"Do I know you?" I said looking at her suspiciously, I had been almost sure it had been- , the girl swiftly moved till she was right next to me, she smiled then winked, I was so confused. Then she changed into a demon I hadn't seen in years, I had been right. She switched back quickly; I gave a huge grin at the demon in 'disguise' that sat before me, who was none other than my best friend Makaiko! She looked at me,

"I thought you were dead…." She let her voice trail off shed gone back to Hoshigakure?

"Says you! I went to Iwagakure but they'd said you'd left ages ago," I said indignantly,  
"Why did you make your tracks so hard to follow? I was looking for _ages_," oh I did it so that my loving father could come and find me,  
"Sorry," I grinned, "Want me to show you around Suna?" I only felt it polite; mind you I wondered if she'd really be bothered anyway.

"Lead the way," she grinned cheekily, I saw she hadn't changed a bit in her sarcastic ways as she did a mock bow, she followed me out of the bar and as we walked down the street each of us told ac other about what had happened since we last met. I led her around Suna pointing things of interest out to her like the training academy. She told me bluntly that she wasn't interested, which was great I mean I didn't want to walk around Suna all day either,

"Good, that means I don't have to keep showing you around, let's go back to the Kazekage manor," I started to walk in the direction she caught up with me and whistled,

"First the Hoshikage manor now the Sunagakure manor, you sure do like the finer things in life," well that's all I had known my whole life so wasn't complaining, and in any case she was being totally hypocritical,

"Says you, that kimono must have cost a fortune," I said admiring the falling snow pattern,

"It's an advantage of being a shape shifter, my dear friend," oh of course lucky sod. We drew closer to the Kazekage manor so I pointed it out, to outsiders it could look like a giant sand ball, which it kind of was; as we got right up to it Makaiko strained her neck back to look at it fully, "How much room do you need?" she said weakly, I frowned, I had been used to living in a big place all of my life so didn't find it unusual,

"Well, it's also where everyone goes for missions and the running of Suna is decided in there," which I knew far too much about already, Makaiko seemed to be a bit freaked out by all the ninja patrolling the Kazekage manor,

"…Oh," she breathed still looking upwards, for once she was completely silent which had to be a first, I couldn't be arsed walking up the stairs and did not have any energy to fly up there with chakra, but Makaiko could shape shift after all,

"Well let's see if you've got any better," last time she had tried to fly me anywhere we got about three metres then fell,

"Eh?" she said, lights were on but nobody seemed to be home,

"Last time you tried to fly me somewhere we got about three metres before you crashed to the ground holding your back," not that I was fat or anything but I suppose birds just aren't meant to carry humans,

"Oh yeah," she remembered it I could tell by the look on her face, "Where are we flying to," she said with a tone of impending doom,

"My room," which also happened to be very high up,

"Which is?" I pointed and her jaw dropped at the height she was expected to fly, come on this could be called training for her, she looked up a slight crease appearing between her eyebrows

"That one, the one with the bird jumping off the window?"

"Yeah…" bird!? "WHAT?!" I yelled in alarm as my little baby Kotaro plummeted to the ground gathering speed as he went, what should I do?! "What are you doing?! Save him!" I yelled at her as I watched Kotaro in horror,

"What? It's a bird," she said as though I'd lost my marbles,

"So?!" I said exasperatedly,  
"It can fly," and she flapped her arms hopefully,

"No he can't!" I wailed, Gaara would kill me if I killed the sacred bird of Suna! I turned to her with an idea, "But you can!"

"Huh? Hey!" she yelled as I hit her across the head, god she was slow, "What was that for?" she said indignantly,

"Save him," I yelled furiously,

"But-" she protested,

"Now!" I commanded, she soon had transformed in to a beautiful bird a flew slowly, that was my baby hurtling towards the ground, to his death and all she did was fly up at a leisurely pace! I pulled some kunai out of my waistband and hurled them with accuracy so that they just missed her, to make her realise I'd kill her if she let this bird die. She sped up and followed Kotaro down and she plucked him out of the air with her claws. Kotaro chirped happily, she dropped him two metres from the ground, was she insane? I flung myself on the ground to catch him and I checked him all over to make sure that he wasn't harmed, I cradled him in my arms, he chirped happily, Makaiko cleared her throat a couple of time but I was just glad that my neck- I meant Kotaro, yeah, Kotaro was safe.

"OI!" she screamed at me,  
"What?" I looked at her glaring at me, but I was the queen of glares so she couldn't get to me that easily,  
"What should you say?" I was very confused to what she meant,

"Oh! Oh yeah, that was the right window so can you fly us up now," I grinned,

"I meant thank you," she sighed exasperatedly, I was being taught manners by a demon who had absolutely no manners what so ever,

"Thank you for what?"" I tilted my head, she was not making any sense,

"Never mind," she sighed,  
"Fly us up then," she transformed in to the beautiful bird again, a fully matured phoenix, her feathers gleamed in the sun, she cawed just to show off, it didn't really impress me, Kotaro fell off my head and rolled down the slope where Makaiko was she sweat dropped, but I couldn't careless my baby was rolling away,

"Kotaro come back!" I ran off down the slope after the fat fluffy Kotaro. Kotaro slowed down to a stop and chirped, he really was a weird ancient bird, as I put him on my head I spotted an ice-cream shop and ran in to it with Kotaro swaying dangerously on my head. I looked at the man at the counter who looked surprised at the sight of a woman with a bird perched on top of her head, "Can I have a rum ice-cream please?"

"Sure you can missy," I handed him some money and strode out licking the ice-cream and smirking to myself, well it had some alcohol in true it wasn't much but at least it was something. I looked up at Kotaro and he had his mission impossible glasses on, I grinned. As I approached the Kazekage manor I found a disgruntled phoenix glaring at me,  
"Take your time why don't you?" she snapped angrily,

"Aw, I'm sorry Makaiko, I really am," she sniffed and turned her feathered tail on me, "Don't be like that Makaiko-chan!" I whined, she still didn't answer, "Talk to me!"

"This demon ain't talking," I knew she wouldn't stay mad at me because she never could,  
"You just did," I pointed out, she seemed to bite back a retort which surprised me because she is a real chatter box, "You're such a spoil sport," I teased childishly so the phoenix blew a loud raspberry at me, she was so immature. She turned around to glare at me, which fazed neither me nor Kotaro 'cause no-one can throw death glares like I can, Kotaro again fell off me head so I just popped him back on again, she gave in,  
"Fine," see I told you she couldn't stay mad at me, "Grab on," I grinned,

"Thanks," first I tucked Kotaro into my pocket, didn't want him falling again. I grabbed on to her tail feathers, she wavered a bit as she took off but got better as we got steadily higher and closer to the open window. Suddenly she jerked and flung Kotaro and I into the room, obviously still angry. She swooped in as the room stopped swaying like the deck of a ship in a hurricane and she landed on Kotaro's golden perch, I looked down Kotaro was swaying and his feathers (or should I say fluff) were ruffled, "My baby! You hurt my baby!"

"Eh?!" she said in alarm an swivelled round, I cradled Kotaro, trying to figure out why she was spluttering about Kotaro.

CRASH  
She's flown into Kotaro's perch and lay dazed on the floor then pulled herself to her feet,

"Ma-Makaiko-chan, don't act rashly now, hehe," I laughed nervously, she fixed me with a steely gaze,

"Keitii-chan, I-OH HELL!" she was still a phoenix, which took a menacing step towards me, the- "Oh, oh! That's gross!" she trod in Kotaro's bird droppings and looked down in disgust, (she put her foot in the whole situation you could say). I rolled on the floor clutching my sides as my eyes watered with laughter, she just attracted weird situations Makaiko did. Suddenly I looked up and Makaiko hurled me out of the window, I screamed, I was going to die I knew it. Plunging into the gutters was how I would spend my final moments. I closed my eyes, but my life didn't flash before them because I landed on a giant fluff ball. I bounced off of it and continued down the hill, "I… Am…. Going… to… fucking… kill...that…bloody… demon," I cursed all the way to the bottom of the hill. I landed face down in a pile of mud, this was not a good look or a new fashion to be copied let me tell you. I felt a weight on my back and a force on my head.

I automatically lifted my head up but I'd get some air and a hand would push it back down I kept doing this to breathe, why did Makaiko have to always go way over the top?

"I was getting worried then," I was doing my utmost to keep my head out of the dirt,

"I thought you were actually going to let me die," I laughed,

"I was," I stopped laughing, typical demon! She got off of me, so I raised my dirt spattered (the biggest understatement of the entire millennium!) I looked at her, she walked for steps then a speeding ball of fluff knocked her to the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12 Two's A Company Three's A Crowd**

After we got back up to the room, I decided that just so Makaiko didn't get murdered in her bed that I'd ask Gaara if she could stay. I stood looking at the door for ages, I raised my fist a few times to knock but didn't have the courage on about the fifth attempt I knocked,

"Come in," said a weary voice,

"Sorry for disturbing you Gaara," I blushed and looked down at the floor, "Kazekage-sama I meant, er sorry," I looked up and he had an odd look on his face, half way between amusement and surprise at my politeness,

"What do you want Keitii?" He asked and it didn't sound harsh and angry but calm,

"Well, when I was out in the village I ran into an old friend that I haven't seen since I was young and she's my best friend, I was just wondering if she could stay with us, I meant me for a while?" he put his head on his hand and sighed,

"Well, I suppose, she can stay in your room, I am sure it will be sufficient," we gazed at each other, I looked away, "Look Keitii, about the other night-," I pretended not to hear him,

"Right I'll got tell her then, thank you Kazekage-sama,"

She quickly exited. Then I was alone again, trying to talk to Keitii was harder than keeping the Shukaku at bay, why was she so scared of talking to me? She never had even when she heard of the Shukaku. I hoped I could talk to her soon, to clear the air of course, not anything else just to clear the air…..

* * *

I rounded the corner and just stood against the wall thinking. Why was he even bothering with me? Why did he even keep trying to breach the subject of what I said about him that night? Temari came strolling passed,

"Oh, erm hey Keitii-chan," she looked a bit ruffled,

"Erm, hey, by the way if you see a silver haired neko girl around don't attack because she's staying with me for a bit," I leaned against the wall putting my hands behind me and propping a foot up on the wall,

"Cool, have you talked to Gaara yet?" she said giving me a piercing look which made sure I knew what she meant but I wasn't going to play along,

"Yeah, he's cool with Makaiko-san staying,"

"I meant-"

"I know what you meant," and strode off to my room, on the way Kankurou came out of his room,

"Hi Keitii-chan!" I turned back round; surely he didn't want to make me 'talk' to Gaara,

"Hey, Kankurou what you up to?" I must keep calm, cool and collected,

"Nothing really just go to the pub maybe," he gave a grin,

"Lucky you, by the way a neko girl called Makaiko-san is staying with us so please don't kill her if you see her,"

"Okay," Kankurou gave me a look, oh no, not him as well, "Have you talked to Gaara yet?"

"No and I don't plan to," why did everyone insist I talk to him? I strode into the room to find a very strange sight, Makaiko was wearing pyjamas and Kotaro was beside her watching T.V., both swearing loudly at it, sometimes I could swear I am dreaming or having a nightmare which ever way you look at it. "O-okay," I said as I shut the door behind me, I didn't know what the hell Makaiko would sleep on and I wasn't going to ask Gaara for a bed, so I rummaged in the cupboard where I kept some random workings of my incredibly deranged mind, ha I found what I was looking for and pounced on it. I dragged the futon out,

"Seeing as I am in the Kazekage manor, I would have at least expected a bed,"  
"Gaara says you have to sleep in my room," Oh fuck!  
"Gaara?" Makaiko raised an eyebrow. I blushed why did I always have to embarrass myself?  
"I mean Kazekage-sama." I corrected myself quickly,  
she smirked, she was really enjoying my torment as she does in every situation, "You are among friends, Keitii-chan. Tell all."  
"The same friend that pushed me out the window?" I tried to change the subject,

"Technically, I threw you, but that's by the by. Besides, in some cultures, friends treat each other with kindness and trust. In others, they throw them out of windows; it's a sign of endearment," Oh so funny and I finished putting up the futon, then everything went pitch black and I'd hardly had anything to drink,

"Night." I heard a mocking voice say,  
"Huh?" I started swearing trying to find the light, "Fucking, bastard mother fucking damn whore,"

"Hush your mouth, Keitii-chan," Makaiko tutted, "There are impressionable children in the vicinity."  
"The only child here is you!" I said angrily as I flicked the light back on.  
"Yes well, I have been told." She said dryly. She sat up on the bed and went to rummage through my draws,

"What are you doing?"  
"Looking for clothes," she said bluntly,  
"But you're a shape shifter," I told her as she rummaged through my underwear door why couldn't she shape shift her own bloody clothes and I didn't have her down as that sort,  
"So?" She slammed the draw shut "This is nice." She mused, holding up a short kimono. She ran to the bathroom then she walked out and admired them in the mirror.  
"Gorgeous," I said dryly. "Hand 'em over," I commanded,  
"Iie," she sang and hopped over to the window, oh no she wasn't!  
"MAKAIKO!" I bellowed and I watched her fly away,

"Later!" She waved and turned, well I wasn't gunna try and go after her so I flopped back down on my bed. I felt so tired, my eyes so heavy and my body as light as air.

I was standing on the edge of a cliff in a desert, suddenly a glint of glass caught my eye, I picked it up and the side read, umeshu. There was a rumble of thunder in the distance, then a flash of lightening blasted me back from where I stood and I let go of the bottle which was white hot and glowed. The bottle was flung high in to the air, soaring in a great arc until landing on the ground, but instead of breaking it melted in to a dark pool of blood. I pushed myself away from it as far as I could, but suddenly it vanished, where had the blood come from? A hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me up then wrapped its arms around my waist pulling me closer, I looked in to the hazel eyes with green shoulder length hair draped around it,

"Come back with me," a voice whispered,

"I can't," I heard myself whisper back, suddenly the embrace stiffened and a chill of coldness and evil seemed to run down my back, I stepped back and felt the cliff end, I looked down and saw blackness. He was so close, he lifted my chin with his hand and pressed his lips to mine, if I stayed like this I would be safe but in a world of bitterness and hate, if I stepped away I would surely go plunging to my death. I stepped back and he let go, suddenly I was clinging on to the cliff and for some reason I looked down to see Sachiyo on the arm dangling him about the deep dark bottomless abyss,

"Don't let go," he smiled at me,

"I won't, I promise," and I smiled back then I felt a hand wrap around my arm, I looked up. I met the cyan eyes and red hair of Gaara, he just looked at me with a little bit of fear, then he clutched his heart and turned into fine grains of sand that blew away in the wind as I was sent spiralling down, down, down…….

I woke up and heard someone staggering about and assumed that Makaiko was back, I heard a flump, then silence as she buried herself under the covers. I flicked the light on, Kotaro tweeted as Makaiko moaned, I grinned it was so fun to see someone else hung over and it not be me.  
"Makaiko-chan?" she groaned as I pulled the pillow out of her fairly weak grasp, when I realised she could see I made a mock sadness act of it all that you may adopt at the side of a really terminally ill patient, my diagnosis far too much sake which equals a mega hangover! "You're hung-over, aren't you?" she grunted, I tutted and saw, conveniently a dislodged frying pan and spoon from the cupboard I had got the futon out of. I advanced on her menacingly even if she couldn't see me it was fun, BANG BANG BANG! I clanged the pan and spoon loudly, she almost jumped through the roof, I ran off laughing my head off after discarding the spoon and pan. I ran down the corridor and collapsed laughing my head off in front of a door, which to my surprise opened,

"Keitii-chan?" I heard two voices simultaneously say,

"Y-Y-Yes, oh, hehe hi Kankurou-kun and Temari-chan," my eyes watered as I stood up,

"What were you laughing about?" Kankurou asked warily,

"Just made a friend's hangover worse,"

"Riiiiiiiight," Temari raised an eyebrow, I was probably considered a child by her, but who cares? Temari took my arm and led me in to her room and I promptly sat down on her bed. Then I felt like I had missed about a million steps going down and realised why she had done this. I was cornered, why hadn't I run whilst I had the chance? We sat in silence for a long time, "Do you want a drink?" Temari asked me,

"Oh yeah, sake please!" she smiled weakly at me,

"You know Gaara has banned you from it so don't even try,"

"Fine! Water," I threw her a dirty look before saying under my breath how all this was a total screw up and a plan by Suna to send me insane, well that's the polite way of putting what I really said,

"I am sure Kankurou will get us some drinks,"

"No I bloody won't!" he cried indignantly,

"He will unless he wants to be a fried puppeteer!" she yelled and the door was pushed open slowly and he was shoved through it then I heard a big crash and a lot of screaming which sounded like a certain hung over demon.

"Makaiko!" I yelled running down the stairs,

"M'kay" she muttered, I looked down at her, she was so funny to look at, her hair was a shade of pink which she would have burned when touched with and she had some weird marking under her eyes, also her make-up was all over the place, we all stood around her as Kankurou disentangled himself,

"She's hung over," I informed them in half a sympathetic voice that was mixed with laughter; mind you I knew her pain.

"Well if she's hung over," Temari said grinning," I have just the thing." Makaiko's nose was so sensitive she'd probably pass out with in a mile of the stuff,  
"Temari-san, I really don't think you should give her that.." my voice trailed off as Temari-san threw me a look that made me go quiet.  
"I'll be right back, stay right there Makaiko."  
"M'not goin anywhere." she grumbled and shielded her eyes. Kankurou nudged her with his foot so she dug her claws into his foot, he yelped,  
"Cover your nose, Makaiko-san." I ordered as I saw Temari coming back with a cloud of putrid smoke drifting around her,  
"Eh?" Makaiko said dazedly,  
"Cover your nose, really." I said with urgency, she'd pass out for sure if she smelt it, she raised a hand and it completely missed her nose, and the claws dug into the floor, she tried to yank them out, I suppose I owed her this, I didn't want her passing out on her second day, it was no use,

"Here we go!" Temari said cheerfully, holding a cup that stank of such a foul odour Kankurou and I wretched, she shoved it under Makaiko's nose to try and get her to drink it. She immediately passed out.

"Well done Temari!" Kankurou yelled at her as he kicked the glass out of her hand which was sent flying out the window, I heard a crash and a few yells. I sniggered.

"Oh shut up Kankurou, well I got some down her, which should be enough to ensure the hang over is gone when she wakes up,"

"I think she may just be a bit mad about the stench though," I looked down, "Well we can't just leave her here," I sighed, I didn't feel like lugging her to my room, Kankurou picked her up haling her limp form over his shoulders, I ran a head to open the door, then he laid her down on the bed. There was nothing I could really do so we just left her lying there, she'd find me when she woke up.

We walked along the corridor, and down in to the village. Temari and I dragged Kankurou in to a shop,

"No- I- don't- want-" but we just ignored him as we piled him high with clothes,

"Well I think I've got all I want from this shop," Temari said eyeing up a new kimono she'd bought,

"But what about that section over there?" he pointed and we both followed his finger to the……….. wait for it………………. Underwear section, now I saw why Temari and Gaara were related, she gave him a white hot burning kind of glare, the one that leaves severe burns and makes you look like some type of scaly monster. Needless to say I found it funny when Temari jumped on him screaming

"YOU PERVET!" and bashing him over the head with some heavy shoes, well I started to edge away as people were staring. They eventually caught up with me, Kankurou was beaten black and blue, Temari looked like she may breathe fire to rival a dragon's, "Where to next?" she said through gritted teeth,

"Why not a shop that I want, you two were in there for three hours," he suggested wincing with every step he took,

"I am not going into a porn shop Wankurou," I said flatly , Temari laughed. We eventually agreed to go back to the Kazekage manor after we'd piled Kankurou high with bags of our clothes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13 Tears of Betrayal**

Another phoenix with beautiful feathers flew up to the Akatsuki member, Makaiko knew this guy?! Suddenly sand rushed up from the ground in great big columns to aid Gaara, I saw Makaiko dodge them but I don't think Gaara even noticed she was there. Makaiko flew and landed beside the cloaked man, or so I could see, they were so high up.

"She betrayed me," I whispered, Temari looked at me,

"Who?"

"Makaiko betrayed me,"

"She knows Akatsuki?!" Temari asked looking alarmed,

"I am assuming so, she isn't one to make friends on the spot," I frowned thinking hard try and remember if she'd ever mentioned this guy, oh but of course, she hadn't mentioned him, the guy at the bar had. A blonde haired heart throb named Deidara, why'd she come to find me and not to stay with him? I looked up again and saw the sand form a massive clawed arm that rushed after, this Deidara (if that was in fact him) I could make out some kind of birds flying towards it then they exploded, the sand was ripped apart but reformed almost instantly. Gaara was probably aiming to kill and so was Deidara, but could Gaara really defeat an S-rank criminal of all people?

"Gaara," Kankuro said, he was looking up at his younger brother with amazement and fear, Deidara flew towards Gaara swerving to avoid the sand arm but he turned back as more sand flew up to protect Gaara. They both just stopped watching each other, three more explosions on the sand arm but yet it did not break. I was pleased he could fight so well, he just stood and watched as the bird swooped down, another arm extended to be blown up by another bird bomb, then another explosion and another leaving big billowing clouds hanging in the air. The arm kept trying to grab the bird which was speeding fast in front, suddenly. A massive explosion that lit up the whole village in an orange glow, "Gaara!" Kankuro yelled, I gritted my teeth, he couldn't be dead, please let him not be dead, please let him not be dead, please let him not be dead! A big ball of smoke clouded everything so we couldn't see; Kankuro looked even more worried for his younger brother's safety. The smoke cleared and I saw a giant sand ball where Gaara must be inside, hopefully alive. An eye floated a little way from the sand; it must be so he can see his opponent, then a great sand claw reared behind Deidara and Makaiko which encased them, was I going to lose a best friend? Well she had betrayed me, I thought bitterly.

"It's over," I looked at Kankuro, but I had a really bad feeling that it wasn't nearly over because I knew Makaiko and she wasn't beaten that easily. The guards around us relaxed,

"That's to be expected of Kazekage-sama," one of them said with a grin,

"Yeah, as long as Kazekage-sama is here, our village is safe," Kankuro smirked at these remarks,

"No," he suddenly said with a frown, finally he'd caught on, then an explosion blasted part of the ball away from where Deidara and Makaiko were trapped inside, I knew it. Makaiko and Deidara were sent plummeting out of the sand, it raced after them. It grabbed Deidara by the leg and threw him back into the ball of sand, I assumed Makaiko had changed again because I saw her nowhere then a huge bird appeared once again under Deidara and then Makaiko flashed in to view. Then the ball divided into more hands and sped after them, "That idiot, no-one escapes Gaara's sand!" I looked at Kankuro who seemed back in smirking mode, I hoped he was right. The huge sand arms rushed around, diving and crisscrossing all over the place, but a trail of sand was still on the bird's tail constantly.

"Kankuro!" I heard a surly voice say, he and I turned to face the speaker, "Is Gaara-sama fighting?" a team of guards jumped down to land next to us, "Where is he?" asked the guard,

"Yeah, over there," Kankuro pointed, they all looked up to the sand ball Gaara was in, they all gasped and smiled.

"Gaara," whispered the guard, they all seemed to have this great respect for him, now I knew why seeing him fight with such strength, the bird, Deidara and the deserter Makaiko still flew in a vertical line upwards avoiding the sand. I knew Gaara would probably kill them both if he caught them, suddenly sand latched onto Deidara's arm, a hole had appeared in Gaara's sand which was obviously the lightening fast one which has latched onto his arm. It edged up his arm slowly, a huge many legged thing scuttled along the arm of sand and exploded but the sand firmly held on, suddenly blood spurted out of the sand, Gaara was obviously crushing Deidara's arm, was this how Gaara could be so deadly?

"He got him!" they shouted all around, I looked down all the village had flooded out to support their Kazekage, I just hoped it all went okay,

"Kazekage-sama is awesome!" I gave a weak smile, Deidara still race along with the sand latched on to his arm, I gasped as he wrenched his arm off so just a bit of his sleeve flapped in the wind. I marvelled at this guy, he really had guts, mind you he was an S-rank, now I feared for Gaara's safety even more and by the looks on Temari and Kankurou's faces they feared too.

"He got away?" someone muttered,

"That guy's lucky," Kankuro muttered, I wondered what he meant; I looked at the ball with Gaara in and saw his face lit up but the moon, he was glaring at Deidara so intensely I was surprised Deidara wasn't frazzled to a crisp by now. The sand swirled in a cloud above Deidara and Makaiko, I saw that Deidara had something in his hands but I couldn't see what it was. Silence fell over the village.

"Black cloak with red clouds, judging from the way he's dressed, Kazekage-sama's opponent is a member of Akatsuki,"

"Just as I thought," Kankuro said still staring up at his little brother high in the sky,

"Kankuro," a guard said with a cloth obscuring half his face,

"What?" he asked turning around, the sand lunged at Deidara and Makaiko again but missed, it lunged again and again but the bird was too quick.

"Gaara is using his 'absolute defence' sand to fight," this sounded bad whatever it meant, "We have to assume that the enemy is highly skilled, we also need to consider what to do if Gaara loses control," I knew perfectly well what that meant, obviously the Shukaku if you can't read between the lines. Kankuro gasped at the thought, I stared at the guard, "We need to consider a scenario where Shukaku comes out, the villagers are in danger," my eyes widened, that couldn't possibly happen, not now of all times! Kankuro surprisingly smiled,

"That won't be a problem," he turned to face me and directed his gaze specifically to me rather than the guards, "Gaara will never harm the villagers," I tilted to my head to one side as he still looked at me, "No matter what," he came closer to me as the guards looked upwards and whispered in my ear, "I know this because he said that in order to escape the path of loneliness I have no choice but to work hard and make my own path," I frowned I didn't get it, "If I do that, then someday… someday I can be like him, he was referring to that Uzamaki Naruto boy you met," why was he telling me this and not them? "That's why as shinobi of the Sand, I'll aim to be the Kazekage, so I can live a life connected to my village, I want to work hard, so that others will accept my existence," I had accepted his existence as soon as I met him, Kankurou looked sideways at me as if he knew what I was thinking, "That's what I thought when I looked at Uzamaki Naruto, up until now, my bonds with others have only been ones of hatred and murder. But, seeing him fight so hard made me wonder what a bond really is, I think I understand a little now, suffering, sadness and joy. To be able to share it with another person," I gasped he was deeper than I thought, "Uzamaki Naruto, when I fought him, I feel that is what he taught me. He experienced the same type as suffering as I. And he taught me that you can change how you live your life. Someday I want my existence to be necessary to others, not as a weapon to be feared, but as the Hidden Village of Sand's Kazekage." He drew away, that was so sad what he'd said, maybe I should've talked to him after all, "You are need by everyone here, you're the Hidden Village's of Sand Kazekage," he murmured to himself, there was cheers of support for their Kazekage,

"Issue an emergency summons!" the guard was barking orders at them all,

"Yes sir!"

"You, take two squads and guard the reservoir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Seal all roads leading in to A-Block!"

"Yes sir!"

"There's no reason to think that there's only one enemy!"

"What?!" there were more?

"Whatever happens, do not slack on battle preparations!" the guards were all running left right and centre, "Have the medical teams create a barrier and get all civilians inside immediately! Hurry! We cannot afford a single casualty!" he was been very scary and thinking of the worst possible outcome, good strategy but it was scaring me slightly, "Got it?" nice orders, "We will support Gaara… No, Kazekage-sama, with our full strength!" I stepped forwards; Kankuro put his arm out,

"No, Keitii-chan just stay here you'll most likely get injured,"

"I can't just sit here like a duck!" I yelled indignantly and I could handle myself perfectly fine thank you very much! Kankuro stared back up at the sky,

"Gaara…." Suddenly the thing that'd been in Deidara's arms floated out then grew to an immense size, there was an intake of breath. I had been watching this guy, those bombs were infused with chakra, I couldn't see how he was doing it from so far away but I knew that thing in the sky was a huge bomb. He seemed to like modelling things on birds, this bomb had its wings wrapped around its body that went in a bulging triangular shape, and its mouth was a great big gaping whole like it was screaming in pain but silently. The wings opened, and it dropped, I was going to die I knew it,

"No!" I screamed loudly Kankuro and Temari shielded me so we were crouched down on the ground as the bomb exploded, I could see Gaara's horrified face was looking directly at his siblings and me. I knew it would end and the life in all those around me would be gone! Makaiko did nothing!

"This is bad everyone retreat!" a bright white light blinded me, I couldn't see anything I screwed my eyes up against the brightness but it penetrated right through my eyelids, I heard Temari and Kankuro breathe in.

I was deafened by an almighty blast that vibrated the ground underneath me, it was still light. I was dead, I was dead, I was dead! I opened my eyes, and looked up to see a huge wall of sand protecting the village from the bomb,

"Wow," I whispered in amazement,

"Nothing less from the Kazekage," someone muttered as Kankuro helped to my feet,

"Gaara…." Kankuro said smiling at his amazing brother, then all of a sudden an explosion rent the air and it had happened where Gaara had been, I gasped and put my hand over my mouth,

"No," I whispered as Kankuro yelled,

"Gaara!" the smoke cleared and I saw the sand dropping down, it didn't drain away though which meant he was still alive! Then an explosion came from inside as the sand ball bulged. This couldn't be happening! The sand started to drain off slowly at first but it became faster, falling to the ground like rain.

"What happened up there?" asked a guard,

"G-Gaara!" stammered Kankuro, he ran forwards to the edge then stopped, "Gaara!" his voice echoed around the whole village, I would not give in so easily because there was every chance he was still alive just doing a different……. I didn't know but I was sure he wasn't dead!

"Kazekage-sama" they all said at once,

"I-impossible! Gaara's ultimate defence…"

"What did he do?" Kankuro asked, the sand was starting to fall away in great chunks, I could now see his limp body dangling in mid air and there was nothing I could do! Deidara flew towards him,

"Don't touch him you bastard!" I yelled at the Akatsuki member, Makaiko was still there, I hoped she could hear the anger in my voice and I hope it ripped her apart in the end to be with a murderer! Suddenly Deidara flew back, not I realised because of my yell but because Gaara was still conscious! "Gaara!" I yelled up, I prayed he could hear me, the sand above us trembled and moved, he was moving it away so the village wasn't destroyed.

"W-what's this?"

"He's using the last of his power to move the sand away from the village, so that the village won't be damaged," I looked at Kankuro, it almost seemed to pain him to see his younger brother defenceless, "G-Gaara," he said weakly,

"What are you doing? We must protect Kazekage-sama! Commence attack!" attack? He was considering attacking an S-rank criminal who had almost beaten the strongest person in their village?

"Yes sir!"

"Fire!" arrows flew at great speed towards Deidara and Makaiko, it was no use, the arrows were pathetic compared to Deidara's power! He dodged them easily,

"Fire!" this time one exploded right next to him, they all started to explode everywhere.

"You can do it Kazekage-sama!" they all yelled words of encouragement to him,

"Gaara, just a little further!" yelled Kankuro, I looked at him and shook my head as though it couldn't be real. The sand like a great monster, glided over the cavern where Sunagakure was placed and out into the desert, it all crashed on the other side, "He did it!" Kankuro smiled, then Gaara slumped as the last of the sand drained away. He fell speeding towards the ground,

"Help him you idiots!" I yelled at them,

"Gaara!"

"Rescue Kazekage-sama!" They all gasped in horror as Deidara flew on his bird towards the rapidly falling Gaara, the bird's tail caught him,

"Gaara!" Kankurou yelled as Deidara, Makaiko and Gaara flew off into the distance.


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 14 Something Missing**

"No Gaara!" I yelled and ran forwards ready to try to fly after that blonde haired murderer, suddenly an arm wrapped around my waist to stop me, I kept struggling trying to pull the hands off me, "Kankuro let me go!"  
"No, Gaara told us to keep you safe!" I reached an arm out almost trying to grab on to the bird which was now a pin prick in the distance. Kankuro picked me up under one arm,  
"Get off me you bastard son of a bitch!" I tried to kick him but my legs just flailed pointlessly my fists beating on open air as Kankuro carried me inside. When I stopped protesting and just hung limply Kankuro let go and set me on my feet, "I'm going after them," I said bluntly,  
"No you're not, you aren't allowed out of Suna!"  
"I don't care!" I was fuming, "Don't you care that your brother may die if we don't do anything?!"  
"Of course I care but you may be in danger with Kotaro if Akatsuki are lurking around!" I glared at him, "Don't glare at me! I am going after them once you promise me you'll stay here in Suna!" I knew I wouldn't keep my promise,  
"Fine I promise," I stormed in to my room and slammed the door in his face," I heard voices conversing in whispers. I looked out of my window and registered a cat suited man by the entrance to Suna. Typical, I was never allowed to get any of the fun; I flopped down on my bed with a sigh as Kotaro waddled over to me with his fat arse swaying in a non-exisistant wind. I wasn't staying here! Why hadn't I talked to Gaara? Now I had no chance to ever say what I wanted to him and to tell him the full truth, it seemed like I had a huge gaping gash in my heart that would bleed eternally if I never told him. Enough sitting around, Gaara's life was at stake here! I ran at the door and through it open, and then I turned around to see four bewildered looking guards outside my door. Why did I need so many guards? Two of them grabbed me, "Get your hands off me!" I yelled at them, I must have been so angry that my chakra flared, flaming around me because they released then instantly gripped my arms tighter so that I could have a very blue, green and purple colour upon my skin the next day,  
"You're not leaving, we are under strict instructions to keep you in the Kazekage manor at all costs," oh well gee thanks Kankuro really done it this time haven't you, dickhead.

They chucked me back in to my room,  
"You don't have to be so rough you know!" I glared through the keyhole before one moved his fat arse in front of it. I just paced up and down my room; I couldn't get to sleep not with the village under threat of attack and Gaara in danger where I couldn't even help! I felt completely helpless and lonely. My best friend had betrayed me and now the person that I had needed to talk to but been too afraid to had most likely gone from this world and if he hadn't then it must only be a matter of time. You know I would have a major guilt trip if he died. Why had I let my mouth pour out what I wanted to say to him, even when I had fallen for Katsou I hadn't even come close to acting like this? Spending every waking moment on one single gossamer thread of thought and pursuing it through dreams like an eagle stalking its prey. I had let him go, and I wished with every fibre of my body that I hadn't stormed off after he made the wrong assumption about me, but instead corrected his distorted view, all Gaara had needed was some reassurance, but then again would I have dared? Probably, I mean I had never really respected and authority figure apart from my father, but not because I respected him. Suddenly anger lashed at my insides like the heart of a ferocious storm. Why was I being kept here? I had proven myself trustworthy already, I scowled at the wall. I almost could have given my life up for a bird! So imagine what I'd do for a human being, a human being I... Loved... I slid down the wall to sit on the floor hugging my knees. I did love him, so that meant when I had said it; the words hadn't been words of coldness and hate lashing out at Katsou, but words with an actual meaning. If Makaiko were still my friend she would have probably said that I was acting like a typical human, weak and loving. Sometimes I wish I didn't feel anymore, feelings make you weaker and an emotional wreck like the childhood memories. I put a hand up to rest my cheek on it and was startled to feel tears coursing down my face. I wanted to be a young child again and for my brother to take me in to his arms and tell me everything would be okay, that he would protect me from cruelties. I wanted to have the freedom of mind of a young child, I wanted not to feel deep love so much so I wanted to rip my heart out and shred in to tiny fragile pieces. I shook with so much loathing and hate that I sub-consciously rocked myself back and forth thinking deep dark thoughts until the sun rose in to the sky casting a bloody red tinge across the landscape. I stood up and leaned against the wall closing my eyes to calm myself, I was going after Gaara and nothing anyone said would stop me! I spent most of the day working out the guards schedules, I had devised a plan when they were at their weakest was when two were outside my door during meetings that were set for intervals of every 3 hours. I was ready this time, I had Kotaro on my shoulder, I would need nothing else, I mean hopefully I was coming back, dead or alive I really didn't care which right now,  
"Right were off to the meeting now, remember this girl may do anything so stay well aware of any unusual activity," too bloody right I'd do anything.

I heard the guards walk away and saw the two remaining ones through the keyhole, I slid the door open by a fraction and let Kotaro out, he had actually begun to fly, not too far otherwise head crash and burn, and also he had more proper feathers so that he wasn't a giant fluff ball. He flew out and as Id planned he started swooping around their heads and every so often sharply pecking them on the head,  
"Oi!" the guard looked up, "It's that bird get it!" I slid through the door and out in to the corridor. I sat in a side passage, but I was in no danger as most were at a meeting, and a few moments later Kotaro landed beside me, I put him on my shoulder and ran quietly as I could down the enormous amount of stairs in the Kazekage manor. As I stood in the high street I decided to slip down an alleyway to make sure I wasn't being followed. I thought. I hadn't thought I'd get this far and hadn't really planned ahead. I ran down the streets, all the time looking behind me to make sure I wasn't being followed. I ran up the steps that were at the side of the basin Suna lay in, I plastered myself against the wall next to an exit as I heard voices of guards, damn! Obviously they'd be there; Suna was under threat of constant attack if any enemy villages found out Gaara wasn't there. I looked up feeling the suns scorching rays on my skin, the walls of Suna were pretty damn high, I wondered if I had enough chakra to fly over. Well it was worth a try, I formed my hands in to two steeples as the chakra wings unfolded like a huge dragonfly, I flew up, sand and warm air rushing through my hair which streamed behind me. I stopped on the top of the walls, as they were thick as well as high. I looked at Kotaro and grinned, his face seemed to lighten up because obviously birds can't smile. I gathered myself together preparing for another flight, I was really tired already, this jutsu used a lot of my chakra, I still had plenty enough to get to a nearby village. I once again unfolded the wings and swooped down upon the surrounding desert, I landed running, I wondered how long it would take for them to find out I'd gone. I laughed and bent my head as I forced the chakra to my feet, but suddenly I was stopped by something I saw on the ground, I saw tracks leading off in different directions, great just fantastic, I had to choose the (what a cliché) 'right path'. I stood there trying to see where they ended, but I couldn't see, so I resorted to what all good ninja do, ineey meeny miney moe. I started to walk down the track, I prayed this was the right one and if it wasn't, where would I end up? I sighed, what happened if I never found Gaara? Then if I died and never told him? I wished I could've turned back time but however much you wish, I have found out it never comes true. Would people from Suna come looking for me when they found out I was gone? Would they even care enough to? Probably not, I just seemed one huge problem to them as I did to a lot of people. I climbed to the top of the sand dune and looked back my hair whipping about my face, I hoped I'd see that fabulous village again, I turned my head back around and carried on, the temperature was cooling as it does as it draws closer to night fall. If I ran in to bandits I'd be able to protect myself, hopefully. But why had Gaara wanted to talk to me anyway? Mind you, according to Temari he has never known love, so did I really have any hope at all? Suddenly I felt the wind pick up and the sand lash my face in a raw wind. I shielded my eyes from this on coming phenomenon and looked forwards. My eyes widened, a sandstorm, I had walked into the outskirts of a sandstorm! The tracks disappeared beneath me and I forced the chakra to my feet and ran through being buffeted around, I decided to carry Kotaro in my arms for safe keeping. I looked around, I couldn't see anything at all, I pounded on through the storm, I was blown back almost every time I gained some ground but the thought of Gaara spurred me on to battle, I could not back down, I was going to find him! And I was going to tell him the truth. If I ran in to Makaiko then that would be an extra bonus so I could take out all the rage about her betrayal on her, mind you may get killed in the process if I wasn't careful). I started to get short of breath as all the sand was swirling around clogging my air passages, but I had to concentrate to get to Gaara. I started to hear voices, voices through the roar of the wind. I span around blindly trying to locate the source. Or was I simply going mad? I heard the voices, made soft by the howling wind, I kept spinning around but I still couldn't see. I still had to battle on. Maybe I was hearing voices in my own head through loneliness? My throat grew dry and the light faded inside the storm making it pitch black, but yet I couldn't stop otherwise I'd be buried under sand yet I had no clue where I was going. I heard the voices calling again. As I spun around on the spot a rock that had been picked up by the wind hurtled itself at me, but my reaction wasn't quick enough. The force knocked my back on to the ground as my head pounded and the wind roared as I was slowly being buried under sand and no-one would even know or care. I slipped in to a swirling world of impenetrable darkness as I spun round and round. I felt strong hands upon my shoulders,  
"Keitii-chan, Keitii-chan stay with me!" a familiar voice roared but was now slipping slowly away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 15 Spring Festival**

I sat on the porch of the Hoshigakure manor waiting for Makaiko, a bunch of lads walked passed and started to come closer, laughing and looking in my direction. They all backed off when I stood up to glare at them, I may be small but boy was I a threat to theirs and others, health and safety (yes that includes mental health), "Yeah you just keep walking you bastards," they all legged it, they knew I wasn't afraid to fight like I'd done the other day, but that's all you need to know about that. I looked up to see the sun had significantly moved since I had last looked. Makaiko never seemed to set store by time; I actually mean never ever, the world would be flat before she came on time to anything. I looked up to see Katsou walking over unaccompanied by his usual fan club, he probably got up really early like I'd done because he looked exhausted,  
"Hey Keitii-chan"  
"Hey Katsou-kun you got up early as well then?"  
"Yeah," he sighed and sat down on the step next to me, "You going to the festival?" I looked up,  
"Of course, I have to being the Hoshikage's daughter and all,"  
"Poor you," I pulled a face thinking of it, "What you waiting for?"  
"Makaiko-san, but she never sets store by time," he laughed,  
"You going to the festival with anyone then?" I looked in to the distance,  
"Yeah I'm going with Makaiko-san," I put my chin in my hand,  
"Oh right well I'll see you around then Keitii,"  
"Yeah see ya," why had he been asking about the festival anyway? I couldn't be bothered pursuing the subject. I kept looking hopefully down a street trying to see if she was approaching, she probably would drop from the sky knowing her, she always liked dramatic entrances. I looked at the trees swaying near by, they were beautiful, pink and white blossom plumed from the trees. My eyes scanned them before I stared long and hard at the person sitting staring back at me from the tree. After a long tense few moments,  
"Oh you can see me," she said awkwardly, "I'll just go n-" she couldn't finish her sentence as I launched myself in to the tree knocking us both over and in to the river. Makaiko let out a high pitched scream which is the type bats can hear, she scrabbled up the bank pushing me under the water in the process. I swam back to the surface but my heavy kimono kept dragging me under,  
"Help me Makaiko!" she looked at me as though I were mad,  
"I am NOT going there," I glared at her when I next popped back up, "Why don't you just take the kimono off?" was she mocking me or just being plain stupid?  
"I can't walk home in my underwear!"  
"Well you have no morals or dignity anyway, you weren't supposed to abandon me to go drinking with the lads were you now?" who was she to lecture me on morals?! I once again sank down; my limbs were getting tired trying to struggle constantly. Suddenly I felt two arms wrap around me and drag me to shore. I spurted some water out in a fountain at Makaiko who shrieked and ducked behind a tree. I had a very lengthy coughing fit trying to battle to get my lungs to work,  
"You okay Keitii-chan?" I looked at one of my rescuers from the deep dark abyss lake, it was Amaterasu,  
"Yeah," I spluttered,  
"No thanks to Makaiko I guess,"  
"She hates water I don't blame her for it," I only said this so Makaiko wouldn't rip Katsou limb from limb as she had a particularly murderous gleam in her eyes,  
"Coward," he muttered,  
"I am not a coward you baka!" she growled trying to claw his eyes out, but not before Amaterasu had put herself in between them holding Makaiko's arm, "You're the cowardly one, I have seen more brave things in the gutter than you!" I decided to intervene before someone got their head ripped off,  
"Come on Makaiko I'm going back home to change," she stood still glaring at him, "Makaiko,"  
"Fine," she snapped. She looked at me, I must have been a horrible sight with running make-up and sopping wet hair, "Personally I don't see why you bother with him,"  
"He's on my team I have to be bothered about him,"  
"You so like him," she teased,  
"Do not,"  
"Do," and it carried on in this vain for sometime before she ended muttering under her breath. After I'd come out of my walk in closet in another kimono,  
"Finally, I thought you'd died in there,"  
"Well sorreeee not all of us are shape shifters," she sniggered, I looked at my watch, "Fuck I'm late!" I grabbed her arm and ran outside and to the festival,  
"Keitii-chan chill for gods sakes," my dad may literally kill me, I stopped next to the podium after leaving Makaiko by the side of it,  
"Keitii thank god you arrived just in time," whispered Sachiyo, I smiled at him and he gave me a hug,  
"Well at least your here," father opened the festival, "See ya later Sachiyo," I waved to him before jumping down in to the crowd next to Makaiko,  
"Where do want to go then?" her face showed excitement, she loved festivals and got all hyper, personally I knew it was an excellent chance to go drinking. We weaved through the crowds,  
"Ooo look at that!" I pointed to a kissing booth, she made a face,  
"No, how about this one?" I looked to where we were stood next to, there was your bog standard whack a mole with a twist the moles exploded with water. Last time Makaiko had moaned how it should have been blood and whack a Katsou, I don't know if you noticed but she hates him. She paid the guy manning the stall and picked up a giant mallet, the moles popped up and down really fast but I ducked behind a wall till she finished. She laughed manically all the time she hit them. We went around all the stalls, but Makaiko wouldn't let me near the kissing booth. In the end our days work added up to Makaiko- a unicorn stuffed toy called Charlie which she turned murderous also a big blow up mallet which she kept whacking me over the head with repeatedly, I- two big fans. I dragged her in to a near by pub, I stopped outside and whispered,  
"Makaiko-san,"  
"What?" she whispered lowering her head,  
"Shape shift to make yourself look older and you get the drinks," she grinned and I deposited some money in her hand then she shape shifted in to a slightly older version of herself but with jet black hair so not to be recognised. We'd done this many a time before so I sat down at a table,  
"What can I get you me lady?"  
"A warm sake please, and umeshu," the guy bustled around and set them down in front of her and she gave him the money.  
"Thanks Makaiko," I said as she slid in to a chair beside me. After a few more (quite a bit more) drinks we made our way back home weaving about in the street,  
"Come on Charlie lets cross the bridge Charlie," I laughed at Makaiko putting on a higher pitched voice, "To candy mountain Charlie, yeah to candy mountain Charlie," as we drew closer to the Hoshikage manor we separated, "Say goodbye Charlie," Makaiko called back,  
"See ya, hic, Makaiko and Charl, hic," I tried to be as quiet as I could as it was really late but the earth seemed to be swaying a lot and as soon as I entered my room I flopped on the bed still holding some bags,  
"Keitii," an exasperated voice said from the door way,  
"'What 'atter?" I said the bed muffling my voice,  
"You're drunk well at least father didn't catch you,"  
"Yeah, that bastard," I murmured, I felt Sachiyo's arms lifting me in to bed the pulling the sheets over me and taking the bags out of my grasp. He kissed me on the forehead,  
"Goodnight Keitii,"  
"Goodnight," I gave a smile as my eyelids drooped.


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 16: Never the Typical Home Sweet Home**

I opened my eyes and felt my head where a lump had formed. I looked around; I was in a room that I recognised from my memories. I frowned trying to remember when I'd been here then it clicked and my stomach fell through the floor to the centre of the earth. I huddled in to a corner, I couldn't be here it was surely one big nightmare, it had to be. Kotaro was on the end of my bed gazing at me. I still had the things on I'd left Suna in, I looked in the perfectly reflective mirror, I looked at a small red patch on my head, I had a feeling it had been healed as I raised my hand to touch it. The door opened and I instinctively drew out a kunai and faced the intruder. Amaterasu walked in with a tray,  
"Oh I see you're up then," I remained silent, I didn't even put the kunai down, her smile faltered, "We found you in the middle of the desert on the edge of a sandstorm, what were you doing?" I still glared at her not lowering the kunai, "Come on Keitii-chan please just tell me," I gritted my teeth,  
"It's none of your business," I thought I'd do Suna a favour and not let it out that Gaara had gone, "Why am I here?" she looked confused,  
"Well as you suffered a severe injury to the head we could hardly leave you," I knew who she meant by 'we' and I knew she wanted me to ask. I wasn't going to play along,  
"I mean the building," I snapped, she tilted her head then her eyes widened as she realised why I was asking her this,  
"Oh, Keitii-chan I am sorry I didn't think,"  
"I know you didn't," I felt a sick feeling rise in my throat,  
"Look just sit down," I must have looked menacing because she recoiled, I shoved her out of my way sending the tray soaring but I didn't care I just wanted to get as far away from there as possible especially that room. I ran with visions of that night flashing through my mind. My heart ached as all the memories from this house rushed passed in a blur. I stopped feeling light headed but I couldn't stay in this god forsaken place much longer, I had to get out. Guards stared as I rushed passed; I finally got in to the street and looked opposite at some beautiful blossom trees beside a river. I shook my head to think straight, I was confused to what had happened in the passed 24 hours. I turned now knowing where I wanted to be more than ever. I walked up the winding path to the cemetery and saw ornate graves where my family lay. Reams of flowers and cards swamped the ground around it like a massive sea of flowers. The graves where tall and also had slabs in the ground as well. I scanned them, my father in the centre, my mother to the left and-  
"Sachiyo," I whispered, a lump rose in my throat and I gritted to my teeth but the gut wrenching pain in my heart was worse than a thousand sword wounds, I stepped in the gaps in between the flowers to reach his grave, I stood by the slab in the ground. It read, ' Sachiyo Yanagi died aged 17 in the fight with enemy ninja from Iwagakure. A brave and true ninja. Beloved son and brother. The Hoshikage's son. R.I.P' those words didn't even explain half of what Sachiyo had meant to me or who he was. I missed him so much, I would've given anything for us to be playing a game of hide and seek as young children, then he'd leap out from behind the grave. I stared to the right of his grave as though he would. But after all I'd seen him being killed in front of my very own eyes and there was no way of bringing back the dead. I tried to fight back the tears of sorrow and mourning, but it was no use I fell on to the grave clutching at the dewy grass as though it was his hair. I shook with renewed sobs, I wanted to lay here for an eternity,  
"Keitii," I heard a soft comforting voice say. I jerked my head upwards with my tears dripping making a puddle on the gravestone. No it was impossible,  
"S-Sachiyo," I whispered back, he stood there not a day older than he was when I last saw him, with a weird shining light around him,  
"Don't cry Keitii, everything is going to be fine,"  
"What do you mean?" was he talking from beyond the grave?  
"You'll see,"  
"You're dead though," I said forlornly, "But how come-"  
"Goodbye Keitii," he waved a sad wave as his eyes sparkled, he started to fade away,  
"Wait!" I cried, but he had already faded away, this experience had made the pain even worse, I yelled in to the mist but no-one answered. I slid my hands down the slab to lay on it once more this time letting the tears flood silently,  
"Keitii?" but a different voice uttered it this time,  
"Yes," I said turning around to see green hair and captivating hazel eyes,  
"Why are you out here?" I suddenly felt cold bitter rage sweep over me,  
"Like you care," I said turning and half laughing, though the situation wasn't remotely funny. A long painful silence fell, I stared at my brothers grave unseeingly,  
"Look Keitii I am sorry about the other day," I stayed stock still, as my cold shoulder plummeted deep in to the minuses, "Keitii I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear, his breath warming my cold neck, I didn't react, "Please just look at me," he begged, "I know you're angry but-"  
"That," I said with coldness biting each individual syllable, "Is the understatement of the century," I still hadn't turned around,  
"Look I know what I said was awful," he laughed weakly, "Another huge understatement I guess," he said sheepishly,  
"Well calling people drunken whores does usually offend them," I still hadn't moved,  
"I was jealous," I finally did turn around and my gaze stayed steady upon his eyes, "Every guy in that fan club I was jealous of because they got more attention out of you than I ever did," I tilted my head with an expressionless face, "I know I didn't pay attention to you either, but I thought you didn't care,"  
"I cared a lot, but I never said anything because-" I looked up at my fathers grave ad let my voice trail off. I saw Katsou put a hand out but he drew it swiftly away when I turned my head,  
"I'm so sorry I didn't notice what was happening Keitii I really am, I'd defend you to the death," I sighed, I knew I couldn't stay mad at him forever so I stood up,  
"Lets walk," he blinked up at me confused for a second then drew up beside me and we walked back down the path.

The wind blew around so that the blossom fell and swirled in the air, lighter than snow. We turned down a path next to the river so that the blossom now swirled around us. Simultaneously we looked at each other,  
"What didn't I notice all those months ago?" I turned my head away to look at the stream flowing over rocks and glittering in the rising sun,  
"My father had a temper that was out of control at home and lashed out," how well I remembered, "If I or Sachiyo didn't train he'd punish us for being lazy and not worthy of the village," I gulped but carried on, "I collapsed from over using the stars chakra when training but he never cared, Sachiyo always tried to protect me from my father,"  
"What about your mother?" he asked,  
"She stood up to him once when I was about eight after he'd been drinking and he had already beaten me,"

"You didn't train you lazy child!"  
"I'm sorry father," I sobbed as he towered over me,  
"Sorry won't help this village get stronger!" I felt a fist collide with my tummy sending me flying backwards, "You're weak and pathetic; you'll be easy prey for the enemy!" I shrank away; he grabbed my neck and held me against the wall. I looked into his eyes, they were full of rage and hate, it was scary, he was going to kill me! He hit me in the tummy four times, he pulled the ribbons roughly out of my hair which fell down over my face, "There, now that covers your shameful face!" I let tears roll down my face; he punched me in the side of the face. I hit another wall. I looked up, he was so scary when he was mad when I'd done something wrong, he raised his fist again,  
"Stop it!" mother came running in and pulled his arm back, I saw her go and hit a wall, I heard her scream and screwed up my eyes. I heard someone else come in, I looked at Sachiyo who threw a kunai right next to fathers head,  
"You'll pay for that you little brat!"  
"Don't hurt my mother and sister!"  
"I will do with my wife and daughter what I want!" something cracked and I opened my eyes and Sachiyo was lying next to me his face was white. He closed his eyes because father beat him again and again, I held his hand to let him know I was here with him.

"Mother was carrying a child and she lost it because of what he did," I shook with the hatred for my father,  
"Oh Keitii-chan," he reached out a hand and put it on my shoulder I didn't resist. He turned me around and wiped the tears from my face, "You still look pretty when your crying," I smiled gratefully,  
"I don't care if he's dead I just miss mother and Sachiyo," he pulled me in holding me tight, I laid my head on his chest as he stroked my hair. It was so comforting, I couldn't hate him in the end whatever he said. I sobbed in to his shoulder, glad I'd finally told someone what I'd endured all those years and that that person understood. That person just wanted to protect me and not say harsh words. I felt safe. I relaxed closing my eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Part 17: Two Loves**

We just stayed like that for maybe several sunlit days, "You'll always have me Keitii-chan, I promise," I raised my head up and smiled looking directly in to those hazel eyes as he stroked my hair, "You're staying right?" he asked tentatively,  
"Yeah," I whispered back to him in his ear, he smiled and I leaned my head on his shoulder again. We eventually let go, I got a few stares from people, "Why are they staring at me?"  
"Because you're so stunningly pretty," I snorted, "Okay it's because a lot thought you were dead or captured until we tracked you down, but our mission was kind of secret so expect stares,"  
"What, so they think I am a walking zombie?" I laughed and made groaning noises like one and put my arms horizontally straight,  
"You haven't changed a bit,"  
"Nope," he grinned,  
"Well in that case I know where we are going next," he grabbed my hand and ran through the crowds dragging me in to a pub. But to my surprise he didn't take me to the bar but let me over to a clustered table. I sat down neatly and swiftly on a stool, then I glanced around. Pairs of wide eyes stared back at me, "Look who I found guys,"  
"Keitii?" a voice said disbelievingly,  
"No, shit Sherlock," I rolled my eyes, "And before you ask no I am not dead," they laughed, Katsou headed over to the bar,  
"Where did you go?" asked one,  
"Well I travelled around to try and find an old friend," I thought it was best I didn't say that it was Makaiko as they might know which village I'd gone to first, not good, "Then when I found out that they weren't there I decided to go to Sunagakure," I said indicating the headband,  
"So you're part of Suna now?" they seemed to hang on my every word, some had belonged to my fan club,  
"Yes, but I went out to do something..." I let my voice trail off trying to think what I'd been doing. I remembered being in a swirling sandstorm but nothing before that. Katsou came over with my drink,  
"So where are you staying then Keitii?" I blinked, I hadn't even thought,  
"I dunno I haven't really given it any thought, an inn maybe?"  
"Not afraid of roughing it in those dodgy inns then?" Katsou looked at me a bit concerned,  
"Well it's not like trawling through the desert was a bundle of laughs." We played a few card games me beating them of course, afterwards I wandered around Hoshigakure with Katsou again,

"Well lets find you a place to stay in," further up the street there were a few inns, (some pretty dodgy ones as well) we walked in to one of the nicer looking ones, I saw a young very bored looking manager at the desk,  
"Can I help you?"  
"Yes, I need a room," she glanced at Katsou,  
"Would that be a double for you both?"  
"No, just me," I said quickly with a look at Katsou. She handed me a key with her long talon jewelled fingernails. She went back no staring out of the window as we made our way upstairs, I looked at the key to check what room it was. I stood facing an oak door with a brass handle, the lock clicked as I opened it. I ran over and flopped on to the bed then kicked my shoes off which almost hit Katsou.  
"Watch it,"  
"Sorry," I grinned at him, I looked around the room. It was smaller than any I'd lived in obviously but it did have a double bed, a horribly coloured bathroom, a T.V and a nice view of the village.  
"It's not exactly what you're used to I suppose,"  
"Personally I just want a bed," suddenly Kotaro flew in through the open window, I heard a voice call, "We still have to find Keitii-chan you stupid bird! Fine I'll find her then!"  
"My baby!" I screamed,  
"What?!" Katsou looked horrified, I turned around cradling Kotaro in my arms,  
"Mummy will never leave you again,"  
"Oh you meant the bird," he sighed in relief. I put Kotaro on a cushion because he was getting a bit big and heavy to go on my head constantly. The sun was throwing its bloody rays over the village making shadows long. I switched the T.V. on and sat on the bed, next to Katsou. Automatically a childish program came on, "I thought this was your favourite," he said mockingly, so I bashed him with a pillow, "Okay it's not your favourite then," he grinned, I eventually deduced that the only sane thing that was on was a romantic story called 'Jaaku Kijo'. I got up again to look in the salvation cabinet aka the mini fridge which had some small umeshu bottles in, I chucked one at him and he caught it,  
"Thank the lord for alcohol," he laughed,  
"Old habits die hard," I leaned back on to the pillows, the film started. The plot unfolded in secret affairs, a necklace stolen by a so called respectable lady who dressed up as a highwayman and got a necklace back she'd lost. She had an affair with a man called Kit because she was in an arranged marriage. But when the husband and lover came back in a horse and cart they decided to let everyone have their true love. But the lady decided to shoot her husband because she knew not of the arrangement and tried to kill him but Kit her lover shot her because he thought that she was a highwayman and when he found her in her bedroom I let tears roll down my face. It was so sad, I felt an arm around my shoulders that pulled me in closer in to a warmth that I gladly accepted, I leant on the chest and felt so over come with tiredness, that I felt safe enough to close my eyes and I fell in to a deep sleep.

Darkness swirled around me enveloping me in darkness, I saw a light in the distance and walked towards it. The bright light drew closer very quickly, it was a hopeful thing that made me feel as though I walked on air, drifting towards it like a mere ghost. The light grew all around me, swallowing me whole as I was blinded. I span around and around.

I arrived in a forest clearing with Gaara standing opposite looking helpless, I felt a hand on my throat with a point sticking in to my neck. I looked sideways and saw an ANBU mask and I heard a gravelly voice speak,  
"Attack and she dies!" it yelled, Gaara stepped forwards, my captor held a kunai to my stomach, "Just let her come with me, she does not love you, she didn't even attempt to find you," the voice said laughing manically. I opened my mouth and tried to tell him that I loved him but I didn't even make a sound, "See she doesn't even deny it," I looked at Gaara trying to will him to understand what I wanted to tell him, what I wanted to scream to the heavens!  
"She's coming back with me," Gaara said flatly with no real anything for me showing through. My heart panged as I realised the inevitable, that he didn't even think I was worth a damn, especially if it wasn't for Kotaro. I tried to say something but again, just a silence.  
"No, oh no, she wants to be with the one she loves," the manic laughter continued to spiral around in my head so I shook it, "Lets see who she wants to go back with," they said releasing me, "If she chooses you then I'll kill her, but if she chooses me then she comes back with me," this guy was off his rocker, I turned around looking at both men in turn. I couldn't live I life without him, even if it meant I had to die right here right now. But how would I tell him what I wanted to say? When I couldn't utter a sound of reassurance. I took three steps towards Gaara then I felt a pain just next to my spine and I collapsed almost instantly. I saw sand fly up around and some red hair and cyan eyes. I coughed as I tasted the taste of blood. I felt the coldness creeping up my body slowly as the world started to blur. Gaara lifted my head,  
"Keitii stay with me," my eyelids flickered, I must tell him the truth right now,  
"I-I" he waited holding his breath, he was slowly sliding away as the coldness gripped my heart until I was on my very last heart beat I whispered, "Love... you," he smiled as I span once again in to blackness.

I landed in the bed breathing heavily. I remembered nothing of the dream but felt what I'd needed to do,  
"GAARA!" I screamed,  
"What's the matter Keitii-chan?" Katsou muttered his arm still around me which I'd fallen asleep in,  
"I have to leave now!"  
"Why?!" he looked alarmed, I slid my shoes on and picked up Kotaro putting him on my head and running out of the room. Katsou caught up with me and grabbed my wrist and pulled me around,  
"Where exactly are you going? You promised you'd stay,"  
"I have to find Gaara," I said in a whisper,  
"Well he's in Suna,"  
"No, he was captured by Akatsuki that's why I was out in the desert," I said hurriedly,  
"You're not going to find him on your own if Akatsuki are involved,"  
"Well I have to and not just to find Gaara but to tear Makaiko limb from limb for betraying me," Katsou tried to reason with me,  
"Look lets go the Hoshikage to put a team together so we can help like Suna helped us,"  
"You know I do work alone,"  
"Not this time," he said forcefully and dragged me towards the Hoshikage manor. As we approached, I stopped,  
"I can't go in there," he sighed and held out a hand,  
"Come on Keitii-chan please, it'll be okay," we ran to the entrance, and saw Amaterasu standing there,  
"What the-"  
"Look I need to see your father now,"  
"Why?"  
"No time to explain, where is he?"  
"In his office like he always is," she led us up there, I whimpered a bit as I passed some places of my most painful memories, but Katsou squeezed my hand to say it'll be alright. Amaterasu knocked,  
"Come in,"  
"Oh I see you found the alluring Keitii then," he joked,  
"Look," I stopped myself in time and remembered I had to be polite, "Hoshikage-sama, I was in the middle of the desert because I'd gone after Gaara the Kazekage because he's been captured by Akatsuki, please I have to go after them," I pleaded. He looked at me over his finger tips surveying me,  
"Right then I am sending you two," he looked at Katsou and Amaterasu, "And also Raiden on this,"  
"Well it helps with Raiden-sensei,"  
"Akatsuki are involved so I suggest you tread very very carefully and don't take any risks," he looked at me, "Do you have any information Keitii?"  
"Well you remember Makaiko, she is with them," Katsou looked around registering I didn't call her my friend, "The one who kidnapped him was called Deidara I think and he controls this kind of chakra filled clay that he makes in to bombes, the bombs can also take many forms and he flies on a clay bird,"  
"Right then, Hiroshi!" he called, a tall guard entered,  
"Yes Hoshikage-sama?"  
"Go get Raiden I need him urgently for a mission. He exited and we just looked at each other and shuffled our feet until Raiden-sensei entered even though he wasn't my sensei since I didn't belong to Hoshigakure anymore I still felt he was the one who had trained me to be stronger than Katsou and Amaterasu. He was tall with mid-length dark blue hair.  
"You wanted to see me Hoshikage-sama,"  
"Yes, you are going on a rescue mission with these three, the Kazekage has been kidnapped by Akatsuki. The information we have so far is that Makaiko is with them and that there is one called Deidara who makes chakra filled clay bombs which take on many forms, right then I want you to set out straight away,"  
"Thank you Hoshikage-sama," I said and we exited.


	18. Chapter 18

**Part 18: Foul Friendship**

I ran out of the manor with team 9 in hot pursuit. I didn't want to dordle and we grabbed some gas masks before going and exited through the poisonous gas boundaries. I lifted my mask off and breathed the cool air next to the forest. I threw my mask aside and looked around hoping for some kind of saying 'Gaara this way' or 'Follow this arrow for certain death' well we were going up against S-rank criminals,  
"Do we know where to go?" Amaterasu asked, she really was and had always been the weakest member, if we met Makaiko things could get nasty for her,  
"Lets go in to the forest, we have to go through there anyway," I pointed out, so we went just about 100 metres in when I saw her. The silver haired neko, I grabbed the back of Katsou's shirt,  
"What?" he whispered,  
"Everyone stop and get behind that clump of bushes," I instructed, "Hurry," we all ran to the bushes and crouched down,  
"Keitii-chan what's wrong?" Katsou he asked hurriedly,  
"Look over there, it's Makaiko,"  
"It looks nothing like her," said Amaterasu,  
"Of course it doesn't, it's a guise,"  
"How do we know for sure?" I looked at Katsou, didn't he trust me?  
"I'll get her to transform back, but stay here!" I said pushing Katsou back down,  
"But Keitii-chan-"  
"I can handle her," we looked at each other then he let go of my arm. I dodged from tree to tree and snuck up to her silently making sure that my shadow was behind me as I moved swiftly and diagonally towards her. As I got about a metre away she looked up and I let all my anger burst and punched her right in the face. She flew back then landed on her feet regaining balance. She looked up at me and seemed to relaxed,  
"Thought you were dead," she said boredly, which had been the second time she'd said that, what do reckon, third time lucky?  
"No thanks to you of course," I spat, "Betrayer." The anger I felt had only just started to simmer,  
"It was you or Deidara." she said as she changed back to her true form. She began to examine her gauntlets; tightening the leather straps holding them in place. I knew that she'd fight back and I knew that both of us would be aiming to kill. I smirked at her when she changed back she frowned,  
"Out of my way, I need to visit your family," She what?! So she leaves me to die yet goes to my family's graves?! Or maybe she knew it would provoke a reaction from me,  
"What?" I glared at her, she only winced slightly, another 'demon trait' because they're so much better than humans and all that shit she always says,  
"I often visit darling Sachiyo and your darling mother. I give them flowers." She pulled a bunch of flowers out of nowhere, another 'demon trick' my heart started beating fast, how dare she talk about my family in the way she was doing and treating me like some lowlife scum. She had a nerve doing this just because she was an unloving monster, more so than Gaara had been, "See?"  
"Enough of this! Stop messing me around!" I snapped, if she wanted to play games then she was playing with some deadly fire,  
"You want me to kill you now? Sure you don't want a little longer to live? Make amends of some sort? No? Alright then," she thought she was always the stronger one but we had actually never even had a fight nor had she seen me fight with full force. Did she even know what I could do? I wanted more than anything to wipe that stupid expression off her face and tear her limb from limb for betraying me,  
"Don't give me that rubbish. You're nothing but a coward, you never fight if you don't have too. You're all talk," she was just a lowlife coward because she hadn't even dared to come back and give me some shit about leaving, because she knew that she hadn't even seen how far my anger could go, (personally I blame my father for my anger).  
"It's not cowardice, its intelligence. Something you don't possess a great deal of..." She pulled the leather strap tight about her arm and started to flex her fingers, "You're dealing with an S-Rank here. It's not some stupid mission that you can walk away from unharmed." I had felt a lot of pain and been close to death before I wasn't scared and she was the one who lacked intelligence of even how to fight me face to face in a proper battle which I was forcing her to do,  
"Yes but I, unlike you, have back up" I heard Team 9 jump out from behind me but I didn't stop glaring at Makaiko. I didn't want to turn my back, she was an S-rank which I hadn't even known before.

"Makaiko? Is that what you've turned out like? You're freakier than before." She turned her head to look at Katsou, they absolutely hated each other from the moment they laid their eyes on each other.  
"Oh, it's you." She said disdainfully. "Look Katsou, why don't you go back to that male strip club you work in,"  
"Charming as ever,"  
"Indeed I am, but I personally feel that not only have I surpassed you by far, I have also acquired a rather small tolerance for people who keep me in one place too long. Unfortunately you're all humans as well, it can only end badly," I could tell the friendship we'd had was most certainly gone, because if she referred to us as separate species she was distancing herself further from us,  
I scoffed, "Yeah right, bitch. Let's just get this started," I narrowed my eyes at her, I was more than ready,  
"I was expecting some foul language a long time ago. Having you're precious Gaara taken away from you has changed you." She pouted. "Besides, Gaara is dead,"  
I felt as though all the world would cave in at any moment, Gaara? Dead? No he couldn't be, she was lying to provoke me.  
A stunned silence followed, finally I spoke up, "W-what?" I tried my best not to let any emotion tear through the words as my voice wavered. Oh she could tell alright, she grinned gleefully,  
"Let's get this started then," she turned and shot backwards, driving into Amaterasu, she always went for the weakest first as almost a warm-up act. I gritted my teeth pleading silently in my head that she wouldn't kill her because I didn't want to lead her to an early grave. She gasped and whipped a kunai out trying to fend Makaiko off, she wasn't good under pressure. Makaiko threw the kunai aside and advanced on Amaterasu raising her arm to strike as she did. Ameterasu's eyes widened and she tried to jump back to safety but she wasn't quick enough. Makaiko scraped her claws across Amaterasu's stomach making a fresh open wound that bled instantly. Amaterasu yelped in pain as Makaiko kicked the wound sending her flying back in to the trees. I prayed to god she wasn't dead. Katsou stood beside me and I could see Raiden-sensei out of the corner of my eye he was still and composed, but I could tell he was thinking quickly and re-evaluating Makaiko. I hated Makaiko, she had goaded me about my family and about Gaara whom I was sure she had had a part in killing. She betrayed me, I hated her more than I had ever hated my father, I glared at her with such a ferocity I am surprised she wasn't at least suffering severe burns by now,  
"I did say go," she straightened and looked at us all, her gaze steely, "I did warn you. Not my fault she was to weak to defend herself is it?"  
"You killed her..." Katsou said, well I hoped he wasn't next, pulses of rage spread to every fibre of me as she stood there so bold and big headed,  
"We're ninja, it's what we do. I'm an S-Rank, it's what I do... for fun." she smirked. "Show me what ya got." she beckoned to us, she was goading us. Katsou started forwards, not another person I cared for would die! I was sick of all this happening! First my family, then Gaara! And now my team!  
"Katsou, stop!" I yelled, throwing out my hand. He dodged quickly to the side and darted back. She didn't bother moving, She glanced behind her as I saw Amaterasu stumble and bring a sword down where Makaiko had been but she dodged it I, she did a quick round-house kick and Amaterasu was sent flying towards us.  
She totted, "Klutz."  
Amaterasu quickly stood and spat out some blood. Makaiko frowned clearly annoyed, "Why didn't you just die?" she asked moodily, see told you a coward, and pure lazy. I tried to distract her from my team mates,  
"Makaiko, what have you done with Gaara?" I asked, keeping my voice steady,  
"I dunno," she shrugged her shoulders, "It was Akatsuki that killed him, not me. I fell in the river, almost drowned, got rescued by a childhood demon friend that betrayed my trust and let his family kill my family, then he kidnapped me and tried to get me to marry him but I escaped. But then I had a massive argument with Deidara after he kissed me, then I almost got myself killed for the second time in three days but my little sister rescued me. But her boyfriend is Rei, a friend of mine from Iwagakure. Nice chap, but not the point. Then I felt bad and went to apologise to Deidara." She beamed proudly, she was deranged,  
"So you were kidnapped?" Amaterasu said, confused,  
"You went to Iwagakure?" Katsou said, I hadn't told him that,  
"You apologised to someone?!" I personally was most amazed by that and that she actually loved someone or had feelings,  
"I was shocked too," she nodded solemnly, "I'm worried, I'm beginning to get a conscience, I blame you." she pointed an accusing finger at Amaterasu,  
"Why me?!" She asked angrily,  
"It's a rule that you always blame the stupid one," she shrugged,  
"I've never heard that.." She said, why did she have to be so dim sometimes?  
"Well, no, you wouldn't have, you're one of the stupid people."  
"Hey!" Makaiko smirked before turning away,  
"I need to get going." she said, gazing up into the sky, she wanted to run away. Coward! Utter cowardice, because she knew she couldn't kill me, I needed to squeeze her for information about Gaara, I knew she was lying, she had to be! She just had to,  
"Tell me where Gaara is! He can't be dead!"  
"Breaking your heart am I? Oh well, I don't particularly care. In any case, Gaara is six feet under, pushing up the daisies, in Davy Jones' locker...if he were at sea," she loved it, I knew she'd picked up on vital signs that I had feelings for him that made me weak but why did I care what she thought of me?  
"Makaiko!" I yelled angrily, I was going to finish this here and now!  
I launched myself forward pulling out a kunai, she looked surprised at my speed, that's how much she knew about my skills. She also whipped one out and we grappled and she snarled at me baring fangs, she managed to lay a kunai across my throat. But unluckily for her mine were poisoned, I was lying flat on the mossy ground breathing in the soil. She was stuck because to put the kunai in me she'd expose her neck and my kunai was poised and ready. We gazed at each other for a few seconds trying to calculate our next move. Suddenly she plunged the kunai in to my neck and flicked mine up. Then a huge cloud of smoke engulfed me and I felt the pain in my neck and the blood trickling down. The clone vanished, along with Makaiko...  
"Motherfucking bloody son of bitch of a fucking whore!" I yelled, if I found her and I got hold of her she was as good as dead.  
"Where did she go?" Amaterasu wailed in frustration,  
"Dunno," Katsou said, helping me up,  
"She's a shape shifter, you guys," I snapped in annoyance, "She could be anything by now," why had I let her get away?  
"Like a rock?" Amaterasu asked hopefully as she reached down and plucked up a rather lumpy rock, god she really was a bit dim,  
"Err, no, not a rock. An animal of some sort, or a person. But be careful, she can be pretty imaginative with her creations. She can also turn into a variety of smokes and liquids so be careful," she really did have a vivid imagination,  
"What is she going to do, throttle us?" Katsou joked,  
"Yep, if she gets the chance." I said seriously. The smile faded off Katsou's lips. We stared around the clearing all back to back ready in case she attacked us,  
"Got her," Raiden-sensei said calmly, we all looked up at a tree, I hadn't even noticed him move. Something was pinned to the tree. The lizard hissed angrily. The others and I others smirked at her predicament; she was swaying back and forth in the slight breeze by her tail. We approached and stood around her in a circle. She smirked I had a feeling she would change again.  
"You really underestimate me." she hissed. Suddenly wood rained down on us, Katsou threw me to the ground covering me and Raiden-sensei covered Amaterasu. I coughed and spluttered. My eyes widened in horror as I saw a huge dragon rear up above the treetops, we all just stared at it. Suddenly a huge spurt of fire flew at us and as we looked around we were surrounded by a ring of fire with trees giving way left right and centre.  
Raiden-sensei grabbed Amaterasu who was pretty badly injured by now. I felt a hand grab mine and pull me through the orange and yellow blurry blaze. The gas was choking me, invisible chains formed across my chest crushing my lungs. We ran and I suddenly had to stop, I could hardly breathe. I was coughing badly and sank to my knees. Katsou grabbed me and hauled me over his shoulders.

I felt the cooling fresh air on my face and Katsou laid me on the ground.  
"Keitii-chan you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine," I coughed, "I am gonna kill that fucking bitch! Amaterasu-san should get back to Hoshigakure, Katsou-kun you take her-"  
"I'm staying with you!"  
"Katsou-kun please I don't want more people I care about getting killed!"  
"I'll take her back and I will come back as soon as I can,"  
"Okay Raiden-sensei, just get her medical attention," he ran off carrying her,  
"Now we're hunting down this bitch," he gripped my hand.


	19. Chapter 19

**Part 19: Shadows and Flames**

I heard a high pitched shriek, "What was that?!" asked Katsou in alarm, "Makaiko is on the move, and she's definitely aiming to kill,"  
"To kill?!"  
"Remember S-rank, I had no idea what she did at Iwagakure, but I am aiming to kill. This is going to be one hell of a battle." I scanned the skies for a sign of her but suddenly I heard shrieks in the area where Raiden-sensei and Amaterasu had gone, "Oh no, I hope they're not-"  
"They'll be fine," Katsou said calmly,  
"How are we going to get to her?" I thought hard,  
"I know she's in the air currently, I could fly up there but-"  
"No, we need more back up and there should be a border patrol somewhere around here," I frowned,  
"Well lets split up then,"  
"But Keitii-"  
"Look I can handle her by myself and I don't want anyone getting killed on this mission," he held my gaze and walked towards me slowly and wrapped his arms around my waist,  
"Be careful Keitii-chan," I looked in to his eyes and whispered,  
"I will and you be careful as well," after a few more minutes we broke apart and I walked away first. We both looked back at the same time, hoping the next time we saw each other wouldn't be in the afterlife. The fires heat was overwhelming, I could hear distant screeches and knew they were some form of creatures Makaiko controlled and that she'd kill the others if she got the chance. It almost felt like a deadly game of hide and seek. I ran around Hoshigakure's border trying to find a patrol but no-one was there, which struck me as rather odd. I kept about 40 metres away from the fire that was burning in the forest incinerating everything in its path. I was on my own from now on until the battle was over, I hoped Makaiko found me before she found the others. I found a high boulder and stood on top of it surveying the rocky border. I had the feeling of being watched and swivelled around. I looked but no-one was there, or were they? Fire may cast shadows but I couldn't see anything that could make an odd formation like the one I was looking at. I wasn't turning my back on it I threw a few shuriken at the shadow which pelted towards me as I dived out of its path. The thing that had pelted at me was a great hulking black monster. The thing, whatever it was, was making the same screeching and clicking noises Makaiko made. It would really piss her off if I hurt it, I looked in to its eyes. It went for me again but this time its claws caught my leg slightly. Blood trickled down my leg.

"You motherfucking whore! Look what you did to my bloody leg," I yelled at it, I had a feeling that it had no idea what I'd just said. I glared at the beast, then I ran at it with a kunai and it ran towards me. I caught it with the kunai and it caught my face with its claws. We rolled around on the ground each grappling for control over the other. I could smell its putrid sweat and blood thirsty breath hot on my face. It pushed me off of itself, launching me about ten foot into the air. I plummeted towards the ground and fell smack hard on to the rocky surface. I heard another screech, but then my beast called out in a high pitched shriek. But I had a feeling they were calling their master to hunt down her prey one by one. I'd heard three screeches, please let them not be dead! The beast and I stood watching each others every move for about ten minutes, "God this is a bloody nightmare, your so called master is a mutherfucking son of a bitch whore!" I screamed at it, still it did not move, but then...

I heard a random series of clicks and Makaiko swooped down to the ground beside the beast and transformed. She transformed in to what I assumed was me, although it had things so, so wrong with it and that I'd never even dream of wearing. She had put my hair it high pigtails in little cutesy ribbons that made me feel sick, a sailor outfit that could have been made for a stripper, she also had painted panda faces on my nails and she was making a peace sign at me grinning madly. She had gone off her rocker. "I don't look anything like that,"  
"Insulting my observational skills are we," she sulked, she was playing with me,  
"You're mad, it's official! I'm going to kill you for killing Gaara!" I hated her and no matter what she said, I knew she'd had a hand in Gaara's death. I wanted to spill her blood and soak the ground in it and cause her some of the horror and pain with in me. I wanted to wreck her horrible smirking face and destroy those features,  
"And Amaterasu, Raiden, and let's not forget Katsou," she grinned maniacally. She WHAT?! She killed Amaterasu, she was so young and the Hoshikage's daughter. Raiden-sensei one of the best in our village and my teacher. Katsou, how could she kill Katsou, he had made me feel safe again, and now I was truly alone in the world. I was going to destroy her for what she'd done to my life!  
"You killed them...?" I said quietly,  
"Aren't you proud of me? Everyone in Hoshigakure said I'd amount to nothing... but I proved them wrong! I killed one of their best ninjas, Raiden!" she beamed at me, she'd got the manic look that S-ranks get, that murderous pleasure out of someone else's pain. She was a lowlife bitch that I was going to slaughter just like she did to my friends,  
"You're a freak! How was I ever friends with someone like you?!" she shrugged her shoulders, she really was unbelievable,  
"Nothing better to do?" she was wrong, I had things to do but she'd always accepted me and I her. I must have been mad at the time to think of her as my friend.

Suddenly I saw the beast begin to turn, this was my chance to drive her through with a kunai and spill her dirty demon blood.  
"Don't move," she growled suddenly I felt a huge amount of energy passing through the air and I knew what was coming and leapt backwards a split second before it happened. I looked down at the smouldering crater that would've been me, I looked up as she blew the top of her finger. I was in a moment of shock then I remembered my goal wasn't to die but to kill her for killing my friends and Gaara. If I died I'd take her down with me, she wasn't going to play around with me!  
"That's a new move," I said coldly,  
"Yep, I've been keeping it under wraps. With Katsou's death, I have killed a grand total of one thousand humans. Whether their death has been a direct consequence of my actions or was carried out by my claws, I've taken a thousand human souls. I can convert them into my elemental attacks when I mix them with my core. Amaterasu, Raiden and Katsue are all here," she placed her hand over her chest, but I doubted very much she had a heart. "Their souls never managed to get far from their bodies before I devoured them," my jaw dropped in sheer horror and disgust, she'd taken my friends lives, wasn't that enough?! But to ruin their death and afterlife as well was just indescribably despicable! "Bitch! Whore!" I screamed at her, "How can you possibly think to do such a thing?! Do you not care?!"  
"No, you're all humans. I cared once, and I've regretted it ever since." she said grimly, she really was an unloving monster but I did have one bit of filth on her,  
"I'm under the impression that Deidara is very important to you!" I smirked, she wouldn't have liked that even if it didn't show on her face,  
"Ah, well he is a bit special." she smiled. I was unnerved by the fact that she hadn't even tried to deny it as she had done in the past over such matters, could he have possibly changed her? Wait a moment two cold blooded mass murderers and love rarely go in the same sentence, "Do you want to fight me?" she asked,  
"Eh? Of course I want to fight you!" I yelled at her, my eyes narrowed, "Why do you ask?"  
"I don't particularly want to fight anymore. I want to go visit your family, although," she frowned pulling out the flowers, "The flowers are a little...dead."

They were dead alright, wilting with petals dropping and brown, I blinked at her, surely Makaiko the mass murderer wasn't caring about some flowers,  
"I will defeat you for killing my friends!"  
"You can't defeat me, look at the state you're in," I wasn't looking to good, I was in a great deal of pain due to my cuts and burns I'd sustained, mainly from that cut the beast had given me but I was determined,  
"I can and will defeat you!" I screamed at her,  
"Maybe someday, but not now. Come find me when you can beat me," I could beat her anyway, she was scared of fighting me because she didn't really know what she was up against, she clicked at the beast.  
The beast joined her and walked out of the clearing, no I must kill her! "Makaiko!" I yelled angrily, "Makaiko!" she continued to walk as a wall of fire separated her and me. She seemed not to want to risk her life. See as I said all along, a coward!  
"You bloody coward!" I yelled in to the blackness, "I'll hunt you down I promise!" and I never break my promises.


	20. Chapter 20

**Part 20 The Femi-man Club Begns**

My leg gave a painful twinge as I fell to the ground as it gave way. She had been right that I may not have been in a fit state to fight. I didn't know why but suddenly I felt pain in my leg. I had seemed that I'd inadvertently blocked out the pain somehow. I sat there breathing it the horrible stench of the smoke. I tried to think, clear my head but I couldn't, I coughed and spluttered as I was scorched by the flames flaring at me like giant claws. I saw a bird fly over head; I had seen it before...but where? I remembered all too soon and just slid my hands along the ground and lay there watching the bird fly back towards Hoshigakure. I wasn't going to let my village where I grew up be subjected to a mass slaughtering although I hoped the cut on Makaiko's leg was from Amaterasu, that meant poison and she wouldn't last much longer. I stood up and made my lonely way back to Hoshigakure. I didn't feel like telling the Hoshikage anything yet, my mind was in a depressive state, it had been ground into a mush. I leaned against a blossom tree by the river. I saw a few moments later a massive clay bird land in the grave yard, I could make out three figures, one I knew, one I knew from sight and the other I had no clue about. The clay bird vanished in a puff of smoke and I saw Makaiko by my family's graves, why did she even bother to visit them? I pressed myself against the trunk and in to the shadows as the two men walked passed. One was tall, and had blonde hair in a high ponytail and a fringe. The other was also tall but seemed to be wearing a spiralling orange mask. Both donned big black cloaks patterned with red clouds, it seemed to be some kind of uniform, mass murderers wearing uniforms?! Seems odd. After they'd passed I crept up to the cemetery and slunk in between the graves winding my way towards Makaiko. I considered briefly attacking her; mind you she was the only person I had left. Sachiyo... gone, my mother... gone, my father... gone, Katsou... gone, Amaterasu... gone, Raiden-sensei... gone and Gaara was gone too. All I had left was being with a demon who hated me as much as I hated her and probably become a missing-nin, again. I finally arrived just behind her and stopped, she hadn't noticed me, or had she? She was stood in front of Sachiyo's grave, her head bowed. Then she turned around slowly and looked up at me, she looked shocked to see me standing there,  
"Keitii."  
"Makaiko."  
We stared at each other, she looked in a bad way for once in her life and I knew I mustn't look any better. She whipped round to face the grave,  
"As I was saying my bruv, like peace out man and hope y'all's happy in that big place in da sky yo," I shook my head wearily, why was she doing this? Did she enjoy reminding me of it?  
"What the hell are you doing?" I asked tiredly.  
"I is prayin to yo bruver, man." She grinned, saying all this in a very strange way. I stood beside her looking at the grave wishing it was all a nightmare,  
"Why do you look so well?" I inquired, "Poison should've killed you," Amaterasu never forgot,  
"Ah, don't say that my friend," she changed back to Makaiko and wrapped my arm around my shoulders, leaning on me, "We can work things out. Besides, I'm all you've got left. Sad, right?" yes it was sad but I didn't really want anyone's pity right now.  
"Yes." I said,  
"Did you just read my mind?" Makaiko asked,  
"No," I smirked, because as we all know, "That'd be stupid."  
"...Of course."  
"Yeah..." I whispered with shifty looking eyes. Makaiko sighed and slumped on to the ground, I sat down gingerly, I had to stick my leg out which was a tad painful at this moment in time. I'd suffered worse.  
"I hate my life," Makaiko wailed, personally I thought I was the only one who could complain about this predicament,  
"Heh, at this moment in time your life is looking pretty preferable to mine." I replied sadly, I gazed down at the inscription on my brother's grave. I reached out and felt the cool smoothness of marble and stone, tracing Sachiyo's inscription. I felt my insides tremble, and a lump rise in my throat. I turned my head away quickly trying to stop the tears, trying to be strong and not to show Makaiko I was weak. Even though I missed him every single second of the day. Why couldn't it have been me?! I thought angrily. The tears fell on to the grass and grave, glistening and shimmering droplets that splashed down with a soft patter. I was surprised Makaiko hadn't tried to kill me or tease me about my weakness yet.

Makaiko coughed, it wasn't a cough to break the silence either. I wiped the tears on my sleeve and I turned to face her. She was examining her hand which had some unknown substance mixed with blood. The wind picked up and she shivered, it was very cold in Hoshigakure at times.  
"Wish they'd hurry up."  
"Those two men?" I inquired,  
"Yeah, them two," she glanced down the path,  
I eyed her out of the corner of my eye, I wanted to know which one had been responsible for Gaara's death, "Which one is Deidara?"  
She looked at me out of the corner of her eye also, "Blond one." She replied promptly.  
"Makaiko-san, what was that...that thing that attacked me?" I remembered that black beast like thing back in the forest that had seemed to blend in with shadows and sucked the light in.  
"The closest thing I've got to a mother." she said, "The rest of the pack are like my family. My real family are mostly dead. Some are alive, but only some..." I frowned she'd never mentioned her family; I knew she was a demon but I had never met her family. She'd mainly stayed at the Hoshikage manor with me when we were younger,  
"Tell me about your family." I said wearily, it seemed to be a bit of a touchy subject with her.  
"Why?"  
"You never did talk about them before."  
"For a good reason."  
"What was that?"  
"It made me sad..." she looked up at the downcast sky. The wind blew through the graves and swirled around the two of us. We were both alone, in the cemetery among the remnants of my family and many of my village, people I'd loved who'd gone. Makaiko relaxed, but she still hadn't told me about her family so I didn't press the subject. Sachiyo had thought of her as a little sister, she was at our house a lot and she seemed to almost understand me. She also had worked out what my father had done and she tried her best to comfort me even when I refused point blank that there was anything wrong.  
"I wish Deidara would hurry up." she said grumpily,  
"What have you sent them off to do?" I hoped they weren't about to destroy the village,  
"Go to Ameterasu's house to find the antidote,"  
"They wont find it," she knew how to make it but only made one antidote, but luckily I had carried some on me in case something went wrong on a mission,  
"Why not?"  
"She only ever made one antidote,"  
"Which is where?"  
"In my pocket." she turned to look at me, I didn't look at her considering letting her die slowly, but then again I had killed people on missions but I wasn't an S-rank. I looked at Sachiyo's name engraved in to the grave and I knew that I was mad at Makaiko for killing my friends, but had they even liked me really? I knew Sachiyo wouldn't have wanted me to turn in to a cold blooded killer.  
"Why did you only just tell me? Do you want me to die like this?"  
"No...I want you to pay for what you've done. But I don't want you to be disgraced by dying in this manner. Besides," I searched my pockets for the antidote and pulled it out, "Ameterasu's poison is too good for a demon like you."  
She grinned as she took the antidote off me. She pulled the top of and warily eyed the needle. She made a whining noise as a little liquid spurted out of the top. She really was a whimp sometimes,  
"Don't be such a baby!" I said angrily as I yanked it off her and stabbed her in the leg with it. It felt much better to cause her even a little pain; she yelped in surprise and toppled back off the tomb. I sniggered as she got up, glaring at me, I was unaffected, I was the master of evil glares, "You never did like needles." I smirked,  
"Hey, it's a perfectly normal phobia. Some people hate needles, some people hate spiders, some people have a phobia of walking but it don't matter. You have a phobia of going on boats," so much swaying fearing the boat would sink over shark infested water and I would die slowly being deprived of oxygen being dragged down in to a dark abyss  
"But you also hate water." I chipped in, terrified she was and she always seem to lose all her energy.  
"I have good reason too." she sneered. She stood and stretched, "I gotta hand it to Amaterasu, she had a gift,"  
I mumbled about how she was until she killed her. Makaiko frowned. We both turned our heads as two people appeared next to us. "We couldn't find the antidote." A tall, what I assumed was a man, who wore a swirled orange mask and wore a full black outfit,  
"It's alright, Keitii gave me the antidote." Deidara walked over to her and wrapped his arms around Makaiko. He rested his chin on her head and looked at me. I gazed in to his eyes trying to read his murderous mind to find out what had happened to Gaara,  
"How do you know that she gave you the right antidote, hmm?" oh no he didn't, (add weird head and clicking movements if you wish)  
"What are you insinuating, precisely?" I glared at Deidara. He was unaffected, and instead glared back, I scowled. That bastard had killed Gaara; I would never forgive him for what he did.  
"You might have given her another poison, yeah,"  
"You lot are the S-Ranks here, not me," I snarled, hatred for this blonde (rather feminine looking man), crept through my veins like red hot venom, "Please don't insult me by judging me by your pathetic standards. You're all nothing but scum." I turned away, back to looking at Sachiyo's name wishing he would be there again even if I was going mad.  
"Upset my friend why don't you?"  
"What was that for un?"  
"Err..." I gritted my teeth to hold back the torrent of fury and spite, I wished I could've been able to tell Gaara how I'd felt and maybe we might have been more? Who am kidding? This bloke killed him and I resented him for that fact and his village attacked mine killing my family.  
"You two stop it." I snapped, "Not in front of my family please." They didn't want to see these two having a sloppy make out session.  
They muttered complaints. 'Yeah that's right. Listen to meh! I rule!'

"Let's get going then, hmm." Deidara began to drag Makaiko off, well now I really was going to be alone, what was I going to do?  
"Wait." she tugged her hand out of his and ran back to me. She sat next to me on the tombstone and looked me straight in the eye. I wondered what she was up too, until she held both my hands in hers and swung them up and down in front of us both.  
"Ne, Keitii-chan?" so I was still her friend then, I knew she realised she'd destroyed some of my life but she was trying to make amense,  
"...What is it?" I asked carefully, eyeing her suspiciously,  
"Can I go to your wedding?"  
"...Uh...sure?"  
"Can I be your bridesmaid?"  
"Yes..."  
"That's great news!" she chirped.  
"...Yes..." I was highly confused, how random? Or did she know something I didn't? But as we all know reading minds and predicting the future would just be plain stupid,  
"Also, do you want to come with us?"  
"Huh?" I said, I wondered how the femi-man felt about this,  
"Huh?!" Deidara said.  
"Tobi thinks Deidara's girlfriend is mad."  
"Deidara's girlfriend thinks you should shut up now," she said sweetly, so they were dating, wow Makaiko cared for a guy, amazing.  
"Tobi thinks he should listen..." Tobi said fearfully.  
"Tobi's a good boy then," she turned back to face me, "Whad'ya say?" I weighed up the chances of me getting killed on this journey and then what other life I had,  
"Why do you want me to come with you?" I asked confused,  
"Yeah, why do you want her to come with us, yeah?" Deidara asked, more confused than me which is pretty amazing,  
"She's my best friend that's why." Makaiko stated simply, awaiting my answer, "Because of this I trust that before she even attempts to double cross us she'll consider the friendship we had and the friendship I'm trying to strengthen once more. Although I understand how she feels about me at this moment in time," too bloody right! I pondered a moment about how I was actually considering making Makaiko pay,  
"Err, yeah sure I wasn't going to double cross you."  
"Great!"  
"Honestly, un, couldn't one so associated with sarcasm catch the sarcasm dripping off of her tongue yeah?!" She looked innocently confused,  
"Nyuu..."  
"I'll go with you guys, sure." I stood up and began to dust the dirt of her clothes. Makaiko grinned and tugged me along, she had a tight hold on me, Deidara groaned and trudged along after us while Tobi started to whistle a happy tune.  
"Shut up, Tobi!" Deidara yelled after a moment or two,  
"But Deidara-senpai..."  
"Just shut up, yeah." Deidara hissed angrily,  
"I don't think he wants me to come along," I said looking over my shoulder at the bickering Tobi and Deidara, I felt a bit alone. I knew this feeling would intensify because they all knew each other and I only knew Makaiko and as far as I was concerned they were totally different from me,  
"He doesn't," she stated, "But he'll live. Besides, I need the female company, Deidara doesn't count," I sniggered away and walked into the bird, although it looked soft, it wasn't as soft as it looked "Ooof!" Makaiko looked down at me smirking  
"Well done." She started to clap my hands together very slowly.  
"Not my fault." I mumbled,  
"Funny, you walk into less things when you're pissed off your head," she turned to face Deidara, "We need a new bird, this one has an imprint of Keitii's fat head in it," well she was the big headed one!  
"Oi!"  
"'Tis true," she shrugged. Deidara shook his head and reached in to a pouch his side  
"What shall I do with this one, hmm?"  
"Leave it." I said, what else could he do with it?  
"Take it with us and bomb someone with it en route to wherever we're going," she said, she planned on killing more innocent people?!  
"Good idea, un." Deidara grinned. I was horrified at how they could laugh about things like this. As I said they're completely different to me,  
"You're going to bomb some innocent people?!"  
"Yeah, don't wimp out on us. You do it nearly all the time as a shinobi." It was true but-  
"But that's my job!"  
"Still taking life away, I see no difference." Well when she put it like that I was kind of the same, just I didn't do it for fun,  
Deidara finished moulding the clay and performed the hand signs required. A puff of smoke and a giant clay bird was standing next to us. It was ginormous! The other one looked like an ant compared to this big beasty thing. Deidara must have made it bigger to seat us all.  
"How much more chakra will you have to use to keep it airborne, Deidara?"  
Deidara looked up at his 'creation' then, jumping up onto it's back, he turned and said, "Not too much more, un. Besides, this is just for getting us over that fire of yours. We can't go through it can we?"  
"I'm sure if we tried we could." She said flatly, and jumped up next to Deidara. I followed and the bird spread it's wings. Tobi leapt onto the bird.


	21. Chapter 21

**Part 21 Left Hanging**

I looked back down at my village, was I going to actually become a missing-nin from two villages? No. I had to get back before that happened. Kotaro flapped up beside me I'd forgotten about him. I put him in to my bag, he stroked his red and gold plumage. I pressed him against my face, his warmness comforting somehow, reassuring me everything would work out, even though I knew it wouldn't. I wondered if anyone would see us and then the thought that I was in some sort of danger hanging around S-ranks. Well I didn't think my chakra wings could hold me till we got to the ground, we were pretty far up and as I did not intend on taking up free falling as a hobby I just sat still on the bird gazing at my fellow riders. I had no idea how Deidara was so confident he could stand. I wondered that if we got low enough he could get decapitated on a tree branch. The man called Tobi was sat at the rear of the bird and blabbering about the scenery, I wondered if his mother had dropped him as a child or he had had some kind of accident causing this annoying behaviour. Clear sign of brain damage in my opinion. I decided that I wanted to show some slight bravery and tried to stand up. But I realised, a split second too late this was the wrong thing to do. I heard a yowl and I screamed as Makaiko flung me off the bird and I plummeted towards the ground. I could hear the wind roaring through my ears. I soon saw sharp tree branches flying up towards me. Note to self, never take up free falling with Makaiko. I gather my chakra together and felt my wings unfurl as the chakra was hot on my back. A second later my stomach plummeted as they disappeared. I was being spun around in the air, the tree tops drew closer and closer. I felt the tree branches snag on my clothes and scratch my skin, I closed my eyes and flung out an arm which connected with a tree branch which I latched on to. I was glad that it hadn't been worse. I wondered where they were. Probably flying back to an Akatsuki base, well a lot of organisations have a base. I knew Deidara would stop Makaiko coming after me, I had got the feeling he hadn't really liked my attitude, well he'd killed Gaara, at least I had a reason for hating his guts. I carried on planning Deidara's painful death in the most imaginative ways possible when I heard some screaming, yelling and some loud crashing. And no before you say it, it wasn't a giant T-rex I'd accidentally on purpose cloned and let it loose or set it on Katsou's fan club, I mean cloning, no tch, the things you people think I've done.

It was infact a certain blood thirsty demon and an over sexual femi-man. I gazed over at them silently laughing at the picture. Makaiko was being choked due to the fact that her collar had been caught on a branch and Deidara was clinging on to her leg, no sign of the brainless one though. Makaiko eventually unhooked her collar but still clung on to the branch,  
"Thanks for dropping by," I said dully. She looked across to the other tree where I was hanging from. You know they took making me hang out with them a little too literally. She nodded as a response, then clearly deciding she needed her leg intact she tried to shake Deidara off of her with little success, she even kicked him in the head, which I found hilarious. She gave up,  
"I'm bored," she said,  
"I'm hungry," I complained as my stomach gurgled,  
"I'm getting tired, yeah," Deidara whined, whimp, why couldn't he make another bird to get us out of here?! Mind you his hand were too busy clinging to Makaiko's leg, personally I thought he just like the view of Makaiko from down there.  
"Why?" We both asked,  
"Because you've tried to throw me off your leg about a dozen times already, hmm! You're getting more violent each time yeah..." Deidara was still holding her leg,  
"Well I don't know where you've been," she stated, "You might have cooties, ewww!"  
"Stop acting like a baby Makaiko-chan, it doesn't seem to suit you somehow." I said dryly, cooties, honestly!  
"But it gets me attention, which I'm happy with." she said smugly. We 'hung around' for a few hours and the sun turned blood red then slowly night ate up the remaining light. It was no pitch black and my ears seemed to magnify the sounds, I couldn't see more than a few feet in front of me so I concentrated the chakra to my eyes and saw among the blackness Deidara and Makaiko's chakra, I was glaring at Makaiko, I knew she could see me. I laughed at the thought of Deidara being the only one who couldn't see anything. Suddenly I heard creaking noises,  
"What's that noise?" I asked fearfully as something creaked, I could see Makaiko's chakra form changing,  
"Hikari-chan what is it, hmm?" Deidara asked,  
"Growing my wings." she growled as a particularly loud crack echoed through the forest. Two wing like shapes of chakra had pushed themselves out of her back, I saw them flap a bit. They flapped again this time taking Makaiko out of the safety of the trees with Deidara still clinging on to her leg. Suddenly Makaiko plummeted, Deidara of course was a lot heavier than I was, Makaiko shrieked,  
"Oi, you better not forget about me!"  
"We're too busy falling thank you very much hmm!" Deidara yelled back. I felt the chakra surge away from my eyes, didn't want to make myself vulnerable by using too much of the stars power.  
"Keitii?!" Makaiko called up into the trees, it was amazing that she could make her loud big mouth and the wind picked up making the trees sway and creek. I almost fell off but clung on tightening to a vice like grip,  
"Where the hell are you?! You just get up and leave me! How dare you?! When I get my hands on you, you are sooo dead! I'll ring your bleedin' neck!"  
"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" she called up,  
"NO!!" I screamed down to them.  
"I've been gone like what, a minute?!"  
"It's your fault I'm up here in the first place!"  
"You stood on my tail!"  
"You threw me off the bird!" I bellowed.  
"I don't remember that at all. You've been lying in the sun too long!"  
"What sun?! It's night! You motherfucking bitch of a whore!" I concentrated the chakra to my eyes again and fumed at seeing Deidara once again wrapped around Makaiko, some would say I was jealous that I couldn't be the same with G-  
"You two had better not be having a romantic, lovey-dovey moment!" I threatened, "You should be helping me!"  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." she grumbled quietly as she pulled away from Deidara.

She rose threw the trees and after she'd stopped pratting about with her fancy moves she eventually found me,  
"Hello." she said. I turned wildly and began swinging wildly in the air, I was going to re-mould her face!  
"I'm gonna kill you!"  
"I won't help you then." she said,  
"Yes you will! Or I'll-" my stomach plummeted as the branch I was clutching on to gave way and I sped in to another free fall but I dragged Makaiko down with me because I fell on top of her and we flew straight in to a tree. I felt like my skull had been cleaved in two and by the time we'd eventually landed we'd had several arguments resulting in some colourful language from and several scratches, punches and kicks from Makaiko's lovely temper.  
We Landed in a clearing, the floor littered with foliage that we'd sent crashing down to earth in our wake. I could feel Makaiko watching, I could almost read her mind, something about a rodent, but as we all know reading minds is just plain stupid.

"You found her then, hmm?" Deidara asked as he threw down an armful of twigs and small branches onto the pile in the middle of the clearing.  
"Come off it, a deaf person would have found her from all the noise she was making." Makaiko said,  
"A deaf person wouldn't have heard me though." I said confused,  
"How'd you come up with that one, yeah?"  
"I have...no idea." she said, Deidara moulded a minuscule bomb and set it off after placing it in the midst of the fire. A small pop as it exploded and sparks scattered out onto the dry wood which quickly caught alight. Deidara began to feed small pieces of kindling into the fire and once that was burning started to place in larger twigs until he eventually placed on the larger of the pieces of wood. Makaiko and I were rummaging through the our clothing to see if we had any food with us. Mind you, when you run off intending to save someone these things don't generally spring to mind. So we added our musical stomach rumblings to the crackling of the wood. Deidara sat back from the fire and patted his stomach; it made an gurgling sound and he sighed.  
"So hungry, yeah." He whined, he was really starting to annoy me,  
"Me too," I said,  
"I need more food than you though, hmm." Deidara said, rounding on me, I raised an eyebrow at him, "I'm a full grown man,"  
"Sure about that?" I asked, I mean he didn't even look of the male species. Deidara ignored the comment and instead carried on, "I also have four mouths to feed, un."  
I knew he had three mouths but couldn't find the fourth, anyway his hands didn't eat anything, "Why Deidara? Expecting triplets are we?" Makaiko said dryly. I tried to muffle my laughter and she smirked as Deidara's temper began to boil. He was trying hard to hold his temper in, I didn't need protecting from male temper tantrums,  
"Do you have four stomachs, Deidara-san?" I asked, genuinely interested to whether he was infact human,  
"No, just a ploy to get more food, hmm." He sighed, "It only worked once on Hikari-chan, yeah."  
"He tricked me into giving him the rest of my meal." She said grimly, answering my confused look.  
"Tasted good too, un." Deidara grinned.

"Where is Tobi? May I ask?" I said, I wondered why they were so concerned about others except Tobi. I mean Tobi clearly had the mind of a three year old child and I wondered how he'd even got in to Akatsuki.


	22. Chapter 22

**Part 22 Hiroaki a Bisexual Pervert**

After an hour or so I huddled by a tree thinking about everything that had happened to me over the past week. I definitely missed my bed that was warm, the forest nights were very cold as wind swirled in the clearing making creatures of the trees. I felt my eyelids getting heavier and heavier until I felt my body relax in to a sleep.

I woke, I instantly felt my full body encased in something that was bitterly cold and that seemed to bite at my skin with the freezing temperature it was at. My eyelashes were covered in snowflakes which I had a feeling wasn't a good look for me, but the strange thing was my breath came in short sharp bursts, I couldn't take a deep breath at all and I was shivering like mad. I looked in to my bad and Kotaro was inside with his wings wrapped around him.  
I noticed that I was covered in a sheet of ice which seemed to suppress my chakra. The fire had gone out and snowflakes floated down, the ground was covered in fresh snow. I looked around for Makaiko and saw her gazing up at the sky a few feet away. I crawled along the ground and the pain from the coldness was increasing with every inch I gained on her. But I didn't get why it suddenly had started snowing, we were in a place where it rarely snowed and just yesterday had been a normal warm temperature. When I was right beside Makaiko I saw Deidara had also been in the state I was in, Makaiko noticed us, then looking at me reached out to touch the ice surrounding me, but she withdrew sharply. She narrowed her eyes looking at the ice covering me, I could almost see the cogs in her tiny little demon mind working away (even if they were a bit rusty from lack of use). She jumped to her feet the snow that had been starting to form a sheet around her flew off. But suddenly the snow with its ice cold sharpness whirled around her angrily, what a strange phenomenon. A jet of flames flew from her mouth at the snow melting it instantly, the temperature seemed to rise a little from the look Makaiko had but I still felt as cold as death. The snow rekindled itself and fell once more in the clearing. I coughed and felt a jolt of pain cross my heart,  
"Who's there?!" she yelled angrily into the nothingness "Who's doing this?!"  
The snow swirled about and then formed tornado. In the middle of this, what I could only describe as a tornado something appeared. A man started to appear, almost as if the snowflakes bonded together to make him.  
"Let's hurry this up, please." She said irritably. I hoped that this person was going to unfreeze me, (he could keep freezing Deidara),  
"That's not very nice of you, nee-chan." Her eyes widened in shock, as the figure stepped forwards, "After all, it's been what, thirteen years since we last saw each other?"  
"Hiroaki..." she said as she looked the figure up and down in disbelief,  
"I'm seventeen years old now." Hiroaki said,  
"I was just trying to think of that..." she said, surprised, but as we all know reading minds is just plain...  
"I know, I can read minds," well there goes my theory out the window,  
"You kidding?"  
"...No."  
"...Oh..." He smirked at her surprise. Well he was erm, dare I say it handsome, although not anything like Gaara had been if a certain someone hadn't killed him!  
"These your human toys then?" Hiroaki commented, gesturing towards me and Deidara, my mind instantly went in to dirty overdrive thinking more along the lines of threesomes and sex toys.  
"No, actually they would be my friends that you're killing off,"  
"I'm not killing them off, just making sure they don't interrupt us. It's been the first conversation I've had with you in a long time, nee-chan."  
"Yes, I bet you don't call the windowsill the windowsilver anymore, do you?" that was funny I wonder what their family album is like? Makaiko as a little child, maybe not innocent though.  
"I was four. Plus you never told me I was wrong." He hissed.  
"It was cute." She shrugged. He sighed. Makaiko walked over to him, changing back to her demon form. She reached up and traced the black triangles under his eyes. She seemed proud at his facial features and physique he did look rather handsome. His deep red hair flattered his facial features well, the single tuft of silver hair running through his fringe was braided and adorned with several gems. He smirked down at her and he had crimson eyes, like mine.

Makaiko suddenly put him in a headlock, I raised an eyebrow as she started ruffling his hair. Hiroaki tried to ruffle Makaiko's hair and they carried on in this vain until Makaiko tripped over Deidara, ha serves him right stupid S-rank. Makaiko looked up at Hiroaki but almost as cold as the ice covering me and Deidara.  
"Unfreeze them, ototo-chan." He frowned,  
"You serious? They're just humans..." He crossed his arms, moodily, and pouted, his hair shifting to hang in front of his eyes.  
"Deadly serious. Besides that, they're my humans." She said proudly, I wasn't bloody owned by anyone!  
"Why do you sound proud to be associated with humans?" He asked, still pouting.  
"They're my friends, now be a good boy and do as nee-chan says or she'll have to punish you," she waved a finger at him, tutting as she did so. He grinned and helped her up.  
"Okay then, nee-chan," what a pushover, "Only for you, nee-chan," he grinned,  
"Wouldn't have it any other way," she grinned back. I felt the ice around me start to crack open and it shattered, I was finally warm again, not to mention I could breathe comfortably, you know breathing one minor detail to survival. She ran forwards and roughly shook Deidara,  
"N-nani, hmm?" He yawned as he blinked, "What is it?" He stretched his arms out in front of him and stifled another yawn.  
"You're okay?" She asked, bemused,  
"A little cold, hmm," Deidara said as he sat up straighter, "But it's nothing you can't help with." He smirked. She smiled and hugged him.  
Were they trying to rub their relationship in my face?  
"So, you're the guy with my sister, eh?" Hiroaki said glaring at Deidara. Deidara looked very confused,  
"What an interesting metaphor, sis," Hiroaki commented, I seemed to be not involved at all in this conversation. I let my thoughts drift away with vague mutterings from them trying to penetrate my thoughts. I was still so, so cold and my energy and chakra seemed to have been affected by the demonic energies that possessed Makaiko and Hiroaki. I once again curled up and drifted in to sleep while they blathered on about some useless things. I thought I deserved a bit of a rest after what I'd been through. However much I'd forgiven Makaiko her waking me up in my current position wasn't good. I opened my eyes blearily and saw her big eyes staring at me, I jumped back in surprise and went tumbling down in to a snowdrift. Once again I was freezing! And I wasn't in the best mood to be woken up in.

"Makaiko!" I yelled, the snow muffling my response, I kicked my feet trying to make the snow budge, but, as my life goes it didn't. "Makaiko you fucking mother daughter of a bitch!" I strained my ears for any response,  
"Makaiko! Get me out of here!" was she bloody deaf?! "MAKAIKO!" I bellowed as I swung my foot trying to latch on to her leg and get a good kick. I could hear rumbling voices, clearly the femi-man and Hiroaki had arrived to laugh at my rather unfortunate predicament. Now there's one thing you may have worked out I have an incredibly dirty mind and as thoughts at the most crucial have a habit of doing to me I remembered that I was wearing a short kimono and that I'd gone head first in to the snow drift. Also with two potential male beings out there I had to be ready to cry rape. I was not lying here freezing my ass off any longer, I should have more dignity being around Kages all the time, (yeah right me, dignity). I managed to turn myself around and climb back out of the massive whole I was in. "You!" I hissed at Makaiko. She turned around to see that I had finally pulled myself free of the snowdrift. My angry expression faltered when I saw my rather comical expression. "What is it?" I asked.

She pointed at the struggling pair, "I think my brother's gay." Makaiko said,  
"Nothing wrong with him being gay." I said, always loved a good fight and if it was between a femi-man and a gay so much the better.  
"With my boyfriend?" she raised an eyebrow, the eyebrows were getting their daily workout routine I noticed.  
"There is definitely something wrong with that!" I bellowed as I bent down and quickly scooped up some snow. I patted it into a rough sphere and pulled my arm back, "Don't try to steal other people's boyfriends!" I yelled as I let go and it flew, smack right on target! And hit Deidara full in the face.  
"Err, you hit the wrong person." she said weakly as Deidara was knocked to the ground by the force, Keitii-1 Deidara-0. I watched as Hiroaki bent down over Deidara, then looked up at me.  
"No, I definitely hit the right person." I said smugly, I had no grudge against Hiroaki of course, what had Makaiko expected? Me to wrestle Hiroaki off of Deidara? I was like way way smaller than them!  
"You were supposed to hit my brother!" she snarled at me,

"Screw Deidara," Hiroaki ran over to us both, "You're way more interesting to me." He grabbed both of my hands and drew me in close to him! But the weird thing is I seemed to like male company and warmness but I couldn't show this in front of Makaiko and with her brother! I blushed and mumbled something about how I had prior arrangements. Although if nothing better showed up he was always an option, except for the fact he tried to molest Deidara, wait a moment, he tried to what?!  
"What is going on, seriously?" she said,  
"You...you..." I stammered,  
"What is it, babe?" Hiroaki asked sweetly as he leaned in closer still, hold your horses a moment! He was attempting to kiss me after just trying to molest Deidara and he'd called me babe?! Oh no he did not just do that!

"You stupid man whore!" I bellowed, I glared with such a ferocity that he leaped back, and so he should do. I took a violent swing at his head, I wanted to scratch his bloody eyes out! What was next him calling me his bitch?!  
I ran after him through the snow, I yelled at him with a few very chosen words. I attempted to strangle him but failed. I glowered at him.  
"My, my, no restraints I see." He said I gasped, I HAD NO RESTRAINTS!! What about him and his sexually perverted ways?!  
"You stupid, idiotic twit! Leave me alone! I'm not interested in you! How dare you try to take advantage of me?!" I heard Makaiko sniggering and I could see Deidara grinning. I legged it after him and finally got hold of him and attempted to nock him into the next century,  
"Nee-chan help me! Your friend is trying to molest me!" Hiroaki wailed I recoiled at his words and quickly glanced over at Makaiko.  
"You should let her, she needs cheering up. Plus it's what you want right?" She grinned at my furious expression and winked at me, the bitch!

"Oh no, I want Deidara." Hiroaki sang as he dancing about the clearing, jeering at me all the way, like I cared about that bisexual little sod! Deidara gulped. Makaiko found the situation hilarious and couldn't control her laughter. Hiroaki seemed to be bisexual and perverted, and more hyper than a kid who raided a sweet store.  
"Enough!" She stepped in dramatically and shoved Hiroaki to the ground to my right and me to the ground to my left.  
"Kiss and make up, yeah." Deidara grinned as he leaned over my shoulder.  
"Rather make-out." Hiroaki smirked.  
"Rather die," I said, "I've seen better things in the sewers," a big fat lie but I had to hurt his ego, Hiroaki looked at me upset, "Is that the truth?"  
"Yep." I said bluntly,  
"I can change!" He wailed as he wrapped his arms tight about me, this was too much, why oh why did I have to attract the perverted ones of the male gender?!. "Please love me!"  
"NO! Get off me you freak!" I started to panic,  
"Fine I'll go to someone who loves me for who I am and doesn't want me to change." Hiroaki huffed.  
"Who? Your mother yeah?" Deidara grinned, nice one from the femi-man,  
"No," Hiroaki stood and fixed Deidara with an intense gaze, "You, Deidara-kun!" oh this was priceless, the look on his face!  
"Ack!" Makaiko was flung to the side and lay sprawled on the ground while Hiroaki attached himself to Deidara.  
"Get. Off. Me. UN!" Deidara wrestled with Hiroaki's amazing grip while I crawled over to Makaiko.  
"Why are your family all freaks?" I wailed, the one guy who I'd found even the remotest bit attractive since I'd left was a freak, it wasn't fair!  
"I have no idea, we just are." she said and she shook my head in dismay. "Calling me a freak?!" she launched herself after me, everyone was yelling, fighting, scratching, bitching, biting, yowling, hunting, kissing... wait a mo scrap that last one.

We sat in a different corner of the clearing, Makaiko glared at me, I glared back at her. Deidara was glaring at Hiroaki who was likewise glaring at him. "That went better than expected," Hiroaki said, "I got to get close to not only the handsome Deidara but the sexy Keitii as well," he really was pushing it now,  
"You stupid pervert!" I bellowed. My glare switched to Hiroaki.  
"What sort of man are you, yeah?!" Deidara bellowed, glaring at him also.

"Deidara is my boyfriend, and Keitii is my friend! Don't molest them! It's not right..." she glared at Hiroaki too.  
"Hang on!" I glared at Makaiko, "This is all your fault! He's your brother!"  
"Don't yell at Hikari, hmm!" Deidara glared at me, oh piss off you gender confused piglet!  
"Bite me!" I retaliated, glaring at Deidara.  
"Why can't I molest your friends?!" Hiroaki demanded, glaring at Makaiko "I molest everyone I meet!" He what?!  
"What?!" Makaiko said, incredibly disturbed, "There is no way you're my brother!" I had my mind racing through a lot of dirty thoughts, which slowly turned back to lynching Hiroaki.  
"So, feeling lonely without you precious Gaara Keitii, yeah?" my head swivelled in his direction, "Poor lonesome little pathetic girl, hmm"  
"Oh piss off you over sexed transvestite!"  
"I-" I didn't even wait for his answer I launched myself at him, fed up of his stupid smirk, rubbing Gaara's death in my face. I grabbed his hair, but there are advantages when you're a 6ft tall S-rank. He flung me off with great force, I pulled out various weapons and he started moulding clay. I wasn't using my usual star jutsus till I had to.  
"Guys, guys, no need to fight." Hiroaki got up and walked over to me and Deidara. I rounded on him.

"Sod off yeah!" Deidara yelled as he threw some of his explosives at Hiroaki. Hiroaki jumped back and a giant shield of ice crystallized in front of him. A swirl of snow and the birds were blown of course and into the thickest part of the shield where they exploded, causing no more damage than a hairline crack. Deidara grimaced and reached for his pouch again.  
"Deidara!" Makaiko jumped in front of him, my arms spread out to stop him from trying to harm her bisexual pervert again. He looked over her head and continued to glare at Hiroaki who had poked his head out from behind his shield. Ignoring Makaiko he set his hands to work again on moulding his attack. Makaiko slapped him while he was distracted. As an instinct he drew his hand back to punch her but she'd already run off, dragging her thing along with her.  
Deidara ran after them and I did too, I certainly wasn't being left on my own again! I ran but having shorter legs is also a disadvantage so I concentrated chakra to my feet and sped up in to a tree out of the way of Deidara's bombings.


	23. Chapter 23

**Part 23 Home Truths**

The wind rushed through my hair and I felt branches snagging at my clothes but I didn't want to lose sight of them. Makaiko and Hiroaki were rushing up far far ahead and Deidara was going at a break neck speed, I tried to keep up as best I could, I was about five metres behind him but I was further up in the trees. I saw Deidara reach for his clay. Surely he wasn't going to blow them up?! Mind you Makaiko was due to die this year anyway. I could hear Deidara mumbling to himself. But then Makaiko and Hiroaki transformed in to two identical birds and flew off in to the night. I jumped down beside Deidara and drew level with him,  
"Fucking hell, what were you trying to do? Kill me?" I glared at him, I really didn't like him and had a lot of reasons to. However I didn't know why he hated me so much. I hunched over wheezing on dramatically before I poked me in the shoulder. "Anybody home?"  
He grunted and shrugged my hand off of his shoulder. Grunting, the typical male response. He looked up at the sky seemingly deep in thought, but the cogs in his head had spider's webs all over them. It was more like... elevator music.

His hand spat out the clay but he just let it spiral to the ground, what the fuck was he doing?! Was the femi-man getting angsty? He glanced up at the sky one last time, the two birds were gone.  
"Deidara, are you going after her?" he shook his head, "Aren't you going after her?"  
"No, I have to find Tobi...hmm." He turned and began to hop back to the clearing.  
"Wha-? Wait!" I followed him again, "What do you mean you're not going after her?"  
"She doesn't want me too be anywhere near her, yeah. She's made that clear." The male species seems to have the acute feelings of a bloody teaspoon, the memory of a fish and the brains of a bald eagle. I looked at Kotaro who flapped on to my shoulder.  
"You've got it all wrong! Her running away like that is her testing to see if you care! She wants you to follow her and comfort her. Trust me, I know how she feels," I'd grown up with Makaiko and I had read between the lines on occasions, I knew that she wouldn't even pretend to love someone as a joke,  
"Really." I despair with the male species sometimes I really do, especially when they don't get their own way.

"Deidara can't you see you're letting go of a good thing? She may be the most arrogant, selfish, conceited bitch you will ever meet but she does care for some people and not many at that. You have to be special in her eyes for her to take an interest, for her to willingly protect you and keep you company. She told me long ago..." I turned away. The one reason I never abandoned Makaiko is that she'd once stopped my father, even though she was just a small child, she'd never liked my father after she found out what happened day in day out. She was the one person who wasn't just friends with me because she was in it for money or popularity. I knew she thought Deidara was special and the fact that he was so big headed as not to go after her was just plain stubbornness and stupidness. I felt the tears course down my cheeks, but I wasn't going to let Deidara the S-rank and one of Akatsuki know that I was weak because I wasn't!

I could feel him looking at me he sighed.  
"What did she tell you, hmm?"  
"She's my best friend and she accepted her fate so easily. She accepted the fact that she'd die by your hands. I don't know how she does it. Everyone she cares for either betrays her or gets killed, and she just carries on waiting for her death to happen. I don't know how she can do that, it would drive me insane." I wiped my tears away and looked at Deidara who was in utter shock, I had a feeling that she hadn't told him.  
"What do you mean, she'll die by my hands?"  
"Demons, a messed up race they are. They see their own deaths in their dreams. Their actual death. They see the future when they sleep, but only that little bit, over and over. Until they know who, how, where and when they'll die. They can pin it down to a matter of days, they can be that accurate with it. They know exactly how much time they have left, and Makaiko has hardly any. She told me when she'd die, she didn't know for sure, could only calculate the years but..."  
"What? What is it, yeah?! I won't kill her! I'd never do such a thing!" He yelled at me as though it was my fault as we both skidded to a halt.

"When we were little, about seven years old, Makaiko told me how many years she had left. She said she had loads of time left and could do loads of things in such a great amount of time. I thought she was going to live to a hundred or something, but instead she said she would die during the year that was eleven years from now. She was seven then and now she's eighteen, sometime this year she'll die and it will all be your fault! So go and apologise to her! Go comfort her! Go after her and make her last few moments happy! She deserves it no matter how much I complain about her! No-one deserves to go through what she has. No-one could bare it..." I dropped my gaze from his and looked behind us at the sky. The stupid piloc had no idea, I hated him because he was going to kill Makaiko and it was breaking her heart to love him and know she must die by his hands, not to mention his village was Iwagakure which killed my whole family and oh yeah don't forget Gaara!  
"Where will she have gone, yeah?"  
"Huh?" I looked back at him. I had forgotten he was there, lost in my own world of losing, my family, friends, the person I loved and now I was going to lose my best friend as well!  
"Can't I just stay away from her, un?" I laughed, remembering saying that myself when she'd told me.  
"You know, I asked the exact same thing. Why didn't she just not turn up on that day or just never go to that place? She just looked at me like I was mad and said what's already happened can't be changed. I still haven't figured out what she meant exactly but I gathered that you can't change it no matter how much you want too. She'll die, by your hands at the time and place she's seen and nothing can change that. If you avoid her, you'll bump into her accidently, no matter how careful you are around her you'll still hurt her. There is nothing you can do, it's out of your hands. Good job too, you'd probably end up eating it." I looked disdainfully at his hands, they really were disgusting things, "How does she let you come anywhere near her with those things? Well, guess I'll never know." I shrugged. He seemed really confused about how I could change from utter deep sadness and woe to my normal self in the space of ten minutes.  
"I see you've recovered, yeah." he said, "Where will she have gone?"

"Probably to that shrine she always visits. It's a relic of the demon world that fell from the sky centuries ago. It has sentimental value to her. Apparently she knows what it is through the memories of her ancestors. If she's so upset as to run away then she'll go there. She can get back to the demon world through it. Don't tell her I told you about it though, she doesn't know I know that she goes back there from time to time to go over her childhood there."  
"But where is it, yeah."  
"Take me with you and I'll direct." I beamed at him, finally I'd gotten somewhere and without blackmail, god I was good. Kotaro hopped onto my shoulder we smiled and gave Deidara a peace sign. He looked really scared. Poor, poor Deidre.

"Fine, hmm." He sighed. Before long we were ready to go. But Kotaro was petrified of the giant clay bird. "Can we hurry this up, yeah?"  
"We're coming, don't worry. It's alright baby." I cooed at Kotaro,  
"What did you call me?!" he snapped, oh he didn't really think I meant him did he? God he had cheek.  
"I was talking to Kotaro,"  
"Oh, the bird."  
"Yes, the bird." I said angrily. I returned to cooing to Kotaro. It seemed to fuel Deidara's anger further.  
"Oh for the love of God, hurry up!" he bellowed at me.  
"Don't get your lace covered knickers in a twist, Deidara."  
"I- what?" He asked confused as I hopped up next to him on the birds back.  
"Oh, I know, I know." I said the last bit softly and evilly. I could see that I'd freaked him out with the amount of danger and venom I could impose on him, he shivered even though it was warm.  
"Did I ever tell you you're strange, yeah?"  
"Did I ever tell you that you look like a girl?" I asked sweetly.  
"Yes, did I ever tell you I don't like you?"  
"Many times, did I ever tell you I don't like the fact that you have four friggin mouths?"  
"Too many to count, hmm. Did I ever tell you that-" but he was interrupted mid Oscar speech by none other than the brainless, gormless form of Tobi.

"Senpai!!" He trilled Tobi knocked him off the bird and flat onto the ground.  
"Tobi!!" He roared as he jumped to his feet and began to pound the living daylights out of him. I sighed dramatically.  
"Men," Deidre snorted in disgust, he was really starting to bug me, "Wait, let me correct myself." I sighed again, "PMSing women." I crack myself up sometimes, his eyes widened. Then I was ready for the typical hand movements and head dance then him saying, "Oh no you didn't girlfriend," with clicks of course. But what he did so caught me off guard.  
"Keitii!" he roared at me and began to chase me instead. Tobi sat in the middle of the clearing, the insult had either washed over him or he was too stupid to care or realise what had been said about him. Tobi obviously hadn't been around women at that time of the month but like hell I was telling him, he'd have to find out for himself.


	24. Chapter 24

**Part 24** _Yanagi Keitii: The Psycologist_

Deidara was seriously angsty, he had serious issues, especially with the four mouths I mean how gross! Seen as I was annoying him I wanted to see how far I could go, time for a little musical number I think. Hit it maestro! "Round and round the Tobi, Deidara chased Keitii, I can't remember this part,"  
"Bang goes Keitii yeah!" he threw a small bomb at me which I dodged.  
"Wait a minute! Halt everything!" Deidara and Tobi both looked at me. "Round and round the Tobi, Deidara chased Keitii, I can't remember this part bang goes Keitii," I mumbled, then I gasped and looked up at him and narrowed my eyes, "That could sound _seriously_ wrong!" I burst in to laughter. Deidara sweat dropped,  
"You know that's what I'd come out with, not a so called lady like you, hmm,"  
"Makaiko hasn't told you about my drinking habits, colourful language and oh so dirty mind then?"  
"Obviously yeah,"  
"In that case I pity you because after the stuff I say you'll need intensive therapy and of the alcoholic kind too," I grinned evilly.  
"You really creep me out, yeah,"  
"Deidara-sempai Tobi is scared of the scary lady,"  
"Okay right let me tell you something," I hissed venomously at them, advancing slowly, "I am not one to be all high class, and another I am 16 so technically a teenager not an adult, " I said it so dangerously I scared myself.  
"Oh great so I have to babysit the Gaara the brats bitch now, yeah!" Oh no he _didn't_ (add clicks, hand gesture and head movements if you wish). Deidara seemed to know that he was in a deep pile of shit that resembles (picture what enemy you wish here.) Tobi by this point was sat on top of the bird looking at the scene before him. Deidara careered up a tree as I sped after him,  
"I am no-one's bitch Deidara!" he looked back and smirked, "Just because you were too cold and heartless to even bother to work out how Makaiko feels doesn't mean you have the right to laugh at other people that-" I was cut off as a couple of Deidara's 'creations' where launched at me. I knew it was too risky; after all he was an S-rank. My chakra wings unfolded and I glided over to the clay bird and sat there glaring at him. My wings were blazing like an inferno which I longed to through Deidara in and let him fry like a little shrimp MUWHAHAHAHA! **cough** sorry I got a _little_ carried away there. He dropped down from the canopy above on to the bird,  
"I never knew you could fly, hmm." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "That isn't a jutsu from Suna I am guessing,"  
"For once gay boy you might just be right,"  
"But where then-"  
"Look there's no time you bird brained imbecile get this bird flying towards Makaiko and I'll tell you on the way if your a good little S-rank Akatsuki member," I tried to reach up and pat him on the head, I failed then tried again but with the wings instead. He rolled his eyes at me; I grinned and lowered myself down.

The bird started to fly upwards and hovered above the forest. I formed my hands and concentrated the chakra to my eyes. I could see what looked like two blue and red trails above the trees. I directed Deidara who followed. I sat down but still watching the tracks and directing Deidara like he was a troop in battle. Tobi was sat at the tail happily whistling away to himself; well he wasn't bothering me or injuring himself. I turned my head back around,  
"So, how the hell do you know a very direct path to Hikari-chan and where the fuck do you come from, yeah?" I tilted my head to one side trying to decide on what to tell him,  
"I was originally from Hoshigakure and I was the Hoshikage's daughter, we found Makaiko outside our village and my family was like her surrogate family," I smiled, "the jutsus I use are from direct training from the chakra filled star in our village. I can fly, I can kill people with my jutsus but it shortens my life and as Makaiko so rightly said, I have killed people on missions but unlike you I do not do it for pleasure," I gritted my teeth and his face remained blank, Deidara seemed very curious,  
"I haven't really heard much about Hoshigakure, hmm,"  
"Really? Well that is a surprise seen as Iwagakure attacked Hoshigakure, a little bit right Deidara," he directed the bird and turned back around,  
"I did not take any part in the destroying of Hoshigakure just so you know, hmm."  
"Well that's one less reason for hating you," I sighed, at least he hadn't killed my family or people I knew but he was going to kill Makaiko, she would probably never see being my head bridesmaid after all...

I looked ahead at the smiling yet unsure face of Uzamaki Naruto, I held out my hand and for the first time I recognised a friendship that had formed between myself and another person. I controlled the sand and it wrapped around his hand and slowly brought it to meet mine. We shook hands and for the first time in a long while I smiled feeling the muscles in my face work hard.  
"Goodbye Uzamaki Naruto,"  
"See ya around Gaara!" he grinned at me then he turned and walked off back to Konoha. I turned back to face my two siblings,  
"Where is Keitii? I thought that she would've been here to greet me long ago," Kankuro and Temari looked at each other.  
"Gaara," Kankuro sighed, "When the fight was going on she really wanted to intervene but when you were taken by the Akatsuki I believe that she'd just lost her best friend by betrayal and well we all know she is rather taken with you but won't generally admit it unless she has to."  
"Kankuro please what has happened to Keitii?"  
"Well she was forced to stay in her room but she somehow got out and ran after you. No-one has heard from Keitii and also she could have possibly run in to a nearby sandstorm. We couldn't send anyone to look for her as our main priority was to protect Suna and to rescue you."  
"That means she must have been away for days, yet she has not returned," as we walked back I was thinking hard about how to find her location, she had to return to Suna.

We arrived at the Kazekage manor and we all separated. As I sat at my desk I felt the feeling of when you miss a step going down the stairs and I knew that it wasn't just friendship I felt for Keitii...

I could see Deidara looking at me, "Well seen as I've told you a little about me then what are Akatsuki doing then? I'd never heard of you till I came to Suna," he ignored me, "What are Akatsuki doing Deidre?" still he said nothing, "OI!" crickets I yanked on his ponytail, "Oi femi-man! What are Akatsuki doing?" Deidara, with surprising force made me release his hair,  
"Number one **never** pull the ponytail and number two I cannot tell you what Akatsuki are doing, yeah"  
"Well tell me something, I mean seen as I am travelling around with some of the Akatsuki, Deidre, Dido I mean...err... DONALD DUCK!"  
"What the fuck hmm?"  
"Sorry withdrawal symptoms from alcohol,"  
"Well Akatsuki are made up mostly of S-ranks, Sasori no danna he was killed shortly after extracting the Shukakau he was from Sunagakure and mainly used puppetry techniques-"  
"What like Wank- I mean Kankuro's?" I grinned,  
"The one who caught up with us and lost badly to Sasori no danna, yeah"  
"He- what?!"  
"Yeah, probably dead now, hmm."  
"So you've killed more bloody fucking people I care about?!"  
"Oh woe is you, hmmm."  
"Oh shut up you transvestite and I thought I'd just tell you that you also need speech therapy,"  
"No I don't, yeah,"  
"So you admit you do,"  
"No, yeah,"  
"Ha you just said you do,"  
"No, yeah!" he got steadily more angry.  
"But you just-"  
"Oh shut up, yeah!"  
"Fine, fine, fine," Kotaro and I whipped two pairs of glasses and a couple of clipboards out of my bag because as we all know producing things out of thin air is _just plain stupid._ "So Deidara, if indeed that is you real name, your transvestite appearance is clearly from something troubling you in your life. So with our therapy sessions we will aim to conquer your addiction,"  
"Tobi thinks you should-" I quelled him with a look,  
"So Deidara how does having a therapist on this journey make you feel?"  
"Annoyed, hmm,"  
"How does that make you feel?"  
"Angry, hmm,"  
"But how does that make you feel?"  
"Very angry, yeah."  
"But how does that make you feel?"  
"Like I want to throttle you, yeah!"  
"But how does that make you _feeeeeeeeeeel_?"  
"Murderous yeah!"  
"But how does that make you _feeeeeeeeeeel_?"  
"Blowing you up yeah!"  
"But how does that make you _feeeeeeeeeeel_?"  
"A lot better when I've done it, yeah!" Kotaro folded away his glasses and I mine. Deidara looked very angry seemed I had pushed him too far this time, I could see that the chakra flow had started to go faster in his hands. He ran at me and threw a bomb just to the left of my face so I jumped my chakra wings on cue unfolded, we were near Hoshigakure I knew that which meant we were near the shrine. I soared over the landscape wondering where to go; I swooped down and landed by the iron clad gates that were the entrance to the graveyard. I glanced around I could see the villagers busy going about their daily lives. I walked towards the Hoshikage manor, by the entrance stood two guards. They both showed signs of recognition, only my headband and clothing had changed over those months.

"What can I do for you then Keitii?"  
"I need to speak with the Hoshikage." They led me along the all too familiar corridors,  
"I heard you were back in the village but I see your headband changed,"  
"Yes I will be returning to Suna as soon as I can." The guard knocked on the heavy wooden door.  
"Enter,"  
"Hoshikage-sama Yanagi Keitii to see you,"  
"Right send her in." I closed the door behind me and saw Daichi gathering up papers,  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Something that is more important than you who almost got killed by a sixteen year old girl. He snarled at me, "Bite me bitch," he exited.  
"You wished to speak with me Keitii,"  
"Yes," I gulped, "Shortly after setting off we encountered Makaiko who now is with one of the Akatsuki and we fought her. Unluckily we all got separated and-and-" I thought of Katsou and how he'd gone there because he had wanted to protect me, I only wished his last moment weren't spent in unrequited love, "I am sorry but I was the only one who survived the mission," something in his face seemed to torten,  
"You're quite sure?"  
"Unluckily yes, Hoshikage-sama" did he know every word cost me an effort to say because I knew it was the truth. He bowed his head in thought as I turned to go,  
"Keitii," I turned to face him, "Please stay for their funeral," I nodded slowly and put my hand on the door handle feeling the coolness of the brass beneath my fingers. "And, could you speak at the funeral I know it's what your team would have wanted more than anything," what he expected from me I didn't know, "Keitii, I am sorry about your family as well and that you weren't there for the funeral it was a most sad occasion,"  
"I-It's fine," I let my voice trail off as I walked out of the door.


	25. Chapter 25

**Part 25** _The Funeral_

I punched a wall outside and it burnt away from where my chakra had flared up and the rest had massive cracks in, but I didn't care! Why did everyone I cared for have to die! My family, team, friends and Makaiko, she could already be dead for all I knew if Deidara had found her. I sat on a branch of the biggest blossom tree with the petals swirling and masking me from any passers by. Kotaro fluttered down on to my lap and looked at me as though he understood me; well he had seen all of his companions die. I stroked his soft red and gold feathers.

The next day I woke promptly, I had been out and bought a mid-length kimono. I let my hair hang down and went about my usual routine slowly. I exited the hotel that I'd been staying in and paid the man behind the desk. Kotaro was perched on my shoulder and had a rather melancholy heir about him. I met the Hoshikage family at the gates all dressed in splendid black ceremony clothes, all of the sibling and I embraced quickly. Their mother turned to me she had short dark blue hair that was tied up in a ponytail,  
"Keitii," she hugged me her eyes sparkling, "Thank you for coming, are you okay with speaking?"  
"Yes, I'll be fine, look I'm-" I was what? Sorry that it hadn't been me that had died. I was sorry it had happened to them. Sorry that they were dead because of me. Sorry that I couldn't have saved their daughter, "Sorry,"  
"Thank you, but you needn't be so, Amaterasu and Katsou died fighting." I made my way over to Katsou's family, he had a younger sister and a brother who was a few years older than him yet they looked so a like an older version of Katsou.  
"Keitii-chan, Katsou told us that you were here," his sister said with a far off expression in her eyes,  
"I'm sorry Masami-san," I gave her a hug, she was only about 8 years old and I had acted like a second mother to her sometimes, I felt her little body shudder as I knew tears were falling from her hazel eyes. When she dried her eyes she moved back to her mother, then Nori approached me,  
"I am glad to see you here Keitii-chan, Katsou missed you greatly when you left,"  
"I know but I couldn't have possibly stayed in this village any longer, but Nori-san I never meant for any of this to happen and despite what you may think I cared for your brother as a friend and to find out he was dead ripped me apart as much as you,"  
"I know, you have lost more people in the past months than I have and I am sorry about your family,"  
"It's okay, I miss Sachiyo everyday but I try and move on."

The crowd moved forward up the cemetery path, I stood next to Nori with the three families of the deceased, Amaterasu's, Katsou's and Raiden-sensei's. We all sat on seats on a smooth patch of grass; someone said meaningless words about Amaterasu, Katsou and Raiden-sensei. The bodies had been wrapped in linen and the lids were closed and put into big marble tombstones. I waited for my turn, then I walked up my heart doing a steady drum beat. I walked up the steps to the podium that was draped in black. I surveyed the crowd, some whispering to their neighbours, I knew about me and bad things. I unfolded a piece of paper and began to read,  
"I set off on a mission with my old team as many of you know I now live in Sunagakure. I only returned alone days later. Amaterasu-san was a hard working ninja who was talented and trained as a medical-nin, she had a wide ranging knowledge of poisons to use in battle, she was an honourable person, a devoted daughter, an excellent fighter and remains an irreplaceable friend to many who met her and gained her friendship as I did. She died a heroine's death and shall be remembered forever as dying on a mission to rescue the Kazekage." I paused and gulped, "Kano Raiden was my sensei and trained with team 9 and he made us into worthy ninja. He was a sensei who cared for his students and he was a hero in mine and everyone's eyes, he was an extraordinary man, he never gave up on something no matter how hard or troublesome it got because he knew that his knowledge could benefit the future of Hoshigakure, he died with two of his team and was someone to admire and look up to, I will never forget him." I took a shuddery breath my eyesight now blurry with sparkling tears, I opened them. I could here sobs from the families, I looked in to Nori's eyes and he smiled at me, I turned back to my speech, "Katsou-kun was a fellow team mate, a remarkable son, brother, a fantastic ninja who's ambition was to join the ANBU and he was a dear and close friend to me. People expected great things from him and he gave them greater things because he was that kind of extraordinary person who Hoshigakure will sorely miss. He was more of a man than most and protected the ones he cared about deeply, he never once gave up on them or let go of his feelings for them and I wished that I could have said this to him a lot sooner but he was a hero and did great things for this village, I among many will miss him deeply, thank you for listening because that is what they meant to me and much more." I stepped down and went back to my seat next to Nori with tears pouring down my face he put his arm around me which made it worse because he reminded me so much of Katsou.

Everyone in turn placed flowers on the tombs. Afterwards I talked to the families who were grateful for my speech, I found Nori and he looked in to my eyes,  
"You're not staying are you,"  
"No I have to get back to Sunagakure before I become a missing-nin and most likely to attend another funeral of another loved one,"  
"I understand, well our family will miss you, I wish you luck on your journey,"  
"Thank you and goodbye I guess," I walked away, I laid bunches of flowers on my parents and Sachiyo's graves, and more than ever I felt alone. I brushed Sachiyo's lettering lightly and whispered his name but he did not appear. I set off down to the gates and trudged towards the forest, I gathered the chakra and headed off towards the desert area. I wondered if I'd run into Makaiko or the S-rank Deidara but I ran into no creature on my journey through the forest.

I suddenly felt the temperature rise and the ground started to feel grittier underfoot and the forest opened up on to huge sand dunes that stretched for miles. Kotaro spread his wings out and soared beside me as we both sped along, Kotaro looked at me,  
"Yes I know what I am doing Kotaro and don't try telling me otherwise," I turned to fix my eyes on the horizon on which I could see something that was a dot but I knew was Suna. It grew bigger by the second, slowly it was true and I also dreaded what I would find when I reached my destination.

The sun started to set and the temperature dropped, but now I could defiantly say I was about 5 miles away from Suna and that time would pass easily. The great walls loomed up bearing down on me; I started to slow steadily to walking. I approached the wall and entered through the gap. I had walked in to Suna with my black cloak. I felt someone push me to the ground and hold a kunai to my back,  
"Who are you and what is your purpose!" a guard asked gruffly, I shook my hood off,  
"It's me you idiotic imbeciles!" I yelled at them,  
"It's her," another one said, "Kazekage-sama wants to see you Yanagi Keitii,"  
"Well stand me up right so I can walk otherwise I am not moving my butt at all you baboons," they let go and I stood brushing dirt off me.

* * *

Kankuro stood there informing me of the up coming events of Sunagakure but my mind was elsewhere, caught up in those red eyes of hers,  
"Gaara, Gaara,"  
"Sorry Kankuro I was just thinking,"  
"Gaara look something's troubling you what is it?"  
"Any news of Keitii?" he sighed and looked at me as though he knew what was going on in my mind, as of yet this experience of love for others was completely new and alien.  
"There has been no word from anyone," I looked out of the window and prayed silently that she wasn't among the deceased.

* * *

I walked along the corridor surrounded by guards and Kotaro glared at them then stuck his tongue out at one who glared at the bird so I hissed at him, and could you believe he rolled his eyes at me! Cheeky bugger! We stopped outside a door and one approached then knocked, he entered but the guards and I remained out in the corridor. The guard came back out,  
"Kazekage-sama would like to speak with you,"  
"Aye-aye cap'n," I said, Kotaro and I saluted him. I opened the door tentavily.


	26. Chapter 26

**Part 26 **_The Sun & The Sky. The Night & The Stars_

I closed the door behind me and drew my eyes up to look into the face of the Kazekage and gasped. I had expected strangers eyes for a new Kazekage and was in shock at seeing those cyan eyes,  
"What the?" I rubbed my eyes and then pinched myself hard, "Ah fuck that hurt!" I had long nails which had dug in to my skin, "How? Why? When? I am so confused," I stared at him,  
"I think we should wrap things up for today," Gaara said totally unaffected, all the council members, Kankuro and Temari filed out. "Please sit down Keitii-chan this will take a lot of explaining." He rubbed his temples wearily, I also registered the new tone of my name,  
"I-I thought you were dead,"  
"Likewise," he muttered,  
"Eh?"  
"Well we couldn't find you and we heard that you walked straight in to a sandstorm, where did you go?" he actually seemed curious,  
"Well I followed one of the trails and as you know ran in to a sandstorm-" I recounted my time away from Suna to him and when I mentioned Katsou asking me to stay he seemed to stiffen. "And then after the funeral I left for Sunagakure,"  
"You seemed to have had an adventure then," I frowned,  
"Well what happened to you?"  
"From what I can gather the Shukaku was removed which killed me-"  
"But you're-"  
"Well Konoha ninjas and some from Suna went on a rescue mission, and to cut what I'm sure would have been a thrilling tale short Elder Chiyo used a forbidden jutsu to bring me back in exchange for her own life," he looked out of the window, "People actually needed me and I a have a purpose and mean something to them,"  
"Of course they do you're the Kazekage and they wouldn't have appointed you were you not fit for the job, all the people in this village respect you greatly,"  
"Hmm, you think so do you," I knew it was a rhetorical question. His eyes were fixed on mine and mine on his, he stood up and leaned on a windowsill, "This village has changed and I hope for the better," was that a smile I saw creasing the corners of his lips? I got up and moved towards the window too.  
"I'm sure all the villages have and some more than others nearly all for the better, mind you," he turned his head to look at me giving me his undivided attention, "The ones that failed were run by nutters anyway from what I heard,"  
"Do you think I am a nutter then," Gaara said unflinchingly,  
"Nope, the nutters are the ones like the Akatsuki, S-ranks and my father," I spoke the last word through gritted teeth.  
"Well thank you Keitii-chan and may I say that I hated my father too after several assassination attempts,"  
"Makes my excuse for hating my father pretty feeble," I smiled weakly,  
"Well I only know half the story from what I heard on the roof so I could not comment," wow he remembered that and it seemed an age ago since it took place although it wasn't long ago. A frown crease appeared on his forehead, "You know so much about me yet I know very little about you,"  
"Ha, you don't want to know about me and my life,"  
"Are you sure about that?" I cocked my head to one side, "Well I want to hear about it," he returned to his high-backed chair.

"Well I have lived in Hoshikage manor ever since I was born with my parents and brother Sachiyo who was one year older than me," I took a deep breath as I'd felt a stab of pain at his name, "My village was created around a chakra filled star and over the years we have trained with it and also used the other jutsus of the other villages. But the people who trained with the star became less and less, my father who always wanted the village to be strong as it is relatively small in comparison to Suna or Konoha. He forced my brother and I to train with the star but because of using the stars chakra it envitably shorten your life and often at times I'd collapse from training. When I would show weakness or do anything wrong my father would beat me, sometimes till I could not stand and needed medical attention he also did this to Sachiyo who covered a lot for me." I looked out the window for a second, "When I was really young we found Makaiko on the outskirts of Hoshigakure but she left when I was about 7. I passed through the academy and chunin exams with ease. I was put into Team 9 with Amaterasu, Katsou and Raiden-sensei, I even had my own little fan club which by the way is **reeeeeeeally** annoying. I went out most nights and always drank because it kind of dimmed the thought of my father from my mind for a while so I could be happy. And then the night before the attack from Iwagakure my father broke Sachiyo's leg in one of his rages and the next day I was in Sachiyo's room when they attacked and Sachiyo hid me under the floorboards and I saw the whole thing and well I couldn't stay with my father so I searched for Makaiko then came here which is where my brother and I were planning to go." And that's how Gaara died of boredom and I killed myself and that was the end of that story dusts hands. Well no not really.

"You're a very different person to say the least,"  
"Well what's the point in being ordinary I mean that is boring," now a definite little smile was on his face, so he should that phrase was worth an Oscar!  
"So what do you think to the Akatsuki after spending sometime with them?"  
"Well the whole two of them and Makaiko," I laughed, "Deidara is the most up himself little well, he's hardly little okay 6ft twat I have ever met and kills for the fun of it, oh yeah and he's joined the ever growing member list of the femi-man club. And well Tobi is more hyperactive than a kid on crack who raided a sweet shop, he also doesn't have two brain cells to rub together. And Makaiko, I don't think I can trust oh yeah and her brother who appeared out of the blue is a bisexual perverted git, so all in all generally lovely people," the last bit practically drowning itself in sarcasm.  
"So not just the regular emotionless killers then, well I am glad you didn't decide to join them at any rate,"  
"Me, join them? I'd rather listen to Kankuro singing in the shower for an eternity,"  
"They must be bad in that case."

I sat back in to the chair, "I want to thank you Keitii-chan for saying those things to Katsou because not many people have that view when they first meet the Shukaku host,"  
"You shouldn't judge the person before you get to know them, and Katsou he was just upset and angry because he's always been there in my life, also I suspect jealousy was a large part to play,"  
"I sensed something from him towards you but how come then you did not return it?" I sighed deeply,  
"Love is a funny old game really, I used to love him but then I didn't it was just sort of a little crush,"  
"So love for someone can be brief and not ever lasting?"  
"No but you know when he or she is the one," why did he have to ask me these things? Mind you he had never really known true love before so it was natural curiosity,  
"How?" he frowned saying it,  
"It's the feeling you get when you miss a step going down the stairs and every time you think about that person you get the feeling, well it's more complicated than taming any tailed beast,"  
"Someone once said to me that wounds of the heart can sometimes never be healed,"  
"The worst feeling in the world is giving all the love you have and knowing it will never be returned," I nodded as I spoke and was it just me or was he getting closer, the room getting warmer and his stare more intense?

A long silence followed, "If there is no more to be said then I shall return to a room that has long awaited my return," I got up and walked towards the door but as soon as I put my hand on the cold handle another hand was on top of mine. I turned around slowly my heart beating like the wings of a humming bird then I lifted my head up to look in to his eyes. We were so close together I could feel the heat from his body and the far away breath on my face.  
"My heart is healed," he whispered in a low voice and it was barley audible.

* * *

_The light that fell on her face now revealed her stunning beauty to me, I leaned in closer._

* * *

He drew closer to me the light throwing is handsome features in to a new light that I hadn't seen before.

* * *

_And in that moment there..._  
And in that moment there...

_I realised_  
I realised

_I loved her_  
I loved him.

**The sun can have the sky and it wouldn't matter.  
The night can have its stars and I wouldn't care.  
Tomorrow can be majestic yet remain empty,  
for it simply wouldn't matter without you there.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Part 27** _Better Than Alcohol_

**The sun can have the sky and it wouldn't matter.  
The night can have its stars and I wouldn't care.  
Tomorrow can be majestic yet remain empty,  
for it simply wouldn't matter without you there.**

_Her lips on mine_  
His lips on mine

We may have stayed like that for a century or maybe several sunlit days. All I knew was I felt like the happiest girl alive, I was happier than I'd ever been, and this was soooooo a replacement for alcohol if you were wondering. His hand was rested on the back of my head and around my waist. He drew me in closer and I could feel his soft heart doing a drum beat against his chest. I just wanted to stay in the safety of this for an eternity and I didn't want it to end but as it goes all good things must come to an end. We both drew away at the same time but neither of us let go not wanting to part from the other, I looked deep in to his eyes as if it was the last time I'd see them,  
"Stay with me Keitii-chan,"  
"Till death do us part," I smiled at him. I rested my head on his chest with him stroking my hair, suddenly there was a knock on the door. I looked up at him,  
"I am sure it doesn't-"  
"You still have your duty as Kazekage and I don't want you to stop that," I reached up and gave him a quick peck on the lips, as I turned around to go we both held on till the very tips then we let go and I opened the door to see Kankuro.  
"Didn't get a chance to say this but thank god you and that bird are okay,"  
"Thanks Wankurou, I mean wank, I mean err well I'm going to get some rest."

Kotaro caught up behind me then landed on my shoulder, I turned towards him and grinned which he returned. We entered my room which hadn't changed except for a picture of my brother and I was on the bed not my bedside table. I put it back in its rightful place, Kotaro flew over to a cupboard that he folded his wings and fell asleep on. I flopped onto my lovely soft bed staring up at the ceiling relishing the kiss once again. I turned over curling up and dozing off, the journey had been a long tiring one.

My eyes fluttered open, the bed behind me was sinking down, I turned over dazedly to see what was there and met the red hair and cyan eyes.  
"What did Kankuro want?" I muttered sleepily.  
"Just some general things and to know what was going on between us two."  
"What did you say?" I asked sitting up.  
"I said nothing because I didn't know if you wanted me to say anything." I reached a hand out and brushed his soft skin.  
"Maybe it's best to see how it goes seeing as you're Kazekage," I said smiling at him.  
"Yeah." He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me on to his lap with amazing strength. I lay back on to his chest while he held my hand and stroked my hair. I closed my eyes and relaxed with out the use of alcohol as well, yes I am amazed! I suddenly felt a cool breeze on my face and all the light went, I snapped my eyes open to see that Gaara had taken us up to the roof. I felt a finger under my chin that lifted my head up and some soft lips were on mine. We both released (as air is vital to survival). I just stared at the moon and I'd never even realised until now how beautiful it was against the star spattered background,  
"I am so happy I could sit here forever."  
"So could I with the person I l-love." I looked up at him.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I-I love someone and you-"  
"Love you in return, you bet."

My eyelids felt heavy, Gaara stroking my hair. I just wanted to die now and preserve this moment forever, I kept letting my head go down as I drifted off then I'd jerk back awake,  
"Come on," Gaara lifted me in to his arms and suddenly we were flying on his sand down to my window. He put one foot on the windowsill and jumped down, then he laid me down so gently on the bed and pulled the covers across. He kissed me on my forehead,  
"Night Gaara," I whispered sleepily.  
"Night Keitii-chan." The lights went out and all was silence as I drifted in to a peaceful sleep and sweet, sweet dreams.

I was up to see the early morning sun, I couldn't keep this a secret and I knew who I could gloat to. I picked up some paper out of the draw on my desk and set some ink on the table.

_Hey Makaiko. Erm ever so sorry about you know abandoning you but I kind of annoyed Deidara and I figured it wasn't safe. Anyways I went to Hoshigakure and attended a funeral then headed to Suna. And tell Deidara that Gaara is actually alive! Tell him to suck on that! Well it was Elder Chiyo who used a forbidden jutsu to exchange her life for his. Well I don't know how to best put this into words really but yep he is now with me! I am so happy and have never been happier in my entire life (yes even on alcohol, I know shock horror). Well at least it's one less person in my life who isn't dead, hope your okay and your erm delightful brother (tell him I'm taken by the way.)  
Hope to see ya in the future  
Keitii_

I sealed it so only she could open it, I slipped on a purple and silver kimono and ran up to the mail quarters. I grabbed a pigeon, then attached the scroll to its leg and it spread its wings to fly off. I wondered what her response would be when she read it. Most likely shock and her eyebrows to go passed her hair line.

The rest of the day passed as per usual, with the usual alcohol (yeah he lifted the ban on that luckily). As Kotaro and I came back laden with shopping bags and serious blingage (Kotaro's pimp necklace saying Big D) Temari and Kankuro marched towards us when we were almost at the safety of our room. I kicked the door open quickly and dumped the bags in the entrance, Kotaro flew on to the bed,  
"Hi Temari and Kankuro, good grief feels like ages since I last saw you guys," I grinned at them, Kankuro rolled his eyes and shook his head and Temari grabbed me by the arm and marched me in to my room. Oh crap what had I done now?! Oh yeah fall for her brother Gaara. She sat down on my bed and Kankuro closed the door quietly. I looked at Temari who had a glint in her eye, uh oh.  
"Keitii, I want to know what is going on with you and Gaara."  
"I don't know what you're on about," I said it sooooo unconvincingly, Temari raised her eyebrows.  
"We know there's something going on between you two."  
"Look I just don't want to see my little brother get his heart shattered." I stared at him incredulously,  
"I'd never do that I l-" I stopped myself quickly.  
"So you admit it!" Temari smirked.  
"No you're being totally ridiculous," I said looking away quickly. There was a knock upon the door,  
"Come in." A guard entered.  
"Kazekage-sama has requested a meeting with you." I got up quickly and hurried out, Kotaro swooped landing on my shoulder. We paused outside Gaara's office, "Keitii is here to see you Kazekage-sama." I slid through the door to find the office filled with some Konohagakure ninja. The team plus some others that were hired by my father to take me back. I made my way quickly over to Gaara's desk,  
"You wanted to see me." He nodded.  
"The Chunin exams are coming up and Konoha have requested back up as the Akatsuki are so active. You'll be working with the Konoha military police, Temari and Kankuro will also be accompanying you. I will be arriving in the later stages."  
"How long will that be."  
"Till I join you about a month I should expect."  
"When shall I set out?"  
"Tomorrow morning." I bowed,  
"Okay then, well I've never been to Konoha should be interesting to say the least," I said looking the strangely dressed man up and down.  
"You may all go now." I walked out of the door accompanied by the teams.


	28. Chapter 28

**Part 28** _Questions_

On my right there was Uzamaki Naruto and on my left a boy of whom I had never met before. His hair was long and brown and his whole aura creeped me out and he was definitely added to the femi-man club, although Dei-chan will always be the head honcho. The feminine guy muttered something about going into the centre with the rest of the team, Uzamaki Naruto nodded. We split from them and I headed towards the kitchen, when I entered Naruto sat down at the table,  
"Thirsty?"  
"You betcha!"  
"Hyper much?" I laughed and made some herbal tea, I set it down in front of him, "Thanks." I sat down in a seat opposite.  
"So, I am assuming that you didn't just come to Suna to ask for some back up."  
"Actually we were passing and I wanted to see how Gaara was doing."  
"What is it with you and him? You both seem so erm different." He smiled.  
"Well he was the host for the one tailed beast and I have the nine tails, only Gaara understands me and me him." He shrugged and slouched back as if to say _life had its compensations._ "I wish Gaara could find someone like I have found many people." He looked side ways at me, I dropped my cup and it smashed into tiny fragments. I hurriedly cleared it up.  
"Yeah I do too," I said as I turned back around. I had to respect that Gaara had to uphold his title as Kazekage and wasn't about to ruin that for him, even if it meant lying. "So where are you heading then?" I asked calmly.  
"To find an old team mate of mine called Uchiha Sasuke." He looked rather down cast. I sensed someone behind me even though they hadn't made a sound. I turned keeping a kunai close to the palm of my hand. A boy moved out of the shadows,  
"Holy motherfucking shit! Are you a ghost?" he gave me a creepy cold blank smile. Naruto glared at the new boy.  
"Of course not you stupid drunken girl," he said evenly. Oh no that bitch did not just say that! I pinned his arms to the wall with several kunai in quick succession, so quick he had no time to react. Naruto smirked,  
"That'll teach you Sai!"  
"Sai is it?" his face was blank unreadable, I had only ever seen that kind of expression from ANBU root when I had seen one unmasked. "Well you're definitely joining the femi-man club although you'll never be as feminine as Dei-chan the head honcho." He pulled the kunai away skilfully,  
"Where do you come from then?" He was sharp.  
"Hoshigakure."  
"That explains it."  
"Explains what?"  
"A different coloured chakra flared around your fingers still after you'd thrown the kunai." He cocked his head to one side, he creeped me out majorly. "And the whole group you saw, it was made up of different squads on different missions but we met up and we all needed to replenish supplies because certain dickless people get irritable when they don't have food or water for a while." Naruto folded his arms and pouted, what a baby.

Sai exited, I glared after him hoping it would scorch his black and white appearance in to oblivion.  
"What a sad assed git you got landed with, but shit happens and worse things happen at sea which is why I am not a sailor." He grinned back at me, I sat down again and looked out the window. The pink haired girl Sakura walked in, I offered her a seat which she took and I poured more tea. She frowned at me, "I sense an air of mistrust Haruno Sakura," I said raising my eyebrows and sipping the tea. I had an idea of what it was about.  
"What is the relationship between you and the Akatsuki?"  
"Well Fuuma Makaiko my best friend kind of works with Deidara the S-rank Akatsuki member and Tobi is surprisingly stupid although you shouldn't judge on first encounters." I sighed, "If you are indeed trying to find the Akatsuki to find someone then you are very stupid."  
"I killed Sasori who was from Sunagakure and ex partner of Deidara, if you are in league with them then-"  
"I would hardly tell you would I?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "You killed Sasori all by yourself or did you have an accomplice?" She gritted her teeth. "I thought so, people of your level can never compete with the likes of the Akatsuki."  
"But what makes you different then? You're only a year older!" I gave a small laugh which seemed to unnerve her.  
"I may only be a year older but have skills that not many have heard of. Well I do use the stars chakra and I know Naruto has been on a mission to Hoshigakure before, also I have the ordinary combat jutsus a little higher than your accomplished chunin. I may only be sixteen but I have been able to kill rogue ANBU and others such so I do think I know what I am talking about." I glanced down then back up at them. "And what's more Makaiko is a demon."  
"Are you sure they even exist?"  
"Positive and I have met two so far, Makaiko and her erm delightful brother Hiroaki. Demons are cunning, devious, ruthless, merciless and above all only care for themselves so that means they do not care about tearing anything in their path apart to achieve their aims." Sakura stared at me.  
"So that's why Tsunade-sama is letting you work with the ANBU and Konoha military police."  
"Exactly, age does not show power or ability of which Gaara is an excellent example." Naruto and Sakura nodded in agreement, they seemed so weak compared to the likes of Gaara, the Akatsuki and Makaiko even myself. Did they have any idea of what force they were up against?  
"What do _you_ suggest we do?" Naruto asked seriously.  
"Personally I suggest that you abandon the plan and train more but I know that you can't abandon the mission." I surveyed their faces, I sighed heavily, "All I can advise is that when dealing with S-ranks anything in the world can be possible, their methods are ever changing and a many headed entity you will be fighting a seemingly indestructible force, anyway I wish you luck on your mission."

Kankuro entered.  
"Hey Keitii-chan!" he sat down next to me I just hoped he'd keep his sexual urges to himself or I would cry rape like last time (I hadn't called him Wankurou for nothing you know.) "Stop putting a whole downer on the situation, you'll scare them all the way back to Konoha."  
"Why do you eavesdrop?"  
"Because I am nosey"  
"That much is obvious not to mention a pervert," I muttered so he couldn't hear, Naruto and Sakura laughed. Kankuro glared at me, but I was the queen of all death glares so I was unaffected.  
"Bite me bitch," I said raising my eyebrows, he rolled his eyes and poured himself some tea.  
"So is it true you've killed people on missions Keitii-chan?"  
"Yeah but I don't do it for pleasure like S-ranks do I mean they're nutters," I stated.  
"And you're not?!"  
"What?!" Now watch carefully at this fatal mistake that many make when they insult me. When I say what to something you've said, the key is in the tone of my voice but for some simple beings they lack the brain capacity to interpret this, when I am angry I mean I am gonna fucking do my nut and go on a murderous rampage in a minute so stop now. Anyways back to where we were.  
"And you're not a nutter?"  
"What?!"  
"I said and you're n-" I threw a kunai so precisely so that it made his puppeteer hood fly off and be pinned by the ear like piece to the wall behind him. Kankuro looked quickly behind him,  
"Ah, so you heard me the first time I guess?" he said backing away slowly.  
"No shit Sherlock," I hissed advancing on him. But before I could do anything Kankuro had his new butt ugly puppet hoist me by my ankle into the air. I glared at him upside down as I swung from side to side, at that point I chose to shout out, "Stop trying to molest me!" Temari promptly walked in, her sweat drop almost hit the floor. I swung myself up and over the puppet then kicked Kankuro in the arse hard which sent him flying out of the door. Temari sat in Kankuro's vacated seat. We all whiled away the hours of merry chat, sing song and the grand old Can Can. Soon the sun set on Suna casting ruby red rays over the four of us, the Konoha ninjas were staying on one of the lower levels of the Kazekage manor.  
"I'll see you both in the morning," Sakura said waving at Temari and myself. We continued to the higher levels passing all of the guards swapping shifts for the night. Temari bade me goodnight and I continued down the corridor then paused at my bedroom door wondering, I carried on down the passages and arrived Gaara's office, I just stared at the door as if it would magically open. I knocked then pushed it slowly open and stepped in to the seemingly empty office.

I felt a slight breeze and noticed a pair of curtains fluttering by the balcony, I could see the outline of his silhouette stood up looking at the moon. I seemed to float over to the balcony, he seemed not to notice as I stepped out in to the cool desert night that surrounded us. Quiet. Tranquil. Still. As though he and I only existed, I put a hand on his shoulder. Gaara turned his head then seeing it was me held my hand and pulled me gently in front of him. He held me around the waist close to him, kissed my hair and rested his chin on the top of my head making me smile just from his touch.  
"I'm going to miss you," I whispered softly.  
"I know, I am going to miss you too but I wanted to show you that I trust you and we can see each other during the Chunin exams and I will try and get there as soon as my duties permit."  
"Temari and Kankuro suspect us by the way."  
"Yes, I thought as much did they question you as well?"  
"Of course they did."  
"I had to remind them that I was the Kazekage."  
"I just shook them off." I gave a nervous little laugh, Gaara turned me around to face him still with his arms around my waist as though he was frightened of letting me go. He lifted my chin gently, his heart was beating faster and I know knew that he did feel love after all. I leaned in and pressed my lips against his wrapping my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, he seemed to give so much passion in that one moonlight moment it was more than most get in a lifetime. I felt the sand brush against my skin and felt him let us down lightly in my room on the soft bed. He licked my lower lip and I shivered and allowed him to explore. I broke apart and planted little kisses on his neck to give us time to breathe, also the key to keep him waiting. I met back up with his lips one final kiss and then we broke apart. I laid down next to him with his arm around my shoulders, I snuggled right in to him. "I haven't felt like this in a long time."  
"I haven't ever felt like this in my whole life time." I looked up in to those cyan eyes which made me feel like I was lost at sea. "Keitii-han?"  
"Mmm."  
"I want to spend the night here because... I want to spend our last moments together before you have to go."  
"That's fine by me." I leaned up and kissed him then pulled the covers over us, I cuddled up to him glad of another friendly presence at last.


	29. Chapter 29

**Part 29 **_Wilting Petal_

The dazzling sun crept through the windows lighting up the room and everything in it. I opened my eyes, I could still feel his arms around me and his soft breathing, he must enjoy sleep now that he had no fear of the Shukaku. I felt strange and jittery, I felt weak my breathing was shallow. I carefully got out of the bed, I stumbled over to the bathroom, I clutched at the sink looking in the mirror I looked as pale as a ghost. I tried to take deep slow breaths, I looked down at my hands and gritted my teeth. The unfortunate thing is using the stars chakra had somewhat sped up my aging process but different in the parts of my body. My hair had always had 2 white streaks since I was exposed to it at the mere age of 3. I could see the veins in my hands showing more a sure sign of aging, I turned them over to see more cracked wrinkles there. I knew that I was weakening in strength and I had always known that I may not even see my 20th birthday. I collapsed on to the floor the room spinning, I heard Gaara run over to where I was. I hauled myself up shakily, I didn't want to show weakness to him. He lifted me in to his arms and laid me down ever so gently on to the bed.

"Keitii-"  
"I'm fine." I let out a deep sigh then pushed myself back up.  
"Do you want me to go get someone?"  
"I said I'm fine!" I didn't mean to do it but I yelled, he looked taken a back. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't be I just don't want you going to Konoha if you're not okay."  
"Look there isn't anything anyone can do I'll be fine, I promise." I put one finger under his chin and kissed him softly, hoping that it would put his fears to rest.  
"There's something you're not telling me." I looked in to those cyan eyes, "I care about you Keitii-han so please tell me."  
"I use the signature jutsus of Hoshigakure which means I use the stars chakra and that has side effects on a lot of people but inevitably shortens their life depending on how much they've trained with it. Unluckily it means that I would be lucky to see 20." He stiffened not knowing what to think.  
"When you come back from Konoha I will get you some medical attention, I'm sure there's something that can be done." He lifted me on to his lap and stroked my hair. I didn't want to leave the safety of his arms but I knew that I had a mission and I didn't want to hold people up, I slid off his lap,  
"Look I have to go I've stayed as long as possible, you can see me off if you like." I collected my things together and Kotaro flew beside me. We walked down the steps together and through the village, people bowed when they saw us pass, well to Gaara not to me really although they did look questioningly at me. As we ascended the steps to the walls I could see the teams, Temari and Kankuro growing larger. I jumped the last few steps and landed next to Temari,  
"Finally thought Kotaro had eaten you or something." Kankuro looked at Gaara in a way in which I knew he suspected us.  
"Well we better not wait all day then," said Sai, incidentally he was so pale I was surprised that the sun hadn't burnt him to a smouldering pile of ash or rather I hoped. I turned around to say goodbye to Gaara but before I could utter a word he kissed me long and passionately, it blew me off my feet more than any sandstorm could and made me go weak at the knees more than alcohol.

I heard gasps from people, we broke apart after a few moments. We turned around to see Kankuro with the most dropped jaw I have ever seen, I swear I could see spirits floating from the underworld it had gone that far down. Temari was beaming, Sakura smirked and Naruto first gobsmacked gave us a thumbs up. The rest of the teams were pretty much along the lines of surprised and gobsmacked, I could see two young female guards looking as though they would very much like to rip me limb from limb, they were glaring at me and Gaara noticed all the reactions which seemed to please him.  
"What didn't you think I knew how to handle having a girlfriend?" Kankuro walked up to him beaming and patted him on the shoulder.  
"Yeah my little brother! Gets it all from me."  
"Actually the only thing I learnt from you was not t treat women like sex toys." Kankuro spluttered. "And yes I do know a lot of things and now I hope the first stages of the chunin exams go smoothly." He turned towards me, "Keitii-han I promise I'll be there as soon as I can and be careful."  
"Yeah I will and don't over work yourself." I stood on my tip toes to kiss him quickly, then all too soon we parted and he was out of sight. Naruto and Sakura hurried up to me as I was still dreamily reminiscing the time I'd spent with him.  
"So Keitii can I be best man at your wedding?"  
"Huh? Don't ask me ask Gaara."  
"I guess this means that you'll have the whole of Suna at your command as well, first Hoshikage's daughter and now well future Kazekage's wife how romantic." Sakura was smiling at me in a sweet way.  
"Keitii-chan does this mean you're my soon to be sexy sister in law?"  
"Kankuro shut up you raving idiot!" Temari punched him on top of his head sending him crashing to the ground.  
"Why must you treat me like this onee-chan."  
"Because you're a colossal perverted imbecile nii-san, anyway at least it's one wedding to look forward to this year." I froze.  
"Th-this year?"  
"Why yes usually the Kazekage will marry someone within a year and seeing as Gaara is 16 in a couple of weeks you can both legally get married providing you have consent of your guardians neither of which you have." I thought hard, well this was fine seeing as I only had a few years maximum left anyway. The desert wind whipped my hair about my face, I was going to get **married** it had always been a daunting word and so far off that I never thought I'd get there. I would be able to get married now after all! A warm bubble of happiness swelled inside me, Temari saw my grin. We continued onwards across the desert.

The journey was relatively uneventful with Naruto and Sai insulting each others man parts, Sakura punched Sai at one point which sent him flying, needless to say I almost wet myself at that point Sai tried insulting me and I don't really need to say that he came off worse. Kankuro and Temari were arguing about wedding arrangements, it looked like they were beyond my control, I mean Gaara hadn't even proposed yet sheesh. The sensei's chatted among themselves and also turned their attention on me at one point happily reminiscing about their loves etc. which I found highly disturbing. As we got closer we approached the outskirts of the forest from here we all concentrated our chakras so that we would be there by midday which was easy seeing as we were all fully fledged shinobi and above. As the sun rose up to its highest point we reached the massive gates of Konoha. The village looked the same size as Suna maybe a bit bigger but it was gigantic compared to Hoshigakure. The guards nodded us through and we walked through the village, everything here was different to Suna or Hoshigakure and in the distance there was a massive cliff face that had four heads carved in to it.  
"Sakura who are those heads of?"  
"You don't know?"  
"No, Hoshigakure isn't a big village and I never went to Konoha."  
"Well those are the heads of all the Hokage and Naruto's father Yondaime is up there as well."  
"That's pretty cool." We walked straight through the village, various members of the teams broke off to go meet some people or their family only Temari, Kankuro, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, their leader and I carried on towards the big beautiful building which I assumed must be the Hokage manor being the biggest building around. We entered through the gates and climbed the stair cases (of which there were many) up to the highest floor, the corridors we long and carpeted in green suede. We drew to a halt outside a big wooden door, Sakura stepped forward and knocked.  
"Come in," a woman's voice said. Sakura pushed the door and we entered in to the Hokage's office. I had never met or even heard of a female Kage before. She looked a pleasant enough woman. We all bowed, she had an air of power about her and in any case I was in her employ till the chunin exams finished.  
"Tsunade-sama we have information and we have three from Suna that you requested."  
"Thank you Sakura we shall discuss it this evening team Kakashi you may leave I know you all need rest."  
"Thank you Tsunade-sama," Sakura said and they all exited leaving Temari, Kankuro and myself.  
"As you know the chunin exams are tomorrow and the Akatsuki are on the move once again," I tried to remain expressionless, "Due to this we cannot afford to have fatalities in the Chunin exams this is why I have asked for three from Suna and each other village has brought three as well in total making about 18. You will be working as you are no doubt aware with the Konoha military police and also with the ANBU to ensure the safety of everyone." she turned towards Kankuro and Temari. "Temari, Kankuro you will be working with the Konoha military police and I am sorry but you are unfamiliar." She considered me for a moment. "You have a look of the ex-Hoshikage about you and you resemble his wife as well."  
"That's because I am Yanagi Keitii and I ran away after we were attacked and I am now part of Sunagakure." She nodded.  
"I have heard about you through your mother you're highly skilled I believe working with the ANBU, you will report to this office at 6 o'clock tomorrow morning, you may leave and Keitii I am sorry about your parents."  
"Thank you Tsunade-sama." We all exited. I wondered if Makaiko had got my letter yet and I hoped that she'd told Hiroaki her of course charming brother that I was taken, mind you would that even stop him? I doubted it, oh well maybe I could put some kind of restraining order on him. Kankuro and Temari muttered something about seeing some people in the village, they strode away from me and I wondered what I could do to pass the time.

I walked down the high street Kotaro flapping at my side, suddenly a massive dog hurtled out of nowhere wagging its tail at me. I am not joking this thing was bloody **huge!** Kotaro squawked and I grabbed him out of the air and put him safely in my bag. A boy with a hooded jacket was riding the monster, and no not in a sexual way dunno what you were thinking. He noticed me then grinned down and jumped off of the dog.  
"Hey erm sorry about that didn't see you I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru."  
"Erm, hi that dog isn't a fucking dog it's a bloody beast!" He narrowed his eyes and I grinned at him.  
"You're from Suna but you look a bit old for the chunin exams."  
"That's because I've come here from Suna to give Konoha extra security."  
"Ah I see so you must know Gaara then, most of the teams of my age were in the same exams as him, strange guy and quite scary. I heard that he had a run in with the Akatsuki."  
"Well I actually come from Hoshigakure but I moved to Sunagakure and yeah you could say that I know him seeing as he's my other half." He gaped.  
"Wow."  
"Kiba-kun don't go that fast I can't keep up." A young girl came in to view she had dark blue hair and strange eyes just like another from one of the other teams.  
"Hinata-chan thought you'd been eaten or something." When he talked i noticed extra long canines he obviously didn't just have this dog as a pet. "Hey meet erm..."  
"Yanagi Keitii." She seemed like that kind of quiet person you usually see in a corner by themselves, she wore a massively over sized jacket then I reminded myself that I had more money than sense anyway. Suddenly something or should I say someone dropped out of the sky and landed in front of me knocking Hinata unconscious. The silver haired neko was standing there. Hang on a blue ninja Rasta monkeying second!  
"Bonjour!" She happily exclaimed.  
"Makaiko-san!" I exclaimed, completely thrown off course by her appearance. No she couldn't be here, she was an S-rank! Was she off her silver haired cat eared rocker?  
"Got your letter," She pulled out the scroll I'd sent her, "Also, even if you are taken, my brother will still try go to with bed you. It just makes it more of a challenge that you've got a guy in your life." I grinned at her just as I had suspected of the darling Hiroaki, "Gaara will beat him to a pulp if he tries."  
"The majority of women he goes after do that already." She sighed at the thought over her over sexed brother. "Bloody idiot."  
"Apparently, I have to-"  
"I'm being the bridesmaid! The head one!" She cried, pointing a finger into the air, wow but as we all no reading minds is just plain stupid tch you people.  
"How did you know I was going to say we were marrying this year?" I asked.  
"I didn't, I was reminding you. Congrats by the way. I'll bring rice to throw at you. Coincidentally, because the Americans throw rice at weddings, would you like me to throw a hamburger at you as we're in Japan?" She knew that I loathed fast food. I wrinkled my face in disgust.  
"No thanks."  
"I'll bring one, don't worry." She said seriously.  
"I don't like how serious you're being." I said nervously.  
"This is a serious request," She said. "Will you marry Gaara within the next thirty days?" God why was everyone so pushy jeez!  
"Why?"  
"I have thirty days left."  
"For what?" I asked blankly.  
"To live, dumbass!" She yelled, then my stomach shot through the ground and I remembered that talk we'd had as young kids and it was this year that she would meet her end by Deidara's hands. "Good Lord!"  
"I'm an atheist-"  
"I know!" She knew my view on religions, mind you her God is a jug of milk theory is no better personally I think God is a paedophile watching everyone all the time it's like his own porn channels 24/7. We began arguing for a while as good friends do and then we were fine afterwards.  
"By the way, I'm staying with you for a few days. Then I'm heading back off to Deidara, we've made up now." She beamed at me.  
"Where have I heard that name before?" I'd forgotten Kiba and Hinata were there. He was fanning the unconscious Hinata and his dog, his man beast of a dog, was lying down next to him. I thought fast,  
"Err, nowhere!" I said frantically, I don't know why I even bother half the time!  
"No, I'm sure Naruto said it to me. Not too long ago. Deidara...Deidara...?" Makaiko seemed to realise the connection.  
"Deidara is my boyfriend. We live in the Village Hidden in Clouds. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand.  
"Ah I can't remember. Must not have been that important. Hi, I'm Kiba."  
"Hikari."  
"Didn't she call you Makaiko?"  
"I have many names."  
"What would you like me to call you?"  
"Makaiko." She stated simply, it was too long a story to explain and would most likely get her, me and the whole of Suna in trouble.  
"Then why did you introduce yourself as Hikari?"  
"Don't try reasoning with her." I said, dragging her away before anyone was seriously mentally or physically injured. "You won't win and you'll be hopelessly confused by the end of it."


	30. Chapter 30

**Part 30**_ Old Habits Die Hard_

I dragged her off and over to a mercifully open pub so that we could have a good natter about wedding preparations. After we'd placed orders for high percentage alcohol and received them we sat down in a secluded corner.  
"Old habits die hard Keitii-chan."  
"You're right of course," I said taking a swig of umeshu but then I saw two people making there way over after spotting me. "Oh fuck! Erm Kankuro, Temari hi." I grinned at them hoping they wouldn't notice Makaiko.  
"Hey Keitii-chan, who's that..." Temari let her voice trail off as realisation dawned on her, of course Makaiko was under no threat as she was much more advanced than they were. "You!" Temari hissed.  
"Eh? Oh you have some nerve showing up here," Kankuro said coldly.  
"I have a right to come and give my best friend a congratulations if I want to I am not here to make trouble which I know is an extremely rare occasion although attack me and that won't be the case." She smirked at them resting back in her chair totally at ease.  
"Temari-chan, Kankuro-san please."  
"Gaara is not going to like this, I would hate to be you when he finds out."  
"Well tough shit I am Keitii's head bridesmaid and by the way lay one finger on me and I'll have the whole of Akatsuki after you."  
"People please, look just sit down, please..." They sat down I thought quickly. "Erm so wedding plans?" I successfully diverted them all off of tearing each other to pieces. It also turned out that we were all staying in the same hotel. So after a lot of bitching, wedding plans, honeymoon plans, dress plans, taking over the world plans cough sorry got a tiny bit carried away there. Makaiko and I decided for old time's sakes to go and get pissed for my last minutes of freedom.  
"So which one shall we drink till we get chucked out of first then?" I grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.  
"How about that one it looks the least dodgiest one mind you then again so does my brother, that proves the saying never judge a book by its cover."

"Two bottles of umeshu please!"  
"Coming up loves." She placed them down on the counter and I over course paid. We sat at the bar and drank... A half a dozen bottles later, way over the limit and off our rockers.  
"Screw men I am marrying this, hic, bottle of umeshu!" I slurred out the room was starting to sway like the deck of a ship.  
"Yup and with you it's most likely to be my god for, hic, saken brother doing the screwing."  
"I love you, you love me," Makaiko joined in our slurred song, "Barney gave me HIV, it started with a kiss but Barney wanted more I got raped by a purple dinosaur!" I promptly fell of my stool in the neatest style possible.  
"Nooo, hic, you do it like this." She attempted to demonstrate falling off the stool to me and she smacked her head on the floor. Needless to say my sides almost split with laughter.  
"Hey Makaiko you hic idiot look I swear am seeing an illusion hic 'cause I swear that there's a person looking down at me exactly like Gaara." I sat back up on my stool and Makaiko likewise. "What can I do for you my fine young man?" I asked swaying and clinging on to him.  
"You can get yourself back to the hotel and I look like Gaara because I am." He lifted me in to his arms and carried me down the street, Makaiko traipsed behind us singing a drunken song about little naked goblins. Then she turned it to her lovely Christmas carol.  
"Deck the halls with heads of people hahahahahahaha. Tis the season to be deadly hahahahahahaha. Blood and guts flying everywhere hahahahahahaha..." she carried on in this vein when we got to the hotel she started banging in to walls. Gaara set me down outside my door,  
"Hang on a sec I want to make sure that Makaiko gets in to her bed okay, knowing her she'll accidentally fall off the balcony."  
"Fine I'll wait here then." He seemed angry, I led Makaiko in to her room, she'd had more to drink than me which I was surprised at.  
"Lets cross the bridge Charlie, Charlie, Charlieeeee." She was definitely pissed off her head she'd had at least 4 more to drink than I had. I made her lay down on her bed and she just laid sprawled out like a star muttering about Charlie the magical unicorn. "Magical leoplurodon Charlie, candy mountain can cave Charlie."  
"Night to you too Makaiko." I weaved back down the corridor to my room.

When I got in Gaara chucked a bucket over water over me. "What the fucking hell did you bloody do that for?!" I yelled at him.  
"To sober you up, it always seemed to work for Kankuro."  
"But now I'm more sober, wet and cold!"  
"Well go change then!"  
"Fine I will!" I pouted and marched in to the bathroom. In a short while I came out hair dried, make-up repaired and in a dressing gown. He smiled at me.  
"Better?"  
"Much better." I sighed and flopped down on the bed. "Don't think I'm not mad with you for throwing water over me because I am."  
"Well lets see if I can change that shall we," he whispered in my ear. He was laid on top of me and he slid his hand down my arm to my hand making me shiver. He planted little kisses all the way up my neck, I put my free arm around his neck as he touched my lips he smirked in to this kiss. I wound my fingers in to his soft hair and caressed his cheek with my thumb this time it was his turn to shiver. He licked my bottom lip lightly and I let him in, he ran his tongue over the roof of my mouth lightly. Then he broke away but instead started kissing from my lips moving down. His hand was stroking my leg, his kisses were going down the neck showing no sign of stopping but just before he went to my chest there was a massive bang and yells from Makaiko's room. I tried to get up but Gaara was heavier than me,  
"Gaara let me get up." He moaned. "I just have to check if everything's okay with Makaiko-san." He got up pulling me with him.

Gaara followed me down the corridor to Makaiko's room where I could hear yells and objects being thrown. I opened the door tentatively still clutching Gaara's hand.  
"You bastard don't throw friggin massive buckets of ice cold water over me!" She lobbed a lamp the intruders head which missed by a few inches.  
"You were off your rocker sis anyone could've taken advantage!"  
"No that's only sick perverts like you who do that!" She launched herself at him attempting to rip his face out. Gaara's sand caught her mid flight and set her back down as we entered the room. I turned around to see who Makaiko had been yelling at.  
"Oh no not _you!_"  
"Aww Keitii you know you love me really." He grinned and sidled over to me oblivious to Gaara standing right next to me.  
"Hiroaki I'm taken now get away you bastard before I neutralise your gender and disembowel you!"  
"I don't mind if you're taken it just makes it more of a challenge to get the sexy Keitii." He grinned at me advancing backing me in to the wall but a wall of sand flew up in front of me.  
"Touch her and die," Gaara snarled.  
"My, my aren't you defensive."  
"Actually Hiroaki they'd probably both grind you in to a fine powder do you never learn?!" Makaiko yelled at him. The sand dropped and Gaara grabbed me pulling me in close as if he were scared Hiroaki would harm me. Makaiko and Hiroaki started grappling again, Gaara whispered in my ear.  
"Why do you associate with these people or creatures whatever they are?"  
"Makaiko's been my best friend ever since I was little and Hiroaki can go burn in hell for all I care."  
"But Makaiko betrayed you."  
"Yes but I have to forgive her now or it'll be too late." We walked out of the room to leave the two demons to work things out between themselves.

My fingers were entwined with Gaara's and he stopped pulling me down a deserted corridor, we stopped then he pushed me up against the wall.  
"Now then where were we exactly?" I smiled and he likewise he put little kisses on my neck then started to climb back up and kissed me letting me melt in to his arms.  
"Hey!" Said a voice, Gaara scowled and I looked up thoroughly put out to see Kankuro and Temari.  
"What?" I asked angrily.  
"I don't want to find you two snogging in public."  
"This was a deserted corridor till you came down here," Gaara said coolly still with me against the wall.  
"Do you think I want the future Kazekage's wife of Suna being thought of as a-"  
"A what!" I said flaring up at once. "A what?!"  
"He doesn't mean anything Keitii-chan, Kankuro lets go. NOW!" He turned away reluctantly with him and Gaara still looking daggers at each other.  
"Come on lets go back to the room," Gaara said grudgingly and sounded thoroughly put out. We got back to the room where finally we couldn't be disturbed but that particular moment of passion had gone. So I snuggled up to him under the duvet. "Keitii-han?"  
"What is it?" I asked as he rolled over to look at me propping himself up on one arm.  
"What did Kankuro mean by the future Kazekage's wife?" I sighed hoping that I wouldn't have to explain this in excruciating detail.  
"Well Temari and Kankuro think that as soon as a potential partner for the Kazekage arrives he will marry them as soon as possible."  
"Ah," he seemed to understand.  
"Is it true?" I asked tentatively.  
"Yes, the council, the elders and I had a meeting about your suitability." They had a meeting about me being suitable?! What were they trying to fucking say?! Well it must've been that bitchy one who I threw a paperweight at.  
"And?"  
"They want to talk to you as soon as we get back, an interview if you will."  
"Oh great that's gonna be a barrel of laughs and I get to meet all of my best buddies off of the council wupee." I turned away from Gaara, that was this relationship down the drain I knew it. Authority figures + interview + me one recipe for disaster! I really did love Gaara and yet I might have to keep my feelings in check if I failed this interview for Kazekage's wife material. He seemed to know what I was thinking and touched my shoulder gently.  
"Don't worry you'll do fine," I turned around and shook my head, "I'll be there as well."  
"What you can be there with me?"  
"Of course let them try and stop me, so don't worry." He gave me a reassuring kiss then I snuggled up to him glad that he'd made the best out of the situation.

I felt something stroking my face. "Keitii." My eyelids flickered open revealing a sun that had just risen, I turned and saw Gaara's face. "Sorry but I had to wake you because you have to be at the Hokage manor in about half an hour.  
"It's okay thanks I didn't want to be late wouldn't make a good impression seeing as I'm working with the ANBU." I pushed myself up and slid out of bed and walked in to the bathroom, Gaara of course was already fully dressed in the Kazekage robes and his hat lay on the desk in the room. I figured that my usual attire would have to wait as I knew I'd have to wear a uniform of some sort. I showered and dressed in a black top with netted sleeves and grey short trousers that tied around my knee, I fastened my Suna headband around my arm. I walked out of the bathroom 15 minutes later. "Do I look okay?" I asked checking my appearance in the mirror.  
"Perfect." He kissed me on the forehead. "Now then lets go, I need to talk to Tsunade, she probably already knows I'm here." I grinned and we walked down the corridor hand in hand, people gawped when we walked passed (it's not every day you see the pimp and his bitch issit?) We got more stares than ever out on the streets and people bowing to us.  
"There staring at me because I'm with you." He looked down at me and I tried to match his strides even though he wasn't nearly as tall as Deidara.  
"It's because we're together most likely and they'll show respect to you if we're future husband and wife." People showing moi respect? I haven't had that since I was in Hoshigakure. We approached the gates outside and two guards stared in amazement and bowed. Gaara and I carried on up to Tsunade's office. We were 5 minutes early, which was perfect! I knocked on the door and stepped back and it was opened.  
By magical lepricorns! Ha betcha weren't expecting that were ya? And for the rather dim ones among you it was Tsunade's assistant who opened the door.  
"Good morning Kazekage-sama!" She bowed deeply to him and he inclined his head and he let me enter first still holding on to my hand. Tsunade walked over and bowed then shook Gaara by the hand.  
"Welcome Gaara you're a bit early aren't you?" She looked at us two then to our hands and she smiled.  
"I missed her too much."  
"Well I wish you both happiness and that sounds like the ANBU you'll be working with Keitii." Someone appeared at my side but I had noticed them slip through the open window. "Keitii this is Norio and Norio this is Yanagi Keitii from Sunagakure." Norio removed his mask. He was a tall man of just under 6ft he had mid-length jet black hair with startlingly pale blue eyes, I bowed and he did so as well. "This is a mask and uniform piece." I slipped the grey body protector on and put the mask on. The mask was white shaped like a cats face with four blue triangles across the face. "Station yourselves as usual and arrive early at the detonation." I did not know what she meant but assumed that Norio would. Gaara grabbed my hand.

"Be careful, I'll see you later." I gave him a quick peck then I leapt out of the window as free as a nudist on a beach. I hadn't been on a mission in ages and it felt good to feel this alive and free, Norio landed on a roof top and so I swooped down beside him.  
"We'll stay here for the time being."  
"Do you reckon there will be anyone coming in the first stages?" I asked.  
"Highly unlikely but we must be prepared especially for the Akatsuki seeing as Uzamaki Naruto is currently here as well."  
"Have they ever been here before?"  
"Well Orochimaru is one of the three legendry sanin but he left the Akatsuki and Uchiha Itachi is Uchiha Sasuke's brother who killed all his clan and Uzamaki Naruto is going to find him. Also Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame entered the village to go after Uzamaki Naruto and Sasuke went after Uchiha Itachi but came off a lot worse." He was extremely knowledgeable but then you had to be if you lived in one of the main hidden villages and were an ANBU. I sighed and crouched down at the same time Norio did. The wind blew my hair about, I could see the whole of Konoha from here which is probably why he chose up here. We waited there for an hour but we did move from place to place just in case someone noticed us. We dropped down next to the academy where the chunin exam entrants would go for the first stage of the chunins. They were from all over, the mist, the star my heart gave a slight twang, water and rock (Iwagakure) my stomach back flipped but no muscles moved as my training came in to action of a total emotionless state. They ranged from young to late teens by the looks of them, my brain analysed every single one of them looking for any suspicious characters. I watched Gaara enter but resisted the urge to shout after him but I knew he'd sensed me because he stopped for a split second then carried on walking with Tsunade.

I was getting seriously bored after an hour but they all came out and moved towards the forest so we followed. They all stopped to let Gaara and Tsunade talk to them for a while then proceeded through some chained gates.  
"Do we follow them?" I inquired.  
"Yes as they are much less advanced than us they won't notice us, we're there to check for any trouble." I nodded and we sped in to the forest. We whizzed passed the entrants who were starting to split up, but not far off I pulled Norio's shirt. He turned around and I pointed down to two men who were arguing in a clearing. I concentrated the chakra to my eyes which confirmed my suspicions about the pair. They were indeed both Akatsuki members and I could see their cloaks, not to mention they had an extraordinary amount of chakra and expert control. Norio and I were stock still, I slowed my breathing so it was quieter and watched the pair.  
"That's the 7th time in a month! You should start paying every time you sacrifice!" This man had a grey hood, a black triangular headband and a piece of black material that covered the bottom half of his face.  
"Oh shut the fuck up Kakuzu and stop being such a fucking twat you fucking bastard!" Was this me in male form or something? This man wore the Akatsuki cloak half undone, he carried a giant scythe with him and he also had grey hair from what I could see. I turned my head towards Norio and he signalled to me that we should confront them when he gave me the signal. Norio raised his hand up to his face then drew it back down as we fell down in to the clearing.


	31. Chapter 31

**Part 31** _Diamonds and Rubies_

Both men turned around and the one with the big, kick-ass scythe spoke.  
"Look Kakuzu it's two ANBU, well this should be fucking fun. Maybe we might be able to have a proper fucking battle for once. Mind you, one looks like a wench." He grinned menacingly at me, pulling his scythe forwards. I knew these guys weren't messing about at all. I didn't know whether to tell them I knew Deidara and Makaiko or not but, then again, if I did that and betrayed Konoha I couldn't marry Gaara. Norio and I stood there as silent as a calm sea but the Akatsuki were getting restless especially the one with the scythe, he seemed happy at having a blood fest. I smiled behind my mask; this indeed would be interesting.  
"Hey, Hidan, unless you want to pay me for some more limbs, let's get a move on to find another-"  
He was cut short by Hidan's outburst.  
"Kakuzu, stop being such a fucking idiot! It will please Lord Jashin, so stop fucking whining about my religion!"  
Norio disappeared from my side but a second later Hidan had whirled around and ducked as Norio came flying at him. The fight to stop them getting hold of Naruto had begun.

I let the star's chakra combine with mine and allowed it to take over. A weird breeze blew my hair about, although there wasn't any wind today. Norio was busy fighting Kakuzu so I moved on to Hidan and I had a suspicion that he didn't fight with hand to hand combat jutsus and that he, _maybe_ worshiped Lord Jashin. He must be a very violent person in that case because anything below utter destruction is against the religion. Makaiko had told me this many a time.  
"Scatter!" I yelled and my chakra wings unfolded.  
"Not another fucking thing that flies. I have had enough of that from fucking god damned Deidara!"  
"Met him, he's a piloc!"  
"Got one right there bitch!"  
"All around!" A massive vortex flew around me and I sent it streaking after Hidan.  
"Shit." He jumped out of the way. "Unusual aren't you wench?"  
The vortex flew after him and Hidan was forced to go at almost the speed of light to avoid it.  
"Kujaku Mayouhou!" The gigantic peacock chakra feathers splayed around me rippling in their ferocity. Norio and Kakuzu seemed to have gone off somewhere but I couldn't worry about that now. I dropped down on to the forest floor and Hidan dropped opposite me, bearing his teeth angrily. He launched himself at me, his scythe now a clear threat. I moulded the chakra at lightening speed and two wolves formed, huge, monstrous, able to kill anything. They were each side of him in an instant and he was forced to jump upwards and land on a near by branch as they crashed together, but they kept on going.  
"Agony!" The two wolves already massive formed one big, terrifying wolf which Hidan could not avoid. The wolf tossed him around like a rag doll. You should never underestimate your opponent which, Hidan had rather sadly done, but if the rumours that I'd heard were true, then it didn't matter if I killed him anyway. Mainly because I couldn't.  
Hidan pushed himself up off the ground and I knew that his body would be screaming in pain and agony. He had most likely damaged a few internal organs, he wouldn't last much longer.

* * *

The chunin entrants entered the forest. Kankuro and Temari were running up the path towards Tsunade and I. They halted, panting, and Temari spoke.  
"G-Gaara, thank God we found you and Tsunade!" I looked at them questioningly and realised something was very wrong. "Two Akatsuki were spotted near Konoha and they may have entered already!" I hoped Keitii was alright if anything had happened to her- no I mustn't think the worst, she's strong and can cope with, even kill them probably but also the reverse could happen.  
"Where were they spotted?" Tsunade asked hurriedly.  
"Behind this forest." Kankuro gestured behind us.  
I sensed something hurtling through the trees towards us and turned around to see an ANBU that wasn't Keitii flying through the trees. The ANBU drew up beside Tsunade and me, Norio's voice spoke.  
"Tsunade-sama!"  
"What is it?"  
"Two Akatsuki, Kakuzu and Hidan, are in the forest. Kakuzu is currently occupied by a few ANBU and Hidan is fighting Keitii." I snapped my eyes towards the mask.  
"Where is she?" I asked quickly.  
"In the west clearing and she seemed to have an advantage when I left her, she was using jutsus I had never seen before."  
I smiled it was just like her to get herself immersed in some trouble but this was the Akatsuki. I knew that if she'd been at her full capacity I wouldn't have a cause to be worried but the terrible weakness she had showed frightened me. I could not risk losing her however slight the chance.  
"Take me to Hidan and Keitii; I want to back her up in case anything does happen."  
"Are you sure that's wise Gaara?" Tsunade asked.  
"I am not risking losing her," I said simply and followed Norio off in to the trees. We were taking a long time; Keitii could be in serious trouble. No-one had ever made me worry like this before but I loved her and couldn't risk losing her. We hurtled passed and Norio drew to a halt and I did so too. Without a sound, he dropped down from the trees and I followed. I could hear a lot of coarse language and I felt a sudden warmth blaze over me. Norio and I stepped forward to see the fight before us and what I saw made me rush forwards as the warmth went.

* * *

My chakra was lessening by the second I could feel it but yet I knew that I mustn't let my guard down as the wolves lessened in size but still roamed around the clearing, circling Hidan.  
"Well that was a fucking surprise."  
"Wow, impressed are we? Maybe I am not a useless wench after all?!" I spat at him but I did not let anger take me over for then I would lose the battle for sure. Suddenly, Hidan had disappeared into the trees. The wolves drew in closer to me for protection, but there was a gap and Hidan swooped through it and his scythe caught my back and head; a heavy blow. I screamed.  
"Seems like you're fucking useless anyway wench." My knees were starting to buckle as the chakra wolves disappeared. I was in deep trouble now and I hoped that I'd be able to fight back although that was highly unlikely. I could feel blood trickling down my hair and my back, the world was spinning but I was determined to stay standing. I tried to get back the chakra vortex but it was no use. I jumped back with all the strength I could muster so he could not attack me at close range which would be a deadly mistake. I fell too my knees my body quivering but I stood back up again. Even though my chakra was low and these jutsus were weakening me, I concentrated my chakra back in to the peacocks tail which was still strong and all I could manage for now.  
"The fight's not over till it's over you fucking piloc!" Kotaro swooped over me but something had changed in the bird that I knew so well. The feathers were on fire and it shot huge balls of fire at Hidan. Kotaro swooped passed him tearing the cloak and his shirt making his blood pour out.

Kotaro was fighting with him tooth and nail. Fire, claws and beak all flashing fiercely. I felt two people lift me and I looked around to see Norio and Gaara. I was so happy to see him but he looked shocked and as pale as a ghost.  
"Norio, you finish off Hidan and I'll take Keitii-han back." His sand covered us and within a moment Gaara and I were at the gates to the forest. I saw that Temari, Kankuro and Tsunade were there with some of the Konoha military police. Gaara lifted my mask off and laid me gently down on the ground. I coughed and tasted blood which slowly trickled out of the corner of my mouth. Hidan had hit some organs not to mention my back which was burning with pain. Tsunade leaned over me she was, after all, an excellent medical-nin. Her hands glowed over my stomach and I felt warmth from them. I heard Gaara telling Temari and Kankuro to get back to their job and so they did.  
"I'm sorry Gaara." He made a hushing noise and kneeled down beside me holding my hand.  
"No need to be sorry. I shouldn't have sent you on this mission; I just wanted you to feel like you had a normal life."  
"No, it's my fault for being so weak and bloody useless. Maybe if I'd listened to Sachiyo more than my father I wouldn't be in this mess," I said angrily.  
"It's not your fault and nor will it ever be. Your father made you train with that chakra under threat of abuse, how can it be your fault?" He squeezed my hand reassuringly.  
"What do you mean with that chakra?" Tsunade asked.  
"Keitii came from Hoshigakure and her father made her train with the star's chakra a lot from what I've heard." Something in her eyes made me feel uneasy.  
"That is a dangerous kind of powerful chakra that no creature should ever absorb."

"I was wondering if any of its effects can be reversed." He glanced at me then back at Tsunade. "You being an expert medical-nin, I thought you may know." Tsunade looked me in the eyes.  
"How much has it affected you?"  
"I'll be lucky to stick it out until I'm 20." Her fists clenched.  
"It- you've no idea how much it pains me to say this but what you're saying is right and there is nothing I nor anyone can do. I am so sorry Gaara, Keitii..." she let her voice trail off.  
I felt Gaara stiffen and look down at me and I couldn't bare to meet his gaze and see the sorrow and fear in those cyan eyes of his.  
"Keitii-" I got up still in pain but I couldn't stand it, knowing that I would leave Gaara alone and shatter his heart that had just found out about love into a million pieces. I stumbled down the path and collapsed again. I heard Tsunade and Gaara rushing over to me. A piece of paper clung to my leg in the wind and I picked it up seeing Makaiko's hand and read.

_Hey Keitii-chan!_

Great news, I've left! Yeah, I was going to say goodbye but I slept in late. I was planning on saying bye at around 04:00 a.m. so you should be thankful I don't know how to set an alarm.

You know what; I'm running out of things to say, this note was only supposed to be a quick goodbye for God's sake! I've rewrote this thing at least five times! It keeps on going wrong!! I hate writing letters! Invent the telephone already people!

Makaiko

I smiled as the tears of remembering Makaiko's fate as well as mine trickled out in those tiny salt water droplets on to my lap. "Keitii-han come on you're resting then we're going back to Suna." I nodded and Gaara put his arm round me, wiping away the tears mingled with the blood. I must have looked a sight. We trudged slowly back down the path to the hotel. People stared but I didn't care; I was too wrapped up in thinking about Makaiko's life ending all too soon and making Gaara a widower.

We entered the hotel's entrance hall and the desk lady looked up.  
"Err, do you want a hand there Kazekage-sama?"  
"No, I'm okay thank you." Every step I winced but the pain wasn't as bad and slowly it was fading. I cleaned myself up when we gained the safety of the room and I came out dressed in a red shirt with short black baggy trousers. Gaara wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and I drew in a sharp breath.  
"Sorry, are you still in pain?"  
"Yes, but it's fine, honestly. It's getting better than it was." He smiled.  
"That's good, well I want to stop by the Hokage manor on the way out to talk to Tsunade and I suspect Naruto may be there now." I gave a soft smile and he transported us by his flying sand to the Hokage manor seeing as it wasn't far. The guards bowed to me as well this time, they'd clearly heard about Gaara and me. We walked around the curved floor which was carpeted in green with candles in brackets on the walls. I knocked on the door.  
"Enter." And so we did but more slowly, I was still a bit fragile.  
"Gaara!" Naruto ran over to him, and they shook hands. Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, and their other leader with big eyes were there along with a couple of others all about Naruto's and Gaara's age. They were all smiling at me and Gaara, I was still clutching on to his arm very tight though.  
"We were just talking about you Keitii."  
"Good things I hope." I winced slightly.  
"Indeed," said Gaara, "Actually seeing as you're all here I have something I want to do. He knelt down on one knee and I swayed slightly but he clutched my hand in his, my heart did a drum roll in my chest, I felt like I was going to melt from the heat. Was this...? Could it be...? He pulled out a massive diamond and ruby ring. _"Be with me forever. I love you forever. Please marry me and stay with me till the end of time."_ My eyes widened. This was a moment I'd remember for an eternity. It was preserved like a fossil ingrained in my memory forever. My stomach lifted out and away. I felt as light as air. Happy as if I was on cloud nine.  
"Yes." I grinned at him, the smile stretching for miles on end. They all applauded, ringing our hands, beaming, shouting, singing, dancing, jiving (well not quite.) Gaara drew himself up and pulled me in all in one and kissed me so tenderly, so lovingly, I could have dropped dead right there and then from a passion overload. Everyone was awing and all the girls were saying how cute it was.

We broke apart.  
"Back to Suna I'm guessing?" Tsunade smirked.  
"Well we have a wedding to plan, hope the chunin exams go well."  
"I can find another Kage; you two go off and have a fabulous time."  
"You're all welcome to the wedding," I said smiling.  
"Too right I am!" Naruto clapped Gaara on the back. "Wouldn't miss it for all the world." The senseis seemed really pleased for us and one who resembled Rock Lee, I think the small one was called well what I was assuming was his sensei, was going all emotional at the news. Talking about the light of youth about us being entwined forever. Gaara and I waved goodbye to them all. We smiled at each other as we exited the office and I could have flown down the hallway, Temari and Kankuro hurtled round the corner.  
"You'll never guess who is planning a wedding now?" I grinned at them. "ME!" I showed them my ring.  
"Wow that's gorgeous Keitii-chan! Oh Gaara, Keitii, this is wonderful!" She pulled us in to a bone breaking hug.  
"We'll be back for the wedding don't worry."  
"Thought I'd got rid of you. Out of the ceremony." Gaara smirked at Kankuro and he laughed.

They waved us off at the gates of Konoha and we set off on our way back.  
"Does this mean shopping then?"  
"I can feel a heavy weight in the pit of my wallet."  
"Oh come on Gaara we've both got plenty at the moment me being the Hoshikage's daughter you being the Kazekage. Besides, your wallet should be feeling as light as air."  
"What kind of wedding do you want then?"  
"A traditional Japanese one, incidentally don't let burgers anywhere near the wedding."  
"Why do you want them away?"  
"Makaiko threatened to throw them instead of rice." And for the first time ever he laughed.  
"I haven't been this happy in a long time." I smiled.  
"I know, and things are only going to get better!" He wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked beside the forest in the mid day sun.

The journey was perfect, just Gaara and I seemingly alone in the world, as the sun set. And we walked under the stars as we approached Suna; we had been speeding along all the way there.  
"The stars are so beautiful against that black sky."  
"But not as beautiful as the shining star beside me." Now that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.  
"And you're at the core of that beautiful star keeping it alight." I nuzzled his neck and I leaned my head on his shoulder.  
"It's a shame," he said surveying the walls of Suna with a sadness, "I have been my happiest when I'm all alone with you and now we must go back to Suna, all good things come to an end eventually." He lead me through the gap in the wall and for once I was not pounced on by guards, which was an utter relief. The walk seemed to come to an end almost too quickly as Gaara carried me over the threshold and we walked upstairs to my room (or maybe now our room.) No-one was there to see us, it was too perfect to be true and yet it was. Gaara and I entered the room Kotaro swooping on top of a perch, I heard a click behind me and I turned around. "Don't want to be disturbed seeing as no-one really knows that we're here." He drew me in close with my back up against the wall.  
"No-one-" I sighed as I was cut short. His lips caressed mine and my hands wrapped around his neck, his hands around my waist. He licked my lip begging to be let in but I did not until a few moments later, making him wait for it. His tongue wrapped itself around mine as I slid my hands down to his chest feeling his heart beat and every breath as though we were one. He put one finger under my chin leading me over to the soft quilted bed.

I lay down and not even once did we break apart. His hand was stroking my thigh so gently it made all my hair stand on end. He had thrown one layer of his Kazekage outfit over somewhere. But where I did not know or care. I slid my hand under his shirt and over his muscular front, he stroked my arm, then he broke away from my lips and started going downwards planting little kisses on each spot carefully as though each one may break if he wasn't careful. He got lower and lower his hands sliding to my shirt unbuttoning my it as he got further down until it was all undone. He started going back up and I unbuttoned his shirt which he flung over into the distance revealing his strong muscular body to die for and his hands were sliding slowly down my body.


	32. Chapter 32

**Part 32**_ Schedule and Organisation_

I awoke in the morning under the covers, Gaara still sleeping soundly as the sun crept over the sand dunes in the distance filtering the sun's rays through the window. I sighed relaxing in to the soft bedding.  
"Good morning Keitii-han."  
"You're awake then?" I smiled at him.  
"Yes, what time is it?" He yawned sleepily; I turned to look at the alarm clock.  
"It's six," he moaned.  
"No rest for the wicked eh."  
"Seems not," I whispered then we slid out of bed. I took the covers with me and grabbed a kimono and my garments that currently lay on the floor and walked in to the bathroom. I perfected my hair and make-up wanting to make good impressions on anyone who had contact with the council, I was damned if I was letting this relationship go to pot. I came out of the bathroom in a long black kimono patterned with silver stars, Gaara had his Kazekage robes on as he obviously couldn't just 'take a day off' being Kazekage. He looked up when I re-entered the bedroom, he was sitting on the bed looking at a picture of me and my brother Sachiyo.  
"Who's this?"  
"Oh it was me and Sachiyo last year." He smiled and laid it back down.  
"Right then lets go," he said smiling slightly. "You'll do fine don't worry." I snaked my arm around his and as we walked down the corridors the guards bowed low to us. Yeah that's right show me respect y'all! We drew up outside the meeting room where they do all the big manly talks about the meaning of life and shit. There were no council members there seeing as they most likely didn't know that we were back. Gaara paused outside the door and spoke to the guards to tell them that we were back and requesting an immediate meeting. So in the meantime Gaara and I robbed a bank, caused an international warfare and a holy war. A good morning's work I say!

Well the lazy stupid sods sidled in muttering words of greeting and apology then seated themselves around the table. "Before I went to Konoha I told you that I was going to propose to Keitii and I need your approval to do this and due to other circumstances we have arrived back early." There was a strict silence among them, all very high up in Suna clearly. I had never been to a council meeting despite living in the Hoshikage manor. "She has agreed to answer any questions you may want to ask to judge her suitability." He squeezed my hand.  
"What is your background story before you arrived in Suna?" I tried to block the flashbacks from my mind for now.  
"I was the Hoshikage's daughter and I lived in the Hoshikage manor till I came to Suna. The team I was put in on missions was a three man squad and the team were considered to be highly gifted individuals with my knowledge of the stars chakra, and my comrade's knowledge of poisons, medicine, sword wielding and advanced jutsus. As I got older I was sent on very high ranking missions, going after missing-nins and occasionally S-ranks. I never failed a mission once in all that time. I lived with my father, mother and brother S-Sachiyo." I took a deep breath and carried on. "Up until Iwagakure attacked my village killing my whole family and that's about it without going in to far too much detail."  
"What is your opinion on the Akatsuki?" Gaara stiffened slightly.  
"They're maniacs and don't think like you or I, they take pleasure in causing people as much permanent pain as possible and they're sick, twisted beings." They muttered between themselves and I surveyed them with an icy indifference.  
"How are you at following guidelines we may impose on you such as formal wear at all times and going out with a guard around you 24/7?"  
"I am fine with any restrictions you may impose on me and those terms are perfectly reasonable."  
"And finally are you fine with a traditional Japanese wedding?"  
"Perfectly so." They discussed it between them for about 5 or ten tense minutes, I bit my lip.  
"We are happy to let the wedding go ahead, welcome to life as the Kazekage's wife Keitii." I got up and thanked each one personally. "When would you want to hold the wedding?"  
"In about two weeks or so."  
"Okay in two weeks then." I skipped out of the room and ran off to write a letter to Makaiko. I grabbed some ink and a piece of paper.

_Hey Makaiko! Yup am getting married! Gaara proposed I know fantastic and the council have given me their approval! Anyways I got your last letter and incidentally two Akatsuki attacked Norio and me (an ANBU) whilst we were watching out for the entrants, well anyways I met Hidan, lovely guy and love his vocabulary if you ever do see him send him my regards! The wedding is two weeks from now so arrive a few days early so we can get a dress done for you. Anyways I am so happy I could sing! And I don't want any of the Akatsuki near Suna when my wedding is on and Hioraki is __**not**__ invited!  
Keitii_

I sealed the letter and attached it to the leg of one of the birds and as it flew off I watched it soar effortlessly in to the sunrise. I had no idea what I was going to do until the most obvious thing hit me and I couldn't believe it hadn't sprung to my mind quicker. SHOPPING! I mean there were all sorts I had to buy and arrange food, flowers, outfits, drinks (there had to be some drinking), wedding invitations and place settings, there seemed to be too much, no doubt we had people doing most of that for themselves.

"Ouch watch where you're sticking those god damned fucking pins!" It was 2 days after the council meeting and I was stood on a little platform with people rushing around like headless chickens trying to arrange _my_ wedding. Today I was getting fitted for the wedding kimono for the actual ceremony and all in all I was surprised I hadn't bled to death by now. The kimono was going to be made out of fine white silk and the silk had scenes and patterns of stars worked into it. I had also worked out that I would have to practically have to snap my ankles to get down the bloody isle in those shoes. I now was in a room full of women running around organising materials and all I wanted was to just curl up in bed and go back to sleep. But would they even give me a second to breath? No. There were several stylists debating about my dress, hair, hair pieces, jewellery and make-up. The scene was utter chaos and I knew that someone would have a mental breakdown before the end of the day. People started to hold pictures and material next to my face and mess about with my hair, Kotaro surveyed the seen from on top of the dresser. All up to the wedding day I had a rigid schedule from 6 o'clock in the morning till 7 o'clock at night because everything had to be rehearsed over and over again to make sure it was perfect.  
**6:00-7:00: Hair and make-up styling session.  
07:00-08:00: meeting about wedding plans.  
08:00-10:00: Invitations and arrangements for guests.  
10:00-13:00: Wedding kimono fitting.  
13:00-14:00: Relaxation and etiquette. (Which was severely lacking)  
14:00-18:00: Kimono fittings.  
18:00-19:00: Flower arrangements and decorations.**

It was only 11 o'clock and people were already tearing their hair out. I knew this was probably nothing compared to Gaara running Suna and planning a wedding at the same time. To top it all off I hadn't even been drinking and I was feeling extremely nauseated and more short tempered than usual but I presumed it was the stress of arranging a wedding. Hopefully with any luck Makaiko would arrive soon and make everything a little more enjoyable, I mean seeing someone put her in a formal kimono has got to be funny. I remembered once when we were having our photo taken in Hoshigakure.

_"Please can you just move your fringe lovely so we can see your eyes."  
"You don't want to see my eyes."  
"Please just so we can see your eyes."  
"You don't want to see my god damned eyes!"  
"Makaiko just do it!" Raiden yelled at her so she flicked it out of her eyes then shook it back in to place again.  
"Say cheese and smile."  
"No," she said flatly, I was stood near by pissing myself laughing I mean they were lucky that they could take her photo at all. She stormed out of the little corner where the photos were being taken and the look on her face told me plainly never to mention it again so naturally I told her how hilarious it had been._

I was wrenched back to reality when someone yet again stuck another needle in me.  
"Will you stop fucking about with those fucking needles!" I glared at them. "If I wanted to give blood I would give it!"  
"Now, now Keitii being the Kazekage's wife you're not allowed to use language like that." The etiquette tutor or as I liked to call her the evil dragon mistress.  
"Yeah whatever and I'm not married yet! And never will be if everything takes this much organising." Everything was so loud, busy and cramped. I had point blank refused to let this all happen in my bedroom so we were in a massive meeting room which still couldn't fit the whole of the world in it.  
"The whole of Suna and more will have their eyes on you." And didn't I know it. After the announcement we made about the engagement and wedding throngs of cards, flowers and alcohol had been winging their way towards the Kazekage manor. From Konohagakure to Amegakure, teddies to boxes of chocolates finely crafted especially and masses upon masses of letters and cards, it seemed like the whole world had been invited. Also now I had my own 4 man guard squad as chosen by Gaara and several what you could call ladies in waiting or P.As and all were entirely focused on the wedding, I just wished Makaiko would get here soon. There were 10 days of gruelling pain and torture by fluffy pink and styling products left. The door opened and no-one noticed except me, Temari entered with Kankuro, both had clearly just arrived from Konoha, they waded through the crowds to get to me.  
"Hey guys!" They both looked around in horror at the scale of the organisation.  
"Good lord is everyone in this room just organising you?"  
"Most yes about one percent are arranging other things." Kankuro whistled in amazement.  
"We just saw Gaara and he looks as stressed as you do with the wedding arrangements."  
"Well you've probably seen him more than I have recently what with his normal duties and the wedding." I sighed heavily, this was true over the last few days you wouldn't have guessed that we even knew of each others existence.  
"Where is Makaiko in all of this?"  
"She'll arrive soon and when I least expect it like always."  
"God I am dreading my fitting for my kimono if this what it's going to be like."  
"At least you only have 4 days of it I have up until the wedding!"  
"Well I'm going shopping so do you want anything?"  
"Some strong alcohol and a punch bag!" I had to yell over the noise.  
"Okay now then where's my accursed singleton little brother gone?!" I scanned the crowd and at the same time I found him so did Temari, Kankuro seemed to be chatting up one of the younger stylists. Temari dragged him away from his new mistress and out of the door.

It was one o'clock and I had changed into a more comfortable attire than a great pin cushion. This also meant relaxation today finally. I had an instructor who was helping me relax through some yoga and other very flexible forms of exercise which I found surprisingly calming and these sessions had been ordered to take place due to my naturally short temper according to the council. But I wasn't complaining because this also meant massage and pampering time. I was laid down on the special kind of table/ bed thing and I was having a back massage which was bloody brilliant. I was in an in between stage of sleep and consciousness. My chakra was flowing smoothly and evenly, my breathing had become slower and deeper.

"I thought you might have disappeared off of the face of the earth," I recognised the whisper in my ear and turned my head.  
"Hello stranger long time no see." I smiled sleepily.  
"How are the preparations going?"  
"Stressful and so tiring I swear it's making me feel queasy."  
"Probably just nerves and it'll all be worth it and I'm sure you'll look stunning." I felt another pang of nausea in my stomach, this was from stress is what I say. "You do look pale though do you want me to get anything?" I opened my mouth. "Non alcoholic I meant."  
"Tch always ruin my fun, well in that case lets go down to the kitchen god knows I need something smothered in chocolate." I let the beauticians off early as Gaara and I travelled down with my guard to the kitchen. I felt uncomfortable with them around us all the time, I never felt I could show any affection with people watching.  
"Guard the door and only let people in with our permission."  
"Yes Kazekage-sama." He closed the door and sat down next to me.  
"Why do I have to travel around everywhere with them?"  
"You know why Keitii-han."  
"Explain again because I still see no sufficient danger." He sighed but knew my fuse was even shorter with stress and it wouldn't kill him to explain to me.  
"There are enemies of Suna, enemy villages surely you know that and that if they ever wanted to destroy Suna you would most likely be a primary target. Also there are many S-rank organisations who are set on domination."  
"The Akatsuki pose no threat-"  
"I'm not talking about the bleeding Akatsuki!" He ran a hand through his hair. "It's not just the Akatsuki but it's more the fact that you're weakening and I don't want to have your life cut short even more than it already is being." We looked each other straight in the eyes.  
"But do the guard need to be surrounding me wherever I go?"  
"Yes there can even be spies infiltrating our system like in the case of what happened to me and I can't risk something like that happening to you."  
"That was different and you know it!"  
"How was it Keitii?"  
"You were the host for the Shukaku for god's sakes and you were bound to get set upon by the Akatsuki!" His eyes flashed dangerously and it seemed that some of the Shukaku's power still lingered in him and just to see that glint was frightening enough. Another one of the pains shot through me and my hands shifted and aged again. I clutched them close to my chest and sank to my knees it seemed to be speeding up almost. Gaara rushed over to my side and touched my shoulder.  
"Keitii-" I jerked away from him feeling as cold and distant as the moon. "Come here," he drew me in close, "I'm sorry I just hate seeing you in such a state at the moment and you don't seem like your normal self." I stayed there taking in his scent which seemed more comforting than anything. But there was a knock on the door and we drew apart. "Come in."  
"Keitii is needed for the kimono fittings Kazekage-sama." I stood a bit shakily but I just strode out of the door leaving Gaara alone.

"Finally the bride-to-be is here," one of the stylists said.  
"Yeah sorry I lost track of the time." They all busied themselves and I nodded and shook my head, making random comments on questions they were asking me but only half my mind was focused the other half was drifting towards Gaara and I felt a wave of guilt spread over me. When finally the schedule finished I was left alone in the room just thinking. I decided to go for a walk with my guard, "I'm just going for a walk around Suna." They nodded and followed me but when we reached the outside they jumped on to the roofs to get a better view of the surroundings. I went to the park and sat alone except for the guard on a swing looking up to the moon. I sat there for about and hour just staring then trudged the lonely path back to the Kazekage manor all of the lights were on making them twinkle against the pitch black sky. Kotaro soared down on to my shoulder.  
"Hey, Kotaro what's wrong with me?" He tilted his head to the side trying to understand, I sighed how would a bird possibly know the answer? As I fell on to my bed Kotaro fluttered on to my stomach and folded his wings and I let my eyelids flutter closed.

The next morning I thought that perhaps the nausea may have gone, along with the stupid etiquette coach! But when I woke up I almost tripped over the bed covers running towards the bathroom and I hurriedly locked the door then in a very nice fashion displayed the contents of my stomach in the toilet basin, it was my piece de resistance you could say. I couldn't even tear myself away from the toilet when there was a soft knock on the door.  
"Keitii-han?" I gave a groan in response which was more than sufficient in my current state. "Are you okay in there?"  
"I'm just dying is all don't worry," I said sarcastically.  
"Do you want me to go get someone?"  
"No I'll be fine in a minute," I was lying, "Maybe an hour." I stumbled to the door and opened it then promptly fell flat on my face (note to self not a good look.)  
"Do you want me to get you anything?"  
"For a start you can get me some bloody alcohol!" I said just raising my head enough to say it then flopped it back down. There was a loud knock on the door.  
"Keitii you need to get a move on!"  
"Piss off you old friggin hag!" I yelled from the floor and grabbed a pillow and shoved my head under it. Gaara went to the door to explain my current state of fouled mouthness from the floor. I did a weird kind of shuffled army crawl over to my wardrobe and yanked out some clothes then flung them on whilst acting like some kind of contortionist. Meanwhile Gaara had vacated the room which was a good move. I sidled out an hour late much to the annoyance of my P.As, coach and stylists. Everything was behind schedule but I didn't much care and when it finally came to the so called etiquette I stormed out of the room it a posh floor length kimono and went to go sit in a tiny fake garden that had been put their in 'honour of the happy couple' mind you things couldn't have been worse.

But when I rounded the corner I saw something that I swore was a mirage. A silver haired neko girl was sat with her chin on her hand with her brow furrowed and this could only be one person.  
"Now then what was I doing here again?" She looked up at the sky.  
"It's about time you bloody got here!" I was ready to throttle her and she looked round at me.  
"Hey Keitii!" She stopped then looked me up and down. "Nice outfit," she tried to cover her laughter.  
"Oh shut up," I snapped at her.  
"Well if you're gonna be like that I better-"  
"You are not going anywhere till I have tied the knot." She sat back down and I sat next to her.  
"How are the wedding plans going with out me then?"  
"Horrible it's all made worse by that stupid arrogant slapper faced wrinkly old tortoise of a bitch-"  
"Oh come one Keitii tell me what you really think don't hold back."  
"She's an etiquette coach." I glared at the ground as though it had done me a personal wrong too. She smothered her laughter.  
"You-etiquette, that I would pay to see my dear friend there are downsides to marrying the Kazekage you know." She looked up, "Who are your delightful scary looking friends Keitii-chan?"  
"Oh them well they're another downside and are called my personal guard."  
"Are you positive you want to marry Gaara?"  
"Y-yes of course I do and it's just all these wedding preparations it's just so stressful and tiring."  
"I have to say Keitii-chan you look like death warmed up, not that my brother would mind of course." She smiled dryly.  
"I feel like it too, oh well at least your here now which makes it much more enjoyable seeing you on a tight schedule as well." She blanched.  
"I am doing what?!"  
"Oh don't worry it'll all be made better by the lovely fact of make-up, jewels and other frilly things you love and adore with the red hot burning passion of a thousand suns." I looked at her suspiciously. "How did you get in here anyway?"  
"The advantage of being an annoying bird which reminds me send me one of those god forsaken carrying birds again and there'll be hell to pay." She grinned at me. "You know what I am surprised you haven't asked me to get pissed again?"  
"For once I don't feel like it and another I can't because I am meant to be now going through plans and fittings."  
"It's a sign off the apocalypse!" She gasped. "You not _wanting_ to drink what have you done with the real Keitii?" I laughed then we went back up to the safety (away from the etiquette coach) of my room.


	33. Chapter 33

**Part 33**_ Etiquette_

"You're sleeping in the same room?! Wow it must be serious." She'd noticed his clothes and taken it upon herself to exclaim it to the whole world.  
"Yes and seeing as we are getting married it bloody well ought to be." The door opened and in walked Gaara.  
"The whole of your wedding team has been rushing around trying to find you is everything okay?" And then his eyes fell on Makaiko and his expression hardened. "Oh it's _you._"  
"Glad you noticed because for a second there I thought the cat ears had you fooled."  
"The Akatsuki better not be anywhere near-"  
"They won't come near here and they've already got what they wanted, sometimes you forget how lazy S-ranks really are." Gaara glared at her and she did back I didn't want either to get hurt but then Gaara looked at me.  
"So why are you not at the wedding preparations?"  
"I just cannot take anymore today it's been like 4 days straight of this!" I yelled, I don't know why I was getting so angry. "I have been feeling like shit recently so I wish everyone would just bloody back off!" I could see behind Makaiko's eyes a kind of match chanting supporting my outburst and Gaara bearing the brunt of it and I could swear she had flags, scarves, hooters and were those, I shivered, cheerleaders? Gaara sighed heavily.  
"Look I know it's hard for you but please just bear with it till the wedding and then it'll all be over and gone just over another week."  
"Fine!" I said grumpily. "But for now I am talking with Makaiko-san so I can have a break." I sighed and went over to him. "I'll be okay I just want a rest for tonight that's all." I gave him a little peck and sent him on his merry way.

I turned back round and Makaiko was watching a horror movie and doing this weird crawl and fell of the bed flat on her face. I laughed myself silly because she'd looked like some weird crab.  
"I meant to do that," she said hurriedly.  
"_Sure_ you did."  
"What I did?!" There was no reasoning with her in my situation she would swear that white is black and black is white. Needless to say that night we had one far too may and seeing as Gaara hadn't returned yet for fear of my wrath most likely we started doing the usual, pillow fighting, more drinking, watching sad romantic films, horror films, more drinking well you get the picture. Makaiko's form was changing constantly from pink spiky punk hair to dark black hair to make her look like a grudge which scared the shit out of me. I _tried_ to table top dance with little success as t table tipped over and sent me flying. Kotaro was draped over the T.V. asleep, Makaiko was laying sprawled in a chair snoring loudly and drooling. And well I was slumped over the bed my hair sweeping the floor. I did not sleep that night as I knew that drinking alcohol would not have made the sickness magically disappear like alcohol did in my presence. I fell asleep slumped over the toilet for a mere 2 hours rest before I was roused by Makaiko and Temari.

"About time dozy bitch." How could she not have a hangover?! Temari shoved something in front of my mouth which I drank then gulped down much to the protest of my taste buds then all the sickness and hangover had gone! I quickly shoved on few rough things, I knew I had the wedding preparations to attend to and also much to her displeasure Makaiko. We were seated around a table and filled in on useless details, I had to give everything my 100 attention where as Makaiko was lazily changing the colour of her nails. We were dragged off by the stylists and pampered and preened to perfection. Makaiko's took longer as they decided what to do, they added hair extensions in then did it up neatly and pinned it back with various clips and ties. She looked mutinous and I was terrified that she might lash out at anyone if they stuck a needle in her and they did. "You bastard!" She threw small tables at the guy who kept ducking, a plate smashed right next to his left ear.  
"Makaiko stop being such an idiot and get your bloody arse back here so we can finish these wedding preparations!"  
"Keitii-"  
"Oh shut up," snapped at the etiquette coach who was right next to me. "Now could everyone please hurry up and get this all finished I need a god damned drink!" They knew not to mess around when I was yelling at them. My thirst for alcohol was back with vengeance and suppressed the sickness I was feeling. Makaiko clambered back on to her stool reluctantly to get her dress pinned. "Everyone take 15 then all back in here," I said as I sensed I tensions between everyone in the room, mainly all against Makaiko. One of my guard grabbed my arm and ted me around.  
"Keitii?"  
"What is it Mitsuri?" I had been told that she'd had a 'thing' for Gaara and so did a couple of the other girls in Suna.  
"Are you sure it is right to have an S-rank who is associated with the Akatsuki and Gaara's death at your wedding?" I raised my eyebrows.  
"Before anything else she is my bestfriend, I promised her a while back she could be my bridesmaid and for one thing she hasn't got a lot of time left."  
"But if the other villages-"  
"Have you taken this up with Gaara?" She blinked and her cheeks were tinted red.  
"Err no."  
"Well I suggest if you're that concerned then to take it up with him." I wrenched my arm out of her grasp and walked over to where Makaiko was leaning against a wall.  
"My ears were burning."  
"Well don't worry about what people think and try not to fly off the handle."  
"Says you!"  
"Yeah I know, Makaiko?"  
"Yeah?" She asked whilst watching Mitsuri closely.  
"Why don't you just not go there on that day?" She knew what I meant by the look on her face.  
"You know I can't change my fate that is what will happen no matter what I do." Her expression hardened, I sighed. As everyone started to gather around again Makaiko and I made our way over to them.

I grabbed a bottle of some lower percentage alcohol on he way passed the refreshments table. I took a heavy swig and it felt so nice to enjoy and want to able to drink rather than feeling ill all the time. The spirits were considerably low by noon (excuse the pun) and as Makaiko and I drifted in to our lovely relaxation time of yoga and massages they lifted, everyone seemed to get a bit stressed in my presence to say the least. Makaiko and I drifted out of the relaxation room in high spirits and sounded as if we were indeed high on something.  
"Liiike duuuuude I am totally at peace."  
"Ha not for long duuuude."  
"Why not duuuuude?"  
"Cos your husband or should I say fiancé is here my lady." I stopped acting like a fool, I saw Gaara walking down the corridor accompanied by what looked like his wedding team. They walked passed us without noticing our presence in the corridor.  
"For the final time Keitii does not have any family attending the wedding!" Obviously even a Kazekage can get annoyed at tedious wedding questions.  
"But who will be attending from her side then?" Someone asked daring to push it.  
"I suspect no-one but why don't you ask her?!" He slammed a door in their faces an they all started muttering and the crowd dispersed.  
"Makaiko go back to the kimono and dress fittings and tell them I am talking to Gaara I'll not be long."  
"Okay fine but you owe me big time." She walked away as I ran down the corridor and skidded to a halt outside my room. I knocked then walked in to see Gaara sat on the bed staring out of the window.  
"Gaara?" I whispered cautiously, he gave a start.  
"Oh it's you Keitii-han." He smiled faintly d patted the bed beside him.  
"Are you okay Gaara?"  
"Yes just the Kazekage duties are fine it's just the wedding preparations are driving me up the wall," he sighed and continued, "And I was worried that you were- but anyway how are you finding things then?" He gave me a kiss on my forehead.  
"Fine, stressful though but only one more day then my team are going out getting goods for 2 days straight which should give me a bit of a break."  
"Oh that's good then but you still look pale."  
"Just stress from the wedding is all probably, but look I'm sorry I've got to go back now, I'll see you later and don't over work yourself."  
"Have a good time then." I stuck my tongue out at him as he was joking about it being an 'enjoyable' experience more like horrifying.

"No I am **not** having bloody pink flowers!"  
"But they'd go so well-"  
"The red of my hair clashes with that repulsive colour!" I was yelling at one of my advisors while Makaiko laughed so hard she was crying at them trying to persuade me to have pink flowers at _my_ wedding notice the _my_ part not theirs!  
"But Keitii-"  
"I said no!"  
"Fine now please don't yell if we make the wrong decisions you're attracting a crowd." I turned away they were just deliberately trying to piss me off I knew that most of my female company had a crush on Gaara which heightened their resentment. To add to all the stress people were coming up to me in the street bearing flowers, gifts, wine (I sure wasn't complaining) and they were all wishing me luck for 'the big day' just smiled and nodded then said the occasional comment just so they knew I wasn't heavily sedated to keep me off alcohol for five seconds. The cutest were the little children at the academy, one of my roles was to watch over the academy and to organise graduations. Some were shy, the little girls were adorable, some were bit cheeky but it seemed that they'd all been warned of who I was. They had loved Kotaro and played with him for hours, Kotaro in turn did not seem to mind the children. I'd chatted merrily with the senseis of the academy most were interested in the up and coming wedding, others... well more adventurous.  
"What is the Kazekage manor furnished in?"  
"How many guards do you have?"  
"What can you see?"  
"Is it big enough?"  
"What are the living quarters like?" I was treated like royalty everywhere I went then again I practically was by the hidden villages' standards. Makaiko was very cautious at the academy as she didn't want to draw attention to the fact that she was 'associated' with the Akatsuki.

Around mid-afternoon we headed to the bakers, the council had let us make the ceremony slightly more modern with a big wedding cake. Makaiko's stomach kept rumbling every so often as she looked wistfully at the cakes and confectionaries all around the shop.  
"Keitii-chan I'm starving, Makaiko moaned, I smiled at the baker and turned around.  
"It's only been three hours Makaiko-san how can you be hungry?!"  
"I'm lazy and I never do this much work."  
"Aww didums," I mocked.  
"Yeah didums all I'm saying is get me some bloody food!" I turned back to the baker and turned on my 'cute' charm well no-one could ever resist.  
"Excuse me could I please get something for my friend?"  
"Of course love its on the house."  
"Oh thank you so much." He handed a bag full of confectionaries and I handed them to Makaiko who looked slightly scared.  
"Never do that 'cute' thing again it scares me."  
"How do you think I got alcohol underage?" She shivered. I did not usually do cuteness it was such a horrible harrowing experience. As the schedule drew to a close Makaiko and I ventured to our happy haunts.

The pub was packed he brim, I expected to see bodies rolling out or bursting through the seems, just as I was about to suggest somewhere else the crowds spotted me.  
"Hey look it's the bride to be!" Someone shouted a few people wolf whistled, I dragged in to the crowd, I grabbed on to Makaiko because I was **not** going in there on my own! We were seated at a table, my guard waded through the crowd just to ensure nutters wouldn't kill me. Yeah Makaiko-san! Who said that? I dunno you people are hearing things!  
"Two bottles of umeshu please!"  
"Coming up Keitii!" How the fuck did everyone suddenly know my name? Well I was getting married to the Kazekage himself. Makaiko busied herself with challenging drunken men as I was interrigatored by the watchful crowd.  
"How are the wedding plans going then?"  
"Oh they're fine thanks are you all looking forward to it?" There was a murmur of agreement  
"Is he a romantic type the Kazekage?"  
"Yes I think so."  
"Funny how people turn out like that."  
"No not really." I glared at the old woman who had said that.  
"Any other plans yet?"  
"Erm no just taking one day at a time at the moment."  
"So no plans for children yet?" blushed scarlet.  
"Err no we haven't thought that far ahead yet."  
"Did you come from Sunagakure?"  
"No Hoshigakure." There was a murmur of interest but at that point. THWACK! I saw Makaiko dragging a man out of the pub by legs. I hurried after her and as I caught up I heard their conversation.  
"You senseless stupid bastard!" Makaiko was beating the figure.  
"Hey! And mum and dad were married when was born thank you very much!" I then realised who I was beating senseless.  
"Oh no it's _you!_" Hiroaki bounced up off of the ground.  
"Keitii, Keitii, Keitii just couldn't keep away from your sexy aura I know Gaara can't," he whispered the last part in my ear. Suddenly the whole of my guard were on top of him and he liked it! (That was meant to sound wrong but it did look it.) I sighed.  
"Let him go he's just a harmless bisexual pervert." They got off him rather reluctantly I have to say, Hiroaki jumped up again.  
"I could pay you Keitii-" I smacked him with my fist in a downward motion right on top of his head.  
"I thought you weren't meant to be anywhere near me."  
"I couldn't resist," he grinned.  
"Yeah Hiroaki why don't you go get bent!"  
"Come on sis you love me really, he said with his arms wide open. "Okay maybe not that much but seeing as we're related you've become immune to my irresistible charm." Makaiko snorted with laughter, Hiroaki seemed a bit put out. "Where's you bum chum Deidara sis?"  
"None of your fucking business."  
"Aww has he abandoned you?"  
"No he died from seeing ugly face!"  
"Ouch that hurt sis." Hiroaki did a mock sad face.  
"Stop being such a knob then!"  
"Calm down sis is it that time of the month again?" Oh he's in for it now! You _never_ say that to any female it's just not done.  
"You did not just say that!" She ran after Hiroaki down the street and I after her, Hiroaki transformed in to a bird and flew off. Makaiko tried and failed to do this because I held on to her.  
"Leave it come on." We headed back to the Kazekage manor.


	34. Chapter 34

**Part 34**_ Blackout_

_6 Days to go_  
"So if the ninja from Konoha sit there-" I could not be arsed with this today I mean seriously! I didn't really care who sat where as long as no-one was killing each other. We had people coming from all over but Gaara couldn't help today as he was tied up with his Kazekage duties. Makaiko (much to her displeasure) had been given the task of decorations it was now 6 days till the wedding! Bored of listening to who was sitting where I glanced over at Makaiko to see that she was fighting off some flowers that were trying to fall on top of her, I smiled to myself. "Is that okay then Keitii?"  
"Oh erm yes that's perfectly okay."  
"Right then-" I wandered off to Makaiko.  
"Makaiko-san having fun?"  
"Don't you start." She blew some hair out of her face grumpily. Then together we managed to finish a sixth of the decorations in the banqueting room but by then we had had a flower power fight, thorn fights and generally just mucking about much to this displeasure of everyone else who was much older than us. Makaiko and I collapsed on to some comfortable looking chairs.  
"That's sooo niiiiiice," I sighed.  
"Yup I think we need two strong ones." The sickness had returned with all the troops this time and I was only suppressing the feeling to spend the day over a toilet by the fact that my wedding was in 6 days.  
"Nah you have one Makaiko I think I might crawl in to a small corner and die," I moaned closing my eyes.  
"Well if you do that how can we get married?" Someone very familiar whispered in my ear. I snapped my eyes open and smiled then kissed the lips above me.  
"Good point."  
"How are the erm wedding preparations in here going?" He asked tentatively.  
"Too slow," huffed Makaiko I knew that she was missing Deidara and was working harder than she usually had to.  
"Oh well it'll all work out don't worry." Gaara drew up a chair beside me.  
"How are your preparations going then?" I didn't need to ask about the Kazekage work, I mean people don't like you asking about their job.  
"Fine, fine my outfits are almost done and the things I've decided are all finished."  
"You make me sound lazy," I laughed.  
"Well I have to get off now to arrange some things I'll see you tonight."  
"Yeah see you tonight then." He kissed me on the forehead and departed.  
"You wouldn't think you two were engaged the amount of time you spend together."  
"I know but it can't be helped."  
"Again are you sure you want to marry-"  
"Yes!" I said angrily.

Another **five hours** later we were _still_ in the banqueting hall and I was having lessons on how to walk properly by that lovely woman.  
"Right now back up straight don't slouch and its toe heel not heel toe!" Makaiko had been pissing herself laughing till she was roped in to decorations. I scowled at being 'taught' how to walk. "Keitii you're not doing it right!"  
"Oh shut up for once who bloody cares how I walk as long as I get to where I'm going?"  
"The council and high ranking officials from other villages as well, how you act is key to being in the Kage lines."  
"I was the bloody Hoshikage's daughter for fucks sakes I never had to do this!" I wobbled on the stupid shoes doing god damned toe hell I meant heel. People came from every side just to help me up.  
"You probably didn't go to many events just do it right Keitii it's not that difficult!"  
"Am bloody trying so give it a fucking rest!"  
"Keitii you don't speak like th-"  
"I must make myself plainer," I did an imitation of a very posh person and Makaiko's jaw dropped to the floor, "I am frightfully bored with all this tish tosh I am a very much under the weather and this schedule is making me devilishly sleepy, is that in a better context or would you like it in an even posher tone?" Makaiko sniggered, I did not even crack a smile as I glared at the etiquette coach and then she turned around and stormed off. I stood there glaring after her and breathing heavily then walked over and sat down. Temari (who had witnessed the incident unfold) ran up and skidded to a stop next to me.  
"Keitii-chan are you okay?" I glared and the table hard then looked up her eyes so much like her brothers.  
"I haven't been feeling well and I haven't been sleeping properly and all this stress isn't helping."  
"Is there anything or anyone I can get? Gaara? A medical-nin?" I shook my head.  
"I'll be fine I just need to rest that's all."  
"Well I'm sure we could handle one afternoon without you." I glanced over at Makaiko who was looking questioningly in my direction. I put my head in my hands scraped back my hair then let it fall. I stood up and surveyed the room.  
"No I have to carry on." Temari smiled.

_Later that night_  
The night had drawn itself upon Suna again and I was lying on the bed waiting for Gaara like I had been for the passed 2 hours. He opened the door and walked quickly over to my side looking concerned, I had a feeling Temari had told him that all was not well.  
"Keitii-han what's wrong?" He sat beside me and put my hand in his.  
"It's probably just the star's chakra playing up again." I sighed he pulled me in to a tight embrace.  
"Keitii-han I don't want to lose you."  
"Well you are going to get used to it like I have with everyone I know." I walked over to the window and clutched the sill looking out at the moon's pale face pitted with its many craters. He stood beside me and put his hand over mine but I did not look at him because I was trying to hold everything together because the fact was that I could never give him everything he wanted.  
"There has to be something I can do." I blinked my eyes rapidly as I saw my vision get more blurred.  
"Well there isn't anything anyone can do the Hokage said so." I wouldn't be able to give him a child because we were so young, never have more than 4 anniversaries, never have grandchildren and I would leave him alone as a widower but I didn't want to leave him and break his heart. "We'll be fine just put it out of your mind for now." I stood on my tip toes to give him a small kiss. But I knew in my heart of hearts that he couldn't put it out of his mind because I was slowly dying before his eyes and weakening. I wished that I was back in Hoshigakure with Makaiko at a festival without a care in the world and everything of the grown up world so far away.

_4 Days to go_  
We were in the final stages of the kimono and dress fittings but people were still running around like headless chickens. To make matters worse I aged again this morning in the hands and I felt so bad it was untrue. I was stood on the stool raised above everyone. I felt like I wasn't there, like I was outside myself in a dream and all noises were being blurred in to one big one. I had been feeling so dizzy today as well so naturally my restraint was non-existent.  
"Keitii!"  
"Yes sorry I didn't hear you." It was Makaiko.  
"I have a message to say that the guests have arrived and to be on top behaviour."  
"Great," I said through gritted teeth and Makaiko raised her eyebrow.  
"Are we a little bit more short tempered than usual?" I glared at her so ferociously she was taken a back slightly but regained her cool composure. "Oh yeah and can you tell Kankuro that I am **not** your messenger girl."  
"Yeah sure." I felt a sudden wave of nausea but I suppressed it then I felt like the whole world was on a gigantic boat. The edges of my vision became blurred then started going black and I felt myself fall backwards off of the stool. I faintly heard several people yell "Keitii!" I heard them as though they were in another dimension, so close yet so far away. All I heard were a few people speaking.  
"Someone go get Kazekage-sama!"  
"Someone get a medical-nin!" Then everything blacked out.

_I was in a world full of light then the scene formed and I was in a great lush meadow, finally I was away from all of the stress. I saw two birds fly over head then on a near by flower two bees. I crept through the meadow and slowed as I reached the forest, it was no ominous but beautiful and suddenly everything turned cold. I saw my breath rise before my face in a great steam cloud of warm breath. I felt a light something touch my nose with it's ice coldness. I looked up to realise snowflakes were falling upon the meadow and trees covering them in a great glistening white blanket. I entered the forest wishing to keep warm. I stumbled through the forest and I noticed the trees were sparsely scattered with long branches and many of them to make the canopy. I travelled further in and came across a great pond with its great black surface shimmering as it was disturbed by a great white stalk. The stalk looked me straight in the eyes and I knew it brought good news but I didn't know what good news a stalk could bring. Then it flew away through a gap in the canopy and everything faded to black._

**3 Days to go**  
I awoke to dazzling sunlight streaming through a pair of curtains and I noticed a figure sitting beside me.  
"Makaiko," I said croakily. She looked up and I realised that her hair was at odd angles as if she'd run her hand through it several times. A medical-nin came in.  
"Ah Keitii you're awake I need to talk to you alone preferably."  
"Whatever has to be said can be said in front of Makaiko-san." The medical-nin nodded her head.  
"Right well your vitamin levels were all over the place and a lot of other things besides now it has been brought to our attention that you used the stars chakra is it true?"  
"Who did you hear it from?" I asked wanting to now how much they knew.  
"Kazekage-sama."  
"Well then everything he told you is true." Her face dropped.  
"I was afraid of that but even at the stage you're at these levels don't alter this much even drinking alcohol wouldn't alter them like this." I frowned. "We suggest we do a quick examination so we can asses the situation because we have a few ideas but we want to rule out the incorrect ones." I nodded slowly trying to think what it could be.  
"I'll be outside Keitii-chan in case you need anything." And for once in her life Makaiko was worried about someone else other than her but she had always defended me even as children. She closed the door behind her and there was a tight knot in my stomach.

After the medical-nin asked me some questions and conducted numerous tests she'd gone away to talk to another medical-nin for a second opinion after that they'd both left the room and Makaiko had been let back in. She ran in.  
"What did they say?" She asked hurriedly.  
"Nothing yet," I said nervously, "Makaiko what do you think it is?" She furrowed her brow.  
"I dunno mate but I'm sure it'll be fine just relax." I laid back in to the fluffy pillows with the thick duvet on top even though we were in the desert some buildings were cold. It felt like hours that Makaiko and I sat in silence waiting for the verdict. The two medical-nin walked back in, their expressions unreadable. I looked up fearfully as though I was waiting for a death sentence then again it could be, I started to shake a little and Makaiko had clamped her jaw tight shut. They looked at each other and then she spoke.  
"Keitii you're..."


	35. Chapter 35

**Part 35**_ Tears of Anger_

I was sitting at my desk and looking up at the people stood before me. I was pleased to see them, Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade, Kakashi and the rest. I suppose Keitii had really turned my life around even if she didn't realise it. I missed seeing her greatly but with one thing and another we were both tied up.  
"I can't believe you're getting married Gaara it doesn't seem two minuets since we were in the chunin exams." Naruto grinned widely.  
"Yeah remember when Gaara lost his nut?!" Kankuro laughed. The Shukaku had been fully formed with me not conscious and I owed it to Naruto for snapping me out of the Shukaku's grasp. I glared and Kankuro.  
"Kankuro-baka you can't speak to the Kazekage like that even if he is your little brother." I rolled my eyes and then there came a knock on the door.  
"Enter." Everyone turned around to look. It was one of Keitii's wedding team. "What is it?" She looked flustered.  
"I-It's Keitii she's passed out and she's in the ward and the medical-nin don't know what's wrong with her." My eyes widened and I clenched my fist.  
"You can all stay in Sunagakure as long as you like but I'm sorry I have to go see to my fiancé."  
"No problem I hope she's okay." Naruto clapped me on the back and I followed them out of the door. I sped down the corridors a great speed, I was determined not to lose her! If she was indeed on her deathbed then I wanted to be there with her but I mustn't think the worst. I spotted Keitii's guard outside a door they bowed and let me enter. It was a clean room and very white, Makaiko was sat down on a chair next to Keitii and she looked distressed as she kept running her hand through her hair. Keitii lay there her hair splayed out on the pillow, her face was drained almost of colour and her eyes were closed. She had never looked so fragile and weak with monitors beeping. Was this the reality of what her father had done to her? Had forced her to do! I knelt down on the other side of the bed and took her hand in mine, it was still warm and I breathed a sigh of relief. Her eyelids did not flicker and all I wanted was for her to be like when I met her. The feisty, quick tempered girl. But I had to face the fact that she was slowly dying before me and I was helpless to do anything. I clutched her hand wishing she'd spring up and cry rape. I just wanted to make her better back to her usual smiling foul mouthed self but I knew those days were slipping away quickly. I kissed her hand and she did not stir she just laid there still her eyes closed.

* * *

"Keitii you're," my heart did a drum roll in my chest, "Pregnant."  
"W-what?" I said shakily not quite believing what I'd just heard.  
"The reason you're levels were everywhere is because you're descending from the peak of the stars chakra anyway and you're carrying a child also with the stress caused the collapse." I was speechless. How could it? One night? "It's early stages but we can tell within a few days of the pregnancy and you're almost two weeks but we advise you don't tell many people unless you miscarry."  
"Is that likely?" I asked.  
"Well the risks of the strain your body has endured over the years means you could miscarry, give birth prematurely, the baby could be born with abnormalities as well." I looked down at the covers letting my hair fall over my face. "I suggest you tell the Kazekage yourself and we will check on your progress in 3 weeks time." They exited.

I stared down at the sheets my hair hiding my tears from Makaiko who I could tell was looking at me. I shook with holding the sobs in. How could I tell Gaara? How could I have been so stupid?! I hated myself for letting my life get this way.  
"K-Keitii-chan?" I did not answer. She'd tell me I was a stupid fool for what I'd done.  
"Go on then tell me I'm stupid for getting myself in this mess." I sobbed and looked up at her.  
"Well you can't change it now what's done is done well I don't know what to say but congratulations!" She grinned. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around my knees.  
"Congratulations what do you mean?!" She sighed, she'd done her best to try cheer me up but she wasn't generally good at those things. "How am I going to tell Gaara? How can I be a mother? How can I leave a child alone and motherless at the age of 4?!" I cried in to my knees. I couldn't tell Gaara I mean how would he react? I couldn't be any kind of mother at sixteen and what would happen when I did die, I couldn't tear a child's life apart like that! Makaiko shook me roughly.  
"Keitii-chan you've got to tell Gaara!" She looked serious and more frightening than she ever had. "You're great at looking after little kids I saw you at the academy and I know you don't want to leave the child without a mother but you'll have to it's the facts of life!" There was a knock and Makaiko let go of my shoulders and I dried my eyes best I could.  
"Come in." Mitsuri walked in.  
"Are you okay Keitii?" She looked concerned.  
"She'll be fine in a minute or two." Mitsuri nodded and closed the door.

Later that day I was discharged Makaiko walked with me. "You've got to tell him."  
"I can't though."  
"But you have to!"  
"Keep you're voice down."  
"Okay but he is the father he has a right to know unless you've become a," she gasped and pointed an accusing finger at me. "Prostitute!" I cracked up with laughter for the first time in a while.  
"No I haven't in case you wanted an answer and I just won't be able to bring myself to." I felt something latch on to my shoulder and I looked down. Makaiko had done this before she was biting on to my shoulder. "Let go Makaiko-san."  
"Not until you promise you'll tell him," she said and it was slightly muffled by my jumper.  
"Fine I promise to tell him then." She let go and I wiped my shoulder. We headed in to the Kazekage manor and I had well wishers coming up to me, none of them knew of course but they were all nice none the less.  
"Does this mean I can start learning to knit?" I snorted.  
"Ha yeah I could imagine you knitting."  
"Okay fine but we can go shopping for little booties!"  
"Makaiko-san ssshhh I don't want people knowing."  
"Knowing what Keitii-chan?" Kankuro and Temari walked around the corner.  
"Nothing I'll tell you later." Temari looked at me with concern.  
"You better go see Gaara he's really worried about you, I've never seen him like that." Makaiko looked at me, it was now or never.  
"Right I'll go see him now then."  
"Good luck Keitii-chan." Makaiko smiled and the two siblings looked confused. I didn't know how to tell him. Hey Gaara I'm preggers! Or hey Gaara I have a present for you it's called a baby! Okay I didn't really plan on that course of action. Maybe slip it in to the conversation, hey Gaara how's the wedding plans, by the way I'm pregnant lovely day isn't it? Somehow I thought that one wouldn't work. All too quickly I was outside his office. The guard opened the door for me.

"There's someone here to see you Kazekage-sama." Gaara had been pacing and stopped then looked towards the door. He sighed and hurried over to me and held me close and tightly stroking my hair, breathing in my scent.  
"Keitii-han you're out thank god! I thought you were at deaths door." I smiled.  
"I-I'm fine."  
"What was the reason for the collapse?"  
"O-oh nothing."  
"Keitii-han please don't insult my intelligence," he sighed and lifted up my chin, "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing I'm fine."  
"Your eyes say different, please tell me you can tell me anything."  
"But I don't know how to." I pulled away.  
"Please tell me," he whispered softly in my ear.  
"I-well do you remember the night we got back?"  
"Yes."  
"Well- Gaara I'm sorry!" He looked startled and a single tear ran down my cheek.  
"What are you sorry for Keitii what's wrong?" He asked and sounded worried. I took a huge shaky breath.  
"I-I'm...going to have... a baby and it's yours." More tears ran down and I wiped them on my sleeve. Gaara had stiffened. "Gaara?" I touched his shoulder he didn't move. "Gaara please talk to me." Nothing. "Gaara say something!" I yelled through the tears. He slammed his fist down on his desk.  
"Get out," he hissed menacingly, I jumped backwards terrified of what he would do reminding me forcibly of my father. I waited a few tense moments then ran out of the door.

My vision was completely blurred by tears streaming down my face, I could hear my guard hurrying after me and I rounded a corner in to a deserted corridor and slid down the wall.  
"Keitii?" Mitsuri knelt next to me. I just sobbed in to my hands and refused to get up and laid on the floor just letting the tears silently stream down my face. "Someone go find Kazekage-sama."  
"No not him." The first time I had never really said his name in a sentence.  
"Makaiko then." A guard disappeared and a few minutes later Makaiko, Kankuro and Temari were by my side. Makaiko lifted me up off of the floor I probably looked like a wreck.  
"Keitii-chan?"  
"He's angry so angry," I sobbed in to her shoulder.  
"What's happened Keitii-chan tell us?" Kankuro said. I was supported back to my room and I sat on the bed. Temari closed the door and sat down. "Keitii-chan what's wrong what happened?" I controlled my sobs so I could speak.  
"I-I'm pregnant!" I wailed Temari went white and Kankuro's jaw dropped.  
"I-Is it Gaara's?" I looked up at Kankuro and nodded, he looked dumbfounded.  
"Well how did he take it?" Temari asked.  
"I-I told him and then he just didn't speak, slammed his fist on the table and told me to get out."  
"I'll go knock some sense in to my little brother!"  
"No," Temari said quickly, "For one he's the Kazekage and could beat you, two give him some time to come round before you go barging in their with your big mouth and put your foot in it." Kankuro spluttered and I gave a nervous little giggle.  
"Well you do have big feet Kankuro," Makaiko said looking down at his feet.  
"Will everyone kindly keep my feet out of this!"  
"Okay okay back to serious business about what to do about Gaara, Keitii and their baby."  
"I better go talk to him you know man to man."  
"You're a man?!" Makaiko said in surprise, Kankuro rolled his eyes.  
"Well anyway I say we've given him long enough to cool off, do you want to come as well Temari?"  
"I'd better do to make sure you don't mess it up." I looked up at them.  
"Look thanks."  
"Don't mention it." And with that they strode out of the door.

Makaiko whistled and looked side ways at me.  
"Alcohol?"  
"None for me I have to look after the child all I can." She sighed.  
"Don't worry he'll come around."  
"I'm not so sure he will."

* * *

Anger coursed through me like poison. How could she?! My position I'd worked so hard for would be ruined! There was a knock on the door.  
"Come in," I said viscously.  
"Gaara we need to talk to you." I glared at them had they come to tell me I was sacked from my post?  
"What about?"  
"Keitii and your baby."  
"As far as I'm concerned it's not mine." They both shook their heads, I was the Kazekage how dare they challenge me!  
"Gaara you're a father whether you like it or not, Keitii was in a right state after she left your office!"  
"Don't you raise your voice you might be my older sister but I am Kazekage!"  
"I thought you might put your fiancé and child before anything but the fact is you're scared of being a father aren't you?!" The truth was that I was scared of turning out like my father had. How would I know how to act?  
"It's your fault as much as hers Gaara." I looked up at Temari fierce determination blazing in her eyes. I glared then seemed to slump in to almost helplessness.  
"I suppose I am scared of being a father and not knowing how to be one."  
"I know father wasn't a great role model but you seriously scared Keitii and she's in pieces, if you're not careful this could affect her and the baby's health." I looked down at my papers ashamed at what I'd done.  
"Where is she?"  
"In her room."  
"What should I say to her?" I asked not knowing quite what to think.  
"How about you're sorry at how you reacted and that you want this baby." That did seem like the right course of action.  
"Also Gaara I think she's worried about well from what we can gather about leaving a child alone in the world without a mother and if she sees passed it's birthdays in to a young child at three and if they see their mother die like she did even if you're sixteen or three that child will remember it now go to her before it's too late to get her back!"

* * *

"Well if he doesn't come round then it's his loss and I say you get away from Suna either tag along with me, Deidara and my lovely brother or go back to Hoshigakure."  
"I couldn't raise my child in a criminal organisation!" Was she off her rocker? "And I won't go back to Hoshigakure again if I can help it."  
"Well suit yourself then," she said flicking her tail back and forth.  
"Oh come on imagine Deidara and Hiroaki as babysitters." Makaiko burst with laughter. "It's not funny I bet you'd love your Dei-chan in a fetching pinny."  
"Yeah him and kids!" She was crying with laughter.  
"Although Hiroaki would be like a Michael Jackson probably."  
"Who?"  
"It's best you never know," I said with shifty eyes. There was a long silence that followed neither of us wanting to bring the mood down. After about half an hour I spoke with my voice a whisper. "He's not going to accept the child it's been half an hour, what happens if he doesn't want to marry me anymore?"  
"Keitii-chan he'd be a stupid fool not to, personally I think you've given him enough chances." Makaiko wasn't the most patient of beings.  
"Before the wedding we were fine but-" There was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said tentatively. Temari and Kankuro walked in, I knew it he didn't want to see me again, my heart sank and I looked away from them all down at the floor. Tears welled up in my eyes.  
"Keitii-chan," Temari said tentatively. "He's outside-"  
"He is?" I asked not believing it through my watery vision and blinked back the tears.  
"Yes and he says that you don't have to." I sat in thought for a while.  
"What has he come to say that he never wants to see me again?"  
"Look just listen to what he has to say." I looked at Kankuro and Temari then sighed.  
"I'll see him but alone."  
"Keitii-chan are you sure that's a-"  
"I can look after myself Makaiko-san."  
"Not in this state you can't."  
"Makaiko I just wan to hear what he has to say but not in front of everyone else." She pouted then exited with the others.

Gaara entered and my breathing was getting a little quicker and my heart beating faster. I seemed to almost shrink away from him and he stopped where he was.  
"Look Keitii-han I-"  
"Hate me, loath me for letting this happen and you don't want anything to do with me anymore?" He shook his head.  
"I knew it was no good talking to you."  
"What do you mean it's the truth isn't it?!" I yelled at him. "The way you looked at me when I told you, the way you spoke to me go on admit it!" He just shook his head silently as I did not suppress my rage. "If you hate me so much then be a man and admit it then I can carry on with my life and my child's and go somewhere else and find a father to care for it!"  
"Keitii stop it!" He grabbed my wrist. "Keitii I don't hate you!"  
"Oh stop lying-"  
"Listen to me!" He was getting angry and I didn't want it to turn in to the arguments I saw between my mother and father. "I do still want to marry you and I want this child to grow up here with both parents!" We just stared in to each others eyes. "Keitii I'm sorry at how I reacted alright and I know your scared but well I'm scared that I'll be a bad father." Then I took in what he was actually saying. "I know you didn't mean this to happen but it has and we'll bring up this child."  
"You really have accepted it now?" I asked disbelievingly.  
"Yes please I'm sorry."  
"I know," I whispered and he came to sit next to me. He lifted my chin up with one finger and kissed me gently. I snuggled up to him on the bed, he put his hand on my stomach and rested mine on top of his. Gaara sighed heavily and I looked at him.  
"Look Keitii-han I am so sorry but I can't stay here any longer I have to get back to working." I smiled.  
"It's okay I can't stop you doing something you love." We walked out of the room hand in hand and kissed goodbye, I watched him down the corridor. Makaiko appeared.  
"Finally I thought he'd killed you or something!" I gave a small smile to myself and just looked at the spot where he'd just disappeared.


	36. Chapter 36

**Part 36 'Twas The Night Before The Wedding**

**The Day before the wedding!**

Everything.

Was.

Chaos.

People running around like headless chickens like they'd caught rabies from a scabby looking dog. There were rehearsals last minute additions to various things and to top it all off Gaara and I had to great all of the guest's today yay! Not. I had spent most of what would have been a peaceful nights sleep bent double over the toilet. I was having to drink various concoctions to keep me from keeling over and to try to make sure the baby didn't come out looking like something out of a shark's jaws and sprouting limbs left right and centre. Life was just peachy. And yet again I was dogged everywhere I went by the kindest person I'd ever hope to be with in this situation. Yup you've guessed it my etiquette coach. Makaiko was being her usual self and not helping anyone do anything, although admittedly she was keeping a very close watch over me, as was Gaara, Kankuro and Temari. We were currently walking through the marriage ceremony but there of course was no dress rehearsal due to superstitions of a lot of people.  
"Keitii stand straight if you slouch again I will stick a big metal pipe down your back!"  
"I'll tell you where to stick your bloody pipe in a minute!"  
"Can we please just carry on with the rehearsal?" Gaara said wearily.  
"Yes Kazekage-sama!" We carried on walking down to where the priest stood while wooden flutes were played. The practice went smoothly after that apart from Makaiko tripping over her own foot and landing flat on her face.

We preceded to the banqueting hall which wasn't quite finished yet (okay no where near finished) but Gaara confirmed about who was okay sitting next to who and being asked yet again if I had any family coming. I had indeed invited Katsou and Amaterasu's families and also the sensei's also a couple of the landlords of pubs where coming who I'd made friends with. Gaara walked around whilst Makaiko and I sat.  
"It's a bit different to the weddings in the demon world." She said looking at all the decorations.  
"I expect they serve human heads on platters and blood instead of sake do they?" I said dryly, my head was fucking killing.  
"Yes they do actually," Makaiko said coolly, she was of course lying. "I'm not lying," she said quickly.  
"Did you just read my mind?"  
"No Keitii-chan because as we all know that would be just plain stupid." She grinned at me.  
"I need alcohol and some basashi or maybe shiokara." Makaiko pulled a face.  
"Are those your pregnancy cravings kicking in?"  
"I was joking about the shikoara but I do want the other two or just alcohol would do." She gave me a pitying look.  
"You know you can't have alcohol till after the pregnancy Keitii-chan." I pouted.  
"This is so not fair why can't men go through all this bloody pain?!" because they're weak and less capable beings than us and are in many creatures." I laughed; she hated it if any male was given anything over her because he was more powerful, I did agree with her of course.  
"I am so tired," I said sleepily, "I just want some rest and alcohol," I moaned.  
"Oi I'm not having you bloody pass out on me again!" I glared at the floor and then rested my head on the table and Makaiko mimicked me her red cat like eyes blinking at me. "I'm not letting you close those eyes Miss Yanagi for lest I start singing."  
"Oh god please don't anything but that!"  
"Okay hey I have an idea how about I get the alcohol and drink it for you?" She said cheerily.  
"Not funny Makaiko-san," I said through gritted teeth and I glared at her, she flinched slightly as she was mostly used to my evil glares.  
"Cheer up Keitii-chan you're getting married tomorrow!"  
"You wouldn't know it and I have decided that I hate weddings!"

LINELINELINELINE

"Ne Keitii-chan?"  
"What?"  
"Why is it every time you do the slightest thing wrong the day after you're in a strange mood like you're in now?" I did not answer Katsou, we had been given a mission by a lesser village who had been betrayed by a group of three who were called in their village 'the elite' but they'd been trained in a bigger village then moved to a smaller one hoping to gain glory but power is not good for some people. "Keitii-chan?"  
"Leave it," I said tonelessly. The reason I was in one of those 'moods' was due to the fact that it had taken me a bit longer than anticipated by my father for the mission, and as a result I was beaten but under my clothes Katsou could not see how my father had thrown me across the room, slamming me in to walls. The characteristics I adopted for days at a time were not the usual ones I had. I'd isolate myself from everything and lack any emotion, it was just my training kicking in automatically to block out the pain. We were travelling at great speed through the forest, for this mission we did not need masks as long as we were quick and silent. We were the equivalent to the ANBU and we were certainly better than most of those idiots. Team 9 was the prodigy of the village and out of team 9 Katsou and I were superior to Amaterasu, yet out of us two I was superior to Katsou and he knew it. "We'll stay here for now."  
"But Keitii-"  
"Katsou question me and I will kill you understood?" He nodded and went about gathering some wood for a fire. The night had drawn itself upon us quickly and I did not fear the dark but knew that more than a full day's solid travel would take its toll and I would not enter battle that low. Katsou lit the fire and sat down looking at me, I just stared back emotionless. I was full of hatred towards my village and that god for saken star but more so towards my father.  
"Keitii have I done something?" I just stared at him and I saw him trying to read my face which was wiped of any emotion.  
"No," I said finally.  
"Well what is it then?"  
"To reveal ones weaknesses is stupid beyond belief." I did not trust anyone in battle or in the world apart from my older brother. Katsou sighed; he hated me in this mood.  
"Keitii-chan we're finally out of that village with all those lesser beings." I inhaled sharply as I felt pain surge through my body. I bent double clutching the grass, Katsou rushed forward. I looked up,  
"Get away," I hissed.  
"But Keitii-chan-" I stood up shakily and in a flash I sensed something moving in the shadows, I whipped three kunai out slotted in between each finger and threw them with accuracy in the darkness. A man stumbled out of the bushes both arms bleeding heavily and a massive blood stain soaking the shirt where his chest was. I kicked him over with my foot and looked down at the pitiful creature I had wounded. A man about 20 older than me. He was my prey the one I was hunting. I laughed coldly as the fire sputtered beside me.  
"So you're one of the elite yet you're efforts are that of a little mouse." I grabbed the man by the throat and shoved him against a tree and punched him in the stomach, he coughed and blood spurted out of his mouth.  
"The others will be here soon to rescue me." I raised my head to look at him slowly and laughed softly.  
"I doubt that." Katsou came out of the bushes with two others bound and gagged, one a woman with long wavy purple hair and pale blue eyes. The man had black hair and green eyes, neither looked particularly fearsome or anything like near to anything that could match Katsou or even Amaterasu for that matter. I pulled out four kunai and shoved them with force in to his chest and stomach; he collapsed to the ground slowly dying from his injuries. I turned towards the other two who looked scared like little lambs. I damaged their internal organs and let them bleed to death and let their internal organs slowly fail.

After I had 'dealt' with the so called 'elite' I sat back down by the fire. Katsou was looking at me. "What do you want now?"  
"You're so different recently Keitii-chan you're scary the way you just killed them."  
"That's the mission what we're hired to do so why fuck around with something that isn't even worth killing?" I said with hatred and disgust.  
"All I'm saying is ever since you trained with those high ranking ANBU you're different and emotionless when you kill and I've never seen even ANBU do that all the time only from S-rank ninja."  
"Katsou the village expects great things from us even more from me and I never fail anything."  
"All I'm saying is Keitii-chan don't become like this all the time because you're so hard to talk to or get on with, I know that you've unlocked nearly all of the stars secrets so don't shut yourself away from everyone." I stood up looking down at him.  
"You know nothing about me."  
"I know a lot and I'd know more if you just told me what's wrong Keitii-chan! But you seemed determined to spend all your time training then drinking and nothing else!" He glared at me, he knew nothing though, no-one did apart from Sachiyo! "I bet even Makaiko didn't turn out this weird!" I snapped and even though he was considerably taller and heavier than me I picked him up by the throat and slammed him against a tree.  
"She knows more than you do about me but even she has never seen me fight recently but I know you have so don't make me hurt you." I hissed dangerously, I let him go as he collapsed to the floor gasping for air. I walked away back towards Hoshigakure.  
"Keitii-chan wait up!" I just kept walking and Katsou whirled me around, "Keitii-chan I'm always there for you because I care so don't be so distant with me!"  
"Katsou you know fucking nothing about me!" I glared down at his hand grasping my wrist. "A true shinobi shouldn't show emotion as that shows their weak spots even if they try to cover up emotions with another type Katsou just piss off and leave me alone!" I yelled at him my anger spilling over and as I walked away I heard him yell at me.  
"What happened to that pleasant innocent little girl I once knew?!"  
"Stop dwelling in the past Katsou because I'm not that cute little six year old anymore!" I formed my hands as the chakra moulded in to wings and I flew away in to the night.

Later that afternoon we had to greet all of the guests from other village of which seemed to never bloody end! I greeted Katsou's family first even Misami and Nori had come to see me get married.  
"How are you Keitii-chan?" Norio asked in his deep voice.  
"I'm fine and excited to be getting married already but how are you doing?"  
"It's different without Katsou everything is emptier and quieter but we visit his grave every week." I nodded as Nori let his voice drift off, Nori was in the ANBU and always was a person who never seemed quite there but was very sharp. I smiled as Misami ran up and hugged me but she only reached my waist.  
"Hello Misami-san how's the training going?" She shrugged.  
"Boring it's too easy." I grinned at her; she was as talented as Katsou was at that age. I greeted their parents who seemed to be coping relatively well but then again you may never be able to tell with good shinobi but I suspected that Katsou's mother had spent many sleepless nights crying. Next I moved on to the Hoshikage's family, Amaterasu's mother talked with me at length whilst her father talked to Gaara.  
"So how are you finding life with the Kazekage then?"  
"Wedding preparations hectic, the security tight but it's great really and I'm happy enough." She smiled, I knew that she'd wanted Katsou and me to become an item because all of our families had been close and Amaterasu had always said it herself. I moved on from all of this awkwardness to the rest of the Hoshigakure guests. The landlords of pubs greeted me warmly and were sorry that they'd lost their best customer. After that we had a long long long long long looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong talk with non other than Uzamaki Naruto who I swore was colour-blind I mean black and orange is a no go! As Naruto talked I wondered if he was a normal human being because he didn't even seem to draw breath!  
"Okay that's very nice Naruto thanks for the gifts and support again we'll see you tomorrow." I grinned and dragged Gaara off before Naruto could get another word in.

Soon enough we were piled high with gifts, Makaiko had come along and I had piled her high with half of the gifts which she strained under the weight of. As soon as we got back to the Kazekage manor Makaiko chucked them in a spare room which when we loaded all of the presents in was bursting at the seems. And finally all the preparations were in place for the wedding, I sat down in the banquet hall which was deserted except for me and Makaiko. "I am so fucking glad that's over!"  
"You're not the only one," we sighed as we slumped in some chairs. "Who thought you getting married never would have believed it Keitii-chan especially at 16."  
"Yeah I know this year has been a hectic one." She gasped and sat up suddenly.  
"What is it?" I asked panicked.  
"Keitii-chan?" She asked slyly.  
"What is it?" I was vary wary.  
"I know I won't be around when the baby is born but... BAGSY GODMOTHER!" I laughed. "Don't laugh Keitii-chan I'm serious," she said with her most convincing serious face on.  
"Of course you are you fucking idiot!" She grinned at me. "I'll miss you Makaiko-san."  
"I won't miss you."  
"What?!"  
"Only joking," she said grinning at me. "You never know I might come back and haunt my brother that would be fun." She grinned evilly. "Seriously he screams like a girl."  
"No I do not scream like a girl!" Hiroaki said indignantly popping up from under the table. "Nice legs Keitii." I kicked him in the chest so hard it sent him careering out of an open window.  
"No doubt the biggest pervert I ever saw is your go forsaken brother!"  
"Aww come on Keitii-chan we love him really."  
"Speak for yourself!"


	37. Chapter 37

**Part 37 The Wedding**

"Oi wake up lazy ass it's your wedding!" Makaiko wrenched the sheets off of me. Gaara had already gone and not wanted to disturb my much needed sleep (I was starting to look like the grudge.) I showered and slipped in to a robe at top speed then Makaiko and I hurtled down the corridor to the brides designated room and entered. Everyone turned at my entry and it was like vultures everyone was dragging me over to have my make-up and hair done. I was sat down in a chair Makaiko had been carried off by another crowd. My hair was washed, dried, straightened, curled, crimped, pimped and plastered. I had to keep my eyes closed because my precious eyes were in danger of been gouged out by deadly weapons of beauty and violently attacking torturous instruments of make-up. After my head and nails had been preened beyond perfection I had to be wrapped up in my wedding kimono, this felt like it took several hours with all the layers on it. But eventually the over all look was perfect. The kimono was pure white incredibly fine silk which had a long train at the back; patterns of nature were woven in to it so that they glimmered when they caught the light. Everyone had decided not to go for the hood but instead a tiara encrusted with diamonds, rubies and sapphires, clips adorned with diamonds were also pinned in to my hair making it glitter. I turned around from looking in to the mirror to see everyone beaming at me and Makaiko and Temari hurried over to me (or as quickly as you can in those shoes and a kimono) they each wore a sweeping red kimonos with black seems, the fabric was patterned with black, blue and gold birds and trees. Makaiko's hair was pinned up at the back with pearl encrusted chopsticks with some of her hair down at the front. Temari had hers down and styled so that she had a fringe and the rest flicked outwards. Makaiko linked my arm so that I wouldn't fall over and Temari held the train up as our team escorted us to the entrance of the Kazekage manor. Gaara was already down there as I walked down the staircase. Gaara was in a long male black kimono with a white underneath the lack material had his family crest on the back and the Kazekage symbol was woven in blue. He turned around and after that he did not move he just stared as I walked down the staircase and up next to him.  
"You look handsome," I said smiling from ear to ear, he seemed blown over by my appearance and Kankuro gave him a sharp nudge with his elbow.  
"Y-Y-You look like the most stunning thing I have ever laid my eyes upon." I blushed.  
"Thanks erm shall we go then?"  
"Yeah," he said rather breathlessly.

We stepped out and a white carriage with gold patterns pulled by two horses which were decorated with white and gold as well with their manes and tails braided. I was helped in to the carriage by Gaara and the bride's maids and the best man and others were to follow in carriages behind us. As soon as the carriage rounded the corner the streets were packed at the sides with people cheering and waving, flowers were being thrown and I was amazed to see people acting like this and packing the streets right up till the shrine where we were to tie the knot. I waved to everyone I could see beaming at them all. I had a really good uplifting feeling that I would never forget this day because I was one of the happiest people alive in the world. There was music playing as well which I could barely hear above the cheers and noise of the people. The ANBU opened the carriage door and I stepped down and Gaara behind me, Makaiko walked beside me as was tradition and Temari carried the train the priest behind us as we walked a slow procession in to the shrine. We walked through the entrance and I was bowled over at the grandness of the shrine. There were lights, lanterns and decorations of flowers everywhere. We stopped and the priest drew a head of us and the bridesmaids stepped back and the music of the wooden flutes stopped.  
"You are all here to witness the bonding of two souls in this life and that they may live a fruitful and well lived life until the next and that they together be at peace with the earth and natures almighty power. Do you Sabaku no Gaara promise no to commit acts of evil?"  
"I promise," Gaara said to the priest as the purification began.  
"Do you promise not to sin against the earth, yourself or your fellows?"  
"I promise." The priest nodded and I beamed at him.  
"Yanagi Keitii do you promise no to commit acts of evil?"  
"I promise," I said.  
"Do you promise not to sin against the earth, yourself or your fellows?"  
"I promise."  
"Very well then repeat after me may a radiant light blaze forth from my body after enlightenment,  
_**"May a radiant light blaze forth from my body after enlightenment,"**_  
"Brightening countless realms, and may all beings have perfect physical form,"  
_**"Brightening countless realms, and may all beings have perfect physical form,"**_  
"May my body be pure radiant, with a radiance more brilliant than the sun and moon,"  
_**"May my body be pure radiant, with a radiance more brilliant than the sun and moon."**_ I turned to Gaara and smiled which he returned more sweetly than he'd ever done.

"Sabaku no Gaara repeat after me I Sabaku no Gaara," We turned in to each other and Gaara lifted my hands in to his and looked deep in to my eyes like he could see my very soul.  
"I Sabaku no Gaara,"  
"Promise to you Yanagi Keitii,"  
_"Promise to you Yanagi Keitii."_ There was only me and him on this planet at the moment him saying words I could not understand but yet did.  
"That I will care for you,"  
_"That I will care for you."_  
"That I will protect you,"  
_"That I will protect you,"_  
"That I will share my life and soul with you."  
_"That I will share my life and soul with you."_  
"I will love you faithfully in good times in bad, in sickness and in health."  
_"I will love you faithfully in good times in bad, in sickness and in health."_  
"Regardless of obstacles we may face."  
_"Regardless of obstacles we may face."_  
"I will laugh with you and cry with you, I give you my hand, my heart,"  
_"I will laugh with you and cry with you, I give you my hand, my heart,"_  
"And my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."  
_"And my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."_  
"I, Sabaku no Gaara, choose you Yanagi Keitii to be my wife, to respect you in your successes and in your failures,"  
_"I, Sabaku no Gaara, choose you Yanagi Keitii to be my wife, to respect you in your successes and in your failures,"_  
"I now would like to take your hand in marriage if you are so willing having made the vows in front of these witnesses." I smiled it almost sounded like a murder case.  
_"I now would like to take your hand in marriage if you are so willing having made the vows in front of these witnesses."_

"Yanagi Keitii repeat after me I Yanagi Keitii," I wondered how many times I would have to say my full name.  
**"I Yanagi Keitii,"**  
"Promise to you Sabaku no Gaara,"  
**"Promise to you Sabaku no Gaara."**  
"That I will care for you,"  
**"That I will care for you."**  
"That I will protect you,"  
**"That I will protect you,"**  
"That I will share my life and soul with you."  
**"That I will share my life and soul with you."**  
"I will love you faithfully in good times in bad, in sickness and in health."  
**"I will love you faithfully in good times in bad, in sickness and in health."**  
"Regardless of obstacles we may face."  
**"Regardless of obstacles we may face."**  
"I will laugh with you and cry with you, I give you my hand, my heart,"  
**"I will laugh with you and cry with you, I give you my hand, my heart,"** I certainly would give anything to be with him, I would give my life, the universe.  
"And my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."  
**"And my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."**  
"I, Yanagi Keitii, choose you Sabaku no Gaara to be my husband, to respect you in your successes and in your failures,"  
**"I, Yanagi Keitii, choose you Sabaku no Gaara to be my husband, to respect you in your successes and in your failures,"**  
"I now would like to take your hand in marriage if you are so willing having made the vows in front of these witnesses." It still sounded like a murder inquiry.  
**"I now would like to take your hand in marriage if you are so willing having made the vows in front of these witnesses."** Gaara smiled showing his teeth this time. We both turned back to the priest, these vows were indeed some that Gaara's spin doctors had cooked up. My heart was still beating like a humming bird and I felt as light as air as happy as Larry (by the way I would love to know who this jolly chap Larry is so I can shoot him).  
"Do you Sabaku no Gaara take Yanagi Keitii to be your wife?"  
"I do."  
"In sickness and in health, for richer for poorer for better for worse?" I doubted we'd ever be poor.  
"I do."  
"Do you Yanagi Keitii take Sabaku no Gaara to be your husband?"  
"I do."  
"In sickness and in health, for richer for poorer for better for worse?"  
"I do."  
"Then if anyone has a reason why these two souls should not bond together let them speak now." I held my breath hoping that the saying it was too good to be true was wrong. After about 10 seconds I let it out and the priest continued and turned around and blessed two cups of sake and handed them to each of us finally alcohol! We exchanged the golden goblets and drank as the priest spoke. "With the exchanging of this wine the souls are brought closer together." The goblets were handed back and the priest returned them to the shelf. "Then let the rings be brought forward." Gaara and I turned around; I saw that Kankuro and Naruto stood on Gaara's side. Kankuro got up and handed Makaiko a ring, Makaiko grinned at me and gave me the ring. I felt its surprising warmth of the metal sheen in my palm. "With the exchanging of these rings we bond these two souls in holy matrimony." Gaara and I turned to face each other, I was the happiest I had been in my entire life and expected to wake up and it was all a dream but it was certainly reality. "Sabaku no Gaara repeat after me, I give you this ring."  
_"I give you this ring."_  
"As a symbol of our marriage."  
_"As a symbol of our marriage."_ I held out my hand as he gently slid the ring on to my finger.  
"Yanagi Keitii repeat after me, I give you this ring."  
**"I give you this ring."**  
"As a symbol of our marriage."  
**"As a symbol of our marriage."** I slipped the ring on to his finger and then looked in to his eyes knowing what came next I grinned.  
"Sabaku no Gaara, Yanagi Keitii I pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride!" Gaara swept me close to him and lifted my face with a single finger but I needed no guidance. Our lips met. In those movies when the girl and boy kiss and fireworks explode all around? Well it was like Deidara with fireworks. I was in heaven, on top of the world. I never wanted this moment, this happiness to end. The kiss was filled to the brim with passion and tenderness. We broke apart and the smile almost ripped my face in two. Temari and Makaiko were beaming at us both. Kankuro and Naruto well... they broke down completely crying and hugging each other, I laughed and so did Gaara, his laugh filled me with joy and a brightness. We linked arms as Temari held the train and Makaiko skipped in front throwing flower petals and blossom, pink cherry blossom, (thankfully the scene was void of beef burgers.)

We walked through the doors; the whole thing had been showed on massive screens outside so everyone could see. Imagine Deidara's explosions and his firework display times by ten and that was the kind of cheering and noise we walked out to. We stood on the steps smiling and waving at the crowd. We were hurried in to the carriage, Gaara and I sitting side by side, hand in hand travelling passed cheers garlands of herbs, flowers, confetti and material were being thrown at us. I turned back and kissed Gaara again there were great cheers and wolf whistles. We reached the Kazekage manor and Gaara helped me down then pick me up in his arms and carried me over the threshold. Incidentally I have always wondered what would happen if the guy weighed less and wasn't particularly athletic. He set me down and he pulled me in to a tight embrace before we were both swept away by the wedding teams. We were to change in to a more comfortable attire which I wasn't going to complain about cbecause these bloody shoes were killing me. My hair and Make-up were totally redone taking about an hour which is also so that the guests could make their way to the banqueting hall. I came out dressed in a black silk kimono patterned with pink cherry blossom, my hair was down with the tiara still in and the kimono covered the normal flat black shoes. Makaiko and Temari accompanied me down the flights of stairs to Gaara and the now not so sobbing Kankuro and Naruto. We walked down the streets greeting people and accepting bunches of flowers and teddies the teddies were useful for the new baby in any case. We were led in through a side entrance and we were announced before we walked in, Kankuro walked out to do this.  
"May I introduce my brother the Kazekage and his wife Keitii the new happy couple!" I held on to Gaara's arm as we entered to a standing crowd who were applauding, they all went silent and bowed as one. Gaara and I bowed back then went to sit down. Naruto remained standing and after everyone had settled down he spoke.  
"Lets hear it again for the new happy couple!" Everyone applauded; I was surprised their palms weren't raw. "I met Gaara just before the chunin exams because his brother Kankuro was having a run in with one of my erm little followers and Sasuke stopped that but anyhow Gaara appeared out of nowhere showing his expertise at a young age. I remember those chunin exams were eventful and with more added risks never the less Gaara and I found a connection and I am glad to say that has remained strong!" He grinned at everyone. "I heard he'd been appointed as Kazekage which was nothing less than what I expected and I see that he has done a fine job. I first met this lovely young alcoholic of a girl on a mission to retrieve the Hoshikage's daughter after the attack on Iwagakure although many believed she was dead."  
"That reminds me Naruto where's that drink you owe me?" I said everyone laughed.  
"Anyway she showed grit and determination just like Gaara here and upon him entering the room she changed from a loud foul mouthed fiery tempered red head to a timid mouse. She needless to say did not return back to Hoshigakure the next time that I encountered her stubbornness was when Gaara told me that she had run after him when he was captured even though she was being watched by guards and was forbidden to leave. She never the less did return and so I hear these two love birds finally admitted their feelings which was about time. Keitii was sent to Konoha where she was to over see the chunin exams but when she was injured after a battle with a fierce Akatsuki member Gaara was terribly worried but when she was healed I was there when it did happen Gaara final popped the question and proposed in the Hokage's office. The rest well the result is here and I am very glad to have known these two and seen their love grow as I'm sure it will over the next years." He sat down and everyone applauded again.

Makaiko then proceeded to make a speech she cleared her throat.  
"I have known Keitii ever since before she drank alcohol I know that _was_ a long time ago," I laughed, "Her family took me in as a second daughter and she was too popular for her own good, her team mates told her not to mix with me but she ignored them and we became best friends going out drinking and to festivals. This girl has had more tragedy than most and I am so glad to finally see her happy with the person she loves the most. When I arrived in Suna first off she came back after talking to Gaara and I noticed that she'd known him a few weeks and she already called me Gaara but I did not pursue it as there was an interesting wrestling match on at the time. I received a letter from her and let me say those carrier birds are lethal; the letter said that her and Gaara were now together and I just hoped that this wasn't another thing about to go wrong for her. The second I received was that her and Gaara were engaged, this was definitely serious business and I actually did work hard to get to Suna and I think we should al raise a toast to Keitii and Gaara!"  
"Keitii and Gaara," everyone said raising their glasses.

I then got up as I was due to make a speech but I had memorised it.  
"Well what a year it has been for me why I wouldn't have dreamed back in Hoshigakure that in a few months time I would have moved to Sunagakure, been chosen by the sacred bird of Suna and married the Kazekage to boot." I smiled surveying the room. "Well I first came here I wasn't very taken with this young Kazekage and it seemed like clash of the titans due to the presence of Kotaro the bird. I felt the young Kazekage grow on me but I would not admit it to his face. But then something happened Gaara was taken by the Akatsuki and I realised how much I did actually love him. Well as you've been told I spent some time away from Suna but came back, shortly afterwards Gaara and I were officially an item. But then something more shocking came to light I would have to marry him almost straight away. Well he did get down and propose and made me the happiest I'd been in a long time by marrying me. I am so lucky to have someone like him to love and I know that he's as good a husband as he is Kazekage." I sat down and Gaara smiled at me then he stood up the final speech and everyone went deadly quiet his authority asserted.

"A few months in to my appointment as Kazekage a young girl was thrust in front of me from Hoshigakure, she was sharp and had no trouble standing up for herself. Well this girl was more trouble to me than I had first thought as I took her down the corridor with her and the bird doing a mission impossible sequence which I wasn't the least bit impressed by. When I told her that she had to stay in the confines of a room she was quick to act and commanded the bird in certain ways that we had to get her to cooperate and keep her happy, I was impressed. The next trouble I had was when the bird was taken and Keitii disobeyed my orders and went after the captor who was trying to lure her back to her village and she knew it. She fought like a true shinobi of the highest quality. The next incident we had grown a little closer and every time I saw her I felt warm and slightly more hopeful but I did not know what this was and just assumed stress and the heat of the day were to blame, anyway her father had sent a fair few more people to bring her back this time and she fought fiercely with them determined to remain in Suna. That night the news of her father being killed had reached us and that night I over heard her and her ex-team mate arguing and I was stunned but said nothing. Over the next few days trying to ask her about it was harder than taming the Shukaku. I was kidnapped by the Akatsuki and all that time I was fighting against the Akatsuki member I was fighting for the safety of her when I heard her shouts. Upon returning back to Sunagakure I found that she'd been lost in a sandstorm attempting to follow me and I prayed that she was still alive. She did return and shortly afterwards I told her my feelings but by then I had already signed her name down to over see the chunin exams and I felt for her safety. But I had to follow her because I missed her far too much and I had a question to ask her. I proposed and well the next as has been said is history. She has changed me and turned my life around which I will never forget. A toast then to our marriage."  
"To your marriage." Gaara sat down and waiters and waitresses flooded in. After the banquet was over there was the cutting of the cake which was almost as tall as me! There were photos and celebrations which went on late in to the night.

It was midnight or somewhere around then and yes I was completely sober! There had been a dance after some other celebrations. Over the microphone Kankuro said,  
"This is the last dance dedicated to the happy couple." The lights turned blue like moonlight and I twirled my fingers around Gaara's. I held one of our hands in between us as I rested my head on his shoulder as a slow waltz tune started up. I smiled to myself finally I was safe in the knowledge that I now had a new family, home and soon to be a mother. I smiled looking out at the moon's pale powder white face and I had just wished that Sachiyo had been there because I knew that he'd always wanted to see that day come. All the people who were dead seemed to stand like ghosts at the opposite side of the room pale, silvery and translucent. My mother was smiling and letting tears of joy run down her face, Sachiyo beaming giving me a thumbs up but for once silvery tears streaked down his face. Katsou and Amaterasu their arms around each other smiling at me. Raiden-sensei was standing at the end of the line looking on at his student he'd trained to be a fighter. They all faded and I didn't know if the had been there or not. I closed my eyes as tears ran down my face but I was happy yet sad also as I danced with Gaara in to the moonlit star filled night.


	38. Chapter 38

**Part 38 Departing**

The warm desert wind whipped my hair about my face attempting to cut it to leave some deep scar. It was warm as it was in fact the desert but for all I cared it could be the snow country. I stood there hand in hand with Gaara looking at Makaiko and not believing this was real. When I had ever thought about it well it had always seemed so far off especially as a child.  
"Well this is it then," I said.  
"Yeah never good at goodbyes but look after yourself and that child, if you dare drink I'll come back and haunt you!" I laughed.  
"I wouldn't put it passed you but thanks for everything especially in Hoshigakure and well goodbye Makaiko-san." I wasn't going to try and persuade her to stay like I had been because I didn't want us to argue again.  
"Goodbye Keitii-chan and Gaara look after her or a may get the dead to come after you." Gaara frowned. "Only joking but I was serious about looking after her."  
"Don't worry I will." I ran over to Makaiko and hugged her almost squeezing her to death.  
"Okay, okay stop squeezing me to death you bloody idiot!" I let go. "Right well goodbye then." She turned around and walked off just like that but then transformed in to a beautiful bird which rose up in to the blinding sun. I stood there not moving a muscle, Gaara touch my arm lightly but I did not move afraid that if I did, memories of her would be erased.  
"Come on Keitii-han," Gaara whispered gently. I turned around slowly and walked back to the Kazekage manor with him. He leaned down and kissed my head trying to take my mind off of the soon immanent death of my best friend.

On the way back children were rushing about to the near by academy or to the park. Some younger teens leaned against a wall waiting for their sensei most likely they bowed as Gaara and I walked passed even though we were only a couple of years older than them. I stopped outside a shop which sold all kinds of baby things from booties to changing mats. I stopped and just stared it all seemed so new and alien. I half contemplated going in but on the other hand no-one knew but the medical-nin, Gaara and people who wouldn't spread it. I turned back to Gaara and saw him frowning.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I don't know much about little children this seems a bit... strange." I smiled at his confused expression a Kazekage ruler of Sunagakure who couldn't even change a nappy probably, mind you neither could I. OOOOOOOOOOh fuck! Mummying essentials I did not have I pictured myself looking bedraggled with 10 ft bags under my eyes and the most god awful clothes on. I shook my head no I would never get in that state because that was cringe worthy.  
"Well believe it or not I am probably as bad at it as anyone I mean it's like trying to figure out the codes for the matrix." Gaara smiled probably glad at knowing he wasn't alone in this new parenting thing.  
"That reminds me a medical-nin came whilst you were asleep to say they want to talk to us both."  
"Oh joy!" I seemed to spend half my time in those bloody places. "Well we might as well get it over with I don't want to make it seem like I'm trying to avoid the inevitable."  
"Yes but first we have to go say goodbye to the guests." I groaned.  
"There's sooo many of them."

We were stood outside the Kazekage manor an hour later saying goodbye to people we'd never even met.  
"Hey Naruto," I said finally able to see a friendly face I recognised.  
"Naruto thank you for coming to the wedding but we have to tell you something so if you just wait until we've said goodbye to everyone." I glanced sideways at Gaara then smiled at Naruto.  
"Keitii I know that all of Hoshigakure wishes you all of the happiness." I nodded.  
"Thanks Hoshikage-sama." He smiled I was only joking being formal like that. After a century and many handshakes later we turned to Uzamaki Naruto the rest of his team and most of the people from Konohagakure. I was actually quite nervous about how Gaara would manage to depart this type of news due to the fact we were young.  
"Well Keitii and I have something to tell you all," he paused looking at me and he knew that I was not likely to say anything any time soon. "Well Keitii is having a child." As in one of the situations I had envisioned the guys jaws dropped and the girls squealed congratulations. Mind you the other situations had involved the apocalypse, meteors, the dead rising and a mass massacre from the heavens. The girls all hurried over and surrounded me all squealing and asking me questions the guys surrounded Gaara.  
"When's it due?" Sakura asked.  
"Around about nine months time most likely earlier."  
"Do you know what it is yet?"  
"Err no it's too early to tell."  
"Have you got any names in mind?"  
"We haven't really considered it yet."  
"Can we come see it when it's born?" Asked Sakura hopefully.  
"Yeah sure." I basically couldn't think of a good excuse. They all departed and I felt quite windswept. "We are **not** having anymore," I said bluntly because if that's the reaction I was going to get, have my spine bent out of place, grow hugely fat, be deprived of alcohol, sleep and vital bodily fluids then as it stood having to endure the agony of childbirth then no. Oh the joys of children!

After every single one of the guests had gone Gaara and I made our way up to the ward to attempt to find a medical-nin. We were walking down the excruciatingly clean corridor Kotaro and I needless to say aren't the tidiest of people and get bored **very** easily. So As Gaara was walking serenely down the corridor he noticed that Kotaro and I weren't with him. He turned around and saw no-one there. Then out of nowhere a samurai (and a samurai bird) ran at him full pelt Kotaro and I made a lot of noise, I mean me plus sword equals a very happy and violent Keitii! Gaara's sand stopped us and I had to dislodge myself whilst spewing sand out of my mouth that had got in through the mask. I hurriedly chucked mine and Kotaro's samurai outfits away. Gaara rolled his eyes shaking his head. "What?" I asked innocently.  
"Come on then."  
"Okay we'll keep it this side of Christmas then."  
"What's Christmas?" Gaara asked confused.  
"I don't know," I said with shifty eyes. We found several of the medical-nins clustered around a desk mostly female and mostly gossiping.  
"Kazekage-sama!" They all stood to attention.  
"What can we do for you Kazekage-sama?"  
"Oh you're here!" A medical-nin came skidding round the corner.  
"Well I don't know we could be a hologram," I said.  
"Right, right then erm lets go in to here." She opened a door and we stepped in to a surgically clean office. Let's get one thing straight, I am **not** a neat and tidy person.  
"You said you wanted to talk to us," Gaara prompted as we all sat down.  
"Ah yes it was just to discuss in detail about some complications and things like that," she shuffled some papers on her desk, "Well as you know certain things can harm a child's health such as drinking, smoking, drugs,"  
"Yeah I'm a regular Rastafarian,"  
"It's just standard about what I have to tell you, also with you using that jutsu and being so young and not having long left could also affect it."  
"Well I don't want a child with 20 toes and two heads as much as the next person."  
"Quite," she said. "But as I said to you on the day Keitii-sama you could potentially lose the child and your life as well, the child could be born prematurely which is highly likely but the risks can be reduced if you don't drink alcohol, don't over exert yourself and a general healthy diet also."  
"I have the no drinking covered unluckily and I don't lead an unhealthy diet so does this mean no missions no fighting, no training no nothing?"  
"Correct."  
"Great just great," I huffed.  
"Kazekage-sama you haven't said anything." I looked at Gaara he was really still his face completely emotionless.  
"Gaara?" I whispered and put my hand gently on his.  
"They could both die?" His expression unreadable, it was almost scary.  
"Yes but the risk is one of the smallest there is, it's a 45 chance, but if either of you are having doubts there's always one more option," she said tentatively.  
"What is it?" Gaara asked.  
"An abortion." I felt the colour drain rapidly out of my face, Gaara looked sideways at me and I knew that he was considering it.  
"Can you give us a minute please?" Gaara asked the medical-nin.  
"Of course Kazekage-sama." I just sat there staring at the floor, Gaara's eyes followed the medical-nin out.

"Keitii-han it is an option and it would mean that you'd still be here." I looked at him.  
"You mean that you want me to go through that procedure and on top of that kill a child no Gaara I will not do that." He sighed heavily and I looked him straight in the eyes.  
"But there's so much danger and so many risks if you carry on with this child."  
"I don't care!" I yelled at him standing up. "I'll die within the next 4 years anyway and I just cannot let a child be killed like that!"  
"Keitii listen," he said with concern in his voice.  
"No Gaara you listen because you don't seem to get the fact that I am not getting an abortion! Or maybe you're suggesting this because you don't even want this child!" I knew it was too far but I just said it.  
"That was too far don't you dare say that I don't care for this child or you because I do." His voice was a deadly whisper. My breathing steadied and I sat down.  
"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean it."  
"I know look if you really want this child then that's fine." He drew me in closer kissing my forehead. The medical-nin walked back in she closed the door behind her.  
"What is your decision then?"  
"We're keeping the child." She nodded, "Very well, we'll send for you every so often so we can keep checking that you're okay."  
"Thank you for your time." Gaara and I got up then we exited through the door to a sound of cheering, she'd obviously not been able to keep her big gob shut. We walked through the ward to applause and I just wanted to get out of there and go shopping as it was the only thing I could do now.

A little while later Gaara had rushed off to a meeting and I'd been left to my own devices. This required shopping therapy! "Ooo a cake shop!" As I ran in to one.  
"A sweet shop! A book shop! An art shop! A hippy store! A hentai shop! .. Okay maybe not." I walked down the street laden with bags and stopped outside a familiar shop. Its window displayed tiny clothes, I looked around and walked in. All the clothes were so small and there were little toys, I stood there just dumbstruck at what to do. I went over to the toy section and browsed its contents picking up a few items.  
"Oh hello Keitii-sama." I blinked oh fuck I forgot that **everyone** knew me.  
"Hello erm I'm shopping for a friend." They seemed to accept the story thank god! I walked out hurriedly. When I eventually got back to the Kazekage manor it was the evening and night had cast its enchantment upon the landscape.

* * *

It had been a long meeting with the council deciding on matters and it had been made no easier by me having to tell them about the baby, at least they couldn't say anything as I was the Kazekage. I walked down the corridor wondering if Keitii was back yet, I decided to see if she was in the bedroom as I passed. Indeed when I approached Keitii's guard was outside the door. I opened the door and slipped inside and turned around. She was laid on the bed, her eyes closed asleep. I walked closer to her and saw a teddy bear in her arm pressed against her chest. Shopping bags were next to the bed I peered in to them, she'd been out buying children's toys. The television was on so I turned it off she stirred as I did so. I kissed her on the cheek, her hand went up to her cheek then flopped down as a subconscious reaction. I smiled, the only one who could make me smile.


	39. Chapter 39

**Part 39 Lycra, Not My Style**

Light, rays of brilliant early morning light streamed through gaps in the curtains from the blue sky above. I lay there staring up at the ceiling for a few moments then I glanced over at the still sleeping Keitii. Her face looked peaceful, she was still clutching the teddy and fully clothed. One hand was under her face the other across her stomach as she laid on her side facing me.  
"Gaara you're staring at me again," she muttered, I rolled my eyes as she rubbed her eyes and lifted herself up.

* * *

"Sorry," he said smiling, "Good to see that you're up." I looked down I was still in my clothes and the teddy bear lay in my lap looking up at me and the bags were at the side of the bed. I must have been exhausted! "You were asleep when I came in last night and I didn't want to wake you but I have told the council just so they know and they also said that they advise having a nursery.  
"A nursery wow that means more shopping!" He smirked.  
"You're not dealing well with the whole not training or fighting thing are you?" I smiled at him.  
"I'm fine stop worrying." I gave a quick peck then he got ready whilst I lounged in bed flicking through the channels. "Talk show, talk show, talk show, reality, reality, reality, gore, gore, horror... Ooo horror!" Gaara shook his head. "What? It's a perfectly good film for early in the morning."  
"Okay then I'm going now look after yourself today."  
"Oi don't forget we have some jobs to do together today." He grinned.  
"So we have well I'll see you about noon then." I waved at him Kotaro swooped and landed on my head then flopped down in to my lap. I raised an eyebrow and then he gave the best puppy eyes I had ever seen!  
"Must. Resist." I looked away then glanced back again. "But... he's so adorable!" I picked him up to eye height and grinned widely. There was nothing for me to do seeing as I already went shopping yesterday. I jumped out of bed and decided on inspection of how much I bloody stank! I took a shower letting the warm water cascade down my hair like a river to my back. The windows and mirror slowly fogged up with the steam in the room. I turned the shower off and wrapped myself in a fluffy white towel. I trudged back in to the room and sat down switching the hair dryer on. Bad mistake. Kotaro was blown back and plastered against the wardrobe meanwhile I was wrestling with the mad hairdryer. I jumped on top of it (non sexually) pinning it down then it writhed at curled around so it was around my neck. I beat it back with a hair brush when I freed myself but it elevated itself arching its back and it chased me around the room menacingly, it was bloody quick as well! Back and forth it went with speed. But as I got almost half way across the room I heard clunk sound and the roar of the hair dryer died as the mechanics slowed. "Ha take that bitch!" I smirked down at it, "no-one defeats the star ninja girl!" I did a superhero-like pose and Kotaro burst in to laughter (well it sounded like laughter) and he flopped off the bed which he had been on. I glared; well okay maybe lycra wasn't my thing.

I got so bored I decided to experiment so first Kotaro and I were Indians with war paint and doing rain dances ('tis the desert after all) and making strange noises. Then we were disco divas with huge afro wigs and white suits doing the Saturday Night Fever dance we also wore big platforms which I tripped over almost breaking my ankle in the process. I rose up from the floor in a Rastafarian outfit, the coloured hat, the dreadlocks the whole kit and caboodle. "Hey man lets chill and have world peace changing religious brothers in to heroin smoking Rastas," I said slowly in a Jamaican accent. I twirled around and I was a little blonde bitch with a really short belt pink skirt and a tight strappy top. I clutched Kotaro like a little dog. "Like oh my god I am like so for world peace." I gave a girlish giggle flicking my heels off to become... Arnold Schwarzenegger with a big machine gun. "I vill be bachk vith my big biceps, cute butt cheeks and kickass machine gun, oh yeah kickass!" I jumped and kicked landing on the floor again and stood up as... A NUN! Kotaro and I both in nun outfits as some church like music echoed around and our faces glowed like Christ's. "How do solve a problem like Maria?" I sang, I really couldn't help it! I burst out through the door in to the corridor. "How do you hold a- oh err hehe err sorry... I'll just-" I quickly shut the door as the guards gave me strange looks, I don't know why I always thought nuns were forms that men found rather sexual... that means they're not men well, well, well unlucky for them gay marriage isn't legal everywhere. I flopped down on the floor I was getting soooooo bored of the bed you see.  
"Keitii-chan?"  
"Yup," I said from the floor not troubling to look up.  
"Why are you-"  
"Nice nun outfit," Kankuro's voice said with all the pervertedness of a paedophile. I sat up after a few moments and somehow kneed Kankuro in the groin which made him fall forward and I somehow punched him, as I said, not my fault.  
"Dunno what you're talking about Kankuro." The nun outfit had 'disappeared'  
"Well I do," Kankuro said weakly.  
"Shut the fuck up Wankuro." Temari snorted with laughter and Kankuro pouted slightly still trying to look 'manly' but nevertheless failed... by miles... by gender even.  
"Well we were going to ask you to come to the pub until we realised you can't drink." He started laughing like a lunatic.  
"Thanks for reminding me you arrogant little fucking twat," I said through gritted teeth and glaring like there was no tomorrow.  
"You're so insensitive!" Temari yelled at him and I hastened with my cutest face ever. Kankuro and Temari both stopped in aww of my cuteness... oh yeah I kick ass! "Anyway Keitii-chan we were asked to ask you if you'll visit the academy every so often and just give some talks and cap like that."  
"Yeah sure thing but why me?" I asked hesitantly.  
"Because you're the Kazekage's wife," Kankuro said bluntly.  
"Yup you're little brother is married yet you still can't hold down one girlfriend for more than 5 seconds." Kankuro dived at me but Temari stood in his way and started lecturing him whilst I made faces at him behind her back... and of course Kotaro did as well. Then it hit me like an idea kind of thing that runs around naked in front of you shouting 'my father's Barney' whilst smoking marijuana. "Kankuro!" I gasped, Temari turned around to look at me. "You're GAY!!" I yelled it to the heavens.  
"I'M NOT GAY!"  
"But... this reminds me of a song!" Kankuro and Temari looked as though I'd lost my marbles (never had any in the first place... I was so deprived!) "If you were gay that'd be okay, I mean 'cause hey I'd like you anyway, because you see-" Kankuro slapped a massive clam like hand over my mouth to stop me singing. "Wankuro you fucking dick!" I tried to yell, with Kankuro's hand somewhat muffling the abuse trying to hurl itself out at him and stab him with a thousand knives making him bleed to death in the fiery pits of hell muwhahahahahaha! Hack, cough, hack, back to normality. Temari dragged Kankuro out by the scruff of his neck muttering something about how we were both immature children.

A while later... Okay hours later. Kotaro and I walked out of the door locking it behind us, didn't want any closet perverts getting in there. I shivered at the thought of Hiroaki rifling through my delicates, mind you he was very open about his pervertedness. I did a ballet leap down the corridor, misjudged it and almost went crashing down a flight of stairs. Luckily I just swayed on the spot almost toppling over, I straightened myself up in a dignified manor, Kotaro suddenly wore a monocle and I suddenly ad a frilly parasol, "Lets go have some tea darling," I sad in a very posh manor as we bustled off downstairs.  
"What are you doing?" A quizzical voice asked. I turned around to see who the intruder was on my private parade.  
"Sorry Gaara I got really bored." He shook his head smiling.  
"Shall we?"  
"Might as well," I sighed and we made our way to visit the people in the hospital. At least I was safe in the knowledge that I would be smiling so much my cheeks would hurt, not finding anything to smile about and shaking hands with people who stank to high heaven, I hoped there'd be the occasional young person who wasn't off their rocker and had 10 billion cats.  
"How are you feeling?" I looked at him smiling.  
"I'm fine will you stop worrying."  
"Sorry I can't help it." I leaned up and kissed him lightly.  
"Come on otherwise we'll be late!" I said dragging him down the corridors, he flew behind me like a kite. There are so many musicals in my life for some reason.

"It's alright we're here!" I yelled skidding spectacularly to a halt from going about the speed of light. "I also did that without alcohol aren't you so proud of me?" Gaara looked like he'd been on about 10 rollercoasters for the past few days over and over again.  
"Aha, Keitii just wait a minute slow down," he said.  
"Oh come on I want to get this boring thing over and done with I don't want old people nagging in my ear for the rest of my life."

**An hour later**  
I AM SO FUCKING BORED!! I had a glazed over expression actually most likely I looked stoned as you do when you don't listen to someone.  
"And then I remember your father Kazekage-sama-" Bloody hell does this old giffer even know that Gaara hated his father's guts. This was an old man who stank and for some reason kept looking at my legs, personally I was surprised it wasn't Hiroaki in disguise. But I just nodded every so often to various slaggings off of 'the generation today' and threw in the odd word here and there so I didn't seem totally brain dead which this guy obviously was. "And you yung'n come from Hoshigakure, ooo what a bad state that place used to be in a few years ago."  
"Yeah it was," I nodded in agreement without really agreeing at all. As Gaara and I walked out,  
"Are you okay Keitii-han?"  
"Fine stupid old bloody giffer doesn't know what he's on about." After what seemed like another age of this guy yapping on we moved on to different rooms and we found some younger people finally! A boy around about our age was sat up in bed reading, he had dark brown chestnut hair and shockingly green eyes.  
"Kazekage-sama!" The boy yelped in surprise. "I didn't expect you and K-K-Keitii-sama." He blushed bright red after looking quickly at me, of which Gaara's cold stare made it none the easier. I smiled at the boy,  
"So what are you in this lovely dark dingy miserable place for?" I asked conversationally, his green eyes swept over my face.  
"W-w-well I was out on a mission and got wounded."  
"So what rank are you then?" I was being warm and kind Gaara was just being down right cold for some reason.  
"Medical-nin Keitii-sama and I enjoy my work immensely I am certainly not complaining I mean I don't think I even need hospital treatment but oh well," he said it all really quickly he seemed rather nervous and jumpy. "So erm how's the child?" It took a moment for me to realise what he meant.  
"Oh, oh yeah the baby and I are great thanks."  
"We have to get going now come on Keitii-han." Gaara grabbed my hand a little firmer than usual. I waved goodbye to the boy.  
"Sorry, bye hope you get well soon." Then my hair whipped around the corner of the door. Outside I rounded on Gaara angrily, the corridor was deserted. "What did you do that for?"  
"Do what?" His tone was cold and distant and he wasn't looking at me.  
"Well for a start you were rude to that poor boy and cold towards him what's up with you?"  
"Do you love him?"  
"Wh-What? No?!" I said indignantly. "Of course I don't, I love you!"  
"Didn't seem like it."  
"Are you saying that I was flirting with another guy?" I could not believe he was even suggesting it!  
"Yes."  
"Well for your information I wasn't... are you jealous?" I asked slyly, he looked sideways at me.  
"No."  
"Oh you so are!"  
"I am not," he said a slight smirk creasing the corners of his lips. He pulled me in with one arm around my waist tightly.  
"Are you scared I am going to start flirting with this oh so sexy wall now?" He shook his head smiling.  
"Well if you're doing this you can't." He bent down and kissed me for a good long while, and just to make sure I didn't flirt with the wall he wrapped his arms around me and lets face it the wall can keep its sexiness to itself. We heard footsteps and we broke apart to see my guard standing there, god they were **so** annoying at times.  
"Kazekage-sama you're required by the council." Gaara sighed heavily and looked down at me sadly.  
"I'm sorry Keitii, it seems that we never get anytime to ourselves."  
"It's okay you're the Kazekage hey I'll see you tonight I'm not going anywhere in a hurry." He kissed me on the forehead and we walked back down the corridor together. One of my guard, a young woman was glaring at me pretty intently and Gaara was oblivious. It struck me as very odd, as far as I knew I didn't even really speak to my guard at all so I couldn't really have offended her.

As we got to the point where we had to part Gaara turned to me.  
"Hey erm I booked us a restaurant for tonight it's the one at the end of the street meet me there at about 7 and we'll have some times to ourselves."  
"Sounds nice see you later then." I stood there waving him off. I decided for good measure to go back to my room and get ready, Sunagakure wasn't built in a day you know! I skipped along on my merry way like the Pied Piper or a court jester you choose. But as I entered my room and was about to close the door behind me one of my guard stopped the door.  
"Keitii-sama could I have a word for a minute, in private."  
"Err yeah sure," I said utterly confused as to why this man was talking to me. The man closed the door behind him and I turned around looking at him questioningly. "What's wrong?"  
"You must understand that I am not after anything and I wouldn't want to be speaking out of turn Keitii-sama-"  
"Spit it out man!" He sighed heavily as though the last place he wanted to be was right here talking to me or explaining something to me. His dark eyes flickered over my face.  
"I suspect Azami one of your guard, the one who was glaring at you of having an affair with Kazekage-sama." I narrowed my eyes at him and looked at his face trying to detect any traces that I could mistrust.  
"What has given you that idea?"  
"Well I have found them alone together and the way she looks at you- I am sorry Keitii-sama but I might be entirely wrong." No this wasn't happening! I would **not** let this happen.  
"You are wrong Gaara would never do that to me."  
"I'm sorry I spoke out of my station I will go back now."  
"Yes you do that." I sighed sitting down on the bed, why would a guard of his high ranking lie like that? But then again why would Gaara be unfaithful?

I stepped out of the room Kotaro on my shoulder, I was dressed in a silky black kimono with a light blue butterfly embroided in the bottom corner. My guard had changed as different people flanked the entrance to my room. The night was dark but the stars that patterned it were beautiful, twinkling and almost glittering like jewels. The streets were still alive and bustling at night, pubs my old haunts were decked out with merrily drinking customers, sushi bars littered with academy students and what not. I found the restaurant and it was beautiful with a great marble gate entrance. I walked down the stony and sandy path.  
"Hello Keitii-sama." The man bowed.  
"Good evening Gaara and I have a table booked."  
"Ah yes so you have right this way he hasn't arrived yet but I'm sure he'll be along soon you know with being the Kazekage and all." I smiled and sat down there was a neatly cut pit below for your legs making the whole thing more comfortable, the chairs were a dark red leather. "Can I get you something to drink Keitii-sama?"  
"Erm yes a glass of water will do for now." He bowed deeply then scurried off bringing back my glass of water, yay, not. My guard were not far away I looked at the clock on the wall he was already 15 minutes late. Half an hour. An hour. An hour and a half. I wondered what had held him up so long, something must be wrong if he was this late. I decided to pay the bill for my lovely glass of water and still sober pottered back off to the Kazekage manor still worrying about Gaara.

Mizami had currently been tailing me a lot recently and had cornered me on several occasions one of which was now and I was an hour and a half late for meeting Keitii I prayed to god she wasn't mad.  
"So Kazekage-sama why do you hang around with that plain little girl?" Mizami said full of lust in her eyes, the corridor was deserted but I had to keep my cool.  
"Because I love her and she isn't plain."  
"But wouldn't you prefer a more up market girl one who isn't weak?"  
"Mizami what are you after?" She did a sluttish little pose, I wasn't impressed in the slightest.  
"Oh nothing Kazekage-sama," she said in a girly voice giving a little giggle. She was drawing closer to me and I was almost backed up against the door. Mizami had cornered me as I was about to go in to my room and then started asking me awkward questions. I heard footsteps nearby and praying it was someone who could get me out of this situation I looked towards the source of the on comer.  
"Well then can I please leave I am taking Keitii out to dinner."  
"But I love you Kazekage-sama!" She screamed and kissed me roughly, and she place my hands on her waist. I froze up not knowing what I was supposed to do.

I heard a distant voice shriek,  
"I love you Kazekage-sama." No, it couldn't be! I sped down the corridor and saw a sight that made me stop in my tracks Gaara and a girl dressed in the most sluttish way possible her cleavage heaving kissing. His hands were on her waist, I did a triple take, surely this was a horrible nightmare I was Keitii a happily married soon to be mother! I had not seen my husband just kissing another woman! But I had the reality crashed down around me.  
"Keitii!" Gaara yelled still holding his little bit on the side. I felt tears of anger well up in my eyes and brushed them away angrily. I shook my head and turned running back the way I'd come. This wasn't fair my life had just worked out and now it was ruined! Gaara the man I loved, I had devoted myself to had betrayed me with some slut! I ran to my room flinging the door open I wrenched out all my clothes and rummaged around for a bag and found a suitcase. I was angry and really upset. I could hardly see through the tears and didn't even register someone bursting through the door and yelling my name. "Keitii!"  
"Go away Gaara I don't want to talk to you, you fucking bastard!"  
"Keitii please listen!" He yelled as I flung clothes in to the suitcase. "Keitii what are you doing?!" He asked in alarm.  
"I am packing my bags so I can get away and you and you're fucking slapper can be happy together!"  
"But Keitii if you'll just listen!"  
"No Gaara I am not listening!" I sobbed locking things in my suitcase.  
"Keitii please jut hear me out!" He grabbed my wrist and I jerked it out of his grasp.  
"Get off me!" I screamed at him.  
"Is everything okay you two?" Temari and Kankuro poked their heads around the open door.  
"Why don't you ask your fucking bastard of a little brother?!" Kankuro's and Temari's heads snapped towards him.  
"Gaara?"  
"But please just hear me out!" He grabbed my wrist again and I struggled he flung me against the wardrobe his temper flaring and my eyes widened in horror as I remembered my mother and father. I shrank away with a little whimper scared he would hit me. His eyes widened in horror as he realised what had happened when he tried to control me. "Keitii I am sorry I'm sorry." He tried to pull me in close to him but I pulled away grabbing the suitcase.  
"Do me a favour and piss off Gaara." I ran down the corridor and the suitcase was light I could here them all running after me.  
"Keitii please," Gaara was begging but I was having none of it. I turned around to face him my face damp and tear stained. He looked at me with a pleading expression.  
"Come any closer and I am flinging myself down those steps leave me alone Gaara."  
"Keitii-chan don't think of the child as well think what this is doing to the child!" Kankuro yelled his face full of fear. Gaara stepped forward and I stepped back on the edge of the steps.  
"Don't underestimate me," I warned. He stepped forward two steps.


	40. Chapter 40

**Part 40 Nightmare**

I flung myself down the long flight of steps tumbling down them knocking my head and joints. I started to feel dizzy and sick. Then I hit the floor at the bottom landing on my stomach the suitcase had skidded to a stop a few metres away. I lay in a crying, sobbing heap on the floor as I heard, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro running towards me I started to push myself up. My arms started to shake, I hoped that I hadn't damaged the baby; I hadn't really thought it through in my blind fury. An arm grabbed me turning me over carefully that had been a long flight of steps. It was Gaara and for a moment I wondered what was doing on the floor with Gaara looking down at me so worried. Then I had the sinking feeling in my stomach as my world crashed around me with the force of an atomic bomb.  
"Keitii-"  
"Get away," I hissed. I stood up my legs were aching after that and I limped over to the door. I attempted to open the door handle but found sand blocking my way.  
"We need to talk," Gaara said seriously, his tone wasn't soft it was a command.  
"I don't want to hear anymore," I said glaring at him. Temari rushed up to my side touching my arm but I jerked it away from her. "Let me out," I whispered.  
"No," said Gaara.  
"Let me out now," I said through gritted teeth.  
"No," said Gaara simply.  
"If you ever want the remotest chance of seeing the baby you'll let me out." My tone was cold and distant right now I want to lash out at Gaara but I knew it would be unwise seeing as I wasn't in any fit state. After a moments hesitation the sand dropped and I turned the handle but Gaara turned me around quickly.  
"Please just let me explain."  
"No, I don't ever want to hear from you again." I slammed the door shut and ran down the streets letting tears flood down my face. I had no idea where I was going to go but one thing was for sure, I wasn't coming back here again. Kotaro looked sad as he rubbed his neck against my head. I walked up the steps leading me to the walls of Sunagakure dragging my feet and the suitcase.

I took one last look at Suna sad to be leaving but in the end I knew it must've been too good to be true. Now I really did have well no-one, my family was already dead and now my new family had turned foul. I sighed as I walked out of Sunagakure, the night was now cold the bitterness whipping about my face. I looked around, Gaara had accepted that I wasn't coming back due to the fact there was nobody tailing me. I sighed racking my brains to think about where I could go that wasn't too far away. Suna wasn't too far from the border of the wind country which as it happened bordered with a country that wasn't a ninja one, it would be perfect well for now at least. I started walking using the stars for direction to help guide me towards my intended destination.

* * *

The door slammed and her red-headed form whipped out of sight. In less than an hour Keitii had left me the one person who had given me happiness was gone for good and hated me through no fault of my own. I had to think fast she wouldn't want someone trailing after her but I couldn't leave her out their in her weakened state. I had to get Keitii back no matter what the cost she was too precious to loose like this.  
"I want all of the surrounding villages who we're allies with alerted to look out for Keitii if I can't follower her I want to track her movements."  
"But Gaara for one what has happened?" Temari said, "And two I will go after her in the morning and when I find her I'll try persuading her to come back."  
"She saw someone kissing me and it was forced upon me and she just got angry." Temari sighed heavily.  
"This girl is more trouble than she's worth."  
"I love her and I am going to do whatever it takes to get her back now go do what I said I need some time to think," I said walking away and running my hands through my hair. I just prayed that she'd find somewhere safe to go for the night and that she'd be okay. If anything happened to her I could never forgive myself and if anyone dared touch her there would be hell to pay.

* * *

I had started to shiver but I was almost at the border and couldn't resist speeding up the process with chakra. There were some hills at the edge of the border that I clambered up to get a better view of the place and how far away it was. I could see something in front of some great gigantic things which I assumed were mountains about 6 miles away or so. They way I saw things I had two options or three if you counted going back to Suna which I was **not** going to do. One I could continue walking and not use my chakra and freeze my arse off or two, I could use chakra get there quicker to where I would be safe but I would be weakened quite considerably. Right now I was more in fear for my life out here so I gathered the chakra and then ran at a high speed parting the grass. I ran so fast that I didn't realise that the grass had begun to be covered in snow as I drew closer and closer to the village. I felt a stabbing pain that went diagonally across my body; I screwed my eyes up but kept on going about a mile away I slowed to a walk. My breathing was shallow and painful with my chest heaving, I sat down on the suitcase, I needed to break. I was starting to feel dizzy so I shook my head I was not passing out here. Kotaro landed in front of me cocking his head to one side looking at me sadly.  
"Don't worry mummy's fine we'll be there soon," I talked more to myself than Kotaro. I clutched at my side but I saw by the pale moonlight a shadow cast across me and I looked up in to a little face. She had quite large dark eyes surrounded by blue eye-shadow and dark pink lips. The girl couldn't have been much older than 6. She wore a short blue kimono; the neckline was black and had kanji on it the sleeve's hems were light brown suede. Her long dark hair was in a high bun with a red and black pin and some strange black and white material tiara. I looked and saw she had a box in her hands.  
"Hello," the little girl said smiling.  
"Erm, hello."  
"Why are you out at night it's just silly?" Her tone was light and cheerful.  
"I-"  
"Aya don't run off like that, sorry is she bothering you?" I looked up at the woman she was beautiful with dark brown curled hair a long white dress with a short red jacket over it. The snow was still falling and I looked up, she was older than me. "Oh but why are you out here all alone and your face has bruises and cuts on?" She touched them lightly and I winced.  
"Do you come from that village over there?" I asked.  
"Yes we do my name's Takashi Harumi," she said giving me her hand and helping me up.  
"Yanagi Keitii is that a ninja village?" I asked quickly.  
"Ninja? No, no it's a regular village, it's the Village of Crystal we don't live in any ninja country to that fact we live in between them." I sighed looking back the way I'd come. "You can tell me why you are here on the way back you don't look fit enough to look after yourself." She picked up my suitcase as I held on to her arm limping slightly.

As we walked through the snow slowly Aya skipped in front of us clutching her little box. "So why are you here and in such a terrible state?" I tried to breathe deeply as it was becoming painful.  
"I came from Sunagakure it's in the desert and I am married to the Kazekage there but it's turned sour," I clutched at my chest. "I caught him cheating but I am going to have his baby, I couldn't take anymore and I have no-one left, my family was killed in front of me and now my best friend is going to die as well I have had enough of the shinobi life!" I sobbed letting my salty tears drip and glistening melt delicate little snowflakes.  
"Oh my dear but that still doesn't explain how you're in this state." Her eyes were wide and concerned. I bent over double then collapsed on to all fours and threw up all over the perfect pure white snow. My arms were shaking and Harumi knelt down and helped me up.  
"I have used a ninja technique ever since I was young and it ages me rapidly, I'm only sixteen and I won't make it to twenty." Her eyes were glistening. "Don't cry I am fine really I just wish I could be around for when my baby grows up but I threw myself down the stairs because I was distraught I thought he loved me," I laughed wiping away tear, "I think I knew that in my heart of hearts that it was too good to be true." I could see detail now highlighted by the moon in this new village.  
"You seem to have had it pretty rough by the sounds of it and to think some of the girls and boys in our village would admire your lifestyle." I suppose ninja were superior to others due to our strength and intelligence. The entrance to village was in my sight now and we must've been about 100 metres away. The entrance was a great white marble archway white stone wall surrounding the village. There were some guards with swords, although they probably weren't ninjas they were probably experts at ordinary sword techniques. They were of course useless at fighting off attacking ninja. We walked through the villages with small snowdrifts in front of buildings to clear the roads of any snow for safe passage, the street life was bustling and lively with people mulling around in pubs to the occasional midnight shop.  
"How far are we going?" I asked taking a sharp in take of breath, I still clutched to her arm like some old decrepit person.  
"Not far it's just a couple of streets away." I nodded as I saw people turning to stare, there clearly weren't many injuries here and I had the forehead protector still on. "I'll call for a doctor when we get to the house because the hospital is at the other side." As we rounded the corner a beautiful house came in to view. The house had a bottom level with wooden panels on the top had an outside staircase and a balcony all the way around. There was a warm glow of a light and Aya skipped up the steps and ran inside. I on the other hand had to go more slowly, it wasn't easy going up the steps but I managed it swaying on the spot slightly. There were two men stood in the doorway one was older and clearly the father of Aya the two had the same eyes.  
"Harumi- oh who's this?" The man said as I was set down on some cushions the younger of the men looked at me with interest.  
"This is Yanagi Keitii and she's in a bad way I found her out on the moors."  
"Pleased to meet you Keitii my name is Hotaka, Harumi is my wife and I believe you've already met my daughter Aya." I nodded with my arm wrapped around my stomach, Kotaro landed next to me. "This," he indicated the younger man in the corner, "Is Kiyoshi my son, Kiyoshi come over and great our new guest." He moved towards me and I noticed his features now. A shock of white spiked hair and grey eyes, he wore a black jacket on top of a black shirt, his trousers were smart and black and around his neck hung a black cross. He knelt down beside me and from one ear dangled a silver cross earring.  
"Hello Keitii you wear a forehead protector are you a-"  
"Yes I'm a ninja and of high ranking this is a Sunagakure one," I took it off with one hand handing it to him. I lay back on the cushions with a painful sigh.

"Kiyoshi we're going to fetch for a doctor and pick up a few things look after Keitii, Aya is coming with us." The girl skipped out of the room and Kiyoshi smiled at her exiting back. His voice had been deep and calming he looked about 18.  
"Would you like anything to eat or drink you must've had a long journey." I nodded staring up at the ceiling. He quickly went away coming back with a glass of water and I drank it. "You can have dinner when they get back I'm not much of a cook really." I sat up again.  
"Oh so what do you do then?" He had been looking at a wall but turned his gaze back to me.  
"I'm a student teacher at the local highschool, I teach sport." He looked at me with interest. "How did you come to be here a ninja such as yourself never comes to our villages?"  
"Well I left Sunagakure and I didn't really want to go far and this place was closest." He nodded and plumped up the cushions so I could sit comfortably.  
"What is the ninja life like then?" He could tell I didn't want to talk about my dealings with Suna.  
"Its fun at first but sometimes it is the last thing you want to be." He frowned and gave half a smile. "It's a dangerous job and is far from pleasant seeing those you love die at the hands of others."  
"Ah.... How old are you?"  
"Sixteen and yet an accomplished ninja." He cocked his head to the side.  
"You just seemed very mature, when you're well enough I could take you in to the village if you like?" I nodded.  
"That would be lovely thanks and remind me I'll teach you some basic skills if you want?"  
"That would be most enjoyable incidentally expect a lot of attention in the village."  
"Why?" He laughed his face breaking in to the first proper smile.  
"You're a ninja people look up to you, be careful about the men as well mind you, you won't have problems getting rid of them," he said with a wide smile and I laughed even though my sides hurt. "Why did you leave- Suna wasn't it?" I nodded grimly my face dropping.  
"Well I am married to the Kazekage and I thought he loved me but then he cheated on me stupid fucking bastard and I am carrying his fucking child as well he left me with nowhere to bloody go!" I yelled in my rage and Kiyoshi jumped back a bit in surprise.  
"Hang on you're sixteen, you're a ninja, you're female and using very er flamboyant language." He paused thinking. "And you did you say?" I nodded sadly.  
"Early stages but, yeah, I can't even drink god damned alcohol but yeah basically I am in a bit of a fucking mess."  
"You don't say, well you're welcome to stay we have plenty of room but don't you have any other friends?"  
"My best friend will be dead soon and my team mates were slaughtered and my family died bundle of joy and laughs I am." His eyes widened.  
"I'm sorry, you needn't be especially my father stupid git," I muttered under my breath. I looked up. "What?" I asked innocently and he burst out laughing.  
"You are the most outrageous and unusual girl I have ever had the pleasure to meet."  
"Normal's boring." I heard voices and feet pounding up the steps as the paper panelled interior slid apart. A doctor stepped in his hair black and short, he wore glasses and a neat suit. I don't know that he could do anything I mean come on he wasn't a medical-nin.  
"Hello Keitii I heard that you threw yourself down the stairs and travelled far yet you're pregnant?" I nodded confused, he was being patronising and I would not have any fear in biting his head off. "Well I don't think your injuries will have affected the baby-"  
"Look you're no a medical-nin so there is nothing you can do I should be okay in a couple of days due to my chakra so I think you just better go home unless you can fix a broken life then you can't help," I said bluntly. He nodded sadly and sighed.  
"Just give me a call if there are any problems." I nodded and he exited.

"Keitii?" Said Harumi, I turned my gaze on her.  
"I've fixed up a room for you Keitii, Kiyoshi do you want to take her to it?" Kiyoshi helped me up and let me use him as almost a crutch. Kiyoshi slid the panelled door open where a low bed was, the room was nice enough and he set me down on it.  
"If you need anything I'm just across the hall, at least I finally have someone around my age to talk to sleep well Keitii." He said smiling and shutting the door. I knelt up slowly on the bed and opened a window looking out at the moon and its star filled sky. Even though I hated him right at this moment I missed him and it was wrenching my heart in to two fragile pieces to know that I wouldn't see him again. I wiped my tears away, I wondered what he was doing right now, I sighed heavily drifting off in to a restless sleep full of nightmares.

* * *

I wanted to see her again so much, she'd only been gone not even a day yet I missed her. I had to go after her if she was not found because life without that laughing and outrageous person I loved was not worth baring. I punched a wall hard in my frustration, how could I let this happen?! I let the good thing, the best thing that ever happened to me slip away and was possibly gone forever. In the morning I'd work on getting her back, I just hoped she wasn't hurt; I just wanted her back, so much.

_Now that you're gone,  
It's too dark at night.  
It's constantly cold.  
And nothing seems right._

_Now that you're gone  
It hurts to be alone.  
I can't stand it here without you  
Afraid and on my own._

Now that you're gone  
My world means naught,  
I'm sorry for what I said,  
And all the times we fought.

Now that you're gone,  
I can't seem to find my smile.  
I didn't think I'd lose it yet,  
At least not for a while

Now that you're gone,  
I can't help but yearn  
For the love that we had  
And the day that you'll return

Now that you're gone  
And have left me behind  
I'm loosing my focus  
And have already lost my mind.

Now that you're gone  
Nothing else will matter  
Each day I'm without you  
My heart won't cease to shatter

Now that you're gone  
All it does is rain,  
The heavens seems to weep  
As if they feel my pain.

Now that you're gone  
I just want to cry,  
Because I curse that night you left,  
When we had to say good-bye.

Now that you're gone  
I only want one wish,  
For you to come back  
And give me just one kiss


	41. Chapter 41

**Part 41 Snow Angels**

I'd had a restless night, I just could not get Gaara out of my head no matter how hard I tried in one night I had come up with the conclusion that I either had serious mood swings or I had a multiple personality disorder. In one night I'd cried, been happy, gone to angry, total rage, moodiness, terrified, emoness erm okay not that but I definatley had been there done it and yup got the t-shirt! I was curled up under the covers and bruding whilst feeling like real crap, Kiyoshi knocked on my door and entered. I sat up stretching and yawning. He'd brought a tray in with him, aww bless, hang on I am saying aww bless to someone who is older and much, much, much taller than me? Oh well shit happens. On the tray was steamed rice with nori and a glass of water.  
"Good morning Keitii how are you feeling?" He asked setting the tray down on my bedside table.  
"I didn't sleep much and I'm not feeling too good but better than I was yesterday, thank god for chakra hey," I said grinning. "Don't you have a class to teach today?" I asked wondering why he was in my room instead of at his job.  
"It's my day off," he said simply.  
"Well then after I am ready I think I will be well enough to have a look around the village." Kiyoshi bowed his head and looked up.  
"It would be an honour to accompany a ninja." I thought about what I could give him in return.  
"If you take me around I'll teach you how to throw a kunai accuratley," I said giving a warm smile, Kiyoshi's eyes widened slightly.  
"Arigato Keitii, come and get me when you wish to venture out of the house." He exited closing paper door and just sat there staring at the door for a while afterwards. I quickly ate my food when I realised how hungry I was and drank, it wasn't alcohol but it would suffice.

I stepped out of my room with Kotaro on my shoulder and my feet padded softly down the corridor. I found Aya skipping passed me and she bowed smiling and I inclined my head. Aya skipped merrily away and I found the family seated around the table in deep discussion but when they saw me they stopped and looked up.  
"Hello Keitii you look much better," said Harumi.  
"Much better thanks to your hospitality."  
"Kiyoshi can you take Aya to school seeing as you're going?" Kiyoshi rolled his eyes then nodded. Aya came in to the room and grabbed Kiyoshi's hand swinging it. We walked down the front steps and along the street in to the main heart of the village. I still wore my headband and slung on my frame was a short black kimono with a red outline and a pheonix embroided in to it. People stopped in their tracks turning their heads to look at us, Aya was unaware and Kiyoshi looked from side to side cooly acknowledging the stares. We arrived soon at the school which had a steep ornate roof, the whole building was beautiful and many children were chattering in the yard.  
"I'll take Aya in you can stay by the gate if you want." I nodded sitting on the wooden fence that ran around the school. I got many stares from parents and pupils, Kotaro glared at them with me. Some giggling girls in mini-skirts and tight low cut tops passed by with handbags slung over their shoulders. I rolled my eyes, they were my age how pathetic really that they went around like that. They spotted me stopping and staring then after consulting each other walked over to me smirking.  
"Hello so you're the ninja girl, I heard that there was one in the village." Their leader was the one who spoke they seemed to display their wealth not that I was bothered either. "Who are you then?" I narrowed my eyes, not the way of the ninja.  
"Before asking for information you must tell me who you are," I said icily, I did not much like these stuck up snobs. She gasped as though hurt in a stupid girly manner.  
"You know that you're not in the ninja world anymore," she said smarmily. I was relying on my pitiful self restraint to keep my temper under control.  
"Well if I were to tell you that I could kill you right now on the spot with one shot of a kunai would you be this rude?" Their leader was frightened as they all were, she tried not to show it flicking her hair.  
"Fine I'm Asa Tsunami and I am one of the most popular and wealthy girls in this village, all our families are high class." I did not like her tone.  
"You have a big ego, my name is Yanagi Keitii and yes I am a ninja and I come from the late Hoshikage's family and now I am married to the Kazekage who lives in Sunagakure which I am assuming you've heard of."  
"Yeah, yeah of course I have but if you're a ninja prove it." She smirked.  
"Fine pick a spot high up on an object somehwere." Tsunami looked around and pointed to a telegraph pole.  
"Right at the top." I nodded this was going to be easy. I took a kunai out of the little holder on my thigh twirled it in my fingers and threw it at the direct spot she'd pointed to. Surprise, surprise it hit it precisley. I sped across the the telegraph pole and walked up it, this wasn't even really a strain on me it was so medeocor. I pulled the kunai out and knelt on top of the pole as the gang of girls wooped. I threw the kunai directly at Tsunami's feet and leapt down quickly landing in front of her.

She huffed and walked away swinging her hips, I laughed to myself and Kiyoshi ran out of the gates.  
"Keitii that was amazing!"  
"It wasn't really very very basic stuff, come on lets go I have accidentally attracted a crowd." He nodded and we strode down the street now attracting more attention. We soon found a cafe which we entered, I had only just had breakfast yet I was still bloody hungry. I stumbled over to reserve a table, and yes I was letting him pay it seemed only fitting, what me a cheap skate? Tch. He brought us, wait for it something dead exciting it should be it was........ no not dragon's blood but green tea. I drank it politely whilst roundly abusing Kiyoshi in my mind luckily he will never know because as we all know kiddies reading minds is just plain stupid.  
"Dude!" A voice yelled entering the cafe with a little tinkle.  
"Oh no," said Kiyoshi I looked at him questioningly. "Masaru-kun, well he's my mate but a player."  
"Kiyoshi-kun my main man!" I just stared at this strange creature as though he were one in a weird documentary about an obscure species of frog. They high-fived each other and grinned, Masaru had jet black hair, the one earring thing clearly was a fashion and dressed in a stylish blazer/ jacket and very tight fitting jeans also he wore a scarf. Masaru sat down and grinned at me. "And who pray tell is your pretty little friend?" He edged his chair closer to mine and I glared, no-one **ever** makes me feel uncomfortable.  
"This is Yanagi Keitii and she's a ninja."  
"So I can defend myself from you bastard," I said cooly.  
"Oh so you're the ninja girl then?"  
"We found her out in the snow yesterday."  
"Well if you're still cold love I could keep you warm." He didn't see it I whipped out a kunai with the point resting just on his leg.  
"Do you really wanna go there?" I whispered making him recoil.  
"He, he, well erm so where do you come from?" He was clearly unnerved and I twirled the kunai back in to my bag.  
"Sunagakure." He ruffled his hair. "God I **need** some bloody alcohol!"  
"Language my fair one." I glared at him.  
"I thought if you were pregnant you couldn't have alcohol," said Kiyoshi frowning.  
"You should know enough girls get knocked up at your place." I rolled my eyes, this was so tedious. "So what happened then baby's father legged it did he or was he a waster?"  
"Shut up," I said in a deadly whisper, Kiyoshi looked between us both, Masaru persisted.  
"Or was he one of those mean tough criminal ninjas?" I sent him flying off my chair and stormed out of the cafe running down the street and stopping by some seats that weren't covered in snow. I looked down moodily.

"Keitii!" The huffed to a stop right beside me and I glared at them.  
"You've got a temper." I got up and walked away at a quick pace. "Keitii!" I looked back and stopped.  
"Sorry my mouth runs away a little sometimes."  
"You're a right fucking plonker you know that?"  
"Yeah," Masaru shuffled his feet. That day was spent just shopping, trying on silly hats, me attempting to murder Masaru, we made snow angels the whole lot and I was living like a proper teenager I'd completely forgotten about Gaara and that I was a mother-to-be.

We were walking, well more like a zig-zag, yellow brick road drunken type of walk. Kiyoshi and Masaru were 'singing' at the top of their lungs. Kiyoshi tripped up and I fell on top of him and Masaru on top of me.  
"This looks so wrong!" I yelled crying with drunken laughter.  
"I bvwoody la la luv you gaz," said Masaru very drunk. I giggled at the top of my voice and swaying on the spot after Kiyoshi helped me up.  
"Betcha can't fucking catch me you alkies!" I ran not looking where I was going and hit a solid object. "Ah fuck sorry- oh hello Wankurou, I mean Ganguro, I meant Knak- hic, guro." Kankuro caught me as I fell. Temari took the bottle out of my hands and drained it. "No my alcohol!" Kankurou bent down to sniff my breath.  
"God you bloody stink of alcohol!"  
"Keitii you're not supposed to have this!" Temari yelled at me slapping around the face in an attempt to knock some sense in to me.  
"Why not?" I whimpered.  
"You're-"  
"Oh yeah well it's your bloody brother's fault that am in this state he was the one who kissed that bitch not me!" Kankuro hauled me up.  
"Oi she's staying with me my parents will be worried if she goes," said Kiyoshi. "Who are you anyway."  
"Sabaku no Kankuro and this is my sister Temari we are Keitii's brother and sister in law."  
"Oh Keitii you found her I see?" Harumi was looking at me. "She'll stay with me I don't think this poor darling should go back to you after what she's endured."  
"What-"  
"I found her out in the snow in a right state." Temari sighed rubbing her temples.  
"So is Gaara, I haven't seem him like this since when the shukakau was inside him."  
"Serves him bloody right too."  
"Keitii you mistunderstood you didn't listen to him!" Yelled Kankuro shaking me.  
"Please, please, I shall take Keitii back and care for her if this Gaara cares for her he should come get her himself."  
"The only problem is he has a whole village to run and if he leaves then it may be in danger." Kiyoshi and Kankuro supported me back to the house with Temari and Kankuro still bickering with Harumi.

They laid me down in my room the bed was so warm and soft, so comforting. Temari sat by my side looking worried and Kankuro went out to talk with the family. Kotaro hopped in to my line of sight looking at me sadly and pityingly. "Oh Keitii-chan why did it have to turn out like this?"  
"Cos shit happens," I mutered.  
"If Gaara cam here would you-"  
"Go back? No, I never want to see him again, it's all gone down hill Makaiko-san was right I shouldn't have married him, you know what I should've done? Worked for a criminal gang, they're fun."  
"Don't talk such crap Keitii-chan."  
"Crap, I am sorry for marrying your brother cos that's crap, I hate Gaara because he abused my trust and-"  
"But Keitii-chan he loves you and is going mad without you, he has searched every village nearly for you."  
"You should've seen him when he got mad I thought he was going to hit me-"  
"And you know what Keitii? He remembered from you yelling at Katsou that your father beat you and he was horrified at what he'd done."  
"I still hate him, I can't forgive him, just let me sleep," I said turning over closing my eyes letting tears run down making my pillow damp.


End file.
